<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crépuscule ≈ by UNBELUGA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682400">crépuscule ≈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNBELUGA/pseuds/UNBELUGA'>UNBELUGA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Brooklyn, Child Abandonment, Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigations, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love, Love/Hate, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Multi, Murder, New York City, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Rose Tico Friendship, Reylo AU Week, Senator Leia Organa, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Thriller, Violence, Young Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNBELUGA/pseuds/UNBELUGA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R E Y L O </p><p>° les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de star wars et à lucasfilm. </p><p>Univers alternatif. </p><p>- FF mettant en scène Rey Palpatine et Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) à notre époque au sein d'un drame familial aux airs de thriller politique très sombre et psychologiquement tordu. </p><p>/!/ RATING MA (-18ans) : TW langage cru, scènes violentes et sexuelles explicites, conflits familiaux, abandon, manipulation psychologique, violence physique et infantile, abus de pouvoir, meurtres</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE / informations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>« les étoiles, la lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes, tu m'as laissée dans le noir.</p><p>Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule, dans l'ombre de ton cœur. »</p><p>Les dix dernières misérables années de sa vie lui avaient au moins appris que rien en ce bas monde n'était immuable. Pas même ce foutu sang bleu dans ses veines dont il maudissait la provenance. Pas même, il l'espérait, sa condition. Mais elle, elle l'était. Ce souvenir était toujours aussi vif dans sa mémoire. Chaque fois qu'il s'attardait sur son visage, il avait l'impression paradoxalement agréable qu'on le lui gravait au fer rouge quelque part dans son cerveau. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, ce minois juvénile et constellé dont les longs cheveux châtains étaient emprisonnés dans trois chignons le long de sa petite tête, mais il était toujours inscrit dans sa mémoire, tout à fait perceptible et clair comme de l'eau de roche. Combien de fois s'était-il refait la scène, combien de fois était-elle venu le hanter ? Des fantômes, quel drôle de compagnie. Mais c'était donc à cela que sa vie était réduite, fuir constamment les spectres de son passé trouble et orageux, traîner un cadavre carbonisé. Jusqu'à ce que le ciel se montre clément et l'ordonne de revenir à la maison. Une maison. Elle n'en avait jamais eu, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne et des souvenirs elle n'en possédait pas beaucoup. Son existence avait commencé lorsque le grand patriarche squelettique avait saisi sa frêle main et l'avait conduite dans un long, sulfureux et infernal couloir. Une emprise dont elle s'était extirpée après un interminable supplice disciplinaire qui l'avait tout de même dotée d'un esprit supérieur, habile et impénétrable. Seul lui et sa ridicule carcasse imposante surmontée d'un faciès angélique aux mèches de suie avait réussi à entrouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il y avait pu avoir avant cet épisode, elle se l'interdisait. Elle bénéficiait suffisamment de traumatismes pour en rejouer constamment l'ultime. Dorénavant, elle n'avait même plus le temps d'y penser, sa vie, celle qu'elle s'était choisie comme une grande, se dessinait devant elle et cette fois, plus question de fuir. Jusqu'à ce le sort s'acharne de nouveau à travers une lettre et lui ordonne de retourner dans le passé. Rey Palpatine et Ben Solo se retrouvent enchevêtrés dans une histoire nauséabonde aux pieds des ruines d'une famille endeuillée. L'une, collectionneuse obscure et téméraire, l'autre vilain petit canard colérique et solitaire se voient forcés de marcher ensemble sur un brasier, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>☯︎</p><p>L'histoire se déroule à notre époque à New York, ainsi que dans d'autres régions des Etats-Unis lors des flashbacks.</p><p>Les noms des planètes ou des villes de l'univers de Star Wars sont ici attribués à des lieux bien précis comme des habitations, des cafés etc.</p><p>Si vous n'avez pas regardé la dernière trilogie et en particulier l'épisode IX, cette histoire contient des spoilers.</p><p>Pour l'ambiance proche du thriller, je ne prétends pas maîtriser le genre, mais j'espère que cela plaira.</p><p>(Veillez tout de même à d'abord vous référez à la liste des TW.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un corbeau à New York...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« But to you in your own little dream world,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're still the queen of the butterfly collectors. »</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>        Elle retourna la pancarte accrochée au dos de la porte en verre, celle-ci indiquait désormais que la boutique était fermée. Elle la verrouilla ensuite minutieusement puis pianota de son index sur le boitier de l'alarme et fit face à son cabinet. </p><p>« <b>Oh quelle journée ! </b>souffla-t-elle épuisée. Mais c'est une évidente liesse qui se lit sur son visage, cette journée avait été fructueuse. </p><p>— <b>Je crois ne jamais avoir vu autant de monde depuis qu'on a ouvert... et en prime les commandes sur le site se succèdent aussi, je viens encore d'en recevoir une !</b> » s'exclama la jeune femme derrière le comptoir. Elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres, elle griffonna rapidement sur le carnet devant elle afin de se souvenir de traiter cette commande demain. </p><p>Une vraie tête en l'air nommée Kaydel. Son interlocutrice la regarda affectueusement, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginé meilleure collaboratrice. En effet, qui d'assez fou l'aurait suivi dans ce projet ubuesque au milieu d'un New York en ébullition politique ? Kaydel Connix avait accepté de suite sans poser se questions et voilà un mois qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux cinq jours par semaines à gérer la boutique et que cela commençait ainsi à porter ses fruits. La blonde s'occupait de toute la communication du lieu, du site, des livraisons, la logistique c'était son truc. Rey l'avait vite compris lors de leur première rencontre, bien qu'elle n'envisageait pas une seconde qu'une amitié sortirait de cette histoire. A l'époque Rey n'envisageait rien du tout  avec qui que ce soit, Rey n'avait pas d'amis et n'était personne. Ce séjour dans l'unique famille d'accueil qui voulut bien d'elle fut bien entendu court mais intense, c'était la première fois de son existence que Rey entretenait un contact avec un autre être humain qui n'était pas régi par la souffrance. Et elle resterait indéfiniment reconnaissante envers la petite blonde d'avoir continué à prendre de ses nouvelles pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réunissent par hasard à l'université. Cependant leur relation restait fragile, Rey n'était pas l'amie la plus joviale et démonstrative qu'une jeune femme de vingt ans puisse avoir, mais elle avait été une sœur pour elle à un moment difficile et cela suffisait à Kaydel pour ne pas davantage poser de questions sur le passé vaseux et sombre de la brune. </p><p>« <b>Ça me rassure, je t'avoue qu'au bout de cinq semaines je commençais à m'inquiéter</b>, confia Rey, longtemps peu confiante à l'idée d'ouvrir une boutique en cette période avec le nombre déjà important d'antiquaires dans tout  l'état. D'autant plus en tant que femmes. </p><p>— <b>T'en fais pas, on a fait un super chiffre aujourd'hui ! Et on est samedi demain, je suis sûre qu'on va encore faire de belles affaires !</b> rétorqua Kaydel tout en rangeant précieusement la recette de jour. </p><p>— <b>Je l'espère. Il semblerait que tous ces objets entassés finissent par plaire,</b> répondit la brune, davantage détendue. Son attention s'attarda ensuite sur la pile de courrier qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire plus tôt dans la journée. Ses mains firent défiler les enveloppes devant ses yeux. </p><p>— <b>Tout  est prêt pour demain, on peut aller se défouler ! </b>Kaydel se dirigea énergiquement vers la sortie arrière. </p><p>— <b>Comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout après une telle après-midi ?</b> plaisanta son amie mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsque son regard retomba sur le courrier. </p><p>— <b>Ah tu m'as promis que tu m'initierais à l'escalade ce soir ! C'est le seul moment de la semaine où je peux t'accompagner, alors...</b>» la blonde persista de déblatérer sur le sport que Rey pratiquait depuis des années. </p><p>Un silence envahit le lieu partiellement plongé dans le noir, Rey n'écoutait plus. Son cerveau fit abstraction de tout  ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'une enveloppe blanche une fois sur le dessus du paquet lui fit froisser les sourcils. "<em>Rey de nulle part</em>" y était noté et en plus de l'écriture qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, il n'existait qu'une seule personne qui la nommait ainsi. Elle attendait le contenu de cette lettre depuis des mois et en particulier l'éventuelle réponse qu'elle contenait et qui marquerait un nouveau cap dans sa vie, pourtant ça lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle nécessitait de savoir maintenant.</p><p>« <b>Rey ?! Rey tu m'écoutes ?</b> lança Kaydel.</p><p>— <b>Euh oui, pardon... </b>reprit Rey, sortie de ses pensées, dissimulant le tas de papiers contre elle. <b>Vas y, je te rejoins dehors je vais chercher mes affaires. »</b></p><p>Kaydel la convia de se dépêcher, apparemment pressée de partager cette activité avec son amie, c'est-à-dire passer du temps avec elle en dehors de la boutique. Rey embrassait aussi l'idée de ce moment malgré la fatigue, mais avant il fallait qu'elle sache si sa demande avait été acceptée. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et y attrapa un coupe papier. L'enveloppe fut déchirée maladroitement et la lettre qu'elle renfermait était courte. Néanmoins son contenu amena la jeune femme à se mordre la lèvre d'agacement. Encore un jeu stupide, c'était bien son genre.    </p><p>   "<em>Chère Rey, j'ai reçu ta demande de mainlevée concernant ta tutelle. Cette nouvelle m'assigne un coup de vieux, mais naturellement j'aimerai y donner suite favorablement. En échange, j'ai également une requête. Je pense sincèrement que cela va te plaire. J'attends ton appel. A très bientôt. Lando Calrissian </em>"</p><p>Elle lâcha un léger rire nerveux, elle le reconnaissait bien là. Par contre, cela l'irritait profondément qu'il prenne sa demande d'émancipation aussi peu sérieusement et en profite de surcroit pour lui faire du chantage. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à lui demander, ça ne l'intéressait pas, elle souhaitait juste être libre. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais elle en avait besoin. Rey déchira ces papiers et les fourra sans regrets dans la poubelle à ses pieds. Son appel, il pouvait l'attendre longtemps. Ensuite, les lumières une fois toutes éteintes dans la boutique d'antiquités, elle rejoignit Kaydel afin désormais de se vider la tête. </p><p>Cette séance d'escalade fut un réel moment hors du temps. Rey oublia la lettre de Lando pendant deux heures et se permit de rire en compagnie de Kaydel. Et Rey ne riait pas souvent. Elle sentit son amie particulièrement ravie lorsqu'elle lui raconta ses débuts avec ce sport. Après des années à escalader des façades de maisons ou des roches du désert d'Arizona, elle s'était dit lors de son retour à New York qu'il était peut-être temps de pratiquer en bonne et due forme et surtout en toute sécurité. Cela lui fit du bien de parler un peu d'elle, de sa vie d'avant et de réaliser que du positif avait pu ressortir de son adolescence pour le moins ravagée. Après cet intermède, Rey rebroussa chemin. Son appartement se situait juste au dessus de sa boutique et chaque jour depuis quelques mois elle remerciait la vie pour ce confort sans nom. Elle s'était tant battue pour cet endroit après son master. Elle avait fait toutes les démarches possibles, elle s'était acharnée et elle avait même suppliée, elle qui ne pliait jamais le genou. Au bout du compte, sa ténacité avait porté ses fruits, elle avait récupéré cette boutique dans laquelle elle avait travaillé pendant trois ans sous les ordres de l'ancien proprio. Maintenant elle savourait le privilège de ne pas avoir à traverser New York en métro pour se rendre à son travail et de ne plus vivre dans un studio miséreux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tant ce luxe qui la rendait fière, c'était surtout qu'elle y était arrivée seule. Elle s'était à nouveau extirpée d'un endroit trop petit, trop étouffant par ses propres moyens et désormais elle était pleinement capable de s'offrir un espace dans lequel elle pouvait pleinement respirer.</p><p>☯</p><p>Une semaine plus tard, Rey n'avait toujours pas l'intention de passer ce coup de fil. Les derniers jours chargés à la boutique et son travail personnel l'avaient suffisamment occupée pour qu'elle ait le temps d'y repenser. Il était inutile qu'elle s'inquiète pour cette histoire. Leur dernière conversation à ce sujet lui avait fait comprendre que ce projet était important pour elle et qu'elle serait prête à engager une procédure d'elle-même si il n'était pas d'accord. Cette ascendance s'était avérée bienveillante jusqu'au bout mais il fallait que ça cesse, elle n'en pouvait plus de toujours dépendre de quelqu'un de cette manière. Elle était une femme adulte désormais totalement capable de gérer sa propre vie et elle comptait lui faire comprendre. La jeune femme descendit dans sa boutique afin d'en préparer le lieu pour l'ouverture avant l'arrivée de Kaydel. D'excellente humeur en ce samedi qu'elle souhaitait aussi productif que le précédent, après un rapide coup de ménage, elle s'installa à son bureau dans le fond de la pièce principale pour y examiner les derniers objets reçus ou achetés, un thé chaud dans les mains. Sa collègue ne devait plus trop tarder mais à peine eut-elle le temps de boire une gorgée et de poser les yeux sur un vase que l'on frappa à la porte du magasin. Sûrement une livraison ou un client très matinal pensa-t-elle or il s'agissait d'une visite inattendue mais qu'elle considéra finalement comme bienvenue. Autant régler le problème maintenant. Son air traduisait clairement qu'elle savait qu'il finirait par débarquer. Elle désenclencha les serrures et passa la tête dehors. Une brise bien automnal lui caressa le visage. </p><p>« <b>J'espère que t'es ici pour discuter de ma demande, parce que comme tu peux le voir, la boutique n'est pas encore ouverte, </b>balança-t-elle cinglante. </p><p>— <b>Bonjour Rey, ravi de te voir, </b>répondit-il, stimulant volontairement son agacement. Il pénétra dans le magasin et se déchargea de son manteau et de son chapeau, toujours très élégant en toutes circonstances. Il balaya la pièce du regard une fois confortablement installé sur un sofa, connaissant parfaitement les lieux. <b>C'est de plus en plus beau ici. </b></p><p>— <b>Lando...</b> insista Rey, les bras croisés. </p><p>— <b>Je suis en effet venu pour discuter au sujet de ta requête... </b>reprit-il sérieusement. <b>Ainsi que de la mienne. Comme tu n'appelais pas...</b></p><p>— <b>Justement, si je ne t'ai pas rappelé c'est que ça ne m'intéresse pas, </b>l'interrompit-elle exaspérée. Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à son bureau. </p><p>— <b>Je t'ai connu bien plus curieuse, </b>rétorqua Lando déçu.</p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas le temps pour tes devinettes, ma boutique commence à bien tourner et ma recherche occupe toutes mes soirées si tu veux tout savoir, </b>expliqua-t-elle le ton toujours sec. </p><p>— <b>Tu continues tes recherches ? Tu compte finalement la mener cette thèse ? </b>s'exclama Lando, agréablement surpris. </p><p>— <b>Je te l'ai dit, une fois que cet endroit sera totalement rentable et que j'aurai suffisamment avancé, je reprendrai mon travail à l'université et... on les fera, ces expéditions, </b>avoua Rey, plus calme. Lando marqua un silence et déambula jusqu'à elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon mais sa mine avait changé. </p><p>— <b>Je comprends d'autant plus ton envie pressante d'indépendance. C'est important pour toi et pas seulement pour cette boutique...</b></p><p>— <b>Ça n'est pas contre toi, j'espère que tu le sais... j'ai 24 ans Lando, et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir combien ça a été difficile pour moi d'en arriver là, combien j'ai besoin de cette liberté. Je sais que ça paraît complètement fou mais cet endroit c'est littéralement tout ce que je possède. J'ai enfin un pied à terre quelque part, </b>narra la jeune femme émue. </p><p>— <b>Et c'est justement pour cet endroit que tu devrais un peu plus te soucier de mon offre » </b>renchérit son interlocuteur déterminé.</p><p>Rey pouffa, le visage déridé, elle y accola une main. Lando se dandinait devant elle, faisant traîner ce ridicule mystère. Après toutes ces années il restait le même drôle de personnage, songea la jeune femme. </p><p>— <b>Bon aller crache le morceau ! je sens que ça te démange,</b> le vieil homme se précipita à nouveau devant elle et fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand elle enchaîna rapidement. <b>Je te préviens c'est toujours non. </b></p><p>—<b> Oh mais quel caractère de cochon ! </b>s'exclama-t-il. <b>Je me faisais une joie de partir à la chasse aux trésors avec toi, histoire de renflouer ta boutique ! Une exclusivité pareil, franchement !</b></p><p>— <b>De quoi tu parles ?! </b></p><p>— <b>Ça te dit d'aller fouiller une maison remplie de vieux objets et d'un mobilier âgé de presque deux cents ans ?</b> lui proposa enfin Lando, appuyé de ses deux mains sur son bureau. </p><p>— <b>Comment t'as trouvé une telle opportunité ?</b> demanda Rey un sourcil levé bien que très excitée par cette idée sans qu'elle ne le montre. <b>Il doit sûrement déjà y avoir tous les antiquaires de la ville sur le coup...</b></p><p>—<b> Non justement, je suis le seul au courant pour l'instant et je dois le rester. Je ne veux que toi sur ce coup... il faut que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes, </b>révéla-t-il le ton grave.</p><p>— <b>Pourquoi moi ?</b> Rey voguait de plus en plus à travers une brume au fur et à mesure des paroles de son ami. Elle se leva. <b>Lando, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? De quelle maison tu me parles là ? </b>L'intéressé se mordit la lèvre, il était persuadé qu'elle accepterait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui en dire davantage.</p><p>— I<b>l s'agit de la maison de Leia...</b> avoua Lando attristé. </p><p>— <b>Leia... Leia Organa ? La Sénatrice ? </b></p><p>— <b>Et la soeur de Luke,</b> rajouta-t-il. Le visage de Rey se tordit, une impression désagréable de retour dans le passé l'envahit. Elle comprenait l'insistance de Lando. </p><p>— <b>C'est lui qui me demande ?</b> questionna la jeune femme soucieuse. </p><p>— <b>Non, il n'est même pas au courant que tu vis ici. Leia est malade Rey... avec les élections qui approchent, elle comptait de toute façon prendre sa retraite et emménager chez son frère à la campagne. Mais elle a dû être hospitalisée il y a quinze jours,</b> Lando chassa son émotion. <b>Elle est d'accord pour que tu gères la vente de ses biens. Luke viendra s'occuper des objets de famille et des papiers, le reste est à toi si ça t'intéresse. </b></p><p>— <b>Je suis touchée... </b>dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce traitement de faveur. <b>Et la maison ? Elle revient à leur famille je suppose..</b></p><p>— <b>Non, les jumeaux sont comme toi,</b> dévoila-t-il et Rey ne s'offensa pas une seconde de sa remarque. Depuis le temps, elle pouvait évoquer sa situation familial avec Lando sans prendre des pincettes. <b>Il faut que la maison soit vendue avant le printemps. Leia investira l'argent récolté dans l'orphelinat qu'elle a fondé. </b></p><p>— <b>Je suis désolée pour ton amie,</b> prononça-t-elle sincèrement. Et Rey ne faisait jamais preuve de compassion. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lando à ce point atteint par quelque chose d'autre que le sort de la gamine qu'elle était autrefois. <b>Quand est-ce que l'expertise est censée avoir lieu ? </b></p><p>—<b> Nous devons y être demain ! </b>répliqua Lando, enthousiaste car sachant parfaitement que son amie s'imaginait déjà fouiller cette maison. </p><p>— <b>Demain ! C'est une plaisanterie ?!</b> s'écria-t-elle, de nouveau irritée. C'était bien son genre, la prévenir à la dernière minute. Rey détestait qu'on la coince de cette façon, qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix. </p><p>— <b>Quoi ? Ta boutique est fermée le dimanche !</b> Lando la contempla l'air innocent, elle lui en rendit un consterné. Puis il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste. <b>Tiens, voici l'adresse et de l'argent pour un taxi. Je te retrouverai sur place et...</b></p><p>—<b> Hé du calme, il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! </b>le coupa Rey devant son assurance alors qu'elle prit la carte et le billet. </p><p>— <b>Bien sûr, prends ton temps, </b>se moqua-t-il. Il la connaissait bien, Rey était totalement partante, elle ne voulait simplement pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. </p><p>— <b>Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerai ouvrir mon magasin. »</b> termina Rey, lui indiquant la sortie poliment. </p><p>Lando Calrissian obéit et rattrapa ses affaires. Il regarda son élève se rasseoir derrière son bureau, portant une petite minute d'attention à l'adresse de la Sénatrice. Cela lui suffit pour apprendre que sa demeure se situait à Chandrila¹ et lui arracher un soupir de plus. C'était évidemment pas la porte à côté. Son interlocuteur, ravi de l'avoir revue et de la tournure de leur entretien, se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.</p><p>« <b>Au fait, j'ai entamé la procédure pour lever ta tutelle. Tu devrais recevoir un courrier du juge. »  </b>confessa-t-il. </p><p>Alors qu'il quittait enfin le bâtiment, Rey sourit de plus belle. Quel clown il pouvait être parfois, la faire ainsi tourner en bourrique. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce accueillit la frénésie de Kaydel et Rey s'affaira à ne pas trop penser à cette histoire. </p><p>☯</p><p>La nuit avait été pénible si bien que Rey somnola un temps pendant le trajet. Elle à qui il avait fallut des années pour s'habituer aux voyages, elle qui avait la désagréable impression d'avoir passé son existence enterrée sous du sable. Ainsi, elle avait cogité jusqu'au petit matin, redoutant son passage dans la maison de la Sénatrice. Aucunement une question de prestige, il s'agissait plutôt d'un étrange pressentiment. Des questionnements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'empêchaient de se réjouir pleinement de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle en ce dimanche gris. Quelles étaient les raisons pour qu'une personnalité aussi influente et fortunée requiert les services d'une inconnue ? Qui plus est, un vilain syndrome de l'imposteur refusait de la quitter. C'était la première fois qu'une mission d'une telle envergure lui était confiée et en tant que jeune antiquaire elle doutait d'être à la hauteur. Cependant, cet événement comprenait trop d'éléments qui la passionnaient pour qu'elle se dégonfle. Rey n'était pas du genre à abandonner, après un passé aussi affreux, rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. </p><p>Le taxi s'arrêta dans une allée entourée de verdure. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans la voiture, elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir que Brooklyn était déjà loin et que des maisons toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres défilaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle qui considérait voler la vie d'une bourgeoise à vivre au dessus de sa propre boutique. Rey descendit nonchalante, l'air y était plus frais qu'à New York, plus morne aussi, et des corneilles craillaient en coeur. Elle aperçut le toit d'une bâtisse et il devait sans aucun doute s'agir de sa destination, le reste du lieu n'était composait que de cette longue route et d'une immense forêt. Derrière elle, Lando l'attendait contre sa voiture, terminant un cigare. Il se tenait face au chemin menant à la maison et quand la jeune femme le rejoignit, elle fut si frappée par son aspect qu'elle en perdit ses manières. </p><p>« <b>Oh putain...</b> À une époque, Lando l'aurait reprise gentiment mais il comprenait la surprise que pouvait provoquer cette demeure. <b>Tu ne m'avais pas signifié que c'était aussi grand.</b></p><p>— <b>Nous sommes chez une femme qui occupe le poste de Sénatrice depuis presque trente ans, tu t'attendais à quoi ?</b> plaisanta-t-il. Rey n'était jamais à l'aise devant tant d'opulence, elle qui avait connu la rue. </p><p>—<b> T'es certain qu'elle vit seule ? On peut loger au moins douze personnes là dedans...</b></p><p>— <b>Ce fut le cas autrefois, il y avait souvent du monde ici, mais... Son mari est mort il y a dix ans et à part son personnel... »</b> le vieil homme ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'en étonna lui-même pourtant évoquer Han lui était encore douloureux. </p><p>Rey comptait continuer avant qu'elle ne remarque son expression fermée, il ne souhaitait pas en parler davantage. De plus, très honnêtement elle s'en foutait. Elle était ici pour le travail pas pour un repas de famille et la possibilité de revoir Luke lui demandait suffisamment d'efforts. Cependant, la présence d'une ribambelle de morveux aurait peut-être rendu l'atmosphère moins lugubre, comme si jamais personne n'avait ri en ces lieux. La jeune antiquaire reprit sur un ton plus léger, mal à l'aise que la même ambiance s'installe entre elle et son ami. </p><p>« <b>Depuis quand tu portes du tweed ?</b> se gaussa-t-elle en le balayant du regard de la tête aux pieds. </p><p>— <b>Tu n'aimes pas ? On est chez une figure politique tout de même, qui plus est une connaissance de longue date, </b>se justifia Lando. </p><p>— <b>Oh désolée j'ai manqué le dress code, </b>rétorqua Rey amusée.</p><p>— <b>C'est sûr que tu fais plus commun,</b> se défendit-il lui lançant le même regard observateur face à son long manteau de laine beige et ses bottines claires au cuir vieilli. </p><p>— <b>Si c'est pour mettre les mains dans la poussière... et apparemment je vais en avoir pour la journée »</b> termina-t-elle de nouveau assommée par la taille de la maison.</p><p>Les deux individus gagnèrent enfin le parvis de la propriété. Le jardin était colossal sachant qu'il se poursuivait par la forêt environnante. Un cabanon étrangement bien entretenu se trouvait à la lisière et à l'autre extrémité près de la véranda, un potager indiquait à la jeune femme que son commanditaire devait passer beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Elle remarqua aussi des traces au sol dans une parcelle d'herbe, cette zone semblait avoir soutenu une balançoire ou un jeu dans le même genre. Rey ne releva pas davantage, Organa possédait un orphelinat, elle avait dû accueillir des enfants ici avant de vivre recluse en compagnie de deux ou trois personnes qu'elle payait pour faire son lit ou lui servir un café. La large porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la silhouette qui se dévoila quatre marches plus haut fit pâlir la jeune femme. Il avait évidemment vieilli et toujours affecté de la même façon, portant le sort du monde entier sur ses épaules. Renfermé, austère mais l'allure bien moins monastique qu'à l'époque, le teint plus halé et les cheveux risiblement plus longs aussi. Vivre à la campagne lui réussissait apparemment. Rey se concentra quelques secondes afin d'empêcher son cerveau de rejouer ni cette nuit fatidique ni la décision de cette homme qui avait presque rejetée à la rue l'adolescente qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'eut pas le temps pour la rancune, Lando lui emprunta le pas et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à leur hôte. Les deux hommes partagèrent une poigne enthousiaste tels de vieux amis puis Luke posa enfin les yeux sur Rey. </p><p>« <b>Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu...</b> il allait s'empêtrer dans un discours banalement familier et énoncer le fait qu'elle avait drôlement grandi, mais évoluer serait plus exacte. Le sourire bref qu'elle lui assigna ralentit ses élans de paternalisme et il préféra attendre. <b>Entrez. </b>»</p><p>
  
</p><p>Si l'extérieur de la maison paraissait gigantesque et morbide, l'intérieur était bien plus chaleureux, mais tout aussi grand. Arrivant tous les trois dans le salon, Rey remarqua de suite le goût prononcé de Leia pour les belles choses et particulièrement pour l'esthétisme du XIXème, le mobilier était singulier et magnifique. Les meubles les plus imposants étaient tous fonctionnels et agrémentés de nombreux objets décoratifs, plantes et luminaires. L'ensemble était harmonieusement agencé, quoique un peu chargé par endroit, mais assurément peu entretenu. C'était en effet trop spacieux pour une seule personne et Rey n'en était qu'au séjour. Luke les invita à s'installer dans cette pièce et ils s'y mirent à l'aise tandis qu'une vielle femme soigneusement vêtue apporta du café. Le temps semblait être à la discussion or la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à renouer, elle souhaitait plus que jamais disparaître derrière tous les objets dont cette demeure regorgeait. Néanmoins, étouffée par la politesse, elle patienta. </p><p>« <b>Comment va Leia ?</b> demanda Lando après une goulée noire. </p><p>— <b>Elle est faible mais son état est stable. Les médecins préfèrent la garder pour l'instant... </b>répondit son frère. </p><p>— <b>Elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte, </b>rétorqua le premier. Le second se gratta la barbe dans un hochement de tête, moins convaincu. <b>Je passerai la voir dans la semaine. </b></p><p>— <b>Ça lui fera plaisir,</b> et un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage, il ne le quitta même pas lorsqu'il se préoccupa de la jeune femme qui avait regardé la fenêtre dès son arrivée. <b>Rey ? </b></p><p>— <b>J'aimerai commencer. </b>» exigea-t-elle froidement en se tournant vers le vieil homme.</p><p>Luke rit brièvement et partagea une oeillade avec Lando. Il reconnaissait là son caractère bien trempé, elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point. C'était toujours pas son fort la causerie, ni la famille, apparemment peu sensible au sort de la Sénatrice en question. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tant d'années de solitude. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent en coeur et Lando leur proposa de démarrer sans lui, s'éternisant au salon pour passer un coup de fil. Conneries. Il simulait afin de laisser complètement seule son élève avec Luke et espérer qu'une conversation franche en ressorte. Rey le maudit sur le moment comme l'exprimait le regard qu'elle lui lança tandis qu'elle suivait l'autre homme. </p><p>« <b>Antiquaire à New York alors, pas mal...</b> Luke tenta une approche alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau de Leia. </p><p>— <b>En effet, j'ai su poursuivre mes études sans votre aide, </b>ne put s'empêcher Rey de balancer. Bien que cela n'atteint pas le vieil homme, comme d'habitude, elle essaya de se montrer plus aimable. Ce ton sarcastique et revanchard à forte dose lui rappelait son adolescence.</p><p>— <b>Tu vivais donc à une heure d'ici depuis tout ce temps,</b> reprit Luke nostalgique.</p><p>— <b>Plus ou moins oui. Je préférai que personne ne sache, c'était plus prudent..</b> dévoila-t-elle un peu malgré elle et son interlocuteur comprit sans qu'elle ne le sache. </p><p>— <b>T'as toujours pas de nouvelles de tes parents ? </b>questionna-t-il sans précaution. Elle hocha la tête. </p><p>— <b>Ils sont sûrement morts. »</b> acheva-t-elle impassible en pénétrant dans une pièce attenante à une large bibliothèque bien fournie. </p><p>Luke fut au départ surpris de son manque d'émotion face au sort de ses parents puis se reconnut en elle. Sa réaction était logique, naturelle. Elle avait passé la majorité de sa vie sans eux, ils n'étaient finalement que ses géniteurs. Son existence était caractérisée par une solitude viscérale, qui même aujourd'hui pourtant bien entourée, ne prenait toujours pas fin. Les notions de famille, d'attachement ne signifiaient rien pour elle, cela ne subsistait pas dans son système de valeur, le sang ne représentait rien. Ses parents étaient un mythe, une boîte fermée à clé qui ne contenait rien car elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'eux. A vrai dire, tout ce dont elle se souvenait les concernant était le jour où ils l'avaient abandonnée. Et Dieu sait qu'elle les avait attendu, qu'elle avait attendu qu'ils reviennent la chercher, la délivrer, qu'elle avait plus d'une fois appelé à l'aide, qu'elle avait crié, qu'elle avait prié. Mais la seule main qui lui avait été tendue avait laissé une marque rougeâtre indélébile autour de son mince poignet d'enfant, à jamais relié à une chaîne rouillée. Ainsi, Luke, lui aussi orphelin, ne pouvait que compatir, d'autant plus que la famille Skywalker n'avait pas toujours été d'une grande vertu. </p><p>Après ce silence introspectif, Luke fouilla dans un vieux secrétaire situé près de la fenêtre et tendit un carnet à son invitée. </p><p>« <b>Tiens, c'est l'inventaire des biens de la maison. Les surlignés sont ceux que nous conservons, qui appartiennent à notre famille ou que nous comptons vendre aux enchères pour l'orphelinat, </b>expliqua-t-il pendant qu'elle feuilleta le bouquin rigoureusement annoté pièce par pièce. </p><p>— <b>Merci,</b> marmonna-t-elle. <b>Je sais pas si je pourrais tout stocker dans ma boutique...</b></p><p>— <b>Prend ce qui t'intéresse, </b>l'interrompit-il. <b>Si besoin, je te livrerai les meubles ou ils peuvent rester ici jusqu'à la vente immobilière,</b> Rey inclina la tête en guise de second remerciement devant tant de soudaine générosité. Essayait-il de se rattraper ? Elle ne pouvait nier que ça la touchait, il la prenait au sérieux, elle et sa passion et ce genre d'attention se faisait rare. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la laisser travailler, elle fit aussi un pas vers lui. </p><p>— <b>Ça vous dérangerait pas de m'aider à trier et.. à dépoussiérer un peu ?</b> »</p><p>Il accepta volontiers et ne put refréner un sourire. Une fois la vente effectuée, il ne la reverrait certainement pas, persuadé qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de le voir débarquer dans son magasin pour tenter une réconciliation. Alors, il apprécia de constater ses talents de pilleuse pendant quelques heures.</p><p>Suite au déjeuner, Rey s'était attelée seule aux contenus des étages. Les deux hommes s'étaient éternisés autour du repas pour évoquer le bon vieux temps. Alors qu'elle, elle avait récolté pas mal d'objets afin d'agrémenter sa boutique, beaucoup de choses lui plaisaient ici et elle prit rapidement ses marques malgré le nombre important de pièces. Chaque endroit était minutieusement arrangé avec goût et la même harmonie esthétique résidait partout. À l'exception de la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de s'introduire. Elle y était entré par réflexe, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de plus destinée aux employés qui, comme elle l'avait deviné, vivaient ici. Or ce que Rey y découvrit abolit le mystère sur la famille de la Sénatrice. Leia Organa n'avait pas seulement héberger des gamins, elle avait eu un enfant et à en juger par la décoration de la chambre, un garçon. L'atmosphère y était sinistre et glacée, figée dans le temps. Cette pièce n'avait pas accueillie de chaleur humaine depuis des lustres et pourtant les jouets et posters aux murs démontraient qu'elle y était destinée. Cependant tous ces objets n'étaient pas récents, ni même les vêtements que la jeune femme découvrit en examinant la penderie. Celui qui occupait cette chambre devait avoir onze ans tout au plus à l'époque, car aujourd'hui plus personne ne dormait ici et il n'avait laissé aucune trace, il n'y avait aucune photo. L'antiquaire n'y comprenait rien et s'interrogea sur les raisons de la politicienne à conserver cette piaule de cette manière alors que la ville entière le savait et Lando avait été clair à ce sujet : les Skywalkers n'avaient pas de descendance. </p><p>Rey chercha à retrouver l'indifférence qu'elle avait apportée sous le bras et chassa toutes ces questions qui ne trouveraient de toute façon pas de réponses. Mécaniquement, elle tapa du bout du pied droit contre le sol, alors qu'elle réfléchit à la place aux recoins qu'il lui restait à vérifier dans la maison. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le bruit engendré par son tapement nerveux sonnait bizarrement pour un parquet aussi rustre. Elle frappa du pied une latte derrière pour s'en assurer et sa théorie fut exacte. Elle s'agenouilla et regarda ainsi le sol de plus près. Cette partie du plancher n'était pas totalement fixée au reste et semblait de cette façon amovible. La jeune femme attrapa son trousseau de clé dans le fond de son sac et s'aventura à la retirer. Après quelques efforts, elle glissa sa main dans le trou désormais présent devant elle. Sa trop grande curiosité l'amenait souvent à quelques fantaisies, à force de fouiller un peu partout, et elle se sentit un peu bête sur le moment. Il ne devait s'agir que d'une vulgaire cachette d'enfant, idéale pour dissimuler des bonbons ou de l'argent, le genre de choses qu'elle n'avait pas connues. Mais ce qu'elle en retira n'avait rien d'enfantin et lui coupa la circulation du sang. Ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains l'horrifia au point qu'elle le lâcha dans un tremblement brusque et la broche tomba ainsi entre ses genoux devant elle. En fait, il était tout bonnement incompréhensible  que cet artefact se trouve dans cette maison et de plus dans la chambre d'un gosse qui avait disparu ou n'existait même pas. Rey resta paralysée un long moment, la respiration difficile. Pendant cette catatonie, elle fit un bond de quinze ans en arrière. Elle se remémora la première et la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu ce type de broche et sur qui en particulier. Ce blason qui l'avait nargué toute sa vie, forgé dans ce métal scintillant. Mais celle qui captivait son regard à l'instant paraissait avoir connu le feu et le sang, elle était pourpre et brûlée sur les côtés. Il était impossible que cette femme, que son frère ou quiconque vivant ici ne soit lié de près ou de loin à ce que représentait ce logo, à toute la monstruosité cachée derrière. Impossible, même en tant que membre du Sénat, qu'ils aient connu cet homme. Les pires moments de sa vie tournaient dans sa tête, elle se demandait surtout si son engagement ici était réellement un hasard ou si finalement les Skywalkers connaissait son histoire. </p><p>Elle épongea une larme et s'empressa de remettre la latte du plancher à sa place. En revanche elle renferma fermement la broche dans sa main et elle se releva avec ses affaires. Son teint était livide et il lui fallut un moment dans le couloir contre la porte à nouveau fermée pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais se noyer dans ses souvenirs en dehors de ses cauchemars, de ne plus jamais revenir en arrière. De ne plus jamais faire aucune recherche sur lui, ni sur ses parents, et encore moins d'en parler. Tout  ce qu'elle avait entreprit depuis son installation chez Lando était dans le but de tourner définitivement la page, de changer de vie. D'être la Rey qu'elle avait envie d'être. Il lui fallait impérativement sortir loin de cette poussière alors elle souhaita descendre au jardin pour un air plus frais. Cependant, l'ombre que Rey Calrissian rencontra dans les escaliers lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>¹Chandrila : équivaut à Chappaqua, une ville située environ à 40min de New York.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ... chassant un papillon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« And my heart is a hollow plane</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the devil to dance again »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cette mission avait été un désastre et se foutre la tête dans le sable pendant des semaines n'y avait rien changé, il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il était toujours aussi remonté de s'être vu confié le sale boulot du jour au lendemain sans raison, d'avoir été envoyé dans un trou paumé désert près d'Anaheim. Il le savait, le repos c'était pour ceux qui le méritaient, pour les gens normaux, alors avoir prolongée cette besogne en vacances fut une sacrée provocation, certainement la plus belle de sa carrière et il était pourtant pas du genre à bien vivre l'autorité. Ce congé lui avait au moins permis de revoir la mer et de s'enivrer suffisamment de son air pour retrouver sans trop de peine la pollution et la crasse des bas fonds de New York. Il avait cru pouvoir s'en délecter encore quelques jours quand son passé vint frapper à sa porte. Il s'arrêta ainsi dans un énième motel, le Moonlight. Bien moins miteux que les précédents mais il n'était pas difficile sur le confort et il préférait cette discrétion à l'ostentation des hôtels luxueux auxquels l'organisation était habituée. Personne n'avait pensé à venir le chercher ici. À l'accueil, le vieux bougre qui gérait l'endroit fut surpris de voir débarquer à son comptoir l'opposé total de sa clientèle. Un grand gaillard pareil vêtu de noir jusqu'aux lunettes de soleil jonchées sur son long nez ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Celui-ci marmonna un rapide bonjour et qu'il souhaitait une chambre pour minimum trois jours. Il était décidé jusqu'à ce que les infos diffusées par la télévision plantée près de son interlocuteur lui assignent l'équivalent d'une gifle. Une bonne gifle de mère furieuse face à tant d'insolence. Ce fut donc son nom qui clignota devant ses yeux ébahis tandis que les phrases dessous lui coupèrent la respiration. Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il fit cette grimace récurrente avec sa bouche dévoilant son émotion. </p><p>« <b>S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez monter le son,</b> demanda-t-il à l'autre homme en pointant l'objet devant lequel il semblait passer ses journées.</p><p>— <b>Il y a la télé dans les chambres, vous... </b></p><p>— <b>Montez ce putain de son ! </b>» balança-t-il en enlevant brusquement ses lunettes. </p><p>Le regard que le propriétaire découvrit sous cette banale monture lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se magner. Il n'avait pas saisit ce changement brusque d'humeur, mais il avait croisé assez de cinglés dans son établissement pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas broncher dans cette situation. Alors il obéit et il observa en silence le drôle de spécimen devant lui se décomposer en écoutant attentivement les infos. Il s'agissait d'une simple chaîne national relatant le sort d'une figure politique apparemment souffrante, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire. Il l'ignorait sans aucun doute mais ces interminables minutes devant cet écran ramenèrent cet homme très longtemps en arrière et il réalisa que dix années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il était 19h dans cette ville et en lisant encore et encore ce nom, il sut que le lendemain il se trouverait de l'autre côté du pays. Une vieille télé dans un banal motel l'avait contraint à revenir à la maison, son passé venait de le rattraper. Par conséquence, il déguerpit rapidement de l'endroit devant le regard décontenancé du gérant et dégaina son téléphone à deux reprises en se redirigeant vers la route. La première fois fut pour contacter la dernière personne qu'il voulait entendre mais qui était la seule capable de le renseigner. </p><p>« <b>Bazine¹ bordel </b>! grogna-t-il alors qu'elle n'avait prononcé qu'une syllabe à peine. <b>Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?! (...) tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! (...) C'est ça, tu peux lui dire que je reviens. Je prends le premier avion pour New York et on s'expliquera !</b> »</p><p>Le seconde fois, c'était pour se retrouver de nouveau dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.</p><p> Il ne se dégoutait pas plus que cela de faire son retour dans de telles circonstances, une carte postale aurait été tout aussi lâche. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui l'attendait, il serait naturellement rejeté d'un côté et accueilli les bras ouverts de l'autre. Et son existence calcinée et crapuleuse reprendrait son cours. Une semaine déconnectée de son quotidien véreux et sombre, une seule petite semaine de vacances en presque dix ans de loyaux services avait suffit pour semer le doute dans son esprit. Néanmoins, cela avait été de longues journées à constamment être sur ses gardes, à éviter toutes interactions sociales et à bien évidemment se faire le plus discret possible. Se cacher autant du monde  que de l'organisation. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui avait paru contraignant ni inédit, Kylo Ren était une ombre, un revenant, sa vie était une errance perpétuelle, sans jamais laisser de trace. Kylo Ren était une bête vivant recluse, attachée dans la pénombre et attendant en vain une éclaircie. </p><p>Ainsi à son arrivée, suite au vol pénible où il n'avait trouvé ni tranquillité ni sommeil, il était trop tôt pour lancer les festivités alors il retourna à ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Cet atelier près des quais dans lequel Il tenta de rassembler ses affaires et de dormir un peu était la seule chose qui lui appartenait. La seule chose qui ne lui avait pas encore été arrachée alors qu'il avait jeté sa propre personne en pâture au diable. Le reste de sa dignité il la retrouvait parfois quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel sinon elle flottait dans les égouts de la ville. Après quelques heures de répit et un peu avant l'aube, habillé d'un large sweat à capuche qui recouvrait son crâne, il décida de se rendre à l'hôpital à pieds, engourdi par tous ces trajets passés assis. Il était inutile de raser les murs ici, New York grouillait de gens comme lui, des ribleurs², et personne ne connaissait son visage, son nom suffisait pour qu'il soit craint. Il se demandait parfois à quoi il ressemblerait, quel accoutrement il porterait aujourd'hui si le pensionnat n'était pas un tas de cendres. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, si il avait suivi sa formation jusqu'au bout, serait-il plus puissant aujourd'hui ? Ou moins déchiré ? Un tas de cendres, quel gâchis. </p><p>Il pénétra aisément dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, grandement désert à cette heure matinale. Le soleil comptait se lever d'ici une petit heure, c'était largement suffisant pour sa visite. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. Son état l'affectait déjà suffisamment, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle meurt de le revoir. Enfin pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle le reconnaisse et dix ans c'était long quand on les passait à attendre quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs et se félicita à nouveau de s'être énervé au téléphone la veille, Bazine s'était sentie obligée de lui donner le numéro de la chambre. Chambre 227 qu'il se répétait dans la cage d'acier et quelle allure il avait là dedans. Les parois réfléchissantes lui rendirent volontiers ses cernes. Chambre 227. Une semaine de vacances et c'était la gueule qu'il avait, il prolongeait la provocation jusqu'au bout. De toute manière, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre du pays, au bord de la mer ou plongé dans le noir, Kylo Ren ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Il trouva la chambre rapidement et "merde" fut ce qu'il pensa très fort en découvrant qu'elle était installée dans une pièce vitrée. Cependant il semblait n'y avoir personne chargée de surveiller les allers et venues dans la chambre, et elle dormait bel et bien, certainement assommée par les médicaments. Il l'observa longuement à travers la baie et bloqua son cerveau afin que les souvenirs ne ressurgissent pas. Ainsi, tout ce qu'il se permit de noter était que ses cheveux étaient détachés et qu'il les avait rarement vus dans leur entièreté, toujours élégamment coiffée. Avait-elle véritablement attendu tout ce temps, avait-elle pleuré son absence pendant toutes ces années ?Il en doutait fortement. </p><p>Il se décida à entrer, profitant qu'elle soit seule. Il jeta un oeil à la pancarte au bout de son lit. Il y était inscrit que sa dernière prise de médocs remontait à hier soir et que la dose semblait avoir été augmentée. Il garda en tête l'idée de demander à l'organisation d'accéder à son dossier médicale, Bazine lui avait simplement raconté qu'elle avait été admise ici suite à plusieurs malaises survenus ces derniers mois, ainsi qu'une fatigue aiguë. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer, c'était sans doute dû à son âge avancé. Mais c'était la seule réelle nouvelle qu'il ait reçu d'elle en dix ans, l'unique opportunité de la revoir après ce qu'il avait fait. Avant ça, elle était une étrangère pour lui, il ne la rencontrait que sur des écrans dans toute la ville lors de ces discours ou actions au Sénat. Leia Organa était Sénatrice et présidente du parti de La Résistance, et non sa mère. Il prit place dans le fauteuil près de son lit, une tâche de suie au milieu de cette pièce aseptisée, il écouta sa respiration sans bouger. C'était pourtant l'occasion d'enfin lui dire, de lui révéler la vérité sur le fardeau que les Skywalkers traînaient derrière eux mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne trouva ni la force ni l'envie, persuadé que ça ne servait à rien, la confiance n'était pas quelque chose que l'on accordait à Kylo Ren, et encore moins de la part de sa famille. Il ne reviendrait certainement pas la voir, ni à l'hôpital ni chez elle. Alors sans bruit, il pria pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite. Cette famille empilait suffisamment les morts.</p><p>Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il fit bien de vérifier son téléphone car un message de Hux y était affiché. Ils étaient en route pour venir le récupérer, il serait bientôt l'heure de rendre des comptes. Il n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet, les remontrances, les coups, il avait l'habitude puis il était de toute façon essentiel à l'organisation, il avait été choisi et y occupait un rôle bien trop important pour être évincé à cause d'une mission ingrate. C'était seulement un moment pénible à passer. Il bénéficia encore de quelques minutes auprès de sa mère et retrouva un peu son rôle de fils avant d'en reprendre un plus indigne. Une pensée étrange lui vint avant de quitter les lieux, il espérait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Juste une seconde pour qu'il puisse vérifier qu'il possédait toujours les mêmes iris, à défaut d'avoir perdu la douceur de son regard. Il chassa vite ces idées idiotes et sortit de la chambre délicatement. Il appela de nouveau l'ascenseur et pendant cette attente il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre. Une silhouette se tenait devant désormais. Kylo se doutait bien que quelqu'un devait la surveiller en permanence et il trouvait drôle qu'il s'agisse de lui. Le temps n'avait pas les mêmes effets sur tout  le monde, car il n'avait pas changé. D'ailleurs, il le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux ahuris à travers sa monture dorée, il était en effet difficile de croire à ce que le vieil homme découvrait à l'instant. Un fantôme. Il le reconnut de suite, même dissimulé sous une capuche et il comprit très vite ce qu'il faisait ici. C3PO eut un rapide mouvement de tête afin de vérifier que Leia allait bien, qu'il ne lui avait rien fait et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se jeter dans la direction du jeune homme, un café en main et si désireux de lui parler, Kylo Ren avait fixé son index sur ses lèvres et toisa celui qui lui avait fait la lecture autrefois. L'autre comprit la nuance de la menace derrière ce geste et il lui donna raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle apprenne sa venue.</p><p>Une voiture l'attendait devant l'enceinte de l'hôpital comme prévu, et à côté de cette carcasse aux vitres teintées, un corbillard aurait été plus discret. Il souffla et y monta à l'arrière avec flegme. Au volant, le rouquin se recoiffait dans le rétroviseur tandis que Bazine à sa gauche, tapotait sur une tablette. </p><p>« <b>Alors, on s'octroie des vacances ?</b> Hux se tourna vers Ren. Ce dernier l'ignora, apparemment il se croyait toujours aussi drôle. </p><p>— <b>Pourquoi je t'ai manqué ?</b> se moqua Kylo. </p><p>—<b> Le patron était bien remonté hier, il va sûrement te donner d'autres corvées, </b>attaqua Armitage Hux, déjà énervé. </p><p>—<b> Comme celles que tu fais tous les jours pour lui ?</b> rétorqua Kylo sans même lui adresser un regard. Armitage serra les dents d'agacement. Il aurait préféré que Ren ne réapparaisse pas, qu'il reste brûler au soleil au milieu du désert duquel il revenait. </p><p>— <b>Tu feras moins le malin quand on sera rentré, il t'attend. A cause de tes conneries, on a un déserteur à gérer, </b>renchérit le roux tout en démarrant la voiture. </p><p>—<b> Tu imagines peut-être que c'est suffisant pour qu'il t'offre une promotion, mmh ? Un déserteur ça signifie un larbin de moins dans les pattes...»</b> il usa de sarcasme, pas très enclin au travail d'équipe ni aux délires de Hux. </p><p>Son détachement totale vis à vis de sa propre faute irrita le conducteur mais il se ravisa de continuer à lutter, au grand bonheur de Bazine qui n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir. Elle l'avait pourtant maintes fois répété à son camarade et il le savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de se confronter à Kylo Ren, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait toujours qu'il le provoque, à ses risques et périls, car derrière la gueule d'ange de Ren, et il l'avait souvent vu se manifester, grondait une colère insoupçonnée et dévorante. Hux était parfaitement conscient que malgré son erreur, il ne s'attirerait pas les faveurs du patron, au contraire, il allait justement avoir davantage de boulot. Le trajet jusqu'à leur base se fit en silence, Bazine se débrouilla pour effacer la dernière heure sur les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital. Cette visite était un épisode hors du temps, un minuscule instant pendant lequel Ben Solo était sorti de sa cage avant de retourner six pieds sous terre sans laisser de trace. </p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Retrouver les longs couloirs sombres et les ascenseurs sans miroirs de leur quartier général lui confirma qu'il n'était pas fait pour les destinations ensoleillées. Il ne se sentait pas non plus comme à la maison, un concept trop abstrait pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu de foyer, mais il avait ses marques dans cet endroit, aussi sordide était-il. Ça lui suffisait, son rang dans l'organisation lui permettait d'avoir son propre confort, bien qu'il y avait toujours trop d'agitation entre ces murs. Il n'avait jamais la paix. Il ne serait jamais en paix. Alors, ce fut insouciant et apathique qu'il pénétra accompagné de son escorte dans la grande salle où paressait le patron la plupart du temps. Le cul vissé sur ce qu'il aimait appelé son trône, son crâne luisant lui était peut-être aussi large que son égo. Snoke se plaisait parfaitement dans cette vie sans scrupules, de malfrat, il y baignait depuis des décennies. Déjà à l'époque du pensionnat, son poste d'enseignant était une bonne couverture. Surtout, il endossait son rôle de leader à merveille, il devait être biologiquement constitué pour la passivité car diriger et se vautrer dans le luxe que lui rapportait les activités de l'organisation étaient ses passe-temps favoris. Kylo Ren le trouvait souvent ridicule dans ses apparats en satin mais il avait du respect pour ce qu'il avait bâtit et lui était reconnaissant, le Premier Ordre représentait bien trop à ses yeux. C'était également le cas pour l'affreux, qui ne daigna pas bouger de son fauteuil lors de l'arrivée de ses disciples, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que quelqu'un d'autre régnait au-dessus de lui.</p><p>« <b>Enfin !</b> lança Snoke face à Kylo Ren quelques mètres devant lui. <b>Un jour de plus et je t'aurai toi aussi considéré comme un lâche !</b></p><p>—<b> La mission a été accomplie et je suis là, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que...</b></p><p>— <b>Prends pas ce ton là avec moi ! Tu ressembles à ton père avec cette insolence ! </b>» l'interrompit son supérieur en se levant brusquement. </p><p>Ren retira sa capuche et plongea ses deux orbites funèbres dans celles plus claires de celui qui venait de l'insulter. Pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit sans être sans cesse comparer à son père ? Il n'avait plus rien d'un Solo depuis des lustres et il se demandait même souvent si il avait vraiment hérité quelque chose de cette famille. Provoquer la mort de son géniteur n'avait apparemment pas été suffisant pour Snoke, le jeune homme devait constamment faire ses preuves alors qu'il était sans aucun doute son meilleur cavalier. </p><p>« <b>Bon laissez nous. Sortez tous ! </b>ordonna Snoke à Hux et Bazine, son regard au dessus de l'épaule de Kylo.</p><p>— <b>Quoi, c'est tout  ?! Un de nos hommes s'est barré sous sa surveillance et il n'a droit qu'à un petit sermon ?</b> protesta Hux outré.</p><p>— <b>Justement, retrouve moi ce traître ! Vérifie si il est toujours en Californie ou si il est revenu dans les environs ou n'importe où ailleurs. Que ce soit vite réglé ! </b>» s'exclama-t-il, ennuyé par cette tâche secondaire qui les mettait tout de même dans l'embarras. </p><p>À la fin de sa mission à Anaheim, Kylo avait une fois de plus fait preuve de colère. Son nom de famille maudit était encore prononcé dans tous le pays et il n'avait pas apprécié l'entendre à tout bout de champ dans la bouche de l'homme avec qui il était censé effectuer une vulgaire transaction. Alors il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué pour faire taire les voix. Mais dans sa folie, un des hommes de main de l'organisation s'était enfui, ses affaires avaient été retrouvées jetés dans une poubelle. Ren n'en avait informé Snoke que bien plus tard, ses vacances déjà entamées. Ça ne l'atteignait en rien, ce genre de type était nombreux au sein du Premier Ordre, de la simple main d'oeuvre, parfois de la chair à canon, engagée pour surveiller, accompagner, protéger. Kylo Ren n'avait pas besoin de tout cela et il considérait que c'était un luxe inutile que l'organisation s'offrait, recruter de pauvres gens pour en faire des robots obéissants. Ainsi, il était complètement indifférent au sort de ce garçon en fuite, qu'on le retrouve ou non ou du risque qu'il les dénonce. Le Premier Ordre était une entité bien trop puissante et à la fois un mirage pour la plupart des gens. Donc si il venait réellement à parler, soit on le prendrait pour un fou soit il irait en prison pour y avoir participé mais il n'y aurait aucune enquête. De toute façon, existait-il quelque chose qui puisse profondément atteindre Kylo Ren ? </p><p>Hux renifla exaspéré et sortit de la pièce. Ren s'en sortait encore alors qu'il avait désobéit. C'était certainement ce qui l'horripilait le plus, sa face blême, son expression blasée, son insensibilité. Le roux était persuadé que son manque d'intérêt envers lui cachait de la condescendance, du mépris. Ce n'était pas complètement faux, Kylo ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, néanmoins c'était la même chose pour l'ensemble des membres de l'organisation. Il n'en faisait pas partie pour se faire des amis. Kylo Ren n'avait pas d'amis. En réalité, il s'en foutait royalement. Ça ne le faisait pas jubiler plus que ça de savoir qu'il était privilégié par rapport à Armitage, de le voir aussi souvent ravaler sa fierté et sa dévotion pitoyable ou que le patron lui accordait davantage de faveurs. Snoke était peut-être plus clément envers lui et ses sauts d'humeur mais il était en revanche bien plus violent. Il l'avait toujours été et plusieurs fois cet épouvantail pensait avoir réussit à dompter la bête à l'intérieur du gamin, or, comme ce moment précis face aux deux trous noirs au milieu de son visage, il ne faisait qu'attiser sa rage. </p><p>« <b>Bien, maintenant que tu es tout à fait reposé, les choses sérieuses peuvent reprendre. </b> prononça-t-il avec une ironie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.</p><p>— <b>De quoi s'agit-il ? Où dois-je me rendre ? </b>répondit Ren les bras croisés dans le dos en bon soldat. Et un sourire glauque se dessina sur le visage de son chef.</p><p>— <b>Les élections approchent et nous allons un peu étendre nos perspectives. D'ici quelques temps, nous apporterons notre aide à un nouveau parti qui grâce à notre appui deviendra le premier du pays, </b>expliqua-t-il solennellement, il s'y voyait déjà. </p><p>— <b>Et un parti dirigé par qui au juste ?</b> Kylo détestait le ton mystérieux et théâtrale que Snoke avait tendance à prendre. </p><p>—<b> Comme le reste de l'organisation, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Ça va complètement changer le sort de la ville, voire du pays et il sera impossible au parti de La Résistance d'y survivre,</b> Snoke fit bien évidemment allusion à Leia. </p><p>— <b>C'est trop dangereux de s'attaquer directement à elle, vous le savez, </b>répondit-il mais il était simplement hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'en prenne à elle. Et il n'était toujours pas prêt à passer ce cap. </p><p>— <b>Et toi tu sais que ça finira par arriver,</b> relança Snoke menaçant. <b>Mais rien ne presse, nous devons rester discret et procéder par étapes. Comme tu le sais, elle se retire de la vie politique et quitte même la ville. Sa demeure de Chandrila va être mise en vente et d'après mes sources, Luke est de retour. Il s'occupe de la succession, qui sera rapide puisqu'il ne reste plus aucun héritier.. </b>» poursuivit-il, cette fois il laissa s'échapper un rire. </p><p>Snoke n'invoquait jamais les Skywalkers comme la famille de Kylo Ren parce qu'il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Cela avait été sa mission première, l'arracher à cette lignée gangrenée par le tourment et en faire un ange de la mort. Ce fut un succès, Ren n'était désormais qu'un orphelin, il n'avait ni famille ni nom, que ceux qui lui avaient été attribués dix ans plutôt. Ainsi, Leia Organa n'était pas sa mère pour le Premier Odre, elle n'était que l'ennemi. La souveraine d'un parti d'illuminés, fondé sur des espoirs et des idéaux révolus que Snoke comptait éradiquer pour de bon.</p><p>« <b>Dans la journée, tu te rendras chez elle. Découvre tout ce que tu peux sur son programme, ses projets au sénat, qui elle compte nommer à la tête du parti. Et brûle tout ce qu'il peut rester du pensionnat... Luke y sera certainement, trouve aussi où il vit désormais et n'en laisse aucune trace.. </b>» développa l'affreux d'un ton autoritaire. </p><p>Il n'arrivait plus à quitter son sourire morbide, la perspective de voir un Skywalker périr des mains de leur fardeau le faisait jouir. Il savait que sa demande atroce s'apparentait à une blessure sanguinolente qui ne guérirait jamais, comme celles qu'il lui infligeait autrefois. Un parricide de plus afin d'asseoir davantage son pouvoir, son ascendance sur le jeune homme, afin qu'il devienne enfin sa seule figure paternelle. Son but ultime était d'éliminer tout lien qui unissait encore Kylo à son ancienne vie, et en lui ordonnant ainsi de tuer, il le dépouillait aussi toujours un peu plus de son humanité. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la noirceur n'envahisse totalement son coeur. En choisissant Luke comme cible, Snoke appuyait sur un point sensible, une douleur encore vive, il ne s'agissait que d'un levier à actionner pour voir Ren passer à l'acte froidement car il venait de lui offrir la possibilité de se venger. </p><p>« <b>Oh une dernière chose, </b>déclara Snoke alors que Ren avait acquiescé sa demande et se dirigeait vers la porte. <b>Provoque moi encore une fois de cette manière, et je te traquerai comme le bâtard que tu es...</b>»</p><p>Un bâtard. Le fils d'un bon à rien et d'une noble. Le fils de rien, voilà ce que venait d'insinuer son patron à son encontre et le regard terrifiant du jeune homme que cette menace de trop venait d'engendrer fit comprendre à Snoke qu'il avait raison de rester sur ses gardes. Un jour, la bête le bouffera tout cru. </p><p>
  <b>☯</b>
</p><p>Il avait vraiment tardé à se lancer dans cette nouvelle mission. Il était resté toute la matinée dans ses appartements pour récupérer ses affaires, ses gants de cuir qui recouvraient maintenant ses mains et l'empêchaient de faire preuve de délicatesse, son casque jonché sur sa tête alors qu'il était en route pour Chandrila sur sa bécane. C'était une sensation étrange de retrouver une telle vitesse, de reprendre un rythme effréné après une petite semaine hors du temps à vivre un peu plus au ralenti. Il avait tout fait ce matin pour repousser le moment où il remettrait les pieds dans sa maison natale. Les quelques souvenirs de lui-même dans cet endroit qu'il avait s'étaient cristallisés dans son esprit et se fissuraient chaque jour un peu plus. Et ils ne relevaient pas tous d'une joie évidente, après tout, le pire avait commencé là bas. Alors, il ne parvenait pas à calmer le flot d'émotions en effervescence dans sa tête, lui qui exprimait chacune d'elle de manière totale et brute d'habitude. Il y avait l'appréhension et l'impatience de revoir la demeure, puis de la répulsion, de la rage concernant son oncle mais aussi un mauvais pressentiment. La demande de Snoke n'impliquait pas seulement Luke, il avait bien trop insisté sur le pensionnat. Kylo n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette histoire de parti que le Premier Ordre comptait soudainement soutenir. Cela prenait une tournure beaucoup plus obscure qu'à l'accoutumée pour n'être qu'un hasard, ça ne ressemblait pas aux plans de l'organisation. De plus, il ne supportait pas les secrets, ça l'avait rongé toute sa vie. Ainsi, il savait que cette visite chez Leia ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Même si il mourrait d'envie d'en finir avec cette rancoeur, cette trahison de la part de son oncle, il devait d'abord obtenir des réponses à ses questions, ce qui signifiait de ne pas l'éliminer tout de suite.</p><p>Kylo Ren pénétra dans l'allée menant à la maison. Le brouillard était bien tombé, sa toiture sombre n'était désormais plus visible de loin. Il dissimula comme il le put sa moto derrière un buisson mais conserva son casque. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du sentier et remarqua deux voitures garées devant la baraque. Celles des employés étaient à leur place de l'autre côté, et le style particulier d'un des deux véhicules fit immédiatement comprendre au jeune homme de qui il s'agissait et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Sa mission fut ainsi gradée d'une difficulté supplémentaire. Snoke revendiquait une confrontation musclée, persuadé que tout pouvait s'obtenir par la force quand ce n'était pas grâce à l'argent, mais Kylo se ravisa et décida que ce serait pour une prochaine fois, c'était trop risqué. Dévoiler à son oncle qu'il était toujours vivant entraînerait obligatoirement la mort de ce dernier. En revanche, une seconde personne ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée, un autre membre de la famille qui plus est. Ainsi, il était nécessaire que sa présence passe complètement inaperçue, un simple courant d'air. Un fantôme. Il pria pour qu'aucune modification n'ait été apportée à la maison et qu'elle soit restée comme dans son souvenir, parsemée de passages insolites. Il contourna la demeure sans s'attarder sur les éventuels changements du terrain ni sur sa façade décrépite de couleur blanche, enregistrer ce genre d'insignifiants détails ne lui apporterait rien car il savait que tôt ou tard, il la réduirait en cendres.</p><p> À l'arrière de la maison se trouvait encore cette porte singulière et étroite en contrebas qui menait à la cave. Il l'emprunta afin de s'introduire à l'intérieur du manoir. La pièce était évidemment sombre et poussiéreuse, les bouteilles de vin restaient nombreuses mais éparpillées, les réceptions ne se faisaient plus ici. Lui il se souvint de ces soirées interminables qu'il passait enfermé dans sa chambre ou seul dans le jardin après avoir fait bonne figure devant des inconnus et ne recevant aucune sympathie des autres enfants. Il avait toujours détesté ces fêtes. Il réussit à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée non sans peine, les portes grinçaient atrocement et le parquet se faisait vieux.  Ensuite, alors qu'il rasait un énième mur afin d'accéder au bureau de sa mère, il reconnut les voix de Luke et de Lando un peu plus loin, ils parlaient justement d'elle. La seule information qu'il se laissa le temps de capturer fut que son état s'était aggravé très vite puis il se remit en jambes. Ces gens n'étaient pas de sa famille, Kylo Ren n'en avait pas. C'était une banale mission comme tant d'autres auparavant, dans une vulgaire maison appartenant à une figure politique quelconque et non celle dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant dix ans. Désormais dans le bureau, il était une tâche noire et visqueuse au milieu d'un sérieux bordel. Il y avait des dossiers et des livres dans tous les coins, ainsi que des cartons et la pièce venait d'être fouillée, toutes les armoires étaient ouvertes. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, l'objet de sa quête dominait une pile d'autres dossiers. Il lui suffit de dégainer son téléphone et de prendre silencieusement en photo le maigre contenu de la pochette. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas se concentrer bien longtemps sur ce qu'il était inscrit sur ces pages, son regard jugea un petit cadre enseveli sous des documents et, devinant parfaitement ce que la photo à l'intérieur représentait, son casque noir et argent étouffa un grognement. Dans un geste brusque, il dégagea le mont de papiers, certains volèrent jusqu'au sol, et la contempla, serrée dans ses larges mains. Il fut consterné devant les visages heureux emprisonnés dans ce cliché et sa présence sur cette table étira tout son être entre le dégoût et la désolation. Il sentir Ben Solo tendre une main entre les barreaux de sa prison. Ainsi, sans tarder, Kylo reposa délicatement le cadre face contre et referma également le dossier. </p><p>La présence inattendue de Lando l'obligeait à revenir dans la nuit  ou la prochaine afin de chercher davantage, il avait bien choisi son jour pour venir prendre le thé avec un vieil ami. Et quelle hypocrisie ce dernier faisait preuve, pensa Kylo. Dix années terré dans un trou paumé loin de tout pour expier sa soi-disante culpabilité à un quelconque Dieu et le voilà de retour parce que sa jumelle était malade, le voilà soudainement enclin à s'occuper de la paperasse et à renouer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Encore une fois, il reprit son calme tandis qu'il se mut vivement mais sans bruit dans les couloirs jusqu'à la laverie, là se trouvait l'escalier de secours, son seul moyen de monter à l'étage sans être vu. Pour cela, il avait précautionneusement vérifié que la gouvernante était toujours sur la terrasse. Même elle qui l'avait partiellement élevé, il choisit de l'ignorer. Pourquoi s'infliger tant de peine et essayer de se souvenir alors que le petit garçon qui avait grandi en ces lieux était mort. Il n'existait plus que Kylo Ren et lui-même n'était qu'un spectre subsistant uniquement dans les flammes qu'il provoquait. Encore une fois, ces gens ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. C'était ce qu'il se répétait peut-être depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le gravier dans l'allée, celui-là même contre lequel il s'était plusieurs fois écorcher le genou. Puis plus fort lorsqu'il découvrit que ni le mobilier ni la chaleur de la maison n'avaient changé. Enfin les murmures dans sa tête s'étaient transformé en cris. Snoke hurlait dans sa tête qu'il n'était rien afin d'annihiler toute émotion, pour lui permettre de ressortir indemne de cet endroit, sans se retourner, sans regrets. Or ça ne fonctionnait pas aujourd'hui, alors à la place il se mit bêtement à compter les marches de l'escalier qu'il monta lentement, ça commençait à l'ennuyer de se cacher ainsi. Quelle vie de merde il avait emprunté pour devenir un intrus dans sa propre maison et ressentir autant d'amertume. Finalement, il aurait préféré une franche confrontation, en finir et foutre le feu comme d'habitude. Cette demeure comportait trop d'éléments qui lui déclenchaient des souvenirs ou relançaient des douleurs profondes. Son psychisme était plus que jamais scindé en deux et les deux parties s'affrontaient violemment, l'une comme l'autre pouvait céder à tout moment. </p><p>Il posa le pied sur une treizième marche après un pallier lorsqu'il entendit des pas autres que les siens. À cet instant, son cerveau se mit en alerte car ils ne venaient pas d'une des personnes présentes plus bas mais d'une tierce juste au dessus. Sa main gauche agrippée à la rambarde, il releva la tête et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses précédents soupçons. </p><p>Si Kylo Ren n'avait pas été privé de coeur, il aurait volontiers cru voir un ange. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>____________________________</em>
</p><p>¹Bazine Netal : dans SW, espionne du Premier Ordre présente dans l'épisode 7 au château de Maz Kanata, elle prévient ses supérieurs de la présence du droïde BB-8. </p><p>²Ribleur : qui parcoure les rues la nuit</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maintenant que nos deux protagonistes se découvrent, je peux le dire.</p><p>Je dédie cette histoire à Zoé. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La voleuse et la lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ TW : passages sensibles dans ce chapitre faisant allusion à une agression, au meurtre et pouvant déclencher de l'émétophobie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em> N'essaie pas de combattre la tempête,</em></p><p>
  <em>tu tomberais par dessus bord.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les vagues nous entraîneront au fond,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>les marées me ramènerons à toi. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey avait l'estomac en vrac et le cerveau brouillé, tout s'y bousculait. Sa gorge était nouée, mais elle sentait qu'à tout moment quelque chose pouvait en sortir. En l'occurrence son dernier repas. Alors qu'elle titubait presque en haut de l'escalier, elle se dit que soit elle y déverserait ses tripes, qui finiraient bien par au moins souiller les chaussures du spectre un peu plus bas, soit elle y tomberait ridiculement et serait à sa merci. Elle voulut ainsi se retenir à la rampe mais sa main la plus proche de celle-ci refermait la broche. Et sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer sur le moment - alors que cet artefact appartenait à une vie qu'elle refusait de connaître à nouveau - elle la serra de plus en plus fort. </p><p>Kylo ne bougea pas non plus d'un centimètre, prêt à toute éventualité. Cependant, sans le montrer, il était surpris et confus de la présence de cette jeune femme dans sa maison natale et une flopée de questions s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre ici ? C'était lui l'intrus, l'espèce de cambrioleur et si tel était également son but, sa dégaine montrait clairement qu'elle avait raté sa vocation. Il ignorait combien de temps s'écoula ainsi sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée entre eux mais c'était beaucoup trop long. Bien trop lourd, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux les extrémités d'une corde tendue qui menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Il se sentit pathétique d'être si facilement découvert, et encore plus parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à agir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. </p><p> Avant que son corps ne se reconnecte à son cerveau, il la contempla. Longtemps elle garda une pâleur verdâtre sur le visage, manquant de tomber dans les pommes sur le champ. Pourtant, elle était si stoïque et droite que ses petits talons carrés laisseraient une marque sur le plancher. Elle était aussi élégante malgré son long et épais manteau beige informe. Mais peu importait réellement sa tenue, qui d'ailleurs ne lui donnait pas davantage d'information sur elle, ce fut surtout son jeune âge, proche du sien, qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une amie de la famille. Derrière la vitre de son casque, ses yeux restèrent fixés une éternité sur son visage. Et tout y passa. Le dégoût, la peur, l'incompréhension. Puis, quand il aperçut ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, il en serra les dents. <em>Merde</em>. </p><p>Rey confia sa vie entière à cette broche, si bien qu'elle finirait bientôt par lui entailler les phalanges. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée au fond d'une cave ou gisante dans un égout, les seuls endroits où tout ce que renfermait ce symbole appartenait et son existence chaotique ne lui permettait pas de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple hasard. Encore moins depuis que cet individu pour le moins inattendu la dévisageait en contre plongée. Malgré sa veste en cuir vieilli de biker à la retraite et l'ensemble noir, du sweat à capuche aux gants qu'il portait, il n'était pas un cambrioleur. Dans son casque de moto dont les parties métalliques reflétaient la lumière, elle tenta d'y sonder une paire de pupille, un regard, mais rien. Si elle savait comme ses yeux étaient eux aussi bien sombres. Brusquement il effectua une belle fissure dans le mur qu'elle s'était construit autour de son psychisme et elle fut transportée ailleurs, dans un tourment vague d'effroi et de colère lorsqu'il parla enfin. </p><p>« <b>Ça,</b> il pointe du doigt la broche, <b>c'est à moi.</b> »</p><p>Rey fit un pas en arrière dans un tremblement total. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour qui ce signe voulait dire quelque chose et ça ne pouvait pas être elle. La silhouette obscure en bas des escaliers n'était pas la sienne car il avait périt dix ans plus tôt. Pourtant, la jeune femme effectua un bond dans le temps bien plus grand encore. Ses pires souvenirs remontèrent, ainsi elle ne se trouvait plus antiquaire dans la maison de la Sénatrice et face à un inconnu. Elle avait désormais six ans et était face au fantôme appuyé sur une canne. Et, comme dans chacun de ses cauchemars ou phantasmes, elle se rabâcha cet épisode et essaya d'en modifier la fin. </p><p>« <b>Non...</b>» murmura-t-elle dans un mélange de terreur et de détermination.</p><p><em>Non, pas cette fois</em> pensa-t-elle. Sa crise laissait un Kylo décontenancé. Il ne saisissait pas ce changement brusque d'attitude et encore moins pourquoi elle tenait ainsi à conserver ce bijou au lieu de lui donner et d'éviter les ennuis. Rey continua de lui rendre la tâche compliquée car elle rangea vivement l'épingle dans son sac en bandoulière et caleta dans la direction opposée, vers l'escalier principal. Kylo souffla, exaspéré. Vraiment génial. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite course effrénée pour parfaire cette journée déjà bien tordue. Seulement, il devait continuer à se faire le plus discret possible. Il avait bien évidemment réfléchi à l'éventualité d'être découvert, notamment par Luke, et savait quoi dire si ce dernier ne faisait pas un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant, mais il s'en passerait volontiers. Et cette idiote faisait déjà du bruit avec ses chaussures dans l'escalier. Heureusement il connaissait encore suffisamment la maison pour tenter de la rattraper sans trop de difficultés et avec un peu de chance, elle ne se souviendrait que d'une silhouette sombre, comme il en existe tant. </p><p>Ren redescendit nonchalamment les marches qu'il avait grimpées cinq minutes avant. Parallèlement il se concentra pour capter le moindre bruit au rez-de-chaussée, le moindre son de voix, émettant l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait alarmer ses hôtes. Mais rien, pas même lorsqu'il fut de retour devant la buanderie. Cependant il dût vite déguerpir de sa place et se cacher un instant ailleurs car Renée, la gouvernante, venait d'y pénétrer chargée de linge. Quant à Rey, une fois descendue, son hallucination n'avait pas cessée et elle voulait à tout prix fuir, tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Alors, elle souhaita se trouver une cachette et s'y réfugier jusqu'à ce que le grand méchant loup se lasse et s'en aille de lui-même. Ainsi elle gagnerait cette fois. Elle se sentit un peu lâche tandis qu'elle hésita dans l'entrée entre le grand salon ou la salle à manger, car elle aurait voulu l'affronter. Mais c'était trop dangereux, elle ne pouvait pas avertir Luke ou Lando, personne n'était de taille face au spectre. Et elle n'était pas en mesure de leur parler de la broche, cela refermait trop d'horreurs. Par contre, c'était une pensée qui ne survivrait pas dans son esprit rationnel d'adulte, qui lui, restait fixé et perturbé par la présence de cet objet dans cette maison. Si Rey parvenait à se débarrasser de cet intrus et à se remettre de cette découverte, elle confronterait Luke à ce sujet. En attendant, son idée de planque tomba à l'eau, quand, partie dans la salle à manger, Kylo surgit derrière elle. </p><p>Son esprit commença à se scinder en deux puisque qu'elle considérait aussi impressionnant qu'intriguant la manière que l'individu masqué avait de se mouvoir si rapidement, sans bruits et avec facilité d'une pièce à une autre. Avec familiarité. Quelques mètres les séparer maintenant et Rey tentait de ne pas céder à la panique. Sa respiration était saccadée mais malgré sa frêle condition, elle réfléchit à un autre moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Désormais, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui et en réalité elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui fallait simplement éviter tout contact physique, éviter à tout prix qu'il réussisse son emprise et lui prenne la main. Et de surplus la broche. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de fuir encore une fois mais rien que de penser à ses doigts brisant sa petite main d'enfant, sa nausée reprenait de plus belle. Alors, sans trop savoir où cela la mènerait, elle aperçut la porte fenêtre de la véranda ouverte et se précipita dans le jardin lorsque l'homme en noir semblait articuler un début de phrase. Kylo la ravala donc et jura. Cette chasse pittoresque l'ennuyait maintenant, il devrait déjà avoir quitté les lieux. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille tenait temps à protéger l'épingle. Il y avait bien mieux à voler dans cette baraque et si c'était par curiosité suite à une trouvaille, il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien de cet objet. Il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre et lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers la forêt environnante, pensant ainsi le semer, il se mit lui aussi à courir. </p><p>Rey était convaincue d'avoir pris de l'avance grâce à son rythme haletant et malgré la difficulté d'enchaîner une telle course entre gravier et gazon sur talons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas derrière elle. Cette fois-ci il la poursuivait réellement, aussi déterminé qu'elle l'était à conserver le blason. Elle avait l'impression de sentir ses petites jambes menues d'enfant courir le long de ce couloir avec l'impossibilité de se retourner, car si elle le faisait, elle verrait la bête noire visqueuse s'étendre de plus en plus. Mais tel Orphée, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Dominée par la curiosité ou la peur, elle détourna la tête quelques secondes dans sa direction, histoire de vérifier à quelle distance il se trouvait, et il s'était nettement rapprochée d'elle. Elle voulut ainsi accélérer la cadence pour au moins atteindre la forêt où il lui serait un peu plus facile de se cacher entre les arbres. Malheureusement, paniquée par la présence de plus en plus proche de Kylo et les pieds dans deux époques différentes, elle s'essouffla rapidement et finit par trébucher sur l'herbe mouillée. Elle allait ainsi perdre, si facilement attrapée dans ses filets. Non elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter,  elle devait pour une fois se montrer forte et se défendre jusqu'au bout. Affalée sur le sol, elle recula comme elle le put pour l'empêcher de la toucher. Une tentative veine de plus puisque Ren fit de grandes enjambées pour ainsi se retrouver au dessus d'elle et il tenta de lui arracher son sac. </p><p>« <b>Non !</b> grogna-t-elle en repoussant sa main hargneusement.</p><p>— <b>Ça suffit, donne moi cette broche !</b> » ordonna-t-il. Cette situation lui semblait simplement grotesque. </p><p>Rey protégea son sac en le poussant le plus possible sur le côté puis dans son dos mais cet homme était incontestablement plus fort qu'elle, plus lourd. Il s'agenouilla à demi sur elle et tenta sans avoir à réellement user de brutalité de la contenir au sol. Vraiment, il était dépassé par l'ardeur qu'elle mettait entre lui et l'objet, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais quel lien pouvait-elle avoir avec une telle chose, elle n'était rien ni personne. Et si c'était par héroïsme ou fierté, elle était décidément mal placée. Son incompréhension se transforma en stupeur. Quinaud devant les cris rauques et âpres qu'elle se mit à émettre tout en se débattant, il fut d'un coup désemparé par l'agressivité dont elle était capable, mais surtout par sa solidité, son endurance, elle refusait de céder. Et les personnes qui avaient résisté à Kylo Ren se comptaient à peine sur les doigts d'une main. Elle se défendait sans relâche, et faisait preuve davantage de colère que lui, ainsi que d'une combativité qui le consterna sincèrement. C'était plus saisissant que surprenant, rarement enclin à l'admiration, Ren trouva ses gestes de plus en plus improbables et bizarrement familiers. Il y avait un réel contraste entre son apparence et la rage qui sortait d'elle, et cette manière qu'elle avait de se battre. En effet, Rey parvint à se défaire petit à petit de ses mains autour de ses poignets et en profita pour asséner la vitre de son casque de ridicules coups de poing, que le cavalier noir trouva donc faiblards mais étonnement bien lancés, qui n'avaient pour but que de brouiller sa vue. </p><p>La femme adulte, raisonnée et à l'adolescence chaotique reprenait peu à peu le dessus, sa détermination était toujours là, qu'elle est six ou vingt-quatre ans, en revanche elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était une simple antiquaire face à un espèce de malfaiteur entrainé mais une simple antiquaire qui avait passé ses jeunes années à suivre des enseignements inhabituels et qui semblaient pouvoir lui servir aujourd'hui. Ainsi, Rey tenta de retrouver un certain calme et plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, irritant au passage Kylo Ren qui se crut dans une mauvaise comédie. Elle tenta de remonter ses genoux sous lui, afin de se dégager habilement de sa prise. En vain. Il était vraiment plus lourd et finalement elle n'eut pas besoin de bouger d'elle-même. En effet, elle l'entendit grogner d'énervement et d'un coup brusque, il attrapa ses deux bras afin de la relever avec lui. Cette montée trop rapide lui tourna la tête et lui rendit sa nausée deux fois plus. Être soulevée aussi facilement la repoussait dans le passé violemment, comme s'il venait de porter une enfant. Et elle pensa succinctement qu'il allait la menacer, la blesser, peut-être même la tuer. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement alors qu'il la tenait toujours par les bras, fermement, sans non plus lui faire mal, un juste milieu bouleversant. Rey était ainsi bloquée entre deux époques et cette pause dans leur confrontation la perturba grandement. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir avec son casque mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était en train de la regarder. Elle entendit sa respiration. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions sur son étrange attitude car elle se sentit doucement partir. </p><p>Kylo Ren vit son visage se dissiper de toute animosité, de toute envie de lutter et perdre ses couleurs une fois de plus. Il crut vraiment qu'elle allait dégobiller sur lui et cela lui fit également monter un certain dégoût. Mais envers lui-même. Or, ce fut la jeune femme toute entière qui s'affaissa lentement entre ses mains. Elle tourna de l'oeil soudainement et il dût renforcer sa prise autour d'elle car elle n'était plus q'un poids mort. Elle venait de s'évanouir. Il la garda ainsi inconsciente entre ses griffes pendant de longues secondes sans comprendre. Sans comprendre comment une simple inconnue avait pu bousculer à ce point ses plans. Sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait aussi différemment. Ensuite, Kylo la fit basculer et passa un bras sous ses genoux. Quelle blague. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre la nuit tombée, éviter les gros bras de la sécurité gouvernementale l'aurait davantage amusé que cette galère. Avec Rey inerte et allongée dans ses bras, il fit quelques pas pour la déposer sur une chaise longue rongée par le temps non loin d'eux. Il se sentait pitoyable de gagner de cette manière, simplement parce qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Si il n'était pas rongé par le peu d'éthique qu'il avait, au contraire des autres membres de l'organisation, il l'aurait certainement attrapée dans les escaliers et ne lui aurait même laissé le temps de crier ou de courir. La broche serait récupérée et elle, elle agoniserait dans le couloir. </p><p>Le visage endormi de la jeune femme rappela ses hantements quotidiens et un autre faciès parcourut son cerveau. Il ne saisit pas pour quelle raison son esprit lui rejoua soudainement cette scène et lui fit repenser à cette gamine. Même dans sa propre tête il n'y avait plus aucun sens. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser entraîner dans ce souvenir, aussi paisible pouvait-il être d'habitude, il devait terminer sa mission. Cependant quand il voulut se pencher sur Rey pour fouiller son sac, profitant de sa détresse comme la pire des merdes, il entendit une voix derrière lui et des pas dans l'escalier en pierre menant au jardin. </p><p>« <b>Rey ! </b>»</p><p>Et voilà, c'était définitivement foutu. Tout ce qu'il avait craint pour cette journée s'était réalisé. Un obstacle s'était mis entre lui et le pensionnat et maintenant Luke venait de le découvrir. Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix, et malgré tout ce temps et une retraite anticipée loin de la ville, elle contenait toujours ce brin d'autorité. La fillette aux trois chignons quitta ses pensées et ce fut cette nuit fatidique qui la remplaça. Il se repassa alors les événements de cette soirée qui l'avait conduit à se retrouver aujourd'hui masqué devant son oncle. Et toutes ces heures passées avec lui, tous les jours pendant dix ans l'entendre psalmodier, recevoir ces inlassables leçons en se demandant pour quand serait le retour à la maison. Pour aujourd'hui. </p><p>C'était inutile de lutter. Il avait essayé de visualiser rapidement dans sa tête la tournure que les événements auraient dû prendre selon Snoke, mais Kylo ne franchirait pas cette limite. Luke ne mourrait pas dans l'heure, son corps allongé près de celui de l'inconnue, vite rejoints par Lando pendant qu'en bon cavalier noir il plongerait la maison toute entière dans un feu aussi ardent que la haine qui montait en lui à l'instant. Tant pis pour cette fois, Luke aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon, et contrairement aux habitudes de l'organisation, Kylo Ren refusait de se cacher. </p><p>« <b>Qui êtes-vous ?! </b>» vociféra Luke derrière l'homme en noir dont la présence était pour le moins surprenante et terrifiante. </p><p>Kylo se redressa en laissant Rey amorphe sur le transat. Il était si grand et large nota le vieil homme puis son inquiétude se désintégra en stupeur lorsqu'il retira son casque. Une tête aux cheveux mi-courts ondulés et noirs se dévoila à Luke et son coeur manqua un battement face au visage de cet homme désormais tourné vers lui. </p><p>« <b>Sainte Marie mère de Dieu...</b>» balbutia-t-il. </p><p>Kylo leva vivement les yeux au ciel devant tant de bondieuseries. Ensuite, ce fut un regard dédaigneux qu'il lui présenta, alors que Luke avait les yeux écarquillés jugeant le jeune homme de haut en bas. Dix-neuf ans. C'était l'âge qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son oncle et compte tenu des circonstances de cette ultime discussion, il se doutait que le vieil homme croyait voir un fantôme à l'instant. C'était en tout cas ce que Kylo s'était répété pour mieux accepter son sort, que sa famille l'avait cru mort lui aussi. C'était plus facile à supporter de leur côté que d'affronter la vérité. Contrairement à C3PO, Luke avait changé. Il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux mais sa coupe de cheveux non entretenue lui donnait étonnement une apparence moins sérieuse qu'à l'époque. Il avait cette profonde expression d'un homme persuadé d'avoir causé l'apocalypse, la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage et ça plaisait à Kylo. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait et ce qui, de toute manière, l'attendait. D'ailleurs, son exil rural en solitaire n'avait certainement pas arrangé la chose, au contraire. </p><p>« <b>Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! </b>Luke finit d'examiner son neveu qui n'était pas le bienvenu. </p><p>— <b>Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir,</b> répondit Kylo sarcastique, ce qui agaça davantage son oncle. Mais ce dernier pencha la tête pour constater l'état de Rey.</p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! </b> lança-t-il brusquement en se ruant sur Rey, inconsciente derrière Kylo. </p><p>— <b>Elle est tombée dans les vappes,</b> rétorqua Kylo brusquement énervé par la propension toujours d'actualité de son oncle à le croire capable des pires horreurs. <b>Et c'est qui au juste ?</b> »</p><p>Luke aurait simplement pu lui parler de sa profession, qui était en plus la raison de sa présence dans la maison. Mais il fut paralysé par l'idée que Kylo sache quoi que ce soit à son sujet, qu'il parvienne d'une manière ou d'une autre à la retrouver. Le vieil homme refusait que Rey soit de nouveau touchée par tant de noirceur, ignorant alors ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la maison. Ainsi, après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien, il attira Kylo un peu plus loin et reprit un ton revanchard, contrarié par ses retrouvailles.</p><p>« <b>J'ignore ce que t'es venu faire ici, mais c'est forcément mauvais signe. Alors va-t-en avant que je fasse revenir la sécurité,</b> le menaça Luke, sachant pertinemment que même deux gardes du corps peineraient à le faire partir. </p><p>—<b> C'est qui cette fille ?</b> répéta Kylo, faisant fi de ses propos et captivé par l'intérêt de son oncle pour elle. </p><p>— <b>Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que t'es pas revenu pour Leia, c'est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter !</b> Luke sortit de ses gongs. </p><p>— <b>Ça te va bien de dire ça, </b>ria Kylo alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. <b>Il a fallut qu'elle tombe malade pour que tu daignes sortir de ta grotte. Pour toi aussi, c'est trop tard ! </b>»</p><p>Sa dernière phrase avait à son tour sonnait comme une menace. Il n'était pas seulement trop tard pour jouer au frère protecteur après des années de silence, mais aussi pour lui, pour sa propre vie. Rattraper le temps perdu ne le sauverait pas de la mort et Luke venait de le comprendre. C'était l'acte ultime auquel le Premier Ordre avait préparé Kylo depuis le début et ça arriverait plus vite que prévu. Le vieil homme savait qu'en refaisant surface aujourd'hui, il serait de nouveau confronté à l'organisation et prenait un risque. Néanmoins il n'imaginait pas revoir son neveu si vite, ni dans ces circonstances et encore moins qu'il participait toujours à leur sale besogne. De plus, le trouver face à Rey et masqué n'annonçait rien de bon.</p><p>Celle-ci reprenait d'ailleurs petit à petit conscience sur la chaise longue. Elle en sentit la dureté dans un premier temps ainsi qu'une sensation bileuse en travers de la gorge. Une de ses mains tenta d'agripper l'accoudoir afin de se redresser mais sa tête était si lourde et encore étourdie, elle ne put bouger davantage. Sa vue n'était pas non plus complètement au point, comme aucun autre de ses sens. Cependant elle saisit que l'homme en noir était toujours là, elle réussit à discerner cette couleur, mais sa silhouette, bien que floue, portait quelque chose de différent. Il avait retiré son casque et cela la frustra sur le champ de ne pas parvenir à discerner les traits de son visage, les contours de son profil. Qui plus est, une tierce personne s'était apparemment introduite dans leur discorde. Et la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et ça lui fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension de le voir alors discuter avec son agresseur. Malheureusement, dans son état et à cette distance, elle n'entendait que des bribes de leur conversation, juste des sons presque inaudibles. Néanmoins le seul fait que Luke semblait le connaître était déjà difficile à avaler pour elle. Cette journée n'avait définitivement aucun sens et elle redoutait déjà les prochaines.</p><p>« <b>Et ta main ?</b> lança subitement Kylo après une dispute plus que stérile avec son oncle, notant les tremblements dont souffrait sa main droite. Luke ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette attention. C'était si consternant de voir apparaître quelque chose d'humain au milieu d'une telle noirceur. </p><p>— <b>Va-t-en... </b>» répondit-il plus calmement, comme si il était soudainement épuisé. </p><p>Le regard du vieillard essayait tant bien que mal de lui assurer qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il revienne, mais celui de Kylo le défiait sans vergogne. Or, quelque part au milieu de ses orbites sombres avait surgi une vive lueur. Il avait succinctement affiché un air désolé, que son oncle, borné et aveuglé par la colère n'avait pas aperçu. Kylo inspira lourdement et renfila son casque puis prit le chemin de la sortir d'un pas rapide. Il se retourna une seule fois afin d'assigner une dernière oeillade à la jeune femme dont il n'avait finalement rien appris et qui possédait toujours la broche. Elle le regardait aussi. Aucun d'eux n'en resterait là. </p><p>Alors que Kylo rebroussait chemin, dos à la maison, Lando et R2 apparurent enfin dans le jardin. Cette bâtisse était tellement grande qu'ils avaient à peine entendu les cris de Rey. Ce n'était qu'une fois l'appel téléphonique de Lando et Renée revenue dans le salon que les deux individus avaient été interpellés par la voix montante de Luke ainsi que d'une seconde, étonnamment familière.</p><p>« <b>R2, occupe toi de Rey,</b> lança Luke de nouveau affolé. La gouvernante s'exécuta et se hâta auprès de la jeune femme à demi consciente. Tandis que Lando s'accola à son ami et observa la silhouette sombre disparaître peu à peu. </p><p>— <b>Luke.. c'était lui c'est ça ? </b> demanda-t-il inquiet.</p><p>— <b>Et il est revenu pour de bon cette fois. »</b></p><p>☯</p><p>Kylo n'était pas directement rentré au QG du Premier Ordre, comme à l'accoutumé après une mission. De toute façon, depuis deux semaines, il ne faisait rien comme d'habitude et finalement, ça s'agaçait lui-même. Il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser toute la colère que cette sordide journée lui avait prodiguée. Histoire de chasser les souvenirs et la culpabilité. Alors, après avoir été mis à la porte par son oncle, il avait roulé en se permettant quelques excès de vitesse jusqu'à chez lui. Il lui fallut un temps pour enregistrer le merdier dans lequel il s'était foutu de tous les côtés, mais au lieu de réfléchir à une solution, il avait tout bonnement envoyé valser contre le mur la vaisselle sur sa table basse. Lorsque la rage s'était dissipée, il était appuyé contre la baie vitrée et regardait l'Hudson. Cependant, ce n'était pas le fleuve qui s'imprimait dans sa tête, plutôt le visage de cette fille. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer l'idée qu'elle avait un lien avec la broche. Personne ne risquait autant sa vie pour un si misérable artefact. Pour le savoir, il lui aurait simplement fallut de confronter Luke à ce sujet, or ses paroles lui avaient suffisamment fait regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué. </p><p>Kylo secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pour l'instant pas de quoi s'alarmer. Luke ne ferait rien contre lui, il savait que tous les gens au courant étaient en danger alors il se tairait de nouveau. Quant à la fille, elle ne pouvait rien faire non plus avec cette vieille broche. Elle ne trouverait que des cendres. Ainsi, il alla se préparer un bon litre de café, ayant eu la pertinence de ne pas aussi exploser sa cafetière. Puis, il se résigna et préféra prévenir maintenant avant de faire son rapport ce soir. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Snoke. </p><p>Ce dernier aurait amplement préféré que Ren lui apprenne la mort du vieux Skywalker à la place du foutoir innommable qu'il avait créé en se faisant ainsi découvrir. Et il en était profondément en colère. Mais lui aussi avait trouvé que quelque chose clochait dans la tournure de ces événements. Cette fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne lambda tombait sur quoi que ce soit relié au Premier Ordre ou au pensionnat, en revanche qu'elle y tienne autant était absolument inattendu. Il raccrocha à Kylo. Des remontrances supplémentaires étaient inutiles, il se rattraperait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Snoke reprit alors sa conversation justement à propos du jeune Solo. </p><p>« <b>Il a tué,</b> déclara-t-il de nouveau face au patriarche. </p><p>— <b>Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois,</b> répondit-il indifférent.</p><p>— <b>Là c'était de sang froid, sans hésitation et non une victime collatérale ou quelques blessures, </b>renchérit Snoke tout de même inquiet de l'ascension de Kylo. </p><p>— <b>C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il renie ses origines. Que vous a-t-il dit à l'instant ?</b> enchaîna rapidement le spectre, irrité par les soudains et hypocrites scrupules du chauve.</p><p>—<b> Le retour chez lui ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu...</b> admit-il après avoir avalé sa salive. </p><p>— <b>Comment ça ?</b> le questionna l'homme en noir en se levant, sur un ton bien plus autoritaire.</p><p>— <b>Skywalker est en vie et va sûrement faire le lien maintenant. Quant à la broche...</b></p><p>— <b>Où est cette broche ?!</b> il fit un pas vers Snoke en frappant sa canne en métal sur le sol.</p><p>— <b>D'après ses dires, il y avait... une fille.</b> <b>C'est elle qui l'a.</b> »</p><p>La suite de la discussion évolua d'une manière qui consterna Snoke. À aucun moment, son supérieur n'avait montré le moindre signe d'inquiétude à propos de Skywalker. Une seule chose avait stimulé son esprit machiavélique. Alors, à la demande de son interlocuteur, il lui transmit la brève description de la dite fille faite par Kylo et notamment de son attitude étrange envers l'insigne. Cette information intrigua l'homme à la canne, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent discrètement dans un sourire lorsque l'autre abruti lui révéla enfin son prénom. Quelque chose s'éveilla alors en lui, un entrain qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps et même si il avait tout fait pour que ce jour arrive, il n'imaginait pas que cela se produirait dans ces circonstances. En revanche, ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait cette maudite famille Skywalker. Ainsi Snoke ne releva pas davantage son indication de transmettre l'ordre précis à Kylo de retrouver la fille à tout prix. Et vite. </p><p>☯</p><p>Rey se trouva enfin chez elle en début de soirée. Elle était épuisée et dans un flou mental qui la tétanisait encore. Elle sentait tout son corps comme engourdi, relié à des chaînes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se sentait ramenée en enfer, souillée mais surtout manipulée. Rien dans son esprit ne parvenait à se détacher des événements de la journée et si son altercation avec l'homme en noir l'avait sacrément secouée, découvrir que Luke avait quelque chose à voir avec lui et donc avec la broche lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing, plus fort que tous ceux que l'inconnu aurait pu lui mettre. Or il n'avait rien fait. </p><p>C'était ce à quoi elle réfléchit longuement tandis qu'elle rangeait un peu chez elle, dans son bain et devant le miroir lorsqu'elle vérifia justement si elle n'était pas blessée. À part des éraflures par ci par là, elle n'avait rien. Et ça ne fit que renforcer son accablement. L'inconnu aurait pu la maîtriser à tout moment sans efforts, un seul coup aurait suffit pour la neutraliser. Quand il la maintenait au sol dans le jardin, il lui était tout à fait possible de lui asséner une bonne claque, son évanouissement serait survenu plus vite. En fait, que ce soit dans les escaliers, dans la salle à manger ou quand elle était inerte sur la chaise, il aurait pu la tuer sans hésitation. Cependant, Rey réalisa que malgré sa ferme intention de récupérer la broche, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle allait certainement devoir retourner à plusieurs reprises chez Leia, elle se demanda ainsi si elle le reverrait là-bas. Cette vision troublée de son profil, duquel elle n'avait réussi qu'à discerner des cheveux noirs mi-courts, ne quittait pas ses pensées. </p><p>Il y eut aussi de longues minutes pendant lesquelles, paralysée sur son canapé, elle n'avait fait que contempler son sac posé par terre. À travers le cuir brun, c'était la broche qu'elle regardait, qu'elle redoutait. Rey fut incapable d'aller la chercher, de la voir à nouveau. Plus encore, dans un mélange de confusion totale et d'indécision, une partie d'elle regrettait que son adversaire ne lui ait pas prise. Cela aussi ce soir dépassait l'entendement de la jeune femme, rien n'était logique. Son cerveau fulminait, tentait en vain de trouver une explication à tout ce qui s'était déroulé autour de cette broche aujourd'hui. Et plus profondément encore, elle priait pour que sa découverte n'engendre rien. Cet objet n'était peut-être qu'un souvenir, comme lui. </p><p>Alors qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de ressasser toute la nuit quand elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars, quelque chose vint perturber sa solitude. Vers 21h, elle fit une pause dans sa cacophonie psychique et offrit à son cerveau le calme d'un banal geste du quotidien, elle sortit les poubelles. Soudainement, elle entendit un étrange son dans la ruelle. D'abord un raffut un peu plus loin dans l'allée puis se succédèrent des gémissements. Elle essaya de distinguer dans le noir qui pouvait émettre cette quérimonie et s'y aventura un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un léger aboiement retentit. Devant Rey se dévoila un chien. Il semblait apeuré, hésitant à s'avancer davantage vers elle. Il paraissait jeune pensa Rey face à sa petite taille, son pelage était teinté de poussière et de boue, il traînait sûrement dans la rue depuis un petit moment. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et lui tendit de suite une main sans crainte. Elle ne savait pas concrètement comment se comporter avec les animaux, elle n'en avait jamais eu et même dans son ancienne vie les seuls qu'elle avait ainsi approchés était de même condition que celui qu'elle rencontrait à l'instant, errants. Comme elle. Le chien répondit vivement à son geste et vint frotter son visage contre sa paume, ravi d'avoir enfin un contact avec un être humain.</p><p>« <b>Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul toi ?</b> dit la jeune femme en lui caressant doucement la tête. En passant ses mains dans son cou, elle réalisa qu'il portait un collier. Rey réussit à lire son prénom et un numéro de téléphone au verso de la médaille malgré la saleté. <b>BB8 ? C'est un drôle de nom, même pour un chien. Mais bonne nouvelle, je vais pouvoir te ramener chez toi ! </b>» ajouta-t-elle enthousiaste tout en continuant de cajoler ce chien. </p><p>La broche quitta son esprit jusqu'au lendemain matin, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de l'animal et elle s'y évertua pour justement ne pas penser. Elle se sentait ridicule de vivre cette péripétie de cette manière, de se laisser fondre devant la boule de poil. Elle savait que demain il ne serait déjà plus là, mais elle profita de la légèreté que le chien lui apporta, jusqu'à la soulager de ne pas passer la nuit seule. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pilleuse d'épaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Ce chapitre et le suivant fonctionnent comme les deux premiers. Le prochain chapitre est donc le point de vue de Kylo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>« abandonnée aux confins des déserts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> les poches pleines de pierres »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La nuit avait été odieuse avec Rey. Accablée de cauchemars, elle n'avait même pas pu éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Ainsi, elle avait fait traîner son sommeil jusqu'à dix heures du matin en ce lundi. Devant sa tasse de thé brûlant, elle était à peu près revigorée, mais ça n'allait toujours pas. Son seul réconfort était ce chien qu'elle avait trouvé hier dans la rue. Sa crise de la veille s'était terminée quand elle avait repris ses esprits et que l'homme masqué était parti. Pourtant elle avait encore l'impression d'avoir six ans et d'être incapable de s'endormir sans une veilleuse et son animal de compagnie, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Pire, elle n'avait pas encore composer le numéro indiqué sur son collier, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle voulait égoïstement bénéficier encore quelques heures de sa présence.</p><p>Cependant, malgré les cajoleries qu'elle attribuait à BB8 depuis son réveil et la normalité qu'elle prêta à ce moment, ses pensées ne faisaient que dériver vers la broche, toujours cachée. Elle en avait rêvé hier soir, et s'était repassée dans sa tête toutes les fois où elle avait vu ce symbole et tout ce qu'il signifiait. Tout ce à quoi elle était destinée. Durant ses heures d'insomnies, son cerveau lui avait montré le visage du spectre, portant fièrement la broche contre son coeur. Ses souvenirs d'enfance ne se résumaient malheureusement qu'à ça. Le soleil s'était bel et bien levé dehors, toutefois elle croyait encore entendre sa voix, comme si il était là avec elle dans son appartement et qu'il murmurait. Et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. </p><p>Alors, Rey prit son courage à deux mains pour y faire face une nouvelle fois. Elle abandonna l'animal sur le canapé le temps d'accourir vers son sac. Elle revint rapidement à sa place et déposa la broche sur sa table basse. Puis elle se laissa tomber entre cette dernière et son sofa. Elle sentit l'angoisse recommencer à l'envahir tandis qu'elle lançait des oeillades obliques à l'objet, en se mordant les phalanges de son index. Des flashs, encore. Elle se souvint quand il se penchait vers elle pour lui parler et que, de sa petite taille d'enfant, ses yeux se trouvaient à hauteur de l'épingle. Et elle fut ainsi prise de la même envie qu'à l'époque : lui arracher et la jeter au feu. Mais le temps avait passé et elle avait enfouie cette rage très loin au fond d'elle, jusqu'à hier. Malgré cela, il était inutile qu'elle continue de nier cette découverte, l'ignorer ou la balancer dans le mur ne changerait pas sa présence. De plus, elle semblait déjà avoir connu un incendie, constata la jeune femme lorsqu'elle tint enfin entre ses doigts. </p><p>En bonne professionnelle et certainement pour se protéger du trauma revenu un peu trop au galop, elle observa la broche sous tous ses angles telle l'antiquaire qu'elle était. Elle la nettoya comme elle le put mais le contour avait été sacrément rongé par le feu. Le sang séché non plus ne partit pas et peu importe son état finalement, Rey parvenait très bien à identifier le symbole au centre. Ce soleil rouge à neuf branches, ce soleil qui l'avait suivie toute sa vie, que ce soit sur un morceau de métal ou haut dans le ciel. Sans lumière mais d'une chaleur écrasante. C'était également le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de ses parents. Dans leurs bouches, elle était leur soleil.</p><p> Rey détestait le soleil. </p><p>Mécaniquement, elle fit glisser son pouce dessus pendant de longues minutes pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. C'était si loin tout ça, elle pensait cette histoire incinérée avec lui. La question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la raison. Et elle avait beau se vautrer dans le déni et tenter d'étouffer ses craintes, cet objet ne s'était pas retrouvé chez les Skywalkers dans la chambre d'un gamin par hasard. Pourquoi Leia Organa avait-t-elle gardé ça chez elle ? Luke était-il au courant et quel lien avait-il avec l'autre espèce de voyou masqué ?</p><p>Toutes ces interrogations sans réponses donnèrent naissance à une volonté inébranlable de confronter Luke et d'après l'inquiétude qu'avait été la sienne à propos de l'homme en noir, il savait forcément quelque chose. Or d'un autre côté, Rey était terrifiée de réveiller de vieux souvenirs chez eux aussi, ainsi que de se mettre en danger. Elle avait peur de découvrir un réel lien entre le spectre et les Skywalkers, et il lui avait déjà trop pris pour qu'elle laisse son fantôme ou une vulgaire broche s'immiscer dans sa nouvelle vie. La colère et la frustration lui firent monter quelques larmes, elle était perdue. Et seule face à ça. Si ces cauchemars s'avéraient justes, toutes les personnes qu'elle alarmerait risqueraient la mort. </p><p>Coincée pour le moment, Rey essuya ses larmes et se leva vivement, la broche en évidence sur la table. Elle s'extirpa elle-même de ces inquiétudes et se réconforta de nouveau auprès de BB8. Puis quand il eut finit de déguster ce qu'elle lui avait de nouveau trouvé, elle se résigna à contre-coeur à appeler son propriétaire. Elle avait fait en sorte de s'attacher aux moins d'êtres humains possible alors elle n'allait pas céder maintenant pour un animal et qui de surcroit avait déjà un foyer. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa donc le numéro assigné au chien. Sauf qu'elle tomba sur une banale messagerie. Au second essai, elle laissa finalement un message, histoire de rassurer la personne. Ensuite, afin de combattre cette attente, elle alla se préparer. </p><p>Elle pensait que tenir sa boutique lui changerait les idées, que, comme elle avait toujours fait, se plonger dans le travail chasserait ses angoisses jusqu'au soir. Mais il n'en fut rien, ça ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Rey avait tenté de cacher les apparences devant Kaydel alors qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi contente de la voir. Très vite, la petite blonde avait demandé un compte-rendu de sa visite dans la si prestigieuse demeure des Skywalkers. Bien sûr, la brune n'avait pas mentionné son agression, ni ce qu'elle y avait vraiment trouvé. Elle parla principalement des meubles avec une sincère excitation dans la voix et afin de vite combler son esprit par quelque chose de positif, elle lui avait présenté BB8. </p><p>Cela aussi n'avait pas duré. La présence de son amie et la douceur du chien l'aidèrent à tenir le cap quelques heures en dépit de la fatigue, à être suffisamment concentrée face aux clients ou à son écran d'ordinateur, mais ne la dispensèrent pas d'absences, de tremblements, ni de se faire les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Le soleil rouge était désormais encré dans son cerveau, à défaut d'être tatoué sur son corps. Elle sentait les arrêtes saillantes et les pointes acérées des neuf branches lui trituraient l'esprit. Et comme si cette torture mentale ne suffisait pas, ses frémissements étaient provoqués par les mains de l'homme en noir qu'elle retrouvait sur ses bras, ainsi que par ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà imaginés de milles façons différentes. Pendant sa nuit agitée, une idée lui était venue, une hypothèse qu'elle considérait malgré tout fort plausible. Est-ce que, finalement, le lien qu'il avait avec Luke était si simple ?</p><p>De plus, lorsqu'elle travailla sur la liste des meubles de Leia qu'elle récupérerait, Rey réalisa qu'elle serait obligée d'y retourner, et accompagnée de Kaydel pour gérer les photos et l'inventaire. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle avant que cela arrive mais ça la terrifiait de prendre le risque d'y mêler son amie, de devoir la présenter à Luke et faire comme si elle ne le connaissait pas davantage. Aussi, une fois qu'elle possèderait tout ce mobilier, qui sait ce qu'elle y découvrirait encore ? Quels autres secrets cette famille cachait dans le plancher ou les fonds de tiroirs ? </p><p>Comment elle qui n'était personne, était désormais liée à une célèbre famille par un symbole vieux de presque vingt ans ? </p><p>≈</p><p>Le lendemain soir, Rey mit ses recherches de thèse de côté dans son salon afin d'accueillir le propriétaire de BB8 dans un espace à peu près en ordre. Il l'avait finalement rappelée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle avait pu entendre à sa voix qu'il était profondément soulagé que la jeune femme ait recueilli son animal. Celle-ci aurait préféré le lui ramener elle-même chez lui ou qu'ils se retrouvent quelque part dans New York, toujours assez craintive à l'idée que quelqu'un ne vienne chez elle et laisse de sa personne dans son intimité qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Mais elle ne possédait rien lui permettant de promener le chien en toute sécurité. Du coup elle prit sur elle et ouvrit la porte quand la sonnette retentit. </p><p>Rey tomba sur un homme brun, les cheveux coupés courts et légèrement bouclés mais particulièrement bien arrangé. Une barbe de quelques jours et de grands yeux noirs lui donnant un regard fort et assuré, sur le moment amoindri par une évidente joie d'apercevoir son chien derrière la jeune femme. Face à son sourire, Rey s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Il se rua sur son animal et le caressa énergiquement. </p><p>« <b>Alors toi, tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur ! </b>s'exclama-t-il puis il releva la tête vers Rey, réalisant qu'il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières. <b>Pardon. Enchanté, Poe Dameron.</b> »</p><p>Il lui tendit sa main que Rey encercla de la sienne après une seconde d'hésitation. Ça non plus elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Le contact physique, aussi anodin soit il qu'une poignée de main. Cependant, afin de réussir la levée de tutelle, il lui fallait bien apprendre et s'accommoder des codes sociaux et comportements qui composaient un quotidien normal maintenant qu'elle avait les deux pieds dedans. Du moins jusqu'à hier. </p><p>Rey se laissa prendre au jeu et s'en sortait même plutôt pas mal. Une heure s'était écoulée pendant laquelle elle et ce Poe avaient discuté autour de bières et de chips que la jeune femme avait osé proposer, dans le but d'apaiser l'atmosphère légèrement gênante du début. Ils avaient évidemment parlé du chien et de ce que Rey avait fait pour lui, de la manière dont elle l'avait trouvé et donc de sa fuite. Mais très vite, l'antiquaire s'était détendue et la conversation s'était prolongée sur un ton plus naturel. De ce fait, elle découvrit que Poe Dameron était journaliste d'investigation pour un grand journal de New York, spécialisé en actualité politique. Il semblait passionné par son métier et même si Rey ne connaissait pas grand chose à ce milieu, si ce n'était que fouiller, rechercher elle savait faire, elle apprécia ce trait de personnalité. Elle possédait le même emballement lorsqu'elle lui parla de sa profession ou de ses études. Le garçon fit la blague de lui signifier que les beaux objets ne semblaient plus lui suffire puisqu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un chien errant. Rey se surprit alors à esquisser un sourire sincère. </p><p>Poe accrocha une laisse au collier de BB8, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi emballé de rentrer chez lui que le brun l'aurait cru. Il attendait Rey, occupée dans la cuisine afin de lui au dire revoir poliment et de la remercier encore une fois pour sa générosité avant de partir. Curieux, il balaya son séjour du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un un objet qui n'avait, selon lui, rien à faire dans l'appartement d'une jeune antiquaire de Brooklyn. Ainsi, alors que celle-ci pensait ne jamais le revoir, tout son être se paralysa soudainement quand elle se retourna et vit la broche dans sa main. Voir quelqu'un d'autre toucher le soleil l'ébranla réellement, comme si ce symbole gravé était capable de souiller tous ceux qui l'approchaient. </p><p>« <b>Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?</b> »</p><p>Le timbre de sa voix avait changé. Plus grave et soucieux. Ses sourcils s'étaient froissés. Le regard plus dur. D'abord, Rey s'était imaginée lui dire la vérité, tout naturellement. Et toute la vérité, jusqu'à la signification de ce symbole pour elle. Mais évidemment sa rationalité revint rapidement et en quelques secondes elle sortit une explication tout à fait plausible, peut-être pas suffisamment convaincante pour un homme aussi têtu que Poe, et qui, surtout, avait déjà vu cet insigne.</p><p>« <b>Oh j'ai participé à l'expertise des biens d'une vieille maison il y a quelques jours. J'ai trouvé ça dans un meuble. C'est certainement pas grand chose mais j'aimerai quand même faire des recherches dessus, histoire de voir si ça a un peu de valeur. Et je trouvais le symbole joli. </b>»</p><p>Rey fit une mimique avec sa bouche pour accompagner son discours crédible. Enfin si il avait été question d'un tout autre blason inconnu. Elle se sentit ridicule et par dessus tout épouvantable et épouvantée d'associer ce soleil a une dimension esthétique. Il n'y avait rien de beau derrière tout ça. De plus, même si son mensonge garantissait sa tranquillité ainsi que celle de son invité, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'agir de cette façon. Elle prit la broche des mains du garçon, un sourire sur ses lèvres afin de camoufler son envie irrépressible de la claquer dans le tiroir de son bureau et de mettre dehors son interlocuteur. Seulement, sa réponse la déstabilisa. Elle ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il la croit aussi aisément et qui plus est rentre dans son jeu. </p><p>À ses risques et périls. </p><p>«<b> Je pourrais peut-être vous aider dans ces recherches. À vrai dire je connais bien ce symbole, je l'ai déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans mon travail.</b> »</p><p>Rey ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à cette broche, à part elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé une telle tournure dans cette rencontre et elle savait pertinemment en revanche que s'engager dans cette voie comprenait un danger. En particulier pour Poe. Si les cauchemars de la jeune femme étaient assurés, elle s'en sortirait. Elle ne risquait pas la mort contrairement au garçon. </p><p>Aussi, elle dût admettre qu'une certaine curiosité l'avait toujours piquée à propos du blason. Petite, elle n'avait eu que des bribes, de maigres explications lancées par moment, toujours un peu vagues, un peu obscures qui ne lui avaient donné qu'une seule certitude : peu importe ce que signifiait ou engendrait cet emblème, c'était intrinsèquement lié à elle. Elle participerait à son étendue, comme le lui répétait le spectre. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours voulu connaître toute la vérité. </p><p>Qu'avait fait le spectre quand il n'était pas avec elle à l'époque ?</p><p>Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, et elle l'espérait profondément, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre du tout et ces recherches n'aboutiraient que sur des vieux dossiers. Mais elle avait l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus, de rajouter une pièce, même minuscule, au puzzle de sa vie. De plus, elle n'était pas obligée d'en parler à Poe, qu'il trouve quelque chose ou non. Elle resterait alors fixement cachée derrière son statut d'antiquaire et aviserait pour la suite. C'était, selon elle, toujours plus productif et vivable que de passer encore une journée de plus à contempler cette broche sans rien faire. </p><p>« <b>Oui... pourquoi pas,</b> finit-elle par articuler. Elle retint son corps de s'écrouler. </p><p>— <b>Super,</b> Poe lui sourit en retour. <b>J'ai mis mes recherches de côté depuis un moment, il faut que je remette la main dessus. Je vous appelle quand c'est fait ?</b></p><p>— <b>OK.. merci. </b>»</p><p>Rey offrit une dernière caresse à BB8, une partie d'elle aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait enclenchée une espèce d'enquête sordide. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle salua Poe, il lui assura qu'il reviendrait très bientôt la voir au sujet de la broche et qu'il serait accompagné du chien. Si cela pouvait l'aider à calmer l'effroi qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand la broche était dans sa main. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui, elle ne se doutait pas des réelles intentions du journaliste, bien qu'elle se méfiait de sa confiance facile, elle qui ne l'accordait que très peu. En effet, pour Dameron aussi, ce fut une sacrée aubaine de tomber sur le symbole après avoir abandonné l'idée de percer son mystère il y a quelques mois. Peu lui importait si la jeune femme avait dit vrai ou non, il savait qu'il y avait bien plus que de la curiosité de son côté, et du sien, il devait à tout prix sortir quelque chose de ces nouvelles recherches. En sortir des noms. Le sort de sa carrière et surtout de la ville en dépendait. </p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Les angoisses de Rey avaient été apaisées par la réactivité de Poe Dameron. Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec la jeune antiquaire, il s'était attelé à retrouver toutes ces recherches sur le symbole. Il avait écumé les fichiers de son ordinateur, des cartons pleins de dossiers chez lui ou dans son bureau au journal alors que celui-ci, comme tous les autres de la ville, croulaient sous les actualités politiques. Puis du vendredi il avait rappelé l'antiquaire et l'avait informée de ces trouvailles. Rey avait pensé qu'il les lui enverrait simplement par mail, qu'à son tour elle les étudierait minutieusement pour enfin avoir des réponses. Mais surprise, Poe lui proposa d'approfondir le travail. Tout ce qu'il possédait relevait en réalité de recherches internets et de vieux articles poussiéreux que son journal entreposait depuis des décennies. Il n'avait pas plus d'éléments que ça, pas de photos et il n'avait pas les compétences requises pour hacker quoi que ce soit ou se balader sur le dark web. Puis, il était plutôt de la vieille école et préférait les rayonnages et les vieux papiers. </p><p>Ce fut pourquoi il invita Rey à faire un tour à la mairie. Ils commenceraient le travail là-bas. Rey ne comprit pas son insistance et encore une fois, elle aurait aimé regarder tout ça seule dans son coin et revoir le jeune homme pour une raison moins obscure. Néanmoins, elle aurait la possibilité de fouiller d'elle même, davantage sur le propriétaire de la broche que sur l'objet. Et sans que Poe ne s'en aperçoive avec un peu de chance. Rey savait que c'était risqué, inconscient, stupide et ridicule de se lancer dans une instruction aussi laborieuse et douteuse, mais c'était de plus en plus viscérale, il fallait qu'elle sache. Et si vraiment, il n'y avait rien de plus à apprendre, elle en parlerait à Luke. </p><p>Par conséquent, Poe était venue la chercher pendant sa pause déjeuner. Rey prétexta à Kaydel un rapide passage à la bibliothèque pour des recherches sur certains meubles de Leia. Rey n'était pas rassurée de laisser sa boutique, bien qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en la jeune blonde pour la gérer seule deux petites heures. Elle comportait une certaine peur en elle, profondément inscrite dans ses cellules. Celle de ne jamais revenir. De plus, cela lui était encore pénible de mentir, surtout à Kaydel. Cependant, si Dameron se montrait plus aventureux, Kaydel était si gentille, si joyeuse que la brune ne se pardonnerait jamais de prendre le risque de laisser toute cette lumière en elle s'éteindre. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne découvre rien que le nom du spectre. Et finalement, là demeurait la plus grande inquiétude de l'antiquaire. Elle n'osait imaginé la réaction de la seule amie qu'elle possédait si Kaydel savait que Rey était liée à un être aussi infâme. Alors elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour que personne ne connaisse son identité.</p><p>« <b>Vous êtes sûr que l'on peut entrer comme ça ?</b> demanda Rey en descendant de la voiture du garçon devant l'hôtel de ville. </p><p>— <b>Pour ça, aucun soucis. Le journal pour lequel je travaille va couvrir les prochaines élections, alors officiellement je viens cueillir des infos là dessus. J'obtiendrai facilement un laisser passer. </b></p><p>— <b>Entendu... J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose, </b>répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir. </p><p>—<b> Dans la mairie, je ne pense pas. Il nous faudra certainement aller aux archives municipales, de l'autre côté de la rue. Peut-être même plus loin.</b> expliqua le journaliste. <b>Vous avez amener la broche avec vous ?</b></p><p>— <b>Oui oui, je l'ai.</b> »</p><p>Rey tapota son sac en bandoulière mais ne comptait pas la sortir. Elle restait méfiante vis à vis du garçon. Elle ne prendrait plus le risque que qui que ce soit lui prenne ou ne la touche, après tout, elle connaissait à peine Poe. Elle avait certes apprécié son engouement professionnel, sa passion pour plein de choses auxquelles elle-même ne s'intéressait guère et elle profitait clairement des infos qu'il allait lui apporter et l'aider à obtenir. Mais en réalité, elle le suivait aveuglément sans avoir dans quoi elle foutait les pieds. Ses intentions étaient peut-être bien plus obscures et malveillantes, peut-être que lui aussi, à l'instar de l'homme en noir du dimanche, voulait lui voler cette broche. La jeune femme se posa succinctement toutes ces questions alors que le journaliste lui offrit un sourire rassurant en l'invitant à pénétrer dans la mairie. </p><p>Comme le jeune homme l'avait deviné, les agents de la mairie les avaient redirigés vers les archives municipales. Poe n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir le droit d'y entrer accompagné de Rey et d'avoir accès à tout ce qu'il demandait. C'était là un des avantages que son métier lui procurait et qu'il appréciait grandement, notamment dans une situation aussi urgente que celle-ci. Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'avait plus qu'une heure trente pour fouiller et ignorant si elle aurait de nouveau la possibilité de venir ici sans passer par toute un protocole administratif, elle se mit au travail rapidement. D'abord, elle imita Poe et chercha tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec la broche et son symbole. Malgré le sujet de cette recherche on ne peut plus incongru et sibyllin, elle aimait chercher ainsi. Fouiller, lire, retenir, annoter, frotter ses mains de la poussière des vieux dossiers faisaient vraiment partis de ses passions, quelque chose qui la faisait vibrer. Cela lui rappela brièvement ses années d'étudiantes et les longues heures passées dans les  bibliothèques. </p><p>Poe Dameron remarqua bien vite les facultés de chercheuse de sa drôle d'acolyte. En moins d'une heure, elle avait déjà un amas de dossiers qui jonchaient sur le sol devant elle, presque allongée sur le carrelage froid du rayonnage. Il se retrouvait bien dans cette manière chaotique de travailler, le bordel le stimulait lui aussi. Ainsi, tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut réuni sur une grande table à l'arrière de la pièce, pris en photo, scanné, photocopié suite à l'insistance de Rey de conserver numériquement ces recherches. Encore une fois, elle sortit l'excuse de l'antiquaire qui nécessitait des preuves en cas de vente. Mais lorsque Poe ne prêtait pas davantage attention à elle, elle arpentait les étagères en quête d'une info sur le propriétaire de la broche, du moins celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle chercha même si il n'y avait pas de vieux articles qui parlaient d'elle, de ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle avait six ans. Elle scruta la moindre information à travers des pages entières, des lignes interminables et de photos plus vieilles les unes que les autres à la recherche de son nom ou de celui du spectre. </p><p>Malheureusement elle ne trouva rien. </p><p>Rien qui puisse prouver un lien entre la broche et son passé, rien qui puisse expliquer toutes ces pièces manquantes dans sa tête. Les archives municipales comportaient quelque chose sur chaque individu ayant vécu à New York depuis des décennies, des centaines de milliers d'anciennes photographies témoignant de chaque nouveau pavé, du moindre lampadaire. Mais Rey n'avait pas autant de temps devant elle. Éplucher toute cette paperasse prendrait des mois à condition de s'y mettre tous les jours. De toute manière, la jeune femme comprit vite qu'il était inutile de chercher davantage ici à ce sujet. Pour quelqu'un comme Dameron, c'était assurément inconcevable de ne laisser ainsi aucune trace, cependant c'était le quotidien de Rey.</p><p>Elle culpabilisa un moment de ne pas avoir entreprit ces mêmes recherches lorsqu'elle vivait en Arizona. Elle y aurait peut-être trouvé davantage d'infos, notamment sur ses parents. Seulement, à cette époque, Rey ne voulait plus entendre parler de sa famille, elle n'était personne et venait de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle cherche ses racines.</p><p>« <b>Alors ?</b> Rey s'approcha de Poe devant la table recouverte de leurs recherches.</p><p>— <b>C'est mince,</b> soupira-t-il déçu. Il se gratta la barbe pendant sa réflexion. <b>On n'a que de  vieilles photos, des morceaux d'articles à peine détaillés. Toujours pas de noms, ni la signification de ce symbole,</b> résuma-t-il ensuite, il tapota abruptement un dessin de la broche. </p><p>— <b>Est-ce qu'il y a une autre endroit où on pourrait chercher ? </b>proposa Rey tout aussi frustrée que lui. </p><p>— <b>Il y a bien les archives nationales. Mais le bâtiment est fermé pour rénovation jusqu'à la fin du mois et pour le coup, même en tant que journaliste il me faudra passer par une demande de rendez-vous. </b></p><p>—<b> Très bien, faites ça. Faites une demande de visite pour la réouverture. En attendant, on peut toujours consulter leur site et faire avec ce qu'on a trouvé aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? </b>rétorqua la jeune femme énergiquement. Poe fut ranimé par son optimisme. </p><p>— <b>Ce symbole est lié à une sorte de groupuscule obscur vieux de presque un siècle. C'était un parti politique très actif il y a quinze ans mais dont le nom s'est perdu. Il n'apparait pas dans ce qu'on a trouvé ici. Et d</b><b>'après les articles, il est rattaché à de riches familles plutôt conservatrices mais influentes dans de nombreuses professions, </b>Poe s'agitait autour de la table et pointait du doigt les différents documents afin que Rey suive et enregistre la chronologie des faits.<b> Mais ce qui revient le plus souvent, c'est l'existence d'un pensionnat. Dans toutes les photos qu'on a de ce lieu, l'insigne est visible sur le fronton de l'entrée principale et sur les fenêtres.</b> »</p><p>Rey l'écoutait attentivement et n'en revenait pas. Le nuage noir qui couvrait autrefois le symbole se dissipait peu à peu. C'était donc ça, elle avait raison. Ce soleil renfermait bel et bien quelque chose d'atroce. Cette broche, qu'elle avait d'abord prise pour une fantaisie vestimentaire, symbolisait la partie la plus sombre de sa vie et le mystère de l'homme à la canne. Milles questions naquirent dans sa tête et auxquelles elle souhaitait des réponses dans la seconde. Un parti politique ? De quel genre ? Qu'elles étaient ses activités ? Existe-t-il toujours ? Qui sont les familles concernées, pourquoi ? Un pensionnat ? Une école remplie d'enfants au nom de ce symbole abstrus et sinistre ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Et par dessus tout, le spectre avait-il tenu un rôle dans tout ça ? </p><p>« <b>Je reconnais les lieux, je pense savoir où cela se situe exactement, </b>déclara Poe en observant les clichés du pensionnat. <b>On devrait aller voir ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »<br/></b></p><p>Malgré qu'une force inconnue la poussait à l'instant à ranger tous ces documents dans son sac et suivre Poe afin de dénicher d'autres réponses, elle savait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une quête sur le spectre. Au bout de ce chemin, elle ne rencontrerait rien d'autre que des ennuis. Il en serait de même pour le garçon en face d'elle et dont la question ramena Rey à la réalité et à ses responsabilités. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa tutelle et la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait, loin des symboles bizarres et des hommes habillés en noir. Et Poe serait plus raisonnable de faire de même. </p><p>« <b>Je suis pas certaine que cette étrange excursion nous apportera vraiment quelque chose. En ce qui me concerne j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour vendre la broche et si non, je me tournerai vers les collectionneurs. Je vais pas vous faire davantage perdre votre temps,</b> répliqua-t-elle bien planquée derrière sa casquette d'antiquaire pour dissuader le jeune homme. </p><p>— <b>Au contraire, cette visite pourrait vous donner le nom du propriétaire ou nous en dire plus sur ce soleil à neuf branches. On a déjà bien avancé, mais j'ai pas assez pour faire un article, </b>balbutia Poe. </p><p> — <b>Je suis désolée Poe, je ne peux pas me lancer dans des recherches supplémentaires pour un objet pareil. Ce sera sans moi..» </b></p><p>Poe sortit des archives avec Rey à contre coeur une fois leur chaos en ordre dans les rayons. Avant de la raccompagner chez elle, entre deux klaxons de voitures, il la pria gracieusement de sérieusement réfléchir au pensionnat, car il comptait s'y rendre dès le lendemain. </p><p>☯</p><p>Le soir venu, sa session d'escalade tomba à point. Il lui fallait évacuer toutes ces angoisses créées par ces découvertes de plus en plus  invraisemblables et troublantes. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que sa vie avait été quelque peu bousculée et il lui était déjà difficile de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. La solitude, elle connaissait bien, elle y était conditionnée depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais pu évoqué ses secrets les plus grands. Mais maintenant que des bribes de son passé réapparaissaient, le sentiment d'isolement se fit davantage ressentir. Elle s'était imaginée des milliers de fois cracher le morceau, simplement dire son nom de famille. À Kaydel par exemple, tout le monde ne connaissait pas forcément cette famille. Or l'impossibilité de cette confidence la pesait, et ce soir, bien plus encore. </p><p> Ainsi, en sortant de son entraînement, défoulée et encore transpirante, elle s'attarda sur la salle de sport voisine qui ne l'avait jamais interpellée auparavant. À côté de l'entrée, un panneau affichait les pratiques enseignées en plus des machines habituelles. Rey eut une pensée qui n'aurait certainement pas vu le jour si elle n'avait pas trouvé la broche. Elle se dit que reprendre un sport de combat serait pas mal, juste au cas où. Elle en avait commencé quelques uns quand elle était plus jeune et se souvenait encore de quelques techniques et réflexes. Néanmoins rien de suffisant face à un spécimen dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et habillé en noir. De plus, elle aurait peut-être aussi besoin de se défendre face à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. </p><p>Perdue dans ses divagations, Rey n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était sorti de la salle et l'étudiait depuis un moment. Le visage du jeune homme affichait une certaine incompréhension, mais également un léger sourire. </p><p>«<b> Je peux vous renseigner ? </b></p><p>— <b>Euh non.. merci. Désolée, je passe souvent par ici et j'ignorais que des cours été donnés, </b>bégaya-t-elle, gênée. </p><p>— <b>Et ça vous intéresserait ? </b>renchérit-il poliment mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. <b>Je suis policier et je viens m'y entrainer plusieurs soirs par semaine. </b>»</p><p>Rey serra les dents pour empêcher ses lèvres de mimer une moue de mécontentement. Un flic. Pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie ne lui avait pas laisser de bons souvenirs et de manière générale, elle était assez détachée de cette institution. Cependant, celui-ci lui parut immédiatement sympathique, sa personne dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement chaleureux que l'antiquaire n'arrivait pas à expliquer, même s'il s'était trop vite présentait à son goût. </p><p>« <b>En fait, je connais déjà un peu. J'ai pratiqué il y a longtemps. En tombant sur l'affiche, je me suis dit pourquoi pas reprendre, je... </b>Rey ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit à l'instant. Elle savait simplement qu'il fallait que ça sorte, comme si elle allait vomir, une sorte d'urgence, de besoin. <b>Je me suis faite agressée le week-end dernier.</b> »</p><p>Elle regretta ses paroles à la minute où son interlocuteur, en bon flic, lui présenta d'abord ses excuses puis lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne pouvant plus faire marcher arrière, à son tour Rey lui narra la version officielle. Elle était tombée sur un cambrioleur lors d'une expertise. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, le jeune homme s'était montré intéressé par son métier entre deux explications. Mais il quitta vite son sourire et tout son corps se redressa lorsqu'elle lui décrit son agresseur et en particulier le casque qu'il portait. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage, il avait très bien compris sur qui, malheureusement, elle était tombée. L'occasion était trop belle, et vu le merdier dans lequel il se trouvait depuis une semaine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. De son ancienne vie secrète, il avait au moins retenu ça : chasser ou être chassé. Malgré ses maigres ressources face à ce qui l'attendait, il avait fait son choix. </p><p>« <b>Je vous remercie de vous être confiée. Le hasard fait bien les choses, mon équipe travaille actuellement sur une série de cambriolages qui seraient orchestrés par un homme correspondant en tout point à votre description, </b>Rey n'apprécia pas le ton protocolaire qu'il venait de prendre en dépit de la sincérité de son soutien.<b> Si vous permettez, je vais prendre votre numéro de téléphone, je pourrais vous contacter lorsque j'aurai du nouveau sur cette affaire. Sinon, je vous enverrais des infos sur la salle.</b> » </p><p>Il insista pour avoir le numéro de Rey et elle finit par lui donner sans trop s'en faire. Elle lui avait menti alors il n'était pas prêt de retrouver ce fameux cambrioleur. Il le nota dans son téléphone tandis qu'une femme sortit à son tour du bâtiment. </p><p>« <b>Je m'appelle Finn au fait,</b> le jeune homme lui afficha de nouveau un rictus. <b>Je suis désolée d'avoir insisté de cette manière et si vite. En plus je suis hors procédure. Il faudrait que vous passiez me voir au commissariat pour que je prenne comme il se doit votre déposition. D'ailleurs, là-bas c'est ma boss, la commissaire Holdo.</b> » </p><p>Rey savait que le lendemain elle aurait déjà oublié comment il s'appelait et surtout qu'elle ne mettrait pas un pied dans son commissariat. Lorsqu'il eut prononcé le nom de sa chef, la brune s'arrêta de respirer et d'autres souvenirs remontèrent, comme un cadavre à la surface de l'eau. La concernée se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le trottoir et fumait une cigarette. Quinze ans avaient passé mais Rey la reconnut parfaitement. C'était pourquoi, elle se haït gravement d'avoir adressé la parole à ce Finn et de ne plus être capable de se gérer face à ce qu'elle vivait ces derniers jours. </p><p>— <b>Non je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas. Laissez tomber ! </b>» elle ne sut même pas quoi dire tellement elle se sentait prise au piège. </p><p>Elle traversa rapidement de l'autre côté de la rue et s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro sans écouter la voix de Finn qui lui demandait d'attendre. Qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, elle pouvait l'assumer, mais désormais mêler la police à cette histoire c'était vraiment être inconsciente. Elle avait pu donner une narration sommaire de son agression, mais si elle se rendait devant un bureau de police, elle devrait raconter tous les détails. Et elle était censée présider la passation de biens des Skywalkers, pas leur ramener les flics. De plus, elle n'avait rien en réalité sur l'homme en noir et avant d'engager une procédure, qu'elle soit judiciaire ou simplement de parler à Luke, il fallait qu'elle ait quelque chose de plus solide qu'une vulgaire broche. Rien qu'avec un morceau de métal, qui croirait à son histoire ? </p><p>Une fois loin de Finn, sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement, elle prit sa décision. Elle composa la numéro de Poe qui, ravi, décrocha vite. </p><p>« <b>C'est d'accord pour demain soir. Je vous accompagne au pensionnat.</b> »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cavalier noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voici le point de vue de Kylo. Je réitérerai cette structure de chapitres un nouvelle fois par la suite avant une série mêlant systématiquement nos deux protagonistes. Je réfléchis aussi à une manière de vous partager la musique qui m'inspire pour cette fiction. Si vous avez des idées, partagez les moi en même temps que votre avis toujours très bien venu !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«  Obey, we're gonna show you how to behave</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obey, it's nicer when you can't see the chains»</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>«Elles ont pas l'air de te réussir ces vacances ! Une fille, bordel !</b> »</p><p>Snoke maugréait depuis dix minutes au sujet de l'échec cuisant de Kylo, comme il venait de le dire. Il se mouvait théâtralement dans la pièce autour du jeune homme et le pointait du doigt. Quelle déception il était en train de vivre, son meilleur pion ridiculisé par une femme. Ren restait impassible devant sa misogynie, le suivant du regard et les bras le long du corps. Son casque tenu par la sangle dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Et surtout, il n'était pas dupe. Son chef était très certainement en colère, et il y avait de quoi. Kylo lui-même ne s'expliquait pas son comportement, bien qu'il lui avait déjà assuré qu'il se rattraperait très vite. Mais lorsque Snoke était réellement déçu, énervé et qu'il redoutait les emmerdes, les insultes pleuvaient. À une autre époque, c'était les coups. Et Kylo ressortait de ces entretiens puant l'humiliation et la rage, alors que là il en sentait à peine l'odeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son interlocuteur lui jouait cette comédie, cependant c'était suffisamment ridicule pour intriguer le garçon. </p><p>«<b> Et c'était qui d'ailleurs ?! D'où elle sort ?</b> continua Snoke.</p><p>— <b>Aucune idée et peu importe, </b>répondit Kylo sèchement.<b> Je retrouverai la broche et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'elle. </b>»</p><p>Toujours un peu d'effarement quand il constatait à quel point sa dévotion, malgré son détachement et son insolence, pouvait ressurgir brutalement. Il détestait ce sentiment. Non pas qu'il n'était plus fidèle au Premier Ordre, seulement il en avait assez de devoir faire ses preuves, que Snoke croit avoir un gamin de dix ans face à lui qui devait lui obéir sans se poser de questions. Il était à l'instant capable d'assassiner une inconnue pour lui prouver sa loyauté et surtout mériter un peu de paix. Mais en l'occurence, Kylo s'interrogea vraiment sur le comportement de son boss. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait même pas relevé, en dehors de son organisation, le sort des êtres humains l'intéressait peu. Alors que ce soir, il se tourna vivement vers Ren, les yeux écarquillés face à sa promesse de faire disparaître la fille. Snoke se souvint de la demande du spectre et à laquelle il devait à tout prix répondre favorablement, sinon c'était lui que l'on retrouverait mort. </p><p>« <b>Non ! Tu la retrouves et tu me l'amènes !</b> ordonna-t-il puis devant la méfiance de Ren, il bégaya rapidement une excuse. <b>Personne ne tombe par hasard sur un tel objet, elle doit sûrement travailler pour Skywalker ou la Résistance. Je la veux vivante ! </b>»</p><p>Kylo sortit rapidement de la pièce une fois qu'il avait donné à Snoke les documents qu'il avait trouvé chez sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et comme si ces entretiens grotesques ne suffisaient pas, il se heurta à Hux dans le couloir. Cet idiot avait sûrement passé le dernier quart d'heure à écouter aux portes, son activité favorite d'après la mesquinerie du sourire sur son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Armitage résista jusqu'au bout mais il était souvent difficile de se tenir face au regard de Ren, encore plus après une énième humiliation. La minute d'après, Snoke soupira d'agacement en entendant un fracas venant du corridor. Kylo venait de bousiller son casque de moto contre un mur et l'avait laissé choir sur le sol, morcelé. Hux pensait que ces élans de colère n'étaient que les réactions d'un gamin frustré qui venait de se faire méchamment gronder, rien d'autre qu'une façon de se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas complètement tord et leur supérieur le savait pertinent, ce n'était que la bête qui se réveillait et qui tirait sa force de l'orgueil blessé d'un jeune Solo. Et même si ces accès de rage étaient de plus en plus fréquents, Snoke préférait encore le voir saccager les locaux plutôt que de succomber à un de ces coups. </p><p>Quant à l'héritier des Skywalkers, il longea les couloirs du QG jusqu'à ses propres quartiers. Snoke lui faisait des cachoteries saugrenues et dont il s'amusait beaucoup comme si il lui préparait une surprise et voilà maintenant qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à cette fille. Kylo ne comprenait pas ce que son supérieur cherchait dans cette histoire, selon lui c'était un peu gros de croire à une vulgaire employée de sa famille et d'autant plus missionnée pour récupérer une broche appartenant à une autre époque.  Cependant, sa plus grande interrogation restait justement à propos de l'objet. Il ignorait qu'une telle chose reposait dans sa maison natale, où exactement il ne le savait pas non plus mais il savait en revanche par qui l'insigne avait été déposée dans cette demeure. </p><p>≈</p><p>Kylo Ren pensait que le reste de la soirée serait plus calme et qu'avec un peu de chance, il aurait une nuit sans cauchemars qui le remettrait complètement d'aplomb. Une nuit qui mettrait fin à cette journée afin que le jour d'après tout soit redevenu comme avant. Ainsi, il sortit de sa salle de bain fraîchement rasé et les cheveux humides. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux jusqu'à l'aube, il protesta la présence de Bazine dans sa chambre. Confortablement installée sur le sofa face au lit, nonchalante dans une nuisette déjetée, les jambes repliées et une cigarette au bec. Et enfin, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui annonçait la couleur de ses intentions devant le jeune homme. </p><p>« <b>Enfin seuls,</b> déclara Bazine Nétal, envoyant valser des cendres sur le sol. Kylo s'avança vers elle d'un pas ferme.</p><p>— <b>Je t'ai déjà dit de pas fumer ici ! </b>» grogna-t-il en lui arrachant la clope de la bouche. Il l'écrasa contre la table basse une fois assis à ses côtés. </p><p>Les cendres, les brûlures sur les meubles, la fumée lui étaient totalement égales. Cette chambre n'était qu'un endroit où crécher à l'abri, où être au plus près et à la merci du Premier Ordre. Rien de personnel. Simplement, ça venait chatouiller une vieille envie de nicotine qu'il avait réussi à dompter quelques années auparavant et à laquelle il ne voulait pas céder, ni la savourer avec elle. Pas ce soir. </p><p>«<b> C'est pas le moment Bazine,</b> reprit Kylo. </p><p>— <b>T'es parti depuis des semaines... et tu sembles avoir besoin de te détendre,</b> insinua-t-elle en lui caressant du revers de la main sa mâchoire désormais imberbe. </p><p>— <b>Arrête ! J'ai pas envie..</b> il se détacha d'elle alors qu'elle descendait ses doigts sur son torse.</p><p>— <b>Le boss a raison, </b>rétorqua Bazine, insatisfaite. <b>Si c'est cette stupide mission qui te rend aussi agréable, t'as intérêt à régler le problème au plus vite.</b> »</p><p>Elle avait raison. Il était fort probable qu'avant cette mission, ainsi que la précédente, il aurait acquiescé à sa demande. Lui et Bazine, sans échanger le moindre mot, auraient couché ensemble une énième fois, ils se seraient pris l'un l'autre sans retenue comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps. Tous les deux ignoraient si c'était un simple moyen de passer le temps dans cette vie sordide qu'était la leur, ou d'y retirer au moins un peu de plaisir. Peut-être aussi un moyen pour eux d'évacuer, d'oublier. Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Ils se posaient rarement la question, ils le faisaient, regrettaient parfois et n'en parlaient pas jusqu'à la prochaine fois. C'était purement physique, pas d'attache, pas de sentiments. </p><p>Mais ce soir c'était différent. Aucun désir ne parcourait Kylo, aucune envie particulière non plus. Il souhaitait juste que cette journée n'ait jamais eu lieu. Néanmoins il avait conscience que c'était impossible, que le plus dur restait à faire et il assumait totalement ses conneries. Et s'envoyer en l'air n'effacerait rien ni n'atténuerait sa colère. Alors il garda tout ça en lui une fois de plus et renvoya sèchement Bazine. Elle s'en remettrait. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, ni l'envie d'être touché et il n'aimait pas faire ça de manière expéditive, même avec elle. </p><p>« <b>D'ailleurs, concernant cette mission, tu pourrais me retrouver quelqu'un ? </b>sollicita malgré tout Kylo tandis que Bazine se dirigeait vers la porte. </p><p>—<b> Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Moi aussi j'ai du travail ici. Je suis sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand,</b> elle répondit par la provocation, visiblement assez vexée. <b>Des tarées pareils qui rodent autour de ta famille, il doit pas en avoir beaucoup. Quand elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, fais moi signe.</b> »</p><p>Bazine quitta la chambre en se rallumant une cigarette pendant que Ben râla. Quelle plaie elle pouvait être parfois, quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle demandait. Kylo se sentit chanceux de n'avoir droit qu'à une moue boudeuse, car n'importe qui d'autre aurait passé un quart d'heure bien plus douloureux. Peu importe, il finirait par retrouver cette inconnue. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement cette rencontre, la coupure avec le Premier Ordre ou les événements des semaines précédentes, mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus correctement chez lui. Sa tête était remplie de questions, de doutes et au milieu de ce bordel sans nom, des souvenirs remontaient par vagues, des visages. Des voix. Dans ces moments là, il souhaitait être aussi seul dans son esprit que dans la vie, simplement ne plus rien entendre ni ressentir. Il bascula en arrière jusqu'au dossier du canapé et y déposa son crâne. </p><p><em>" Quand elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir "</em> se répétait-il silencieusement sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une autre présence à ses côtés. Un corps, une aura plus légère, presque invisible, imperceptible et en même temps qui le dérangea très vite. Un homme grisonnant le fixait les sourcils levés.</p><p>« <b>Putain, tu vas pas t'y mettre, </b>râla-t-il après un vif coup d'oeil à sa gauche. </p><p>— <b>Ah tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! C'est toi qui me fait venir. </b></p><p>— <b>Ouais... je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Les morts ...</b>» marmonna Kylo. </p><p>Il se leva en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait dans ces moments de crise. Ces hallucinations n'étaient pas survenues depuis des mois, en tout cas rien qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait simplement aperçu sa silhouette dans un coin, lui rappelant chaque fois qu'il n'était jamais vraiment seul et lui donnant surtout l'impression d'être surveillé. Jugé. Lorsqu'il entendait sa voix ou percevait son visage, il priait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Mais Han finissait par réapparaître, toujours un peu plus régulièrement depuis dix ans. Il était comme un boulet attaché à la cheville de Kylo, qu'il traînait sans trouver de solution pour s'en débarrasser, une deuxième ombre encombrante et à qui il parlait parfois. </p><p>Et ce soir la colère grondait tellement fort en lui, une colère envers le monde entier et plus que tout envers lui-même qu'il se sentait entièrement capable, qu'importe combien cela l'effrayait, de commettre à nouveau l'acte irréparable qui l'avait plongé tête la première dans cette existence sombre et pathétique. </p><p>« <b>Je ne sais pas... t'essaies peut-être de rattraper le temps perdu, de ... de m'accorder une seconde chance. </b></p><p>— <b>Une seconde chance ?!</b> se moqua Kylo en lui faisant face. <b>Et quoi d'autre ? Tu penses que je vais te discerner la médaille du père de l'année maintenant que tu me hantes pour je ne sais quelle raison ?! </b></p><p>— <b>Tu la connais la raison.</b> » acheva Han, debout lui aussi.</p><p>Le jeune homme serra les poings. Était-ce trop demander qu'un peu de paix ce soir ? Encore une fois, ce phantasme de conversation avec son père ne menait à rien. Toujours la même rengaine, la même rancoeur. Kylo était incapable de se livrer à qui que ce soit, il avait été ainsi conditionné par le pensionnat et de toute façon il n'avait aucun ami. Alors il ne se mettrait certainement pas à confesser ses sentiments à un espèce de fantôme créé par son psychisme troublé. Han ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il s'était terré dans le silence et l'ignorance pendant des années, celles où son fils avait le plus besoin de lui, et quand il avait enfin daigné jouer son rôle de père, il était déjà trop tard. Les choses avaient mal tournées. Maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un tas de cendres, Kylo avait beau l'imaginer lui présentant milles excuses et marques d'affection, rien ne le sauverait. </p><p>« <b>Cette Bazine, elle a raison. Je t'ai connu plus... professionnel ici. Regarde toi, il faut que ça s'arrête. Tu peux revenir...</b> »</p><p>Et il recommença. Son discours incessant, les mêmes paroles en boucle comme si il n'y avait qu'à introduire une pièce dans la machine ou appuyer sur un bouton, les mêmes qu'il avait prononcées avant sa mort. Il finissait toujours par arborer cet espoir risible de retour, prenant son seul fils pour un gamin en fugue. Kylo Ren ferma les yeux. Il partit se réfugier quelque part dans sa tête, dans une cachette abyssale, loin de cet instant et des doutes qui le dévoraient par morceaux depuis des semaines. Loin de son père. Un coin sombre où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entrer. Il se trouva un peu à l'étroit entre ces quatre murs de son esprit mais où personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre le son du vent contre les feuilles d'automne ni celui de ses poings contre les planches de bois. Il était dans la cabane au milieu de la forêt. Parmi sa panoplie de masques, il enfila celui du déni, y superposa l'indifférence, le dédain, et enfin celui du vide. </p><p>Et il compta jusqu'à dix. </p><p>Il en avait assez pour ce soir et il lui fallait encore affronter la nuit, se retrouver seul avec lui-même. La voix de son père se fit de moins en moins audible alors qu'il criait son prénom et il disparut complètement avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Ainsi, lorsque Kylo rouvrit les paupières, il était de nouveau seul dans la chambre. À l'instar de la vie qu'il menait, ce silence lui parut à la fois libérateur et étouffant. </p><p>☯︎</p><p>Mardi. Kylo remit un pied dans la vie réelle. Le quotidien, la normalité, le monde qui ne connaissait le danger qu'au travers d'écrans diffusant en continue des films et séries. Celui des gens sans nom de famille cachant des secrets destructeurs et des traînées de sang, celui des gens qui parlent d'autres choses que de magouilles et de crimes devant la machine à café, qui s'énervent pour un stylo ne fonctionnant plus ou une panne de batterie, pas sous adrénaline, qui se dépêchent pour attraper un métro ou arriver à temps à leurs rendez-vous, pas pour sauver leur peau. Le monde des gens qui se parlent en face, qui communiquent entre eux, murmurant dans les couloirs ou tapotant sur leur téléphone, mais pas aux morts, à des supposés fantômes. Le monde des gens qui peuvent traverser la rue en ne redoutant que le jugement dans le regard de l'autre et non la crainte ou d'y voir passer sa dernière heure. </p><p>Un monde auquel, une fois le soleil couché, il pensait ne plus appartenir. Celui qui lui rappelait tous les jours la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, celle qu'il avait manquée ou qu'on lui avait volée. Et souvent en silence, lorsqu'il observait tous ces individus incapables de concevoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ces nuits ou de ces jours de congés, il se demandait à quel genre d'homme il aurait ressembler dans cette vie là. Qui serait-il devenu si tout c'était passé comme prévu ? </p><p>Il arpenta ainsi le grand hall de la mairie jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Un sac sur le dos, des baskets sombres mais tout de même une belle chemise blanche pour ce retour au travail. Tant de codes sociaux qui le maintenaient finalement en vie, qui contribuaient à une santé mentale plus ou moins stable le jour. Sans s'attarder sur les allées et venues des autres employés ou visiteurs, une fois dans la cage, il appuya sur le bouton le conduisant au sous-sol. Histoire de ne pas totalement le détacher de sa condition, son bureau se trouvait dans les bas fonds de l'hôtel de ville, un bureau minuscule devant des salles immenses aux minces fenêtres et aux rayonnages pleins à craquer. </p><p>Une lumière blafarde, la poussière, des cartons entassés, un ordinateur pataud, un téléphone aussi vieux que lui et jamais complètement raccroché, un bureau trop petit jonché de papiers, des tasses de café froid, des dossiers sur à peu près tous les habitants de Manhattan et l'écho insupportable de sa propre voix. C'était de cette façon qu'il remplissait son compte en banque et payait son loyer de citoyen normal aux yeux de la lois et de son employeur. Il était le mec des archives de la mairie. Il était chargé de numériser chaque nouveau document et de sortir ou ranger ceux demandés par ses collègues plus haut, ceux qui travaillaient avec la lumière du jour. Il devait s'assurer chaque jour que tout soit tout le temps parfaitement en ordre et actualisé. C'était d'un ennui à mourir et toutes ses heures de temps partiel lui paraissaient interminables.</p><p>Mais c'était tellement une bonne couverture pour le Premier Ordre. </p><p>À tout  moment il avait à portée de mains des informations sur n'importe qui à New York. Des noms, des adresses puis il lui suffisait de laisser trainer ses oreilles - ou récemment grâce à Bazine de consulter le serveur du bâtiment - pour savoir également tout ce qui se déroulait dans la ville. Parfois, quand un nom intéressait Snoke, Kylo se chargeait des commissions. Tel un ange noir qui rode, il allait collecter la détresse d'âmes perdues et se portait garant de la bonne conservation du Premier Ordre. Il en était le visage, la façade et il avait bien trop souvent l'impression de porter tout seul cette macabre organisation sur ses épaules. Pourtant Snoke l'avait longtemps prié de se faire engager à la mairie, pour ce poste tout à fait tranquille et discret afin qu'il soit à l'abri. Tous les autres se pavanaient à visage découvert dans des professions plus importantes et prenantes, des centaines de personnes connaissaient leurs véritables noms et les côtoyaient tous les jours. Mais son précieux cavalier noir, il ne devait absolument rien lui arriver. Alors il lui avait vissé le cul derrière ce bureau trois jours par semaine et Kylo le vivait chaque fois comme une punition. </p><p>Il était Ren, le mec bizarre des archives que ces collègues, du moins ceux qui avaient déjà essayé de communiquer avec lui en osant descendre au niveau -2, associaient à un chat noir errant. Ils ne savaient pas d'où il venait ni à qui il appartenait et avaient peur de s'en approcher. Quand c'était lui qui remontait vers la lumière des étages supérieurs, Ren était le mec froid, mystérieux, flippant sur les bords mais terriblement séduisant comme il l'avait souvent entendu de la part des bruits de couloirs. Et il s'en foutait royalement. Kylo Ren n'était personne ici. Juste l'ombre de son ombre, rien d'autre qu'un masque de plus enfilé à la perfection et qui faisait illusion. Il ne savait rien des gens qui bossaient dans ces lieux et il ne le voulait pas car il n'y avait rien non plus à savoir sur lui. </p><p>Comme prévu, la journée fut péniblement longue et inutile. Du temps perdu devant des onglets à la con alors qu'il devrait être en train de retourner les rues de la ville à la recherche de cette maudite voleuse. Néanmoins, il se réjouit de constater en fin de service qu'il ne rentrerait pas complètement bredouille. Tous les soirs avant de quitter la mairie, il faisait un tour sur le serveur piraté lui donnant accès à chaque système informatique présent dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel de ville ainsi qu'à ceux des bâtiments annexes. Tout était de toute façon surveillé par l'organisation, Snoke tenait trop à sa tranquillité et jouissait de cette aura ridiculement énigmatique autour du Premier Ordre qu'il maîtrisait maladroitement et foutait en l'air lorsqu'il ordonnait à Ren d'incendier de nouveau quelque chose. Ainsi, ce soir là il ne fit pas d'exception et consulta sur son propre ordinateur s'il pouvait déceler une activité suspecte, une recherche mal venue sur n'importe quoi lié à l'organisation, à sa famille ou désormais à cette fille.</p><p>Il ignorait s'il valait la peine de s'y pencher car cela ne concernait pas le Premier Ordre directement mais ça répondait à sa curiosité, aux questions qu'il se posait depuis son retour et auxquelles Snoke ne souhaitait pas répondre pour le moment. Il découvrit qu'une recherche avait été faite sur le site de la mairie à propos des prochaines élections et précisément d'un nouveau parti. Les archives se plongeaient de plus en plus dans le noir, la fin d'après-midi approchant et pas du tout  enclin à faire une heure supplémentaire non payée, Kylo laissa ouverts les onglets sur son ordinateur et en rabaissa l'écran. Il continuerait chez lui.</p><p>≈</p><p>Son collègue restait bêtement devant lui, tout fébrile et serrant contre lui le dossier qu'il lui avait réclamé. Il regardait Kylo avec un sourire trahissant son malaise et préférait sans aucun doute que la terre se dérobe sous ses pieds plutôt que de parler au brun face à lui. </p><p>« <b>En fait Ren... avec les autres on va boire un verre ce soir, tu sais c'est le week-end... si ça te dit tu peux te joindre à nous..</b>» cracha-t-il d'une traite sur un rythme trop rapide et ponctué de rires nerveux. </p><p>« <b>Non merci. Je suis déjà pris ce soir. </b>» répondit Ren sans affects, déconcerté par le comique de la situation. </p><p>Quelle ironie, il faisait tout pour ne pas se mêler à ces gens, inintéressant et antipathique afin de les préserver d'une compagnie potentiellement dangereuse et ils se montraient quand même curieux à son égard. Après tout, sous toutes ces couches de masques, il restait un être humain et c'était la première chose que ceux venant lui quémander des archives voyaient. Avant ce vendredi, Kylo n'avait croisé ce type qu'une ou deux fois et ne lui avait adressé la parole seulement pour savoir à quel étage il se rendait un matin dans l'ascenseur. Et voilà que lui et le reste de l'équipe du pôle communication s'étaient lancé le défi d'inviter le fantôme des archives.  Le jeune homme jouait une comédie déjà bien fatigante et pathétique derrière son comptoir dans cette cave alors déblatérer d'autres mensonges autour d'un verre avec des inconnus fut au dessus de ses forces. </p><p>Il remit le nez dans les infos qu'il avait dénichés. L'historique de recherches indiquait principalement le site de l'hôtel de ville et de ses archives mais en dehors de ces banalités, les seuls mots clé qui revenaient à chaque fois étaient "soleil rouge". Et Kylo savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait pour avoir pitoyablement échoué à la récupérer. Il y avait donc de nouveau quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à cette broche, comme si devoir tuer une personne n'était pas suffisant. Si Ren avait su, il l'aurait enterrée lui même ce satané soleil. Être confronté à tant d'obstacles lors d'une mission qui ne consistait à la base qu'à ramener cette épingle à Snoke raviva chez lui une frustration qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il avait devant lui le profil de la seconde fouine, plus redoutable que la première. Un journaliste. C'était vraiment la merde. Il avait réussi à encombré le Premier Ordre d'un déserteur, d'une voleuse trop curieuse et d'un journaliste en moins d'un mois et cela finirait par lui attirer des problèmes. Néanmoins Kylo savait pertinemment qu'il devait sa survie à l'importance qu'il avait au sein de l'organisation ainsi qu'aux yeux de Snoke, mais également à la bête en lui. Si il ne possédait pas cette rage ardente menaçant à tout moment de réduire en cendres tout sur son passage, Snoke aurait déjà balancé son corps à la flotte pour de telles conneries. </p><p>Ce fut inévitable, il étouffa un hurlement et sa tasse de café s'éclata contre le sol. C'était la vaisselle ou l'écran d'ordinateur des archives et le premier était plus facilement remplaçable sans alarmer la hiérarchie. L'avantage de son bureau sous terrain était aussi que le bruit ne s'entendait pas dans les étages supérieurs, il aurait pu mettre un bordel monstre dans les rayonnages que personne ne serait descendu avant quelques jours. En dépit de cette tranquillité, il essaya de se calmer et se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Puis il fixa l'écran à la lumière bleue qui affichait une photo du journaliste ainsi que son nom. Il le retrouverait lui aussi. Les archives étaient plus vides qu'un cimetière aujourd'hui alors n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et les ordres de l'organisation passant toujours au premier plan, il y passerait le week-end s'il le fallait, plutôt que d'aller faussement rire avec ses collègues, mais il les retrouverait tous. Après un repas et un café dont il avait grandement besoin, il effectuerait une recherche similaire pour la fille et dégoterait son adresse ainsi que celle de l'autre baveux. </p><p>Kylo Ren se tenait alors devant une des fenêtres du troisième étage complètement désert en cette fin de semaine. Il se flagella une énième fois pour se retrouver ainsi comme un crétin à boire du café à peine chaud et sans saveur dans un gobelet en carton. La prochaine fois, il tentera au moins de le boire dans son mug avant de l'envoyer brisé au fond de la poubelle. Malgré la fadeur de son carburant, il profita de sa pause pour éteindre un temps son cerveau, simplement admirer la vue quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers son existence miséreuse. Il  n'y avait pas un bruit dans ce couloir, aucun passage, personne pour le dévisager et chuchoter dans son dos. Non pas qu'il y prêtait particulièrement d'attention mais cette ambiance lui rappelait chaque fois le pensionnat et son adolescence. Une sale période. </p><p>Seulement, lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son gobelet vide, il apprécia n'avoir qu'un bout de carton entre les doigts car son état l'aurait aisément poussé à péter la vitre. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur le parvis du bâtiment face à la mairie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la présence de ses proies. Il ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait si facile ni que ces deux là se connaissaient. Dans ce cas, si ils sortaient ensemble des archives municipales pour la même raison, ils étaient plus inconscients que Ren l'avait constaté, et en particulier la fille. </p><p>Elle était là. De l'autre côté de la rue. </p><p>Kylo laissa son gobelet broyé par sa main à côté de la cafetière et longea vivement le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine fenêtre face aux deux individus. Il était au troisième étage mais il se décala légèrement pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être aperçu si l'un deux flânait les yeux aux ciel. Il était évidemment assez loin mais distinguait parfaitement leur silhouette. Il n'avait eu qu'une photo du journaliste sous les yeux, néanmoins ce qu'il pouvait voir de son profil correspondait suffisamment. Quant à la fille, c'était elle sans aucun doute. Elle portait encore son long manteau beige et son sac en bandoulière qu'elle serrait contre elle. La broche y était peut-être encore vu la ténacité dont elle avait fait preuve pour la garder. Kylo les vit se diriger vers le parking de la mairie et échapper rapidement à sa surveillance. Il devait vite contre attaquer, l'occasion était trop belle et il ne se laisserait pas humilié une nouvelle fois. </p><p>Il accourut jusqu'à son bureau au sous-sol. Le combiné du téléphone de son poste glissa entre son oreille et son épaule tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires. Il jura lorsqu'il entendit le message d'attente du service et faillit même raccrocher furieusement quand quelqu'un finit par prendre son appel. </p><p>« <b>Allô ? </b>il se passa de toute politesse. <b>Je bosse en face, aux archives. Ecoutez, deux personnes viennent de quitter les vôtres, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elles étaient venus chercher ? (...) C'est important ! Vous ont-ils demandé quelque chose en lien avec les élections ?!</b></p><p>— <b>Euh oui il me semble. C'est ce que nous a indiqué le premier, il est journaliste et travaille sur les prochaines campagnes, </b>bafouilla la secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil un peu ébranlée par cet appel pour le moins brusque. </p><p>—<b> Et l'autre, la fille, elle a dit quelque chose ?</b> Kylo hurlait presque dans le téléphone. </p><p>— <b>Qu'elle l'aidait dans ses recherches, qu'elle menait une thèse en sciences politiques mais j'ai pas demandé davantage de précisions ni...</b>»</p><p>Kylo la remercia sommairement et raccrocha sans délicatesse quand elle bégaya des excuses. Elle avait eu le temps de lui signifier qu'ils étaient repartis avec pas mal de documents et que leur visite avait duré une bonne heure. Kylo devina qu'ils avaient dû faire des copies de leurs trouvailles. Ainsi, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et son ordinateur sous le bras, il prit le chemin des archives municipales.</p><p>Il se rendit dans la pièce qu'avaient occupé Rey et Poe une heure avant et s'installa. Son ordinateur afficha le serveur de l'endroit où il se trouvait et en quelques minutes il avait sous les yeux les recherches qui avaient été faites en ces lieux pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Mais rien n'avait été demandé depuis ce matin. Ce Dameron avait donc tenter de prendre ces précautions et avait laissé peu de traces de son passage ici. Cette situation était surréaliste. En tant que journaliste, il était tout à fait probable et ordinaire qu'il vienne consulter ce genre d'archives, de plus il travaillait pour un grand journal. En revanche, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard qu'il vienne avec cette fille. Elle, des recherches sur les élections et la broche, ça faisait une équation bien trop extravagante pour qu'elle ne soit pas réellement liée à sa famille. </p><p>Kylo fouilla de fond en comble le serveur, les rayonnages à la recherche de dossiers mal rangés, déplacés, il alla jusque dans la poubelle pour d'éventuelles preuves. Face à la photocopieuse, c'était sa dernière chance. Il était plutôt rongé par une irrépressible envie d'y foutre quelques coups de pieds, frustré de ne pas pouvoir descendre dans la rue et confronter ces deux idiots.  Il chassa ses démons et en faisant des allers-retours entre la machine et son ordinateur, il remercia intérieurement ces engins d'être doté de mémoire interne et d'enregistrer toutes les manipulations. Par contre, il aurait préféré voir apparaître des articles barbants sur la politique de la ville et des photos des précédents élus à la place de celles qui s'affichèrent et qui avaient donc été scannées par ces enquêteurs amateurs. Son souffle se coupa une petite minute et il serra les dents. Il lui fallait vraiment casser quelque chose car cette fois-ci s'en était trop. </p><p>Le pensionnat. </p><p>Des clichés du pensionnat venaient d'être retrouvés parmi ces boîtes en carton qui se succédaient derrière lui. Son existence avait été découverte par un journaliste et une espèce de voleuse sortie de nulle part. La broche, et maintenant le pensionnat. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là et s'étaient surtout ligués pour faire chier Kylo Ren jusqu'au bout. Comment de tels restes du pensionnat demeuraient encore ici, dans de banales archives municipales ? Il aurait tout cramé depuis longtemps si Snoke l'avait mis au courant. Encore une fois, il avait dû se croire inattaquable, persuadé que jamais personne ne s'intéresserait à un tel endroit. Le seul point positif était la colère déjà bien présente de Kylo qui empêchait son cerveau de lui rejouer de mauvais souvenirs de cette époque. Il souhaitait seulement en finir, ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire, de cette stupide broche et de cette fille.</p><p>Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la rechercher. Il ne connaissait alors que son prénom. <em>Rey</em>. Et bien Rey semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Finalement, Snoke avait peut-être raison. Elle travaillait certainement pour son oncle ou sa mère et l'un ou l'autre redoutant quelque chose, l'avait envoyée récupéré la broche. Si non, quel intérêt avait-elle à se mettre autant en danger pour un vulgaire morceau de métal à moitié carbonisé ? </p><p>Kylo Ren l'avait donc retrouvée. Cette Rey. Elle était venue à lui sans même s'en douter et elle devrait trouver une bonne explication à ses agissements lorsque Ren serait de nouveau face à elle, parce qu'il ne lui prendrait pas seulement la broche, il l'emmènerait avec lui et la conduirait à Snoke, comme convenu. Alors qu'il effaça méthodiquement toutes les recherches sur le pensionnat, il se questionna encore sur ce que Snoke comptait faire d'elle. Son boss pouvait parfois se montrer tordu et une certaine perversion se plaisait en lui. Le brun espérait qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un interrogatoire, une simple coup de frayeur pour qu'elle ne traîne plus dans leurs affaires. Néanmoins, il subsistait un risque qu'elle ne revienne jamais vivante.</p><p>À présent que tout avait été supprimé, il assura ses arrières et celle de l'organisation, ce qui nécessita un appel d'avance déplaisant. </p><p>« <b>Depuis quand tu m'appelles à une heure aussi ensoleillée ?</b> ironisa Hux, surpris. </p><p>— <b>Tais toi et écoute moi. Ça risque de bouger autour du pensionnat ces prochains jours, il faut que tu postes quelqu'un là-bas pour surveiller.</b></p><p>— <b>Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? J'ai une audience dans dix minutes et tu m'appelles pour un tas de ruines ?! </b></p><p>— <b>Je m'en tape de ton audience et tu sais très bien qu'il reste une bonne partie du bâtiment, alors fais ce que je te dis ! </b>s'agaça Kylo face à Hux et sa confiance légendaire.</p><p>— <b>Le patron est au courant au moins ?</b> il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.</p><p>— <b>T'occupe pas de ça. Pour le moment, c'est simplement par prudence. Quand j'en saurai davantage, je le préviendrai. Satisfait ?!</b> »</p><p>Hux mit fin à leur conversation après lui avoir assuré qu'il enverrait un sbire sur place dès ce soir. Il se demanda dans quel merdier Kylo les avait encore foutus. Mais il dût admettre qu'il avait raison d'être si prévoyant. Snoke s'acharnait depuis des années à construire quelque chose loin du pensionnat et de ses erreurs, quelque chose à son image. Alors si quelqu'un venait à soulever de vieilles pierres là-bas, le rouquin ferait partie de ceux en première ligne à subir sa fureur. Kylo Ren termina sa journée de travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, toutes les archives remises en ordre et son passage oublié, tel le bon fantôme qu'il était. </p><p>Le lendemain il enchaîna une autre journée morne sans nouvelles du Premier Ordre ni actions suspectes sur un quelconque serveur autour de lui. Il n'imaginait pas que Dameron et son étrange collaboratrice envisageaient de se rendre au pensionnat. Le site était en dehors de la ville, aujourd'hui difficile d'accès suite à des travaux abandonnés et divers squats aux alentours. Cependant le sort continuait de s'acharner sur lui et du samedi soir, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui pour quelques heures et bénissait cette accalmie, il reçut un appel du sbire faisant le guet près de l'école. Une voiture venait de faire le tour des lieux et s'approchait de l'entrée. Le cavalier noir avait alors renfilé ses gants de cuir.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. des salles vides et des visages sans noms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec ce long chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture et que ça ne se reproduira pas, on s'en sort déjà pas avec mes doubles chapitres sur Rey et Kylo. Il faudrait que je me calme sur les descriptions et introspections. En attendant, comme toujours, donnez moi votre avis, vos suggestions et suppositions en commentaires, c'est précieux pour moi.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Et si tu fermes les yeux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N'as-tu pas l'impression</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D'être déjà venu ici auparavant? »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe Dameron coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Leur destination fut plus difficile à repérer et le chemin jusqu'à son entrée plutôt sinueux mais ils y étaient à présent. Ils avaient tous deux quelque chose à chercher dans ce bâtiment pour le moins étrange, alors que quelques photos du site auraient suffi pour la raison officielle de leur venue. Une venue qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment préparée, persuadés d'être les seuls idiots de New York à passer leur samedi soir à explorer un tel taudis. Dans le pire des cas, ils en rencontreraient d'autres venus s'entrainer pour Halloween. Le journaliste voulut interroger du regard sa passagère afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours d'accord et prête, qu'il pouvait y aller seul si besoin, mais à peine le véhicule garé qu'elle en sortit et se dirigea vers la grille d'origine en fer forgé. </p><p>Les yeux de Rey plongèrent entre les barreaux que ses mains agrippèrent simultanément. Elle fut de suite captivée par ce qu'elle voyait et pourtant, avec la végétation environnante qui s'était emportée ces dernières années, une infime partie du bâtiment principale s'offrait à elle. Néanmoins, elle put déjà dresser le constat que c'était bien plus délabré, lugubre et triste que sur les photographies qu'elle et Poe avaient découvertes. Il était dur de croire que des enfants aient été scolarisés ici autrefois. Mais la jeune femme pensa que, de toute manière, construire une école au nom du symbole ne présageait rien de bon. Il était encore présent sur le fronton, du moins ce qu'il restait de cette structure en verre rougeâtre, désormais partiellement brisée comme si un projectile l'avait traversée. Il fallait qu'elle le voit de plus près, ainsi que tout le reste, qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur. Mais en attendant, au dessus d'elle s'élevait cette immense clôture qui portait le nom de ce pensionnat : "L'Académie". </p><p>«<b> C'était à prévoir. » </b>déclara Poe alors que Rey râlait de rencontrer une chaîne reliée par un cadenas la laissant frustrée devant une porte close. »</p><p>La même idée traversa l'esprit de Rey, mais Poe l'avait devancée. Ce n'était pas la première serrure qu'elle aurait forcée ou cassée alors elle ne serait certainement pas restée là sans rien faire. Cependant, elle était ravie que le journaliste soit autant téméraire. Après tout, c'était son métier et ils n'étaient pas venus jusqu'ici pour repartir au premier obstacle. Ainsi, Poe attrapa une des grosses pierres qui longeaient le pensionnat et frappa sur le cadenas jusqu'à qu'il cède. Puis il ouvrit grand la grille qui grinça affreusement. Cette fois-ci il croisa le regard de Rey, ils partageaient le même sentiment de ridicule de se trouver ici à faire de l'urbex en amateurs. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ça en valait carrément la peine. </p><p>Ils s'avancèrent alors dans l'allée. Autrefois, elle bordait un parking dont il ne restait que le goudron ainsi que des sentiers d'herbes dépouillés. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux que l'endroit ne pouvait pas être plus glauque, les arbres se firent de plus en plus isolés et morts, l'intégralité de l'édifice principale se précisa. Ils avaient conscience qu'il serait sans aucun doute vieux et décrépis, néanmoins pas dans un tel état. Toute la partie droite du bâtiment était noire de suie et tombait en ruine.  Les deux acolytes furent assez surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait eu un incendie ici et qu'aucune de leurs archives n'avaient indiqué un tel événement. De plus, l'ampleur des dégâts laissait aisément deviner qu'il avait été suffisamment important et capable de ravager tout le reste de l'école. Ils s'attendaient alors à ne rien trouver d'exploitable ou d'intact, mais même des cendres étaient mieux que rien. </p><p>Rey leva les yeux vers le fronton une fois sur le parvis de l'entrée. Chaque chose ici avait été construite minutieusement, le vitrail qui arborait le soleil rouge au dessus d'elle se situait sur une façade exposée de manière à recevoir la lumière du soleil et que ses rayons traversent celui à neuf branches. Et l'intérieur ne pouvait être que plus sordide pensa la jeune femme dont la vue de cet emblème faisait gronder une colère profonde en elle. Elle et Poe n'hésitèrent pas davantage et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Il y faisait naturellement sombre et le sol était jonché de feuilles mortes et de poussières, du vieux mobiliers comme des chaises renversées parsemaient le premier couloir face à eux. Il faisait froid et dans d'autres circonstances, Rey n'aurait pas avancé davantage dans cette obscurité. Seulement, maintenant rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Dénicher une broche qu'elle avait connu chez les Skywalkers était une chose, mais découvrir en creusant un peu plus qu'il y avait aussi des enfants associés à ce symbole lui paraissait inconcevable. Et morbide. </p><p>« <b>Il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare,</b> déclara-t-elle un peu trop vite. <b>C'est plutôt grand, on risque d'y passer la nuit...</b></p><p>— <b>D'accord,</b> accepta Poe sceptique mais cela l'arrangeait également de chercher de son côté. <b>Alors prenez ça. </b></p><p>— <b>Oh vous êtes sûr ?! Et vous ?</b> s'inquiéta Rey en prenant la lampe torche qu'il lui tendit. </p><p>— <b>J'utiliserai mon téléphone. On se retrouve devant l'entrée le plus vite possible pour faire le point et attaquer les extérieurs, ok ? </b>» proposa-t-il, mine de rien soucieux qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. </p><p>Rey hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Poe et elle se partagèrent le bâtiment principale et prirent chacun une aile. D'après la surface du lieu et le nombre de salles de classes que Rey découvrirent brièvement en montant au troisième et dernier étage, cette école devait accueillir une centaine d'élèves par an, pas plus. Alors, elle les visita une par une ces pièces, ces salles de cours toutes identiques, dans lesquelles régnait une atmosphère morne, funèbre et angoissante. Des tables étaient renversées, d'autres complètement brisées, une évidente couche de poussière jonchait un peu partout et certains tableaux noirs portaient encore des traces de craie. Elle fouilla autant qu'elle le put et aussi vite que possible. Elle inspecta les bureaux des enseignants et des élèves mais à part de vieux manuels scolaires, des feuilles chiffonnées et du matériel, elle ne trouva rien. Des cartables, des vêtements étaient aussi là, comme si le lieu avait tout simplement été figé dans le temps après que les occupants l'aient quitté dans l'urgence. </p><p>Les noms qu'elle perçut sur les nombreux livres ne lui dirent rien. En revanche, elle comprit vite que l'endroit était à l'époque un pensionnat pour garçons uniquement. Des uniformes étaient encore accrochés aux portes manteaux des couloirs et une vitrine en milles morceaux contenait encore quelques certificats avec cette précision. Et plus elle parcourait les étages, jusqu'à de nouveau rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, plus son esprit était embrumé et déconcerté par l'endroit. Elle se demandait bien ce que ces garçons avaient pu devenir, mais surtout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans un établissement portant un tel symbole. Car malgré l'ambiance sinistre, cela ressemblait à une institution privée, comme il en existaient d'autres dans la région. Aussi, plus elle s'engouffrait dans les couloirs, plus un sentiment de déjà-vu la gagnait. Elle avait l'impression de connaître l'endroit, d'être déjà venue. Quelque chose lui était familier mais des sensations désagréables accompagnaient son ressenti. Si bien qu'elle descendit rapidement vers son point de départ après avoir vaguement fouillé le premier étage sous peine d'avoir un vertige. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait déjà mis les pieds ici. </p><p>Au rez-de-chaussée, elle se concentra sur sa tâche et réalisa qu'elle dénicherait davantage d'infos dans les bureaux qui l'entouraient. Celui de l'administration, de la compta, des conseillers ainsi que celui du directeur. Une infirmerie au fond du couloir et la plus grande salle était celle des profs. Elle démarra par celle-ci afin de trouver quelques noms, peut-être des dossiers. La pièce était elle aussi saccagée, dans un désordre sans nom. Soit quelqu'un, comme elle, y était venu pour chercher quelque chose à l'époque, soit cette personne y avait déversé une terrible colère. La jeune antiquaire resserra son manteau contre elle, le froid de l'extérieur s'infiltrait plus qu'ailleurs ici, une fenêtre était totalement brisée. Elle se dirigea vers les casiers qui étaient assez conséquents, il devait y avoir de nombreuses disciplines enseignées. Elle les scruta du regard et les fouilla un par un, la majorité était remplie de poussière et de vielles copies d'examens qui ne lui donnèrent pas d'indications particulières. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un sursaut d'effroi lorsque ses yeux lisèrent le nom de Luke Skywalker sur l'un d'eux.</p><p>Elle ne comprit pas tandis que ses doigts frôlèrent l'étiquette portant son nom. Encore une fois, un membre de cette famille se retrouvait lié à la broche et poussait Rey encore un peu plus dans une incompréhension dévorante et agaçante. Pourtant ce lien était devant elle, Luke avait été enseignant dans cet établissement. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi la broche s'était retrouvée sous le plancher d'une chambre d'enfant ni comment il avait pu travailler au nom d'un tel symbole. Car pour la jeune femme, Luke était forcément au courant des choses que cet insigne dissimulait. Peut-être il y avait participé dès le début et qu'il faisait semblant vis à vis d'elle. Malgré ses innombrables questions, aucune ne trouva de réponse parce qu'il subsistait encore bien trop d'incohérences dans cette histoire. En revanche, cette seconde découverte autour des Skywalkers renforça la volonté de la jeune femme à confronter le vieil homme dès que possible.</p><p>À son grand désarroi le casier était vide et à part l'intégralité des noms des enseignants qu'elle avait notés dans son carnet, rien d'autre ne sortit vraiment de cette pièce. C'est pourquoi elle se précipita à la direction. Le bureau était presque aussi spacieux que la salle des professeurs mais d'un confort bien plus remarquable. Et celui-ci, ainsi que la manière dont il était décoré, fustigea de nouveau Rey de cette impression de déjà vu. Elle n'aimait pas l'endroit et n'aurait pas aimé, en tant qu'élève, y être convoquée. Elle oblitéra son ressenti et fouilla encore comme une acharnée. Poe était au sous-sol qui contenait peut-être des archives, il serait bientôt de retour devant elle avec quelque chose à lui montrer, mais elle en ferait de même. Tout  était entreposé ici sans dissimulation, comme si l'office n'était jamais fréquenté. D'ailleurs, de toutes les pièces que l'antiquaire venait de visiter, elle était la plus ordonnée alors qu'un ouragan semblait être passé entre les murs du pensionnat. </p><p>Parmi les nombreux dossiers présents dans les étagères, Rey chercha un lien avec Luke, mais aussi avec sa soeur. Son nom et celui de son enfant étaient peut-être mentionnés quelque part. Il était fort probable qu'il ait été scolarisé ici si Luke y travaillait il y a quelques années. Malheureusement aucun nom n'y était associé ou ne lui disait quelque chose. Elle prit seulement en photo le contenu d'un ou deux dossiers afin de conserver une trace et lire cela en détails plus tard. Alors qu'un sentiment défaitiste naquit en elle, elle finit par explorer le large bureau trônant devant la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci la quête fut fructueuse. Dans un tiroir gorgé de paperasse, il y trouva des répliques de la broche. Deux exactement et Rey comprit alors que l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis une semaine n'avait pas été le seul à la porter. Les garçons devaient tous en arborer une sur leur uniforme. Cette conclusion lui donna des frissons mais ne l'arrêta pas dans sa recherche et elle inspecta minutieusement chaque document qu'elle piocha, autant dans le meuble que ceux chiffonnés dans la poubelle. Elle garda dans son sac ce qui lui parut utile, intriguant ou nécessaire. Et toutes ces trouvailles le seraient sûrement pour l'éclairer elle sur ce lieu et aider Poe dans son travail, néanmoins elle n'avait rien de concret pour vérifier ses craintes, celles qu'elle n'avait pas partagées avec le jeune homme. </p><p>Elle retourna littéralement les tiroirs, s'assurant qu'ils ne contenaient pas de double fond. Désormais à demi agenouillée devant lui, son regard se positionna sous le bureau qu'elle avait furtivement zieuté précédemment. Une masse noire se dissimulait sous l'immense morceau de bois ancien. Elle y passa alors ses doigts et ce ne fut qu'en retirant brutalement l'objet de sa cachette qu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Un flingue lui tomba dans les mains. Poussiéreux et aussi désuet que l'endroit, les mains de la jeune femme contre son acier lui firent remonter d'autres souvenirs, et notamment des sons. Assez effrayée, elle le balança dans un des compartiments ouvert et se releva à la hâte, frottant ses paumes contre son jean. Cependant, l'antiquaire n'était pas au bout de ses peines et cette arme n'avait finalement rien de bien inquiétant à côté de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dénicher sur le bureau même. Un vide sans nom y régnait, à l'exception d'un cadre retourné face contre la table et brisé à en juger par les minuscules éclats de verres autour. La photographie tenait encore dedans quand Rey le prit entre ses mains. C'était une photo de classe, une douzaine d'adolescents posaient les uns à côté des autres. Ils étaient uniforme et affichait tous la même mine grave et austère. Deux individus plus âgés se tenaient à leurs extrémités, l'un d'eux était Luke. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle tenta de la retirer du cadre pour la conserver elle aussi, elle en découvrit une seconde planquée derrière, en piteux état et pliée en deux. La respiration de Rey se coupa, car ce que représentait cette vieille photographie, datée de dix ans à en juger par la date au verso, n'était pas totalement identique à la première. Certes, c'était une énième photo de classe, composé d'étudiants plus âgés, les dernières années certainement. Seulement deux personnes s'étaient rajoutées au groupe.</p><p>Et si l'une s'avérait être son pire cauchemar, l'autre c'était elle. </p><p>Rey fut sur le point de s'écrouler, se laisser aller aux larmes et à une colère qui aurait définitivement mis la pièce dans le même état que les autres, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Poe criait son prénom. </p><p>
  <b>☯</b>
</p><p>Il avait congédié l'homme de main de l'organisation après avoir vérifié que la voiture garée devant l'entrée était bien celle de ce Dameron. Puis, sur sa bécane, il avait fait le tour du site et y était entré par la grille de derrière. Celle qu'il empruntait de temps en temps à l'époque pour se sauver en douce en milieu d'après-midi afin d'aller griller une cigarette derrière les poubelles près du bois. Celle qu'il avait empruntée pour échapper aux flammes dix ans plus tôt. Kylo traversa l'immense cour et à chaque pas, à chaque caresse du vent qu'il ne sentait même pas camouflé ainsi dans un nouveau casque de moto plus noir que le précédent, un souvenir lui revint. Il entendit les voix de ses camarades, de ceux qui lui avaient une fois sourit et surtout de ceux qui avaient participé à rendre cet endroit insoutenable. Devant lui, un jeune garçon en short passa furtivement, une silhouette morne qu'il reconnut comme la sienne et qu'il aperçut de nouveau assis par terre devant la fenêtre lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment sur sa gauche. </p><p>Les dortoirs. </p><p>Nom de Dieu. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce trou depuis que la moitié du site était parti en fumée. Et le temps n'avait rien arrangé. La zone du départ de feu s'était presque totalement écroulée sur elle-même et toute la façade du reste du bâtiment dans lequel Ren se trouvait était noir de suie. À l'instant, il monta mécaniquement les marches de l'escalier menant aux premières chambres. Comme s'il s'y rendait simplement pour se coucher, suivant le règlement à la lettre. Il revit la petite tête brune endormie dans un des sept lits de la pièce, tentant désespérément de faire abstraction des murmures de ses camarades, de leurs moqueries, des voix plus rauques provenant du couloir et des événements de chacune de ses journées. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts, la chambre était sens dessus dessous. Des fringues, des livres traînaient encore sur le sol. Il discerna sous un lit la couverture d'un bouquin de droit appartenant à Armitage et Kylo se moqua à son tour du jeune idiot si dévoué qu'il était déjà à cet âge. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça très vite lorsqu'il se remémora sa propre dévotion, encore bien trop présente et qui l'avait poussé à revenir à l'Académie ce soir.</p><p>Des bouteilles d'alcool n'avaient pas bougé de leur cachette et avait survécu à toutes ces années. En ouvrant l'une d'elle afin d'en déverser le contenu au sol - cette fois, il ne devait pas être question de quelques murs de suie et de décrépitude, toute la zone brûlerait dans la nuit - l'odeur atroce chatouilla ses narines et son cerveau lui rejoua, tel un sévère rappel à l'ordre, les coups qu'il avait pris suite à la seule cuite de son adolescence. Cette seule punition avait suffi pour éradiquer l'envie viscérale de consommer pour oublier. Alors il avait finalement sans problème trouvé d'autres manières d'oblitérer, de se protéger. De se détruire. Lui qui n'avait le droit à aucun dérapage, aucun manquement, aucune erreur. </p><p>Ren gagna le sous-sol une fois les dortoirs prêt à flamber. D'autres souvenirs étaient remontés pendant son excursion à travers les chambres, des visages lui étaient réapparus. Des gens morts aujourd'hui pour la plupart. Des gens morts par sa faute. Ces pensées lui échappèrent une fois devant l'immense porte de sa propre chambre. L'isolement. Sans se tromper, il pouvait assurer qu'il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps entre ces quatre murs que n'importe quel étudiant. Il fallait envoyer le jeune garçon qu'il était à l'isolement pour qu'il se calme, pour contenir sa colère si dévastante, pour le punir, pour l'éloigner des tentations de l'extérieur, de la bêtise de ses camarades bien moins doués que lui, pour qu'il se concentre, se repose, hurle, frappe contre la porte, pleure et s'endort. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes et pire, il s'y était accoutumé. </p><p>En réalité, le premier départ de feu avait eu lieu ici, dans cette cage,mais les flammes n'avaient pas pu atteindre grand chose. Or aujourd'hui devant la noirceur des murs, il était satisfait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte sur le moment, mais il avait réussi à faire disparaître la pièce. Il n'y restait qu'un matelas troué et tâché de cendres. Tout le reste n'existait plus. Il était sorti de cette prison pour s'engouffrer dans une autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Et dans la nouvelle qui constituait son quotidien, il n'avait plus besoin d'être enfermé où que ce soit pour se sentir isolé. Il s'était construit sa propre cage. </p><p>Ses pérégrinations dans les locaux s'arrêtèrent quand, de nouveau dehors en haut des escaliers, il aperçut à travers les larges fenêtres de l'édifice d'en face deux silhouettes se diriger vers le gymnase. Enfin, ce qui s'y prêtait. </p><p>
  <b>☯</b>
</p><p>Rey tentait de caler ses pas sur ceux effrénés de Poe qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ni de marcher ni de parler. Quand il était arrivé en trombe dans le bureau de la direction, Rey avait maladroitement caché les deux photos dans la poche de son blouson, s'insultant silencieusement de détériorer d'éventuelles preuves de la sorte, mais elle avait eu si peur qu'il ne voit ce qu'elle-même avait vu.</p><p>« <b>J'ai trouvé d'autres photos, des gamins surtout et des lettres de parents. J'avais raison pour le symbole. Je sais pas quel lien cet endroit a avec un parti politique mais.. </b></p><p>— <b>Ce pensionnat ne dispensait pas seulement une éducation stricte à des gosses de riches, c'est ça ?</b> finit Rey devant l'hésitation du garçon. </p><p>— <b>Non... pas exactement,</b> il fouilla dans ses poches pour lui montrer ensuite une poignée de clichés tous aussi glauques les uns que les autres, dévoilant des profils de jeunes adolescents, à l'instar de prisonniers, ainsi que d'autres où ces mêmes enfants avaient pris une autre posture. <b>Ils étaient armés.</b> »</p><p>L'ambiance se serait gelée après l'annonce de Dameron si lui et son acolyte n'étaient pas déjà frigorifiés. En revanche, il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme que sa découverte lui glaça le sang. De plus, elle comprit, tout en observant les photographies, que cet endroit n'avait pas formé des hommes pour des institutions telles que l'armée ou la police. Les images étaient insoutenables et irréalistes, de si jeunes garçons tenant dans les mains des armes à feu, à l'instar de celle qu'elle avait découverte un peu plus tôt et bêtement oubliée. Elle rendit le paquet de photos à Poe, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage.</p><p>« <b>J'ai même trouvé l'infirmerie, je te raconte pas l'état des lieux, </b>continua-t-il en la tutoyant soudainement, nerveux. <b>Ça devait accueillir un sacré stock de médocs et de matériels de soins, toutes les armoires sont vides. À part du sang séché et des radios d'os brisés, j'ai rien trouvé d'autres. Et toi ?</b> </p><p>— <b>Euh pareil...</b> encore une fois, elle devait triller les informations qu'elle détenait et ne pouvait pas tout  révéler. <b>Des photos de classes, des dossiers scolaires. J'en ai emmené certains. </b></p><p>—<b> Super, on épluchera ça quand on aura finit ici. Il faut qu'on aille jeter un œil aux extérieurs, notamment ce bâtiment là, </b>proposa-t-il en montrant de la tête un autre édifice devant eux une fois sur le perron.</p><p>—<b> Pourquoi ? De quoi il s'agit ? </b></p><p>—<b> Je l'ai remarqué sur les photographies, c'était le gymnase. Mais maintenant qu'on sait à quoi ces gosses s'entrainaient, je suis pas sûr qu'on y trouve vraiment de quoi faire du basket... »</b></p><p>Un bruit les arrêta dans leur course. Derrière eux, dans le fond du couloir, un claquement de porte avait retentit. Ils s'étaient retournés vivement et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Rey pointa la lampe torche droit devant elle mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour y déceler une présence. Un silence de mort envahit les lieux avant qu'ils n'entendent de manière irrégulières des bruits de pas. Poe et Rey n'étaient plus les seuls sur les lieux. </p><p>« <b>Je vais aller voir,</b> proposa le jeune homme alors que Rey l'avait déjà saisi dans son regard. </p><p>— <b>Pas question vous êtes fou ! C'est peut-être dangereux. On devrait plutôt déguerpir d'ici ! </b>s'emporta-t-elle, étouffée par la peur. </p><p>— <b>C'est sûrement un gardien ou la police. Il faut qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, on a déjà bien avancé. Je ferai attention, t'as qu'à m'attendre ici. </b>expliqua-t-il devant sa mine abasourdie. C'était incroyable à quel point ce mec était imprudent. </p><p>— <b>Je vais sûrement pas attendre ici toute seule !</b> protesta-t-elle. <b>On se rejoint dans le gymnase. </b></p><p>—<b> Finalement c'est pas moi le plus fou de nous deux ! » </b>la taquina-t-il le ton haut alors qu'elle avait déjà repris sa route. </p><p>Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme. Pourtant, les circonstances ne prêtait pas du tout à la plaisanterie. Chez elle aussi persistait une forme d'inconscience alimentée par la peur et l'adrénaline, ainsi que par la volonté indestructible de trouver des réponses à ses pénibles questions. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle commençait à reconstruire le puzzle grâce à la photo. Poe reviendrait dans cinq minutes, qui d'autre d'aussi insensé qu'eux s'aventurerait dans un lieu pareil, tenta d'elle de se rassurer alors qu'elle poussa l'immense porte du gymnase. </p><p>C'était Finn. </p><p>Il n'en était pas fier, mais dès qu'il avait compris que Rey s'était foutue dans les pattes de Kylo Ren, il avait tracé son téléphone. Il savait qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à le revoir ni à porter plainte, alors il s'était au moins réjoui d'avoir son numéro. Et il avait quitté le commissariat en trombe quand il avait capté que le téléphone de Rey bornait près du pensionnat. Cependant, une raison plus égoïste que de la protéger de Kylo l'avait d'abord poussé à venir. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et par peur qu'elle ne cherche un peu trop dans les bas fonds du pensionnat et ne découvre des choses sur lui, il avait fait aussi vite que possible. Sauf qu'il semblait arriver trop tard car il ne tomba pas sur la jeune femme dans le couloir mais sur un inconnu qui se mit à le prier en hurlant de ne pas tirer. Il savait malheureusement que Kylo était aussi sur les lieux alors par précaution, Finn tenait son pistolet fermement. </p><p>Après avoir calmé l'homme devant lui, Poe, un journaliste venu enquêter pour son travail, il déclina également son identité et notamment sa profession. Cela provoqua un certain soulagement chez le brun, il avait sûrement cru vivre sa dernière heure. Ensuite, Finn lui demanda rapidement s'il était venu accompagné ou s'il avait vu une jeune femme décrite telle que Rey et l'apaisement laissa place à l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dameron. Le policier lui résuma succinctement qu'il connaissait l'endroit et qu'il n'était pas le seul à les avoir rejoints. Enfin, il l'invita à courir avec lui jusqu'au gymnase, Poe venait de lui confier que Rey s'y était rendue seule. Et d'après Finn, elle était en danger. </p><p>L'endroit fut alors plus sombre encore que les autres et malheureusement Poe avait récupéré la lampe torche. À son tour aidée de son téléphone, elle piétina à tâtons droit devant elle mais il lui était difficile de percevoir vraiment quelque chose. De plus, le gymnase faisait partie des bâtisses les plus touchés par ce supposé incendie. Rey sentait sous ses pieds des lattes de bois, des cendres, des morceaux de ce qui avaient pu être des équipements sportifs et grâce à la lumière de son cellulaire, elle aperçut quelques poutres et marquages au sol. Néanmoins l'ensemble de son environnement était totalement noir et l'odeur d'humidité et de renfermé la firent s'arrêter.</p><p>Son pied resta en suspens appuyé contre quelque chose au sol. Rey aurait glissé dessus si elle avait fait un pas de plus. Ainsi, elle décala son talon de manière à ne pas déplacer ce qu'elle discerna de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'accroupit avec la lumière de son téléphone. Elle attrapa entre ses doigts ce qu'elle avait cru être un simple caillou alors que devant ses yeux se dessina une balle. Plutôt de gros calibre, elle n'avait pas servi et Rey arriva à la terrible conclusion que cet endroit devait en être rempli. Puis cette balle lui échappa brusquement des mains lorsqu'une ombre passant un peu plus loin face à elle la fit sursauter. Elle entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la pénombre du lieu.</p><p>« <b>Poe ?!</b> appela-t-elle, de nouveau apeurée en agitant son téléphone partout. <b>Poe c'est toi ?</b> »</p><p>Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, la pièce fut soudainement petit à petit éclairée par le toit. Ce dernier s'ouvrit en son centre mécaniquement dans un bastringue grave et fracassant. Rey tournoya sur elle-même la tête en l'air, débordée de craintes et d'incompréhension. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agisse de Poe mais quand elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et qu'elle découvrit davantage le gymnase grâce aux dernières lueurs de cette soirée, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait vraiment dû écouter Dameron.</p><p>« <b>Tu es encore plus inconsciente que je pensais.</b> »</p><p>Sa voix immobilisa Rey, la main gauche fourrée dans sa poche serrant les photos alors que son autre main devrait plutôt être autour de son téléphone pour tenter d'appeler la police. Mais ça n'avait jamais été un réflexe et ça ne le deviendrait pas, même à cause de lui. Elle était comme terrassée par un poids de le voir ici, le sien sûrement. Son casque n'était plus le même et il était pire car celui-ci ne renvoyait plus aucune lueur. Elle se mit à prier, à sa manière, que Poe intervienne. Néanmoins, en attendant, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau dans ses bras et incapable de bouger. Cette fois, elle lui arracherait des réponses et son psychisme l'avait bel et bien encré dans son présent, elle savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme à la canne. Mais il avait un lien avec lui et ça lui suffisait pour sentir une forme de dégoût montait en elle ainsi face à lui. L'instant d'après le gymnase s'était gorgé d'une lumière partielle, le toit maintenant ouvert. Rey découvrit alors une décrépitude sans nom, des débris dans tous les recoins, des gravas et à l'arrière, la structure de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un stand de tir grandeur nature. Un vrai décor de cinéma avec l'odeur et la peur en cadeau. Les enfants s'entraînaient donc ici, ils étaient poussés à y perdre leur innocence à coups de poing et de poudre à canon.</p><p>Kylo profita que ses yeux s'attardent sur son environnement pour faire un pas vers elle. Il remarqua qu'en plus de sa poche bien gardée, elle pressa son autre main autour de son sac. Il se doutait qu'elle avait découvert des choses ici, bien qu'il ne subsistait plus rien à son sujet dans ce taudis, tout avait brûlé avec le dernier des Skywalkers. Elle n'avait donc rien sur lui. Cependant, elle en savait tout de même trop sur le pensionnat, suffisamment pour que Snoke ordonne sa disparition un jour ou l'autre, malgré le soudain intérêt qu'il lui portait. Quant à Ren, il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule mais Dameron ne serait pas un souci, il parviendrait à se charger d'eux sans difficulté. Le sbire de l'organisation était à l'heure actuelle en train de recouvrir les extérieurs du pensionnat d'essence, alors si elle se montrait coopérative, elle repartirait sans risquer d'avoir chaud.</p><p>« <b>Je vais te le demander une dernière fois et tu devrais bien y réfléchir avant de faire une connerie qui pourrait te coûter la vie : donne-moi la broche. </b>exigea Kylo. Rey lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête nonchalant qui le rendit fou. <b>Je sais que tu l'as avec toi. T'es pas complètement idiote pour te ramener jusqu'ici sans cette preuve. Alors donne-la-moi et crois moi tu passeras de meilleurs samedis soirs ! </b></p><p>— <b>Sinon quoi ?! Vous allez me faire quoi ? Si cette broche est si importante à vos yeux, il y en a des tas d'autres ici, servez-vous !</b> son vouvoiement continuait de déstabilisait Kylo, elle était clairement en train de risquer sa vie et conservait pourtant toute sa politesse.</p><p>— <b>Joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai pas le temps d'y passer la nuit alors balance cette putain de broche, ça vaut mieux pour toi !</b> s'énerva-t-il et Rey recula au ton brusque de sa voix.</p><p>— <b>Je suis pas du genre à obéir sous la menace d'un homme masqué !</b> » elle avait lancé ça un peu vite et s'en sentit ridicule, mais il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Seule, elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici.</p><p>Kylo soupira sous son masque et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. La situation était pittoresque. En dehors des âmes mortes comme lui qui avaient consacré leur misérable existence au Premier Ordre, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi inconscient. Il pensait que la confronter de nouveau aurait suffit à l'effrayer, à lui faire comprendre que leur première altercation pouvait aller bien plus loin et qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur alors que des hommes trois fois plus gros qu'elle s'étaient déjà écrasés face à Ren. Il réfléchit à son allusion un court instant. Il n'était pas censé se dévoiler ainsi, pourtant il en avait envie. De toute façon, broche ou pas, il devrait tôt ou tard la ramener à Snoke et elle finirait par apercevoir son visage. Alors peu importe que cela arrive dans ce trou ou dans celui de l'organisation.</p><p>Rey était convaincue qu'il se ruerait sur elle pour la frapper cette fois. Or à la place, elle le contempla décrocher la fermeture de son casque et le hisser doucement. Et le faciès qui s'annonça petit à petit fut, sans compter les photos, le fait le plus déroutant de la soirée. Elle ne put s'en empêcher mais son visage se tordit sous ses sourcils levés puis froncés et sa bouche entrouverte. Quelle surprise. Kylo était à l'opposé de ce que Rey avait imaginé. Il n'était pas le vieil homme étrange et terrifiant au regard mort et balafré qu'elle s'était figuré. Il était dans sa tranche d'âge et sur cette immense musculature dominait un visage à la mâchoire marquée, aux lèvres larges surmontées d'un nez long et droit et de deux trous noirs comme les murs en guise de pupilles. Mais elle parvenait à y capturer une faible lueur, s'acharnant pour survivre alors que tout y semblait éteint. Le tout entouré par des cheveux bruns mi-courts, ondulés et ébouriffés par le casque. Elle était malheureusement trop loin pour discerner autre chose. Il était impassible et son regard posé sur elle si intense qu'elle se sentit obligée au bout d'un moment de détourner le sien quelques secondes.</p><p>Le temps s'arrêta tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient mutuellement et enregistraient leurs apparences respectives. Kylo la voyait un peu mieux et il croyait déjà avoir sondé une partie de son âme lorsqu'il l'avait tenue contre lui et que sans qu'elle ne le sache, il avait fixé ses yeux à travers son casque une semaine plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait plus la même dégaine que l'autre fois, elle s'était évidemment préparée pour cette excursion nocturne et pathétique. Elle portait un bomber noir qu'elle ne devait pas souvent sortir, un legging et des baskets de la même teinte. Et sa main était perpétuellement en train de s'agiter dans sa poche et le jeune homme se persuada que la broche y était. Ainsi, il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle qu'elle ne reçut pas favorablement et se mit à doucement avancer sur le côté, espérant se rapprocher de la sortie. Il la sentait prête à courir à tout moment et il l'était tout autant à la rattraper. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait à sa merci, désemparée dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, contrairement à lui. Et il devait profiter de cet avantage.</p><p>Cette comédie répétitive le lassait fortement et elle ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.</p><p>« <b>Pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette broche ? Ça vaut vraiment la peine de risquer ta vie ? </b>questionna Kylo tout en la suivant, anticipant ses déplacements dans la pièce afin de l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte.</p><p>— <b>C'était la vôtre, c'est ça ? Vous étiez un des gamins scolarisés ici ? </b>rétorqua-t-elle hargneuse comme un chien grognant devant des étrangers.</p><p>— <b>Tu ne sais rien de cet endroit. Tu t'es juste égarée un peu trop loin et tu vas me donner ce que je veux...</b>»</p><p>Rey tenta de courir vers la porte encore à demi ouverte mais Kylo la devança rapidement et se raidit entre elle et la seule sortie. Il serra sa main gantée autour de son avant-bras endolori qui n'était plus fléchi dans sa poche. Ce simple contact la paralysa et alors qu'elle aurait dû hurler à l'aide ou le repousser violemment comme elle l'avait fait chez Leia, son cerveau se concentra sur cette sensation. Sur sa large main qui faisait aisément le tour de son poignet, sur la pression maîtrisée qu'il exerçait dessus. Suffisamment pour la maintenir près de lui, pas assez pour engendrer une douleur.</p><p>«.<b>.. parce que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.</b> »</p><p>Son souffle effleura le visage de la jeune antiquaire et elle dut admettre qu'elle était particulièrement impressionnée par le calme dont il faisait preuve, mais surtout par cette absence incompréhensible de violence envers elle. De plus, elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée jusque ici et que l'endroit se prêtait davantage à abriter son cadavre qu'on ne retrouverait sûrement jamais. Il pouvait la tuer à tout moment et il aurait d'ailleurs pu le faire avant de se découvrir, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Dans ce cas, c'était elle qui tenterait quelque chose. Elle s'en débarrasserait et irait retrouver Poe, mais d'abord elle devait obtenir au moins une réponse.</p><p>« <b>Je sais que Luke a enseigné ici. Luke Skywalker, </b> déclara-t-elle après une inspiration et le regard de l'individu en noir changea. Il pouvait mimer une incompréhension avec le reste de sa tête mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, une rage pareille ne pouvait se dissimuler si facilement.</p><p>« <b>Rey !</b> entendirent-ils de l'autre côté du mur.</p><p><b> — Ton petit copain est revenu on dirait !</b> » sa plaisanterie mystifia Rey qui ne s'aperçut que trop tard, occupée par le soulagement d'entendre Poe, que Kylo avait subtilisé le contenu de sa poche.</p><p>Ce dernier avait d'abord étouffé un grognement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait pas la broche dans ses mains, néanmoins ça n'était pas non plus complètement sans intérêt. Après l'épingle, la voilà qui essayait de s'enfuir avec des photos ne la concernant pas. Ren n'eut pas le temps de les contempler davantage, cette petite voleuse se hâta dans sa direction en lui criant de lui rendre les photographies.</p><p>Dos à la porte et faisant de grands gestes pour extirper les photos de la main de Kylo, Rey ne vit pas les garçons arriver et ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave de Finn.</p><p>« <b>C'est quoi ce délire ?! </b> grommela Kylo, en coinçant plus fermement le bras de la jeune femme dans son dos pour la retenir contre lui.</p><p>— <b>Finn ?!</b> »</p><p>Le policier qu'elle avait à peine rencontrer la veille était présent, un flingue tendu au bout des mains dans sa direction. Poe était à ses côtés, déboussolé par la tournure de la situation et notamment par l'individu en noir derrière Rey, alors qu'il ne semblait pas inquiet par l'attitude de Finn.</p><p>« <b>Éloigne toi d'elle !</b> ordonna-t-il, le regard flamboyant et furieux fixé sur Ren.</p><p>— <b>T'auras pas mis longtemps à te montrer, sale traître ! </b>rétorqua Kylo, un peu amusé de voir ce crétin débarqué ici et de découvrir que Rey le connaissait.</p><p>— <b>Ta gueule ! Laisse la partir !</b> »</p><p>Finn s'avança vers eux sans crainte, il savait que Kylo n'avait jamais d'armes sur lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Alors il sentait qu'il était avantagé et en tant que flic, il était plutôt bon tireur. Rey avait le corps tremblotant, non pas qu'elle était particulièrement effrayée d'être braquée par un flingue - elle en avait vu un quelques minutes plus tôt et celui-ci n'avait pas non plus était le premier - en revanche elle redoutait que Finn ne manque son coup.</p><p>En fait, elle l'espérait.</p><p>Elle espérait qu'aucune balle ne l'atteigne ce soir et qu'il en soit de même pour la grande brute derrière elle. Après une telle soirée, il était certain qu'elle, tout comme Poe, ne remettrait jamais les pieds au pensionnat. Puis Finn était flic, il viendrait sûrement lui demander des comptes. C'était pourquoi Kylo devait aussi s'en sortir. Elle savait qu'il possédait des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas et qu'il connaissait Luke. Elle avait vu la façon dont il avait tressailli à l'évocation de son nom, l'étincelle dans son regard.</p><p>En revanche, elle ne saisit pas par quelle coïncidence Finn et son faux cambrioleur se connaissaient. Rey était fatiguée d'incompréhension et peu importe où elle posait les yeux, rien n'avait de sens à cet instant. Puis elle sentit que Kylo la bascula légèrement sur le côté. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais il tentait de la détourner un maximum du champ de tir pour qu'une potentielle balle ne le touche que lui. Un traitre et un cadavre sur le dos étaient plus que suffisants pour les affaires du Premier Ordre, pas la peine d'en rajouter un autre. Les circonstances ne pousseraient jamais Rey à lui dire de vive voix mais elle le remercia silencieusement de l'épargner ainsi car exaspéré par les provocations de Kylo, Finn tira un premier coup.</p><p>La balle vint érafler l'épaule de Kylo et finir sa trajectoire dans la vitre du stand de tir qu'elle brisa. Le brun lâcha brusquement la jeune femme et feula un cri rauque de douleur. Rey n'entendit que ça tandis qu'elle tomba au sol et conserva le réflexe de se protéger le crâne des éclats de verre. Puis ce fut la voix de Poe qui lui parvint aux oreilles, il avait accouru vers elle, l'adrénaline de retour suite au risque pris par Finn malgré la précision de son tir. La jeune femme le supplia d'aller chercher la voiture et d'appeler de l'aide. Poe souhaita de nouveau la contredire, refusant de la laisser seule avec les deux cinglés derrière qui commençaient à se bagarrer mais c'était à son tour d'entendre raison. Et cette soirée lui avait au moins appris qu'il était inutile de lutter contre Rey quand elle avait cette détermination dans le regard, en dépit de sa peur évidente. Ses yeux à lui, lui prièrent de rester en vie avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la porte.</p><p>Rey se releva aussi vite et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Celui en noir avait l'épaule sanguinolente mais ne semblait pas tant souffrir, au contraire c'était comme si cette blessure l'avait davantage enragé. Quant au policier, s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ici, Ren aurait sûrement tuée l'antiquaire, pensa-t-il. Finn le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en était entièrement capable, tuer une inconnue de sang froid. Il devait donc le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Seulement, l'enfermer entre quatre murs d'une prison était impossible sans que lui-même n'y soit envoyé. Malgré lui, il était lié à tous ses méfaits et en payerait aussi le prix. Alors il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de régler ce problème.</p><p>Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer une seconde fois, visant sans hésitation le torse de son ennemi, Rey s'interposa furtivement entre eux et asséna un haut coup de pied dans les mains de Finn. Il en perdit son flingue. Rey pensait avoir apaisé la situation et fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Kylo surgit derrière elle, la poussa de son chemin et, son casque agrippé par la lanière, il vint frapper Finn au visage. Puis une deuxième fois dans le dos ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au policier, plaqué au sol par la douleur. Kylo souffla un coup et laissa nonchalamment son casque sur le sol et se tourna vers Rey, assise dos au mur.</p><p>« <b>Rendez moi les photos !</b> lui cracha-t-elle, aucunement impressionnée.</p><p>— <b>La broche d'abord ! </b>» renchérit-il, accroupit devant elle.</p><p>Elle ne voulait pas céder. C'était sa seule preuve, le seul lien concret qu'elle avait avec son passé, car les photos ne lui rappelaient rien malgré sa présence sur l'une d'elle.</p><p>Elle donna un coup de poing, naturellement ridicule à côté de ceux que ce type pouvait donner, dans son épaule. Néanmoins cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Kylo ne fit que serrer les dents et la fixer alors que du sang suinter encore. Rey fouilla alors ses poches de son autre main et y trouva les photos davantage chiffonnées. En revanche, cela agaça Kylo et il effectua les mêmes gestes sur elle, cherchant à attraper son sac. Il l'entendit geindre dans son agitation et lui crier de la lâcher. Ensuite, il remarqua qu'elle avait récupéré les photos et tentait de se relever. Ainsi au milieu de leurs gestes brusques, Kylo déchira une partie des clichés, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient chacun avec un morceau.</p><p>Enragée par la dégradation des preuves, Rey ne se contrôlait plus et en avait assez. Alors que ce monstre tentait toujours de lui subtiliser la broche, mettant plus de force dans ses gestes, elle se laissa retomber au sol, appuya plus précisément sur la blessure de Kylo puis elle ramassa sur le sol un bout de verre et balança son bras de droite à gauche vers lui. Il bascula à son tour, un cri de douleur étouffé dans la gorge et la jeune femme saisit l'opportunité pour se redresser et courir vers Finn. Ou plutôt son arme.</p><p>C'était désormais elle qui visait Kylo.</p><p>Elle n'avait pas la volonté de tirer malgré l'opportunité flagrante, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même si son adversaire s'était d'un coup décidé à la tuer. Elle souhaitait simplement lui montrer que c'était fini, qu'elle avait la situation en main et qu'il allait la laisser quitter les lieux avec Poe, et Finn, sans encombres. Malheureusement, en dépit de toute la détermination que son expression portait, elle ne put que frémir lorsque Kylo lui fit de nouveau face.</p><p>Son visage était en sang.</p><p>Une fine entaille traversait sa joue droite et s'était arrêtée un peu au-dessus du sourcil. Elle ne semblait pas profonde, mais saignait beaucoup. Rey était partagée entre le choc et le soulagement, malgré la maladresse de son coup, elle pensait lui avoir infligé pire. Cette balafre en travers de la figure aurait amplifié le côté intimidant et monstrueux chez n'importe qui, mais chez lui, couplé à son regard rempli de bien trop de choses que la jeune femme ne put déchiffrer sur le moment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire. Ses yeux s'imprimèrent dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne baisse le flingue ni qu'il ne réagisse. Il ne fit que simplement la fixer. Encore. Et ceux de l'antiquaire se voilèrent d'une désolation, découvrir qu'elle était finalement capable de blesser autant la terrifiait en dépit des événements.</p><p>Le silence se brisa par le retour de Poe, lampe torche et clé de voiture en mains. Il remarqua Finn au sol qui sortait doucement de sa léthargie douloureuse et l'aida à se relever. Par chance, il avait seulement été étourdi par le coup et s'en sortirait avec quelques hématomes ou une bosse. Mais ses douleurs n'éteignirent aucunement sa haine et quand il aperçut Rey tenant en joug Kylo Ren, il l'invita à tirer, ravi de constater qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Cependant, à l'instar de son dernier coup de pied, Finn ne comprit pas l'attitude de la jeune femme qui avait pourtant déjà eu à faire à la violence de cet homme. Elle lui répondit de se taire et de la suivre à l'extérieur. Ils quittaient définitivement les lieux, laissant Ren agenouillé dans la pénombre, des gouttes de sang sur le sol de poussière et de suie, un beau mélange lui correspondant. Rey lui afficha un regard à la fois perdu, apeuré et brûlant de détermination, espérant ne jamais plus croiser sa route.</p><p>≈</p><p>« <b>Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut immédiatement y retourner ! J'allais le coffrer !</b> »</p><p>Finn était plus contrarié que furieux, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Rey ni celle de ce Poe. Il ne leur avait pas demandé ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans un tel endroit cette nuit, mais il savait que la curiosité d'une antiquaire ou l'intérêt d'un journaliste ne lui suffiraient pas comme réponses. Il était frustré. Kylo Ren était à sa merci, et sans l'aide de la jeune femme, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Pour l'avoir côtoyer pendant des années, il savait combien ce n'était pas chose aisée de le confronter.</p><p>«<b> L'arrêter ou le tuer ?! </b>rétorqua Rey, en revanche furieuse.</p><p>— <b>Rey, cet homme est dangereux. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. </b>renchérit-il.</p><p>— <b>C'était qui d'ailleurs ?</b> intervint le journaliste, encore consterné par les événements.</p><p>— <b>Un criminel que... que je recherche depuis un moment. Croyez moi, ce n'était pas un hasard s'il était là en même temps que vous. </b></p><p>— <b>Vous le suiviez à la trace alors. L'avoir retrouvé dans un taudis pareil. Je capte à peine le réseau,</b> ajouta Poe.</p><p>— <b>Je... j'ai retracé votre téléphone,</b> avoua-t-il en hochant la tête vers Rey. Elle lui répondit par de gros yeux. <b>Je suis venu dès que je vous ai localisée ici. Et j'ai bien fait, il aurait pu vous tuer !</b></p><p>— <b>Ah vraiment ?! Et vous vous pensez meilleur que lui ?! Vous m'avez menti et manipulée ! Vous avez pointé une arme sur moi, contrairement à lui ! </b> s'énerva-t-elle, ne supportant pas être ainsi prise pour une imbécile en dépit des circonstances.</p><p>— <b>Rey... croyez moi...</b></p><p>— <b>SI vous voulez que je vous crois, dites nous au moins qui il est, </b>l'interrompit Rey, exigeant au moins cette information. <b>C'est qui ?! Et pourquoi il vous a appelé traitre ?! »</b></p><p>Finnsoupiramais dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans le gymnase, il avait eu le temps d'analyser le comportement de cette fille. Elle l'avait empêché de tirer sur Ren alors que New York aurait pu être débarrassée de lui puis du reste de l'organisation. Du moins c'était ce que le policier espérait fortement, son objectif depuis qu'il était revenu. Ainsi, il fallait qu'il reste en contact avec Rey, qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle cherchait en laissant en vie et en liberté un type pareil. Il s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture et poursuivit.<b><br/></b></p><p>« <b>Il s'appelle Kylo Ren. Il appartient à une organisation criminelle qui sévit secrètement à New York depuis plus de dix ans. Le Premier Ordre.</b></p><p><b>— Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il y avait un lien entre eux et ce qu'on a trouvé... </b>s'exclama Poe mais il se ravisa vite d'exposer leurs trouvailles devant la grimace de Rey. <b>Je travaille depuis des mois sur les élections et notamment un nouveau parti qui promet de détrôner la Résistance à la mairie. Et dans mes recherches, ce... Premier Ordre apparaît souvent.<br/></b></p><p><b>— J'ignorais que l'organisation se lançait en politique. Mais si elle le fait, si elle déclare une guerre à l'autre parti, alors vous étiez vraiment en danger. Et on l'est tous, </b>répondit FInn.</p><p><b>— Comment vous savez autant de choses sur une bande de criminels censés agir dans le secret ? Comment vous connaissez si bien ce mec alors qu'on n'en parle nulle part dans New York ?! </b>Rey n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Elle était sans doute aussi énervée après Finn que contre ce Kylo. <b><br/></b></p><p><b>— Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens, </b>rétorqua-t-il.<b> Le problème n'est pas là de toute façon. Il faut que je l'arrête et que je sache ce qu'il venait chercher. Ce qu'il vous voulez. </b>Rey ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Poe, devant l'entrée en fer forgée, les appela tous les deux. <b><br/></b></p><p>
  <b>— Ça sert à rien de vous disputer, c'est fini. »</b>
</p><p>Rey et Finn marchèrent jusqu'à lui et furent stupéfaits de contempler le pensionnat tout entier cette fois, prendre feu. Des flammes immenses dansaient dans les bâtiments, surtout le principal. Une odeur d'essence ou d'alcool se propageait dans l'air. Toutes les autres preuves potentielles, les souvenirs, les traces étaient en train de flamber. Kylo avait sûrement mis les voiles en allumant cet incendie, afin d'être sûr que personne n'y revienne jamais. Rey observa les flammes de plus en plus nombreuses et prit conscience de ce que l'homme en noir était capable de faire. De ce que d'autres gens qu'elle étaient capables de faire pour préserver leurs secrets.<b><br/></b></p><p><b>« Je suis flic, c'est vrai. Je vous ai pas menti sur ce point. Mais je ne pourrais pas mettre tout mon commissariat sur l'affaire, c'est trop risqué, </b>dit-il en malaxant un peu la vérité. <b>J'ai besoin de vous. De vous deux.<br/></b></p><p><b>— Je vois pas comment on peut vous aider à coincer des criminels pareils, </b>s'étonna Poe.<b> Je suis journaliste, pas détective.<br/></b></p><p><b>— Justement. Vous avez sûrement trouvé des choses en venant ici, ou avant. On débarque pas sur des ruines comme celles-ci par hasard. Vous semblez être doués pour fouiller et vous,</b> il se tourna vers Rey,<b> vous savez vous défendre d'après ce que j'ai vu. Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, je me débrouillerai avec ma hiérarchie. J'ai juste besoin d'infos, </b>implora-t-il.</p><p><b>— Non, </b>parla Rey la première, après un échange visuel avec Poe. <b>Je suis désolée mais comme vous l'avez dit, c'est trop dangereux. Je suis venu ici pour... ma boutique. Pas pour me lancer dans une enquête sordide avec des flics et risquer ma peau davantage.<br/></b></p><p>
  <b>— Attendez Rey...<br/></b>
</p><p><b>— Je peux pas, </b>trancha-t-elle sans qu'aucun des garçons ne saisissent. Elle croisa les bras et se dirigea vers la voiture de Dameron. <b>Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre.<br/></b></p><p><b>— Je veux bien vous apporter ce que je trouve sur cette organisation et les élections, </b>murmura Poe.<b> Même si j'ai l'impression que vous en savez déjà bien plus que moi. Mais je peux pas faire plus. »</b></p><p>La frustration de Finn laissa place à une certaine détresse. Kylo savait maintenant qu'il était lui aussi à New York et vu ce qu'il lui avait infligé ce soir, il prendrait certainement un malin plaisir à le traquer et à lui faire payer. Il comprenait les réticences de ses interlocuteurs, il leur en demandait beaucoup. Cependant, après les risques pris par cette fille devant Kylo Ren, il avait espéré qu'elle accepte. <b><br/></b></p><p>Il se résigna et reprit lui aussi la route. Des soins et du repos lui étaient nécessaires, aux deux autres aussi. Dans la voiture de Poe, le silence régna jusqu'à Brooklyn. Aucun d'eux ne reparla de la soirée, ils n'en avaient pas la force. Le feu ne quittait pas les pensées de la jeune femme, ni l'incendiaire. Elle avait son nom maintenant, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Ça ne lui indiquait rien sur son lien à la broche, à l'homme à la canne. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait agi aussi imprudemment. Pour qu'il reste en vie. Et pour lui reprendre ce qu'il lui avait volé. Avant que Poe ne la rejoigne dans la voiture, elle avait enfin regardé le contenu de sa poche et malheureusement, la photo qui prouvait sa venue au pensionnat était déchirée. Le morceau qui lui restait représentait la partie inférieure, des élèves assis ainsi que sa propre silhouette avec son épaule menue comprimée par la main posée dessus de l'homme à la canne. Son visage à lui était dans la veste de Kylo.<b><br/></b></p><p>Ce dernier, après avoir passé ses nerfs à moitié sur sa bécane dont les pneus avaient été crevés par Finn (l'insultant au passage) et à moitié sur le sbire du Premier Ordre, il avait quitté le pensionnat brûlant, escorté par son associé. À l'instar de la jeune femme, il contemplait les bouts de photos gentiment offerts mais le visage juvénile qu'il y vit lui effaça son sourire.<b><br/></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ex nihilo¹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce septième chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite, il faut croire que j'étais très inspirée (ou qu'un chapitre un peu intermédiaire / plus introspectif, c'est plus facile à écrire que les conflits...) J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira malgré le manque d'action. La suite arrivera en deux chapitres, à nouveau un sur Rey et un sur Kylo avant une longue série de chapitres mêlant les deux !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>« Sache qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière </em> <em>maintenant que tu as ouvert les portes. »</em></p><p> </p><p>Rey attendait dans le couloir, assise et fixant le mur blanc devant elle. Son rendez-vous de ce matin allait être une nouvelle étape dans son accès à une totale liberté, à une vie d'adulte normale. C'était pourquoi elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied à la boutique, pour se dégager un chouette revenu et donc quelques économies, mais aussi sur sa thèse sur laquelle elle s'était penchée un peu tous les soirs. Tout cela en s'efforçant frénétiquement d'être organisée. Une productivité qu'elle s'était imposée dans le but de chasser la peur, l'anxiété et les divagations dans le passé. Ou à la semaine dernière.</p><p>Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis la nuit la plus tordue qu'elle ait connue. Au début, lorsqu'elle y avait repensé, le jour comme la nuit, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que cela n'avait pas existé. Les événements qu'elle avait ressassés dans sa tête lui avaient semblé si improbables, pittoresques, dignes d'un mauvais film, mais finalement bien réels. Elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil aux documents et photographies qu'elle avait trouvés dans le pensionnat. C'était d'abord trop tôt pour elle et surtout trop dur de regarder son propre visage un jour dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ou peu. Elle n'avait que des flashs qui revenaient par moment, mais elle ignorait totalement leur authenticité, leur véracité. Ensuite, en ce qui concernait ce Premier Ordre, elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait été bien trop remontée contre Finn pour lui demander davantage de précision. La jeune femme avait l'impression que mettre le nez dans cette histoire rien qu'en épluchant les documents, c'était lui donner raison et poser un premier pied dans un lieu bien plus sombre que le gymnase et qu'il lui serait impossible d'en sortir. C'était égoïste, néanmoins elle n'était ni flic, ni détective, ni justicière. Cela n'était pas ses affaires et les siennes étaient suffisamment compliquées comme ça.</p><p>« <b>Pardon pour cette attente Rey ! </b>la blonde à lunettes sortit l'antiquaire de ses pensées. <b>Suivez moi, on va pouvoir commencer.</b> »</p><p>Rey prit son manteau sous le bras et suivit sa psychologue dans un autre couloir. Exceptionnellement, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'hôpital plutôt que dans son cabinet habituel car elle n'avait pas pu se libérer de ses obligations au sein du service psychiatrie pour recevoir la jeune femme qui n'avait elle, pas voulu attendre davantage. Cette entrevue devait être la dernière. Une dernière séance afin de lui délivrer un document attestant de son état de santé mentale et surtout de son entière capacité à se prendre en charge.</p><p>La psychologue invita la jeune antiquaire à s'asseoir et lui présenta encore ses excuses pour cet entretient de dernière minute. Mais pour Rey, c'était finalement bien tombé. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite et ensuite, parce que quelque part, elle avait ressenti le besoin de la revoir et de lui parler. Elle y avait pensé toute la semaine, depuis qu'elle était rentrée du pensionnat. Tout comme le lourd secret que portait son identité, elle avait éprouvé cette même frustration de ne pouvoir parler des derniers événements à personne. De la broche. Du pensionnat. De Kylo. Néanmoins, si elle restait vague, elle pouvait essayer de se soulager un minimum. Rien que pour mieux dormir la nuit. </p><p>« <b>Tenez, un exemplaire pour vous et un pour le juge,</b> déclara la quarantenaire. <b>Je comprends que vous souhaitiez tourner la page, mais j'aurai aimé continuer à travailler avec vous jusqu'à la clôture de votre dossier... surtout maintenant que j'ai l'impression...</b></p><p>—<b> Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos séances m'ont beaucoup aidée, je vais mieux. Je vous remercie... d'avoir été là toutes ces années, </b>l'interrompit Rey soudainement gênée.</p><p>— <b>Merci Rey, mais je n'ai fais que mon travail, même si Lando est un bon ami. Seulement, je voulais dire que je vous sens anxieuse. Là, aujourd'hui. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Et je refuse de croire que vous appréhendez la levée de la tutelle après m'avoir tannée pendant des semaines pour ce papier !</b> » se permit-elle de plaisanter comme à son habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère.</p><p>Cette fois encore, elle touchait juste. Rey se rappela de leur rencontre et de leurs premières séances, sacrément laborieuses. Pendant des semaines, elle avait été incapable de parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, d'évoquer l'homme à la canne. Elle était restée muette face à cette femme , écoutant les minutes passer sur l'horloge jusqu'au retour de Lando chaque mercredi. Cependant, parfois à la place du silence, il y avait eu les crises au début, chaque fois que sa psy avait tenté de prononcer le nom de l'homme en noir ou de lui parler de ses parents, de sa solitude. Mais sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, la docteure était restée patiente et était parvenue à la calmer, à trouver une porte d'entrée en elle.</p><p>Elle s'était d'un coup mise à simplement lui parler d'elle, de Rey en tant que personne, indépendamment de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.</p><p>Ainsi, après plus ou moins sept ans de thérapie, Rey avait été bien naïve de croire qu'elle ne remarquerait pas son anxiété alors qu'elle était assise face à elle, les jambes croisées et qu'elle se tortillait les doigts, hésitante à lui parler de ce qui l'avait ramenée dans le passé ces derniers jours. Sauf qu'elle était tenue au secret professionnel et la seule personne à qui elle pourrait de toute façon en parler était Lando. Or il savait déjà tout d'elle et en ce qui concernait ce Kylo, Rey lui en parlerait très vite.</p><p>« <b>Merci pour l'attestation,</b> répondit la jeune antiquaire en rangeant le document dans son sac. <b>Et vous avez raison, je suis pas mal angoissée ces temps-ci. Je... j'ai peut-être de nouvelles informations sur mon histoire... </b><b>J'ai fais une rencontre étrange. Je pense que cette personne est liée à moi.. à mon passé. </b></p><p>— <b>Pour quelles raisons vous pensez cela de cette personne ? En quoi c'était si bizarre pour vous ? »</b> enchaîna rapidement la psychologue pour l'aider.</p><p>Rey tenta d'alléger l'ambiance avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Elle ne pouvait en revanche pas raconter les circonstances de cette rencontre ni lui dire qui était Kylo. Ce n'était pas la peine d'alarmer davantage de monde pour de simples suppositions et quelques doutes. Elle rassura son interlocutrice et se leva en la remerciant une énième fois.</p><p><b>« Je suis vraiment contente pour vous Rey. Mais je pense que quelques séances supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas si besoin. » </b>rajouta-t-elle, un sourire sincère sur le visage qui toucha l'antiquaire.</p><p>Pendant qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur afin de quitter l'hôpital, Rey s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur ses priorités, et non de penser à nouveau cette stupide nuit. À cette affaire. À Kylo et l'ambivalence insensée de son comportement. Elle buttait contre un mur à chercher ainsi une explication. Elle se sentait tellement bête de ne pas trouver cela normal qu'il ne l'ait jamais frappée, alors que s'il l'avait fait, comme n'importe quel voyou de sa trempe, Rey ne se serait jamais aventurée dans le pensionnat.</p><p>Avant de rebondir sur la balafre qu'il portait désormais à cause d'elle, elle fut intriguée par deux infirmières qui discutaient près d'elle devant la porte d'un bureau. Le sort continuait de s'acharner sur elle, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle revenait toujours aux Skywalker et le hasard ne pouvait pas faire aussi bien les choses. Alors, même si elle décidait de prendre l'ascenseur et de partir vaquer à ses occupations, un autre événement la pousserait de nouveau tôt ou tard vers eux, vers la broche. Elle refusait de se mêler à une histoire criminelle, en revanche ça ne lui coûtait rien d'en savoir un peu plus. Ensuite, ça resterait le problème de cette famille et Rey passerait à autre chose. Les deux femmes médisaient ainsi sur la présence d'une sénatrice dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et du fait que malgré son poste haut placé, personne ne venait la voir dans sa chambre. Chambre 227.</p><p>Rey n'écouta pas davantage et partit en quête de cette pièce sans se poser plus de questions.  Après tout, cette femme avait le droit de savoir que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle. Et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cambrioleur. Lorsqu'elle trouva la dite chambre, la vitre donnait malheureusement sur le store fermé. Mais elle réussit à jeter quelques œillades à travers et apercevoir la Sénatrice. Elle était dans le lit et lisait un journal. Un de ses avant-bras était relié à une perfusion à ses côtés et elle semblait bien trop éreintée pour son âge. Rey la contempla longtemps sans bouger, sans lui signifier sa présence. Dans sa tête, elle échafauda milles histoires qui pourraient coller à la vie et la carrière de cette femme. Comment était-elle devenue Sénatrice et comment avait-elle supporter un tel poste pendant plus de trente ans ? Comment faisait-elle pour vivre seule dans une si grande maison ? Comment était mort son mari ? Sa curiosité était tellement forte que la jeune femme en oubliait de se demander ce que Leia faisait ici, hospitalisée.</p><p>En dépit de ses interrogations, une forme d'admiration naissait chez la jeune antiquaire maintenant qu'elle la rencontrait. D'après ce qu'elle avait déjà lu à son sujet, bien avant d'entendre parler de sa retraite, Leia s'était faite plus ou moins toute seule. Elle gérait d'une main de fer ses affaires au Sénat ainsi qu'un parti tout entier qu'elle avait bâti en quelques années à peine. Et cette capacité d'indépendance, notamment vis à vis des hommes, cette résilience impressionnèrent Rey. Seulement maintenant, elle savait que son existence n'était pas aussi rose que sa position et son capital financier le laissaient paraître. Elle avait surtout été parsemée par de nombreuses tragédies. Rey était alors convaincue que l'une d'elle concernait un enfant. Le sien.</p><p>« <b>Vous pouvez entrer. Elle ne vous mangera pas, </b>lança une voix dans le dos de Rey, ce qui la fit sursauter.</p><p>—<b> Oh pardon ! Je...</b> bégaya-t-elle en se retournant puis elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle tomba en réalité sur Renée.</p><p>—<b> Bonjour Rey. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois.</b></p><p>— <b>Euh oui, c'était rien. Merci de vous être occupée de moi, </b>son sourire traduisait plutôt une évidente gêne, elle n'avait finalement rien à faire ici. Mais elle voulait tant parler à Leia.</p><p>— <b>R2 ! On avait dit aucun journaliste ! </b>grommela un homme arrivant furtivement dans notre direction.</p><p>— <b>Calme-toi enfin. Rey n'est pas journaliste, tu ne reconnais pas notre antiquaire ?</b> le vieil homme replaça ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et dévisagea Rey un moment.</p><p>— <b>Bien sûr, Rey ! Mes excuses !</b> s'exclama-t-il en lui proposant une poignée de main dynamique, mais l'intéressée fut un peu décontenancée par cet étrange duo face à elle.</p><p>— <b>Comment vous... ? </b></p><p>— <b>Tu imagines bien qu'on a dû faire quelques recherches sur toi avant de t'engager, même si tu nous as chaleureusement été recommandée par Lando. Vu les circonstances, on ne pouvait pas prendre de risques, </b>expliqua R2 en hochant la tête vers la chambre.</p><p>— <b>Des recherches ?! </b>Rey fut soudainement très alarmée et son visage se ferma.</p><p>— <b>Ne t'en fais pas, Lando nous a dit tout ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir. On s'est juste assurée que tout soit en ordre de ton côté, pour les assurances, ce genre de choses,</b> avoua l'homme qui se présenta comme Therry, ou 3PO et si encore une fois Rey ne saisit pas leurs surnoms idiots, elle comprit qu'il travaillait aussi pour la Sénatrice.</p><p>— <b>Ok... vous auriez très bien pu m'appeler, cela aurait été plus simple,</b> répondit l'antiquaire assez mécontente que les choses se soient faites dans son dos et soucieuse à l'idée qu'il aient peut-être cherché plus loin.</p><p>— <b>La Sénatrice voulait rester discrète et elle a dû être d'urgence hospitalisée. Pardonne-nous pour notre manque de considération. Luke s'est chargé du problème comme il a pu. </b></p><p>—<b> Je vois. Je dirais rien, vous inquiétez pas. À part ma collègue, personne ne sait que je m'occupe de ses biens.</b></p><p>— <b>On ne se fait pas de soucis, si Lando a pleinement confiance en toi, alors nous aussi,</b> déclara Therry spontanément.</p><p>— <b>C'est pourquoi je t'ai proposé d'entrer. </b>» lui sourit de nouveau R2. </p><p>Il valait mieux que cette rencontre soit formelle plutôt que de foncer tête baissée et confronter la Sénatrice comme la dernière des brutes, la jeune femme n'était pas si impolie. Elle succéda à R2 et 3PO dans la chambre. Leia délaissa son journal et leva les sourcils en apercevant une troisième silhouette.</p><p>« <b>Madame, vous avez de la visite,</b> lui annonça Renée et Rey se montra à elle, raide au pied du lit.</p><p>— <b>Je suis Rey. Lando vous a parlé de moi,</b> dit-elle un peu froidement.</p><p>— <b>Tout à fait. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. Et navrée que cela se fasse dans ces conditions.</b> »</p><p>Leia lui adressa un sincère sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise près d'elle, devinant son malaise, le poing serrant les barreaux du lit. En effet, l'aisance et la familiarité de Leia à son égard la perturbait un peu, mais elle prit sur elle. Le duo s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir retrouver Luke. Finalement, Rey les trouva assez comiques et que ce soit vrai ou non, elle fut satisfaite de pouvoir discuter seule à seule avec la Sénatrice. Elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet sans paraître trop intrusive ou dans le jugement et chercha ses mots un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Leia brise la glace.</p><p>« <b>Alors que penses-tu de la maison ? J'espère que tu y trouves ton bonheur !</b></p><p>— <b>Oui beaucoup. Elle est magnifique et j'ai déjà recensé ce qui m'intéresse. C'est une super opportunité... merci,</b> balbutia-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui te remercie. Je suis contente que ce soit une amie de la famille qui s'en occupe, ça m'allège l'esprit avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...</b> répondit-elle.</p><p>— <b>Vous parlez des élections ? </b>tenta Rey.</p><p>— <b>Oui. C'est toujours tellement de stress ces campagnes, en particulier celle-ci pour laquelle je suis censée me retirer à la fin. Et ça ne facilite rien que je sois coincée ici. C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours important d'être bien entourée, </b>expliqua la vieille femme avec un optimisme qui ne fit qu'effleurer Rey.<b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Mmh, et que disent les médecins ?<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Ils... ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai réellement, je dois encore passer quelques examens. J'ai surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos et de continuer mon traitement contre les douleurs. » </b>raconta-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.<b><br/></b></p><p>Reycontourna un peu ses réelles intentions pendant encore quelques minutes, bien qu'elle fut vraiment soucieuse de l'état de son interlocutrice. Elle lui parla de la maison, des meubles qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle signifierait impérativement à Luke de la tenir au courant de son expertise. Elle lui montra à nouveau sa reconnaissance pour lui accorder une confiance aussi aveugle, elle qui débutait dans le métier. À son tour, Leia lui parla de sa carrière puis de son amitié avec Lando, un critère plus que suffisant pour qu'elle lui confie ainsi sa demeure. L'atmosphère se fit bien moins lourde en une simple demi-heure et Rey apprécia ce temps passé aux côtés de la Sénatrice, il lui permit de déconstruire de plus en plus les préjugés qu'elle avait sur elle et son mode de vie, en dépit de sa fascination pour son travail et sa personnalité. <b><br/></b></p><p>Mais si son estime pour la matriarche était en train de remonter, Rey n'en restait pas moins pleine d'interrogations et d'une forme de mépris au sujet de cet enfant mystérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, tout ce qui touchait aux enfants, à la famille et d'une manière  inquiétante, créait en elle un sentiment d'insécurité et de rancœur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas particulièrement d'attrait pour la vie de famille ou la maternité, alors c'était sans aucun doute lié à sa propre enfance. Ainsi, elle se leva et s'approcha de la malade, la mine bien plus contrariée. <b><br/></b></p><p>«<b> Je.. j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Oui je t'écoute. Tu peux me demander tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la maison. Si cela concerne ta rémunération, on peut s'arranger. </b>proposa-t-elle toujours si bienveillante. <b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Non ce n'est pas ça... et ça ne concerne pas la maison. Pas directement, </b>elle souffla puis sous le regard bien inquiet de Leia, le sien devint plus soutenu.<b> Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu un enfant et je suis désolée parce que...</b></p><p>—<b> Oh tu sais, des enfants j'en ai eu plein ! </b>la coupa Leia, sa joie atteignant un paroxysme qui ne faisait plus illusion sur la jeune femme, elle tentait seulement de cacher son désarroi. Et en effet, Leia Organa se sentit d'un coup terrassée par la fatigue et souillée que quelqu'un ait pénétré dans cette chambre. <b>J'ai fondé un orphelinat il y a quatre ans, depuis je suis constamment entourée d'enfants. Au début, certains d'entre eux séjournaient chez moi, c'est vrai. </b>»</p><p>Rey chercha à argumenter davantage, à lui partager ses impressions à propos de la chambre, mais Leia n'arrêta pas son discours auquel l'antiquaire ne croyait plus. Ensuite, la femme plus âgée se rallongea dans son lit et semblait encore plus amorphe qu'au début de leur conversation. <b><br/></b></p><p>« <b>Je suis désolée. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.. On se reverra quand vous serez rétablie.<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Au revoir Rey. Fais attention en sortant. </b>»lança Leia plus froidement avant de se coucher sur le côté, dos à la jeune femme. <b><br/></b></p><p>Rey ferma la porte derrière elle, le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait était vide. Elle quitta l'hôpital avec la sensation désagréable et pesante d'avoir blessé la Sénatrice. Car la jeune femme en était sûre, elle lui avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir. Ce fut très bref et Leia devait s'entraîner depuis de nombreuses années puisque toute la ville semblait croire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, mais Rey avait senti quelque chose, un mal-être, une émotion, sa joie s'amoindrir quand elle l'avait confrontée. Peut-être qu'en effet elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à elle, peut-être que cela ne concernait qu'un orphelin dont elle s'était occupée, seulement quelque chose était arrivé à cet enfant et cela bouleversait encore la vieille femme au point de se renfermer et d'éteindre en elle la flamme que Rey trouvait si éblouissante. <b><br/></b></p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Rey  passa le reste de la journée dans sa boutique. Par chance elle fut très occupée jusque 17h entre les quelques clients, les rires partagés avec Kaydel et la succession de la maison Skywalker. Elle avait encore le nez dedans lorsque sa collègue sortit leur acheter deux cafés mérités et nécessaires. Ce vendredi était bien calme et elles passaient donc ce genre de journée devant un écran ou une pile de paperasse. Elle laissa tomber le dossier de Leia et s'étira sa sur chaise de bureau, elle avait bien avancé et plutôt que de repenser à son entretien matinale avec la Sénatrice, elle réfléchit au nouvel agencement qu'elle devrait donner à sa boutique pour accueillir les autres meubles. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose qu'elle se remémore inlassablement cette conversation, elle ne pouvait rien tirer de cette femme. Si le scénario que Rey s'était fait dans sa tête à propos de son présupposé fils, alors c'était naturellement pour Leia que cette histoire était la plus douloureuse. Elle ne lui ferait que du mal si elle continuait dans cette voie. De plus, elle restait au service de cette famille au moins jusqu'au début de l'été et la maison allait tôt ou tard être vendue et donc vidée. Rey en apprendrait certainement davantage à ce moment-là. Cependant, cela représentait plusieurs mois et elle ne se connaissait pas si patiente, surtout maintenant que son lien à ces gens avait dépassé celui de la simple antiquaire. <b><br/></b></p><p>Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et tripota la broche devant elle. Rey la gardait partout avec elle, quand elle travaillait ici ou chez elle, dans son sac quand elle sortait. Et elle la contemplait souvent, mais jamais très longtemps pour ne pas faire ressurgir trop de mauvais souvenirs. Cette fois, c'était le visage de l'homme en noir qui se dessina dans sa tête. Kylo Ren. Maintenant qu'elle s'autorisait à y penser, après une semaine de déni, elle se dit que c'était un drôle de nom, un peu à coucher dehors et que n'importe qui ne pouvait porter quelque chose d'aussi énigmatique. Elle revit sa figure dans la pénombre, son regard noir qui dénotait pourtant dans l'obscurité, puis ses gestes singuliers et improbables à son égard. Une certaine colère logeait en elle, ça la mettait en rogne d'imaginer qu'il l'ait épargnée par pitié parce qu'elle était une femme. Ensuite, vint une légère répulsion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer car elle l'éprouvait envers elle-même et non envers lui quand son visage blessé s'afficha. Entaillé en deux, couvert de sang et sans même que ses yeux posés sur elle ne changent ou ne prennent une nuance haineuse ou vengeresse.</p><p>Rey retrouva d'un coup sa logique et s'accrocha à celle-ci. Il avait obligatoirement dû se faire soigner et naïvement elle pensa que même les voyous allaient aux urgences. Elle avait été très agressive, néanmoins elle ne possédait pas sa force et la blessure ne lui avait pas paru très profonde. Elle referma brusquement le tiroir et avec une moue perplexe, elle hésita à appeler l'hôpital de ce matin, et deux trois autres si besoin. Elle ne comprit pas son envie, mais elle voulait se rassurer, savoir que lui aussi était bel et bien sorti du pensionnat après y avoir mis le feu.</p><p>Alors qu'elle se lança pour un premier essai, téléphone en main, celui-ci afficha un appel entrant qui coupa court à ses envies inhabituelles.</p><p>« <b>Bonjour Lando,</b> dit-elle finalement contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles.</p><p>— <b>Salut charognarde, </b>Rey étouffa un rire, ce surnom avait toujours quelque chose de précieux et d'ironique à ses yeux. <b>J'espère que tu t'es bien remise de la dernière fois ? Tu manges et dors correctement maintenant, mmh ?</b> demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu paternel.</p><p>— <b>Oui oui ne t'en fais, tout va bien. C'était rien d'autre qu'un malaise, </b>elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter son épopée du pensionnat et la multitude d'autres malaises qu'elle avait failli faire là-bas.</p><p>— <b>Je suis désolée que cette première visite se soit passée ainsi. Je pensais pas qu'il... enfin c'est à cause de ce fichu cambrioleur. T'en fais pas, tu peux revenir chez Leia sans craintes, Luke a renforcé la sécurité, </b>assura-t-il sur un débit rapide.</p><p>— <b>Ah oui le cambrioleur... je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse vraiment de ça, il avait l'air...</b></p><p>— <b>Qui veux tu que ce soit enfin ! Malheureusement c'est pas le premier qui vient roder autour de la maison et sûrement pas le dernier. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça !</b></p><p>— <b>Si tu le dis,</b> marmonna Rey qui savait que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer et devenait folle que tout le monde autour d'elle chercher à étouffer cette histoire. Elle enchaîna vite pour tenter quand même d'obtenir d'autres réponses.<b> Tiens au fait, j'ai rencontré Leia. </b></p><p>— <b>Ah oui ? Tu es allée la voir à l'hôpital ? </b></p><p>— <b>Pas exactement. Je sortais de mon rendez-vous avec Hélène, tu pourras d'ailleurs passer prendre mon attestation pour le juge, elle a accepté. Et je suis tombée sur sa chambre, escortée par ses drôles d'employés. </b></p><p>— <b>Oh super t'as rencontré toute la famille alors ! Et j'essayerai de passer te voir la semaine prochaine pour récupérer ce papier au plus vite,</b> répondit Lando.</p><p>— <b>Ou je te le déposerai à l'Université, ça me permettra d'y faire un tour. </b></p><p>— <b>Excellente idée, ça ne te ferait pas de mal en plus, </b>la taquina-t-il, ce à quoi elle rétorqua par un rire sarcastique. <b>Tu es sûre pour la thérapie, tu te sens prête à arrêter ? </b></p><p>—<b> Oui je crois. Hélène m'a quand même proposé une dernière séance, peut-être que j'irai avant les fêtes, mais je pense que j'en ai plus besoin,</b> se confie-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Ok, tant que tu te sens bien. Sinon, que t'as raconté Leia ? Comment va-t-elle ?</b></p><p>— <b>Tu sais, avant je ne l'avais vue qu'à la télé, mais elle était évidemment épuisée et un peu abattue, bien que très joviale et enthousiaste, ça doit être son tempérament habituel,</b> supposa-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>En effet, c'est un peu déroutant parfois, mais elle est toujours optimiste,</b> renchérit le vieil homme en souriant au bon souvenir de son amie.</p><p>— <b>Et donc on a surtout parlé de la maison, de mon travail, de l'orphelinat et... </b></p><p>— <b>Et... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? </b></p><p>— <b>Lando... je sais que ce sont tes amis et que ça ne me regarde pas, seulement j'ai l'impression que il y a un truc étrange dans cette famille. Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Par exemple, si Leia avait en fait eu un enfant, tu me le dirais ? </b>enchaîna Rey sur un timbre de plus en plus assuré.</p><p>— <b>Je te l'ai déjà dis, ils n'ont pas d'héritier. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, Leia a fait son deuil depuis longtemps, </b>déclara-t-il et Rey nota chacun des mots employés qui la laissèrent soucieuse.</p><p>— <b>D'accord, excuse-moi... Il faut que je te laisse j'ai du travail. Je suis contente de t'avoir parlé, </b>finit-elle sincère mais troublée.</p><p>— <b>Moi aussi petite. On se voit bientôt. Prends soin de toi.</b> »</p><p>Lando raccrocha et expira un grand coup. Il savait que ça devait par arriver un jour et il connaissait Rey, elle n'en resterait pas là si cette question lui revenait sans cesse. Un simple non suffisait auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Kylo, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité. Il espérait alors qu'elle soit raisonnable et ne fouille pas davantage, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. </p><p>☯</p><p>Finn déposa le lourd carton sur son nouveau bureau dans l'open space du Commissariat principale de New York. Sa demande avait mis du temps à aboutir, mais il prenait ses nouvelles fonctions dès aujourd'hui et heureusement, car encore quelques jours plus tôt, il  était incapable de courir sans douleur. Sa mutation sur le terrain avait été acceptée après cinq ans derrière des écrans au service de la lutte contre la cybercriminalité. Il avait pris sa décision au début de l'été, animé par un besoin de changement et d'actions, puis avait littéralement pressé sa supérieure pendant des semaines pour faire accélérer la procédure et cela après sa dernière mission pour le Premier Ordre. Ce dont il avait été témoin l'avait davantage conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait plus participer à cette organisation et que par dessus tout, il devait y mettre un terme.</p><p>Ainsi, en dépit de ses blessures infligées par ce connard sans vergogne qui le gênaient encore dans certains mouvements, il était heureux d'aménager son nouvel espace de travail et d'être maintenant entouré par ses collègues et non plus par quatre murs sombres à longueur de journée. Il disposa alors ses affaires autour de lui et son blouson sur le dossier de la chaise assez rapidement, voulant d'or et déjà entrer dans la danse et rebondir sur une affaire, bien que son grade ne lui permettait pas tout de suite de participer à la plupart des enquêtes importantes et que les criminels ne se bousculaient pas vraiment dans les rues ces temps-ci. Cependant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'en réalité si, ils agissaient seulement dans l'ombre et le secret depuis des années et que la police ne pouvait rien contre eux aujourd'hui.</p><p>Il s'installa enfin lorsque Rose Tico vint prendre place près de lui, les fesses nonchalamment posée sur son bureau fraîchement rangé. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et avait eu le droit à de nombreuses visites de sa part quand il travaillait seul derrière ses ordinateurs pour des enquêtes et parfois simplement pour discuter et lui apporter un café. Elle était une jeune recrue affectée ici depuis un an sous la pupille de Holdo, qui semblait placer beaucoup d'espoirs en la jeune femme. Rose était d'une motivation débordante et intarissable pour ce métier, elle était déterminée à réussir, faire ses preuves et monter vite les échelons, certainement pour un jour occuper une place de cheffe. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et malgré son petit gabarit, elle n'hésitait pas à prendre les devants et se confronter autant aux collègues les plus archaïques qu'aux criminels récalcitrants. Finn lui prêtait un petit côté garçon manqué, mais en plus de son fort caractère, elle avait une capacité d'adaptation remarquable et surtout une grande sensibilité. Malheureusement, même si Holdo était une commissaire intègre, cela n'était pas forcément le cas de tous les flics ici.</p><p>« <b>Te voilà  opérationnel ! C'est cool que tu fasses désormais entièrement partie de l'équipe. Sur le terrain je veux dire,</b> commença Rose.</p><p>— <b>Moi aussi. Je vais quand même continuer à m'occuper du pôle informatique en attendant mon remplaçant, mais je suis sûr qu'on va faire une bonne équipe ! </b></p><p>— <b>Puis je t'avoue que, avec Mitaka², c'est pas l'éclate tous les jours,</b> chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers Finn.</p><p>— <b>Tu m'étonnes ! </b>ria le garçon face aux attaques contre leur bougre de collègue.</p><p>— <b>Bon sinon, toi comment tu vas ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on te voit plus trop, soit tu pars d'ici très tôt soit tu y dors presque ! </b></p><p>— <b>Oh j'étais juste débordé tu comprends,</b> joua-t-il, <b>entre ma mutation,</b> <b>le boulot à finir, le déménagement.. et j'ai aussi... rencontré une fille. </b></p><p>— <b>Dis donc, tu chômes pas ! </b>s'exclama la petite brune en venant s'asseoir plus près de lui. <b>Je veux tout savoir. </b></p><p>— <b>Pfff en fait il n'y a pas grand chose à dire pour le moment. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il pourrait vraiment se passer quelque chose, </b>marmonna Finn, réalisant qu'il s'était emporté dans son annonce.</p><p>— <b>Ah mais dis moi quand même, comment elle est ?<br/></b></p><p>— <b>En fait, je la connais depuis peu, mais elle est vraiment pas comme les autres. Elle est surprenante et audacieuse et... assez bizarre je dois dire. </b></p><p>— <b>Mmh elle a l'air de bien te plaire en tout cas,</b> se moqua Rose devant son collègue perdant ses moyens alors qu'elle le connaissait plus réservé.</p><p>— <b>Ouais. Enfin, je crois surtout qu'elle a des problèmes...</b>» avoua-t-il en secouant la tête.</p><p>Les prochaines interrogations de Rose Tico furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Amilyn Holdo dans la pièce. Ses cheveux lilas toujours dans un accord détonnant et unique avec son tailleur pantalon marron et tout son corps dans une posture parfaitement droite traduisant son autorité sans efforts.</p><p>« <b>Mitaka !</b> appela-t-elle pressement et celui-ci apparut devant elle aussi vite. <b>Il semble qu'on a un début d'affaire, et elle est plutôt délicate. Pour l'instant je vous demanderai d'éplucher ces témoignages et rapports d'enquêtes réalisés par tous les commissariat de la ville. Notez tout ce qu'il vous semble pertinent ou étrange, et les points communs. Vous bosserez ensemble. </b></p><p>— <b>Commissaire, euh moi aussi ? </b>l'interpella Rose alors que sa boss s'était déjà retournée.</p><p>— <b>Oui toi aussi Rose, je te mets sur cette enquête.</b> » lui sourit-elle.</p><p>Rose se retint de sauter de joie, la voilà officiellement sur sa première grosse enquête. Elle avait visé juste lorsqu'elle débuta la relecture avec Finn et un Mitaka bougon, tous les documents devant elle lui procurèrent un mauvais pressentiment, et qui concernait autant cette histoire que son propre rôle dans celle-ci.</p><p>☯</p><p>Contre toute attente, il avait finalement bénie sa cicatrice. Il ne pouvait pas négliger qu'elle lui apportait un aspect un brin plus provocateur qu'avant et malgré l'humiliation offerte par Snoke à laquelle il avait d'ailleurs tenter de répondre en vain, les gens peinaient désormais à le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'était fait soigné au Premier Ordre après sa punition et même la cautérisation n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse que les mots et les gestes de son chef. Son seul réconfort était qu'il lui inspirait encore plus de dégoût et surtout plus de peur avec sa figure marquée par son conflit intérieur et parsemée de deux trois strips entre le front et la joue. Au bout d'une semaine maintenant, ça avait bien cicatrisé et peut-être qu'il n'en porterait qu'une légère marque à la fin, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Ce n'était pas tant être défiguré qui l'inquiétait, plutôt la manière dont cette blessure lui avait été infligée.</p><p>Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était demandé depuis le second incendie du pensionnat - qui lui avait au moins attiré les félicitations de Snoke - comment une inconnue pareille, si menue et émotionnellement instable avait été capable de l'atteindre physiquement. Et jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, elle semblait si pleine de ressources et d'une force insoupçonnée que Kylo avait d'ailleurs sous-estimée. Le tuerait-elle la prochaine fois ?</p><p>Elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle avait pointé une arme sur lui et elle n'avait pas tiré. N'importe qui jeté ainsi dans une histoire aussi sordide et dangereuse aurait abrégé ses souffrances et sauvé sa peau définitivement en tirant, mais non. Et Ren ne pouvait pas se demander infiniment pour quelle raison elle l'avait préservé parce qu'il avait agit de la même manière avec elle. Il n'aurait pas dû, elle devrait déjà être morte ou aux mains de Snoke, mais il en était physiquement incapable. Alors, il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre, de la trouver. Une fille qui se retrouvait en moins de deux semaines chez sa propre mère puis au pensionnat ne pouvait simplement pas être personne.</p><p>Ce fut pourquoi il atterrit aux archives municipales en début de soirée. Le bâtiment était désert à l'exception d'une ou deux personnes à l'accueil dont il se ficha en passant en trombe devant eux. Ensuite, il s'installa dans la plus grande salle, ordinateur ouvert déjà en train de faire des recherches groupées autour de son prénom et sa silhouette imposante face aux rayonnages. Il se jura de ne pas ressortir d'ici sans avoir trouvé quelque chose, quitte à retourner les lieux. Il avait passer l'âge de se faire gronder par un mafieux excentrique et tire-au-flanc, et encore moins à cause d'une inconnue bien trop curieuse. Bon Dieu, il aurait dû prolonger ses vacances, tout ça à cause d'une mère qui l'a abandonné.</p><p>Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait trouvé que des banalités dans les archives, peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Concernant les documents trouvés chez Leia ou ceux qu'il craqua sur le net, aucune Rey n'était mentionnée nulle part. Et comme il n'avait pas son nom de famille, ses recherches étaient limitées. Il avait aussi fouillé autour de ce sale traître pour essayer de comprendre comment ils se connaissaient, mais à part son poste de flic, il n'y avait rien sur lui, le Premier Ordre avait bien sûr fait le ménage. Pareil pour le journaliste, cette Rey avait également débarqué dans leur vie comme dans celle de Kylo. Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés ici et au pensionnat pour une vulgaire broche et ça n'avait aucun sens. En tout cas ça ne suffisait pas à Kylo Ren.</p><p>Si elle ne travaillait pas pour la Résistance, elle connaissait alors sa famille personnellement. Du moins Luke. Il prit ainsi sur lui et effectua à nouveau des recherches sur son oncle, survolant certains faits pour lui éviter une seconde humiliation ou de s'énerver davantage. Ce fut d'ailleurs un énième échec pour trouver son adresse, un coin paumé entre mer et campagne, il en existe des tas dans le pays. Kylo s'occupa tour à tour des membres de sa famille, s'assurant dès le départ de fermer tout son être à clé et de la jeter, c'était pas le moment pour les souvenirs, les remords ou n'importe quelle connerie qui ferait ressurgir Ben Solo.</p><p>Il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose en se penchant sur le cas de Lando, il l'avait presque oublié dans sa liste. Kylo esquissa même un sourire en s'apercevant à quel point cet oncle là aussi cachait bien son jeu. Les derniers documents tombèrent dans l'imprimante quand il entendit les pas caractéristiques de la chargée d'accueil des archives.</p><p>« <b>On ferme ! </b>vociféra-t-elle comme si il était sourd ou idiot.</p><p>— <b>J'ai pas terminé,</b> rétorqua-t-il sans même lui faire face.</p><p>— <b>Je n'ai pas envie de faire des heures supplémentaires et...</b></p><p>— <b>Bah moi si !</b> » termina-t-il cette conversation avant de perdre son calme.</p><p>Elle étouffa un grognement et déposa bruyamment le trousseau clé sur le comptoir en le priant de le déposer au concierge en partant. La vieille femme n'exista rapidement plus dans son esprit et il posa le tas de feuilles récupérées sur le dessus de l'imprimante et les feuilleta.</p><p>« <b>Te voilà...</b>» murmura-t-il.</p><p>Il avait trouvé le lien. À sa grande surprise, il découvrit que cette Rey était sous la tutelle de Lando depuis plus de huit ans. Elle portait même son nom et il avait été son professeur à l'université. Une scolarité qu'il avait lui même payée à en juger par les rapports dégotés par le jeune homme. Elle avait une licence de psycho puis avait tout laissé tomber pour faire histoire de l'art et en était apparemment désormais doctorante. Elle n'avait donc pas complètement menti lors de sa venue ici. Le dernier point qu'il trouva à son sujet était qu'elle tenait une boutique d'antiquités dans Brooklyn. Le magasin avait bien sûr été racheté par son oncle. Les raisons qui avaient poussé Lando à s'occuper de cette fille le dépassait un peu, il ne comprenait pas où il avait bien pu la dénicher, en revanche ça renforçait sa certitude qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur la broche complètement par hasard et encore moins qu'elle l'avait gardée.</p><p>Enfin, la partie la plus intrigante de ces découvertes, c'était sa vie à elle. En réalité, avant sa mise sous tutelle, il n'y avait rien. Kylo avait beau plonger dans les tréfonds du web, même avec les logiciels de Bazine, il n'y avait absolument rien. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas existé avant cette date. Aucun nom de famille autre que celui de Lando n'apparaissait dans les fichiers, aucun acte de naissance, aucun parent. Son identité toute entière était peut-être fausse. Cette fille était littéralement un fantôme et malgré les trous noirs de son passé, elle finissait liée à lui à cause d'une broche vieille de quinze ans.</p><p>« <b>Qui es-tu ? » </b>ses doigts frôlèrent son prénom tapé sur un des documents.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>__________________________</em>
</p><p>¹ expression latine qui signifie "à partir de rien".</p><p>² Dopheld Mitaka : humain servant le Premier Ordre à bord du Destroyer dans <em>Le Réveil de la Force.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Errer dans les rues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : drogue, abandon, premier rapport sexuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Chaque centimètre est notre terrain de jeu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ces liens si fort nous rapprochent de Dieu. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Rey. Dix ans plus tôt, quelque part en Arizona.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle venait de passer  une semaine à ratisser les petites communes bordant le désert, jonglant  entre terrains abandonnés et motels miteux payés avec l'argent qu'elle  parvenait à voler ici et là. Une semaine sous un soleil ardent à  chercher ses parents. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle vivait dans la rue,  six mois que tout ce qu'elle voyait, entendait et expérimentait n'avait  plus rien à voir avec les huit dernières années. Elle n'avait plus aucun  repère et avait donc dû s'en construire d'autres et ne compter que sur  elle-même. Elle rôdait toute seule dans l'état et se contenter du strict  minimum. Elle ne possédait qu'un gros sac en bandoulière contenant  quelques vêtements trouvés après avoir jeté ceux qu'elle portait à son  arrivée, parfois de la nourriture et quelques autres babioles et  nécessaires d'hygiène. Elle avait au moins su se servir de ce que son  ancienne vie lui avait appris, et réussissait alors pour l'instant à  survivre malgré une précarité évidente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mais Rey était pleine de  ressources et elle le savait. L'homme à la canne lui répétait souvent,  elle était forte et pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, rien  ne pouvait lui faire déclarer forfait. De plus, elle était animée par  une volonté abondante, car elle se trouvait dans sa ville natale.  Pourtant, elle n'y avait plus repensé depuis de nombreuses années ni  cherché à en savoir plus. Elle avait parfaitement assimilé et accepter  l'idée d'avoir été abandonnée par ses parents, qu'ils s'étaient lassés  d'elle, peut-être même qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimée ni désirée.  L'homme à la canne ne lui avait pas donné davantage de détails et elle  n'en avait finalement pas voulu. Elle avait continué de vivre à ses  côtés avec la conviction qu'elle ne devait pas chercher ses parents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maintenant qu'il était  mort et qu'elle était toute seule et plus grande, elle voguait depuis  des mois avec cette viscérale envie de les retrouver. Elle les avait  attendus si longtemps, ils lui devaient alors une explication  aujourd'hui. Du moins, elle souhaitait leur montrer qu'elle s'en était  sortie sans eux. Les seules informations qu'elle détenait étaient qu'ils  avaient vécu près de Phoenix et qu'elle était sûrement née ici, elle  conservait encore quelques vagues souvenirs d'avant l'abandon. En  réalité, elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de vrais souvenirs ou  uniquement des bribes que son cerveau avait fabriqué pour supporter la  douleur à l'époque. Elle ignorait si la tendresse de ces épisodes avait  été réelle ou si ce n'était qu'un endroit illusoire de son cerveau dans  lequel elle s'était réfugiée un temps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey se dirigea vers le  dinner le plus proche. Le trajet depuis le désert fut long et elle  n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Par chance, elle était parvenue à  voler un peu d'argent cette semaine. Néanmoins, elle ne possédait que de  quoi manger pour le week-end et non pour se loger également. Cette  fois, elle choisit de privilégier la faim. Ces derniers repas avaient  été minces et il lui était toujours plus facile de trouver un endroit où  dormir que de manger autre chose que quelques aliments subtilisés dans  un magasin ou sur un étalage. Ce soir, elle souhaitait quelque chose qui  lui tienne au corps jusqu'au lendemain, puis elle se trouverait une  couchette dans un squat ou se faufilerait discrètement quelque part.  Elle souhaitait quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant. En effet, ses  recherches ne donnaient toujours rien. Elle n'avait absolument aucune  piste concernant ses parents. Les personnes qu'elle avait interrogées ne  se souvenaient pas d'elle ou l'avaient rudement envoyée promener. Sa  description était évidemment très vague, un jeune couple hétéro avec une  petite fille coiffée de trois chignons, parfois accompagnés d'un homme  plus vieux et marchant sur une canne, mais elle avait tenté malgré tout.  Pour l'instant, son histoire ne disait rien à personne, elle n'était  personne. Et au bout de six mois maintenant, elle était fatiguée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le resto comprenait à  peine deux ou trois personnes, ainsi Rey fut rapidement servie. Elle  s'installa au milieu de la pièce devant un hot-dog, une carafe d'eau et  des pancakes. Alors que la serveuse lui souhaitait mollement un bon  appétit, la jeune fille lui demanda des couverts et ce fut un regard  étonné qu'elle reçut à la place. Elle savoura ensuite son repas, vite  réchauffée par la chaleur du pain et le ventre gonflé par tant de  graisses et de sucre. Elle était souvent interloquée de constater à quel  point le corps pouvait s'habituer au moindre changement. Elle en  oubliait presque ce que c'était de manger à chaque fois, alors qu'avant  l'incendie, elle ne s'était jamais nourri de la sorte. L'homme à la  canne aurait désapprouvé ce genre de repas, il l'aurait grondée et  l'assiette aurait volé avant de se briser sur le sol. Mais encore une  fois, la situation l'exigeait, elle ne pouvait pas faire la difficile et  pour le premier hot-dog de sa vie, ce n'était pas si mauvais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tout en mangeant, elle  feuilleta son journal et y annota grossièrement ses dernières journées  et l'avancée de sa recherche. Elle ne put remplir à peine qu'une page  qu'elle combla par des croquis de choses qui l'avaient marquées  dernièrement. Des paysages, des gens, des mots, ou encore un gribouillis  de l'homme à la canne. Elle finit son dîner en relisant les pages  précédentes. Ce carnet était la première initiative qu'elle avait prise  en quittant New York. Elle l'avait volé là-bas et avait commencé à le  remplir pendant le trajet jusqu'en Arizona. Les premières feuilles  étaient encrées de son histoire, tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant  l'accident et dont elle avait ressenti le besoin de laisser une trace.  Elle se répétait souvent que, lorsqu'elle les aurait retrouvés, elle  confierait ce journal à ses parents pour qu'ils sachent tout ce qu'elle  avait vécu. Quant aux dernières pages, elles étaient jonchées de traits,  un pour chaque jour sans eux. Elle avait repris le décompte, même loin  de New York.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Au fond de la salle,  alors que la jeune fille pensait n'intéresser personne, elle n'échappa  pas au garçon désinvolte aux cheveux blonds hirsutes. Il l'avait  remarqué dès qu'elle avait passé la porte du restaurant. D'abord comme  une simple adolescente de Phoenix, bien qu'il fût rare d'en voir manger  seule dans ce coin. Puis, il avait vite capté qu'elle était comme lui, à  la rue. Son sweat bleu troué et trop grand pour elle, ses cheveux dans  les yeux à peine brossés, ses cernes, son énorme sac à ses côtés et sa  manière de compter son argent, de fuir les regards. Seulement, son  comportement était bien différent et avait donc attiré son attention.  Elle était assise le dos bien droit devant le plat le plus banal qu'elle  mangeait avec des couverts, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.  La plupart des gosses des rues, une fois suffisamment d'argent en poche  pour un tel repas, se ruait littéralement sur leur assiette. Là, cette  fille prenait le temps de mâcher chaque bouchée lentement et entre  chaque, elle baissait les yeux vers un carnet près d'elle. Elle avait  parfaitement la dégaine des paumés de ce faubourg, mais usait de  manières guindées pour un vulgaire hot-dog. Le garçon avait aussi  entendu la politesse dont elle avait fait preuve envers la serveuse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il vint s'asseoir face à  elle sans attendre son approbation, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Rey  le fustigea du regard et referma brusquement sa main gauche sur son  carnet, la droite autour de sa fourchette, sur ses gardes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« <b>Allez-vous-en.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Du calme,</b> pria-t-il en levant ses deux mains en signe d'innocence. <b>Je suis comme toi, étrangère. La rue ça rend hostile...</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Je vois que tu tiens à une certaine politesse, mais tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis Jared. T'es nouvelle ici ?</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Pas vraiment en fait. Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ? </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>En général, on  reste pas longtemps seul dans la rue, on finit pour une raison ou une  autre par se rapprocher des autres. Dans les quartiers, ici, on est une  petite communauté, on s'entraide si tu veux, </b>expliqua-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Tant mieux pour vous. Je préfère rester seule. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>T'en es sûre ? La rue ça peut être dangereux, pour tout le monde. Mais encore plus quand on est une fille, </b>avança-t-il sans quitter son sourire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Je sais me défendre, </b>déclara Rey en pointant son couvert vers lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Oh j'en doute pas !  Seulement, tu sais c'est la même galère pour tout le monde. Si t'es  venue ici grailler un repas complet, c'est que t'as pas d'endroit où  dormir ce soir.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Je vais me débrouiller. C'est pas la première fois,</b> grogna-t-elle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière ! C'est pour ça qu'il est important d'avoir des contacts, </b>se vanta le blond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>De quoi tu parles à la fin !?</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>T'es vraiment pas  commode, mais je serai un salaud si je te laissais comme ça. Avec mes  potes, on occupe une maison inhabitée depuis quelques semaines, les  proprios sont partis  je ne sais où. En tout cas personne ne vient  jamais. On compte y rester encore quelques jours. C'est grand !</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> En quoi ça me concerne ?!</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Là-bas, tu pourras  prendre une douche, et même un bain ! Et te changer aussi, manger,  dormir ! Tu devrais accepter, au moins pour ce soir. Les flics rodent de  plus en plus dans les faubourgs, c'est pas le moment de se faire  chopper. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Pourquoi tu me proposes ton aide ? On ne se connait pas. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>J'ai pas besoin de  connaître tous les gens du coin pour les aider ou accepter qu'ils  m'aident. C'est comme ça par ici. Puis, bah, je me dis que j'aurais aimé  qu'on fasse ça pour moi quand je me suis retrouvé dehors. » </b>raconta-t-il.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey continuait d'être  alertée par l'attitude du garçon. Ce n'était pas le premier inconnu à  venir l'aborder depuis qu'elle vivait de cette manière et malgré son  côté crâneur et son syndrome avorté de sauveur, il restait bien plus  correct que les autres. Alors qu'il lui narrait sa vie dans la rue, la  jeune fille réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle avait de quoi s'armer en  cas de danger, elle pourrait aussi à tout moment s'enfuir ou se cacher.  Elle avait survécu six mois d'une rue à une autre, livrée à elle-même et  elle avait toujours échappé à la police ou aux agresseurs. Elle se dit  alors qu'un week-end dans une immense maison comprenant tout le  nécessaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle  était épuisée, et même avec ce copieux repas, elle se laissait petit à  petit portée par l'idée de dormir au chaud, peu importe la maison et les  gens autour, plutôt que dehors dans le froid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>De plus, rencontrer des  gens comme elle ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose après tout. Peut-être  même qu'ils l'aideraient à trouver une piste. Cependant, elle se  doutait que ce genre de squat, pour en avoir fréquenté plusieurs comme  logement de nuit, ne se résumait pas à la description de ce Jared.  Certes, c'était principalement pour se sustenter et avoir un abri  quelque temps, mais très souvent cela tournait en grande foire. La  drogue y circulait pas mal comme exutoire, l'alcool aussi. Ça  n'inquiétait pas la brune, elle avait déjà vu faire et elle ne  consommait rien de tout ça. C'était juste une occasion de se reposer,  choper quelques trucs avant de repartir. Si en plus, elle se faisait une  ou deux connaissances sur lesquelles elle pourrait compter à l'avenir,  elle n'allait pas s'en priver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>≈</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La maison était conforme  à la description. Isolée, très grande. En revanche il était évident que  le squat perdurait depuis longtemps. Mais ils avaient été malins et  avaient gardé la façade et l'allée impeccables pour ne pas attirer de  soupçons des passants. À l'intérieur, les pièces étaient dérangées, des  fringues jonchaient sur le sol ainsi que des emballages. Jared faisait  ainsi visiter les lieux à Rey jusqu'à lui proposer une chambre où elle  pourrait être seule pour la nuit. Elle avait fini par le suivre en lui  précisant plusieurs fois qu'elle ne resterait que deux jours, mais  qu'elle le remerciait profondément pour son aide. Le garçon s'amusait  encore de son air renfrogné et suspicieux qu'elle affichait en  permanence et qui n'empêchait pas sa politesse de ressortir. Rey  s'installa sur le lit et fixa le blond toujours dans l'embrasure de la  porte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il lui indiqua les  vêtements dans l'armoire qu'elle pouvait prendre, et l'invita à les  rejoindre en bas pour une petite fête, comme chaque vendredi. Puis il  referma la porte et lui laissa le temps de se poser. C'était assez  nouveau pour elle, elle n'avait jamais accepté l'aide de qui que ce soit  avant ce soir et elle appréhendait un peu de se retrouver au milieu de  tant de personnes. Comme d'habitude, elle était déchirée entre la  certitude de devoir rester sur ses gardes, comme l'homme à la canne lui  avait appris, s'adapter en restant toujours aux aguets ou lâcher prise.  Se laisser aller. Seulement, elle ignorait comment se comporter les  jeunes de son âge. À part les substances illicites et ceux qu'elle  croisaient parfois dans les magasins, elle n'en savait pas grand chose.  C'était quoi finalement une fête ?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Avant de descendre se  présenter, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle ne supportait  plus et se dépêcha de prendre une douche, mais savoura tout de même la  sensation de l'eau chaude et de cheveux propres. Puis, elle enfila de  nouveaux sous vêtements, un jean et un t-shirt qu'elle attrapa sans  réfléchir dans la penderie, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Mais elle  conserva son large sweat. Elle apparut ensuite dans le salon, son sac  autour d'elle. En plus de Jared, il y avait deux autres garçons. Ces  derniers et le reste des filles étaient assurément plus âgés que Rey,  sans dépasser la vingtaine non plus. En tout cas, ils accueillirent  chaleureusement Rey et lui proposèrent tout de suite à boire et à  manger. Elle ne délaissa pas son sac, mais décida de souffler quelques  heures. D'oublier le spectre juste une nuit et s'intégrer à un groupe,  parler et agir comme une jeune fille normale.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minuit était passé. Elle  ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère et détachée, elle avait même  réussi à converser un long moment avec les autres. Elle était bien sûr  restée vague sur sa vie, n'abordant simplement que l'abandon de ses  parents qui semblait d'ailleurs être la même raison pour tout le monde.  Une faille dans la structure familiale. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne  semblait enclin à l'aider, ils lui avaient même à plusieurs reprises  répété qu'elle était bien mieux sans eux, qu'il était inutile de les  retrouver.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dans la cuisine, Rey  tomba sur un homme beaucoup plus vieux. Il était un peu enrobé et  portait une énorme veste kaki ornée de poches. Il discutait avec la plus  âgée des filles, celle aux cheveux courts et au tatouage sur la cuisse.  Rey s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à discerner qu'il était en train de lui  vendre de la drogue. Plus encore, ils semblaient être familiers et  riaient ensemble tout en effectuant leur transaction. La brune passa  devant eux comme si de rien n'était, mais fut rattrapée par la  concernée, nommée Jade. Rey avait aperçu dès son arrivée que son  interlocutrice n'appréciait pas la nouvelle recrue qu'elle était. Elle  ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé de la soirée et la voilà qui lui  demandait comment elle trouvait la fête. Rey papota quelques minutes et  se posa en même temps milles questions sur le fait d'être une fille.  Elle réalisa ainsi que Jade était la première à qui elle parlait de  toute sa vie. Néanmoins, la conversation prit vite une tournure  désagréable lorsque Rey lui annonça qu'elle ne comptait pas rester vivre  avec eux de cette manière. Jade lui parla de nouveau de ses parents et  de l'homme à la canne et qu'ils ne constituaient pas le seul abandon  qu'elle connaîtrait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« <b>T'es encore  attachée à tous ces gens alors qu'ils t'ont tous abandonnée ! T'as juste  peur de te l'avouer, c'est pour ça que tu t'entêtes à vouloir rester  seule, t'as peur ! </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît, je dois voir Jared,</b> la pria Rey presque menaçante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Jared ?! J'espère que t'as au moins compris qu'il t'avait invitée pour coucher avec toi, </b> elle ria devant l'air déboussolée de Rey qui s'en doutait, mais ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi frontale. <b>T'en fais pas, les prudes trop bien élevées, c'est pas son genre. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Et si j'en avais envie ?!</b> » cracha Rey face à la moquerie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey continua son chemin  en bousculant Jade sur son passage. Elle ignorait si son discours avait  tourné au dédain par provocation ou par jalousie. D'habitude, ce genre  de réflexions l'aurait à peine touchée, mais son interlocutrice avait  insinué que Rey ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'homme à la canne.  "Les prudes trop bien élevées", c'était tout à fait ce qu'elle était en  réalité. Il l'avait tellement brimée pendant toutes ces années, enfermée  dans des carcans moraux et conservateurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu le  droit de rien faire et ces gens, ce soir, étaient les premières  personnes à qui elle parlait depuis son abandon. Elle errait toute seule  depuis six mois et elle sentait pourtant encore sa main squelettique  sur son épaule, l'empêchant constamment de commettre un faux pas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sauf qu'elle avait  quinze ans. Maintenant qu'elle avait le temps et l'espace psychique d'y  faire plus attention, elle se découvrait un corps qui avait changé à une  vitesse éclaire et qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait, ni son  apparence, ni son fonctionnement. Avec cette batterie de changements  physiques, elle ressentait aussi tout un tas d'émotions qu'elle avait dû  jusque-là réprimer pour se montrer forte et concentrée en permanence.  Désormais, elle les accueillait toutes et ça la bouleversait souvent.  Elle ne possédait que la partie théorique de cette partie de la vie et  du corps humain, mais elle n'avait jamais rien expérimenté. Elle prenait  des risques pour survivre depuis des mois, alors pourquoi pas faire  aussi preuve de témérité pour un peu de contact humain. Les occasions ne  se succéderaient certainement pas et dans le pire des cas, elle savait  parfaitement se défendre. Rey était une ado et elle avait simplement  envie de s'amuser un peu, se déconnecter de son existence singulière et  de trouver du réconfort et de la chaleur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Et tant mieux si ça  constituait une provocation envers le vieil homme. Elle était libre,  même s'il continuait de la hanter parfois, il n'était plus là pour la  réprimander. Elle n'avait plus à obéir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ce fut en Jared qu'elle  percevait le plus d'affects. Elle avait répondu à Jade sans réfléchir,  mais elle n'était pas contre l'idée. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être ce  soir ou jamais. Elle voulait savoir, tenter et vivre. Elle le retrouva  alors à l'étage dans le couloir. Il discutait et partageait une  bouteille avec un autre garçon. Elle le fixa un instant, assez pour  qu'il saisisse quelque chose dans ses iris. Puis, elle entra dans la  chambre qu'elle occupait et inspira longuement. Elle allait sauter à  cloche pied dans l'inconnu, mais plus elle y réfléchissait et  privilégiait la raison plutôt que ses désirs, plus les paroles de son  tuteur lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses préceptes, ses ordres, ses valeurs  qui s'étouffèrent dans sa tête lorsque Jared la rejoignit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« <b>Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. </b>» demanda-t-il, éméché.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey ne dit rien en  retour et lui prit simplement la bouteille des mains. Elle but quelques  gorgées devant les yeux bleus ébahis du garçon. Le liquide lui brûla la  gorge, c'était la première fois qu'elle en consommait et ce rhum n'était  pas du meilleur goût. Elle posa ensuite la bouteille sur le bureau et se montra encore plus surprenante.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« <b>Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? </b>lança-t-elle, impassible. Elle poursuivit devant la voix bégayante du blond. <b>Je sais que t'en as envie. Je sais que je te plais, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas abordée dans le restaurant.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>C'est vrai...</b> dit-il étonnement avec timidité, puis se ravit de l'opportunité. <b>T'es sûre ?</b> »</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey hocha la tête. Elle  avait bloqué son cerveau et ne réfléchissait plus, ni à ses gestes ni  aux conséquences. Elle s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa. Ce fut  maladroit et brusque, même pour le jeune homme plus expérimenté. Mais il  lui rendit bien vite ses baisers et glissa sa main dans les cheveux  bruns de la jeune fille. Rey se répétait que tout se passerait bien,  qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'il était temps. Elle amena Jared  contre le lit, ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules et celui-ci tenta  de frayer sa langue contre celle de Rey. Elle n'eut pas vraiment  le  temps de réagir ni de savoir si elle en avait envie, ce fut juste d'un  coup moins doux. Tout comme les doigts de son partenaire autour de sa  taille et si vite sous son t-shirt. Les sensations qui s'accumulèrent  dans tout son corps ne lui parurent pas aussi agréables que ce que le  grand mythe autour du sexe aimait raconter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<b> Doucement !</b> murmura-t-elle en le stoppant un instant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>C'est la première fois ?! </b>» questionna-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Une fois de plus, Rey  n'approuva pas la raillerie. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était si  étonnant ou honteux de ne l'avoir jamais fait. Sa vie d'avant ne se  prêtait pas vraiment aux relations. L'amour, le sexe n'était que des  choses abstraites pour elle et son tuteur l'avait mise au courant des  risques que cela comportait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explorer sa  sexualité, encore moins de s'attacher, car ça ne ferait que l'éloigner  de sa mission, et ne lui causerait que souffrance. Il avait peut-être  raison, se dit-elle, et elle hésitait d'ailleurs à mettre un terme à  tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir sans essayer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle poussa Jared sur le  lit et se déshabilla à la hâte devant lui, faisant preuve d'un contrôle  aigu pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Jamais personne n'avait vu son corps,  elle-même ne s'y attardait pas. Ce n'était qu'un ensemble fonctionnel  qui lui permettait de bouger, de vivre. Ce soir, elle en découvrirait  d'autres facettes. Elle signifia à Jared qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se  protègent, car il était ivre et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Sa  franchise aurait refroidi n'importe qui, pourtant le blond obéit  simplement. Il enleva à son tour ses vêtements et  prit son corps  tremblotant dans ses bras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>≈</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey se rhabilla  lentement, comme l'ombre d'elle-même, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller  Jared. Puis elle quitta la chambre, son sac de nouveau sous le bras. La  fête s'était également terminée pour les autres. Le salon sentait encore  les vapeurs d'alcool et la cigarette et Rey savait pertinemment qu'il lui fallait de l'air sous peine d'attraper une migraine dans le prochain  quart d'heure. Avant de sortir, elle piqua quelques provisions dans la cuisine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle atterrit dans le  garage, la seule partie de la propriété que la fête n'avait pas touchée.  La grande porte était ouverte et donnait sur l'allée qu'elle pouvait  emprunter à tout moment pour partir. Cependant, elle resta là un  instant. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des établis et des armoires,  des outils, des caisses. À ses pieds contre le mur, il y avait un vieux  miroir légèrement brisé et couvert de poussière, mais elle pouvait tout  de même y voir son reflet. La cassure et la fine couche de saleté  étaient finalement appropriées.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle n'était plus rien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle avait passé plus de  huit ans à être le centre du monde d'un seul homme et malgré sa  sévérité, son absence de tendresse et la peur viscérale qu'il avait  inséminée en elle, à ses côtés Rey avait mine de rien trouvé un foyer.  Pas le plus confortable ni le plus aimant, mais elle y avait reçu le  nécessaire, ainsi qu'un sentiment de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, elle voguait  entre dans le monde sans réussir à s'encrer dans le présent et à  accepter son sort. Elle était simplement de retour à la case départ et  ignorait quoi faire. Et même ce qu'elle pensait judicieux n'était en  fait qu'une mascarade pour se voiler la face et croire qu'elle était une  adolescente comme les autres. Seulement, elle ne le serait jamais.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle venait de faire  l'amour pour la première fois avec un garçon dont elle ne savait rien,  uniquement pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire, uniquement parce  qu'on lui avait balancé qu'elle était bizarre. Un coup de tête, une  impulsion qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et le pire était qu'elle  avait détesté. Cela n'avait pas été horrible, bien qu'elle avait eu mal,  mais pas non plus fantastique. Jared ne s'était pas montré  particulièrement violent, mais pas non plus à l'écoute et son alcoolémie  avancée n'avait rien arrangée. Elle ne s'était juste pas retrouvée dans  cet acte, comme si elle avait été ailleurs et qu'elle avait attendu que  cela se termine, au plus vite. Là non plus, elle n'avait pas découvert  la tendresse et avait vite compris que ça ne signifiait rien pour Jared.  Finalement, elle n'avait pas ressenti autant de choses que ce qu'elle  imaginait, mais au moins c'était fait. Elle n'avait plus à s'en  inquiétait. Et si elle était amenée à recommencer avec un autre, elle  savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dans l'ensemble très  encombré autour d'elle, elle parvint tout de même à dénicher quelques  affaires. Cependant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait piqué dans la maison,  son sac commençait à vraiment se faire lourd et il deviendrait difficile  à porter sur de longs trajets. Ainsi, elle fouilla dans la pièce à la  recherche d'un autre sac, mais elle entendit des pas dans son dos et la  fraîcheur de l'air nocturne fut soudainement remplacé par une odeur de  tabac.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle se retourna vivement, munie d'un marteau.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« <b>Hey ! Petite, tu peux ranger ça, je te veux pas de mal,</b> s'exclama-t-il faisant virevolter sa cigarette devant lui, mais Rey ne baissa pas sa garde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Bah tu vois, les pyjamas parties, j'ai passé l'âge ! Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton truc non plus... </b>il alluma la lumière du garage et Rey put discerner son visage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Oh.. vous êtes l'homme qui leur vend de la drogue. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>On dirait que je  suis démasqué ! Tu sais, ces gosses sont majeures, c'est eux qui sont  venus me chercher. On est quittes alors. Moi je t'ai vu voler dans la  cuisine tout à l'heure, </b>il remarqua une petite inquiétude sur le visage de la gamine qui refusait de laisser son arme. <b>T'es douée, </b>dit-il soudainement admiratif. <b>Ta  manière de déplacer les objets pour visuellement remplacer ce que tu  prends, et cette discrétion. Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>C'est pas vos affaires, </b>répondit-il dédaigneuse en retournant à ses occupations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Non, mais en  revanche, je pourrais te proposer de voler bien plus gros sans avoir à  traîner les rues comme ça. Je suppose que t'as nulle part où aller, mmh ?  </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Non, mais je me débrouille. Et ça m'intéresse pas vos histoires, je refuse de vendre de la drogue !</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Qui te parle de  drogue ? Ce que je te propose, c'est de voler pour moi de temps en  temps, comme tu le fais déjà, et en échange, je te garantie d'être logée  et nourrie. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? </b>»</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rey passa une bonne  heure avec lui dans ce garage plus grand que toutes les chambres qu'elle  avait connues. Il s'appelait Unkar Plutt et était un genre de receleur  accouplé à un dealer de quartiers. Il était plutôt connu à Phoenix et  dans les petites villes aux alentours par les marginaux, les petits  voyous ou les gros malfrats. Rey envisageait sérieusement sa  proposition, car il lui garantissait qu'elle pourrait conserver sa  liberté et aller où bon lui semble quand il n'aurait pas besoin d'elle.  De plus, elle aurait toujours un endroit où dormir et à manger. Il  assurerait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais mêlée à la drogue, elle n'en  verrait même pas la couleur, et il la protégerait. Il lui semblait  honnête, bien plus que ses précédents camarades qui lui avaient joué une  comédie. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé la tournure de  cette fête, cependant au petit matin, Rey s'était enfuie avec Unkar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>≈ </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unkar Plutt gardait la  petite Rey sous sa botte depuis un an maintenant. Elle était une  championne dans son domaine et il avait souvent été émerveillé par ses  exploits, de sa manière de voler sans se faire prendre et de l'arme  infaillible qu'était son joli minois. Rey n'aimait pas tromper les gens  ainsi par des sourires ou jouer de sa situation, mais le vieil homme lui  avait répété que le monde était de toute façon impitoyable envers les  gens comme elle. Les mois avaient passé et la jeune fille avait une  impression de déjà vu, être encore au service d'un homme autoritaire ne  l'enchantait guère. Elle avait vite eu le sentiment de s'être fait avoir  et que tous les points de leur accord n'avaient pas été respectés,  Unkar n'était pas l'homme sincère et sans problèmes qu'il prétendait. La  police avait failli à plusieurs reprises cramer son business et envoyer  Rey dans un foyer. Néanmoins, les choses perduraient et Rey avait  malgré tout obtenu un petit studio. En revanche, ces besoins étaient par  moments passés au second plan pour Unkar, et étaient satisfaits selon  ce qu'elle lui ramené. Lorsque ça n'avait pas suffisamment de valeur,  elle retournait mourir d'ennui dans sa chambre avec à peine de quoi  manger. Et encore aujourd'hui, il continuait de lui faire croire que  c'était ainsi, il fallait mériter ce qu'on gagnait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>De plus, cette relation  l'avait également rendue plus sauvage. Contrairement à la petite bande  de punks qu'elle avait connu avant, dans l'équipe d'Unkar, elle était la  seule fille. Ainsi, même si elle était sa protégée, il lui avait fallu  s'endurcir très vite et montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était  devenue plus agressive, plus méfiante et elle en oubliait d'ailleurs  parfois sa politesse et ses bonnes manières. En revanche, sa quête pour  retrouver ses parents était toujours sa priorité. Elle n'avait beaucoup  eu l'occasion de s'y attarder, mais elle avait retrouvé l'espoir. Dès  qu'elle le pouvait, elle allait interroger des passants, des commerçants  à propos de ses géniteurs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alors un jour, à la  mi-novembre, Rey en eut marre des plans foireux d'Unkar et décida de  revenir à ses propres méthodes. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne  lui donnait plus une partie de l'argent que ses ventes lui rapportaient,  considérant qu'il n'en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. Néanmoins,  elle avait aussi besoin de cet argent, d'en avoir de côté pour le jour  où, encore une fois, elle s'en irait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle se rendit donc à  l'aéroport de Phoenix. Plutôt que son large sweat à capuche, elle  portait un gros pull beige et avait coiffé ses cheveux en trois chignons  - un des seuls souvenirs de l'enfant qu'elle a été - pour ne pas  attirer l'attention. Elle souhaitait repérer un ou plusieurs individus à  dépouiller de leur portefeuille, peut-être récupérer une valise. Elle  n'avait jamais fait ça dans ce type de lieu, mais ça s'y prêtait bien.  Il y avait du monde, du bruit, du mouvement. Alors, elle commença par un  homme installé dans la zone d'attente. Il semblait avoir la  quarantaine, emmitouflé dans un long manteau marron et il tapotait près  de lui une sacoche en cuir. Rey prit place sur la même banquette et lui  feint un sourire, comme si naturellement elle attendait aussi un avion.  Elle discerna bien vite une montre de valeur à son poignet ainsi qu'une  masse dans sa poche, pas suffisamment rectangulaire pour être un  vulgaire paquet de cigarettes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elle usa d'un de ses  tours et fit tomber un bouquin qu'elle sortir de son propre sac, juste  devant l'individu. Poliment, il se baissa pour lui ramasser alors  qu'elle articula une tirade d'excuses et en profita ainsi pour bel et  bien lui dérober son portefeuille. Seulement, lorsque l'homme à la  moustache lui fit face, la jeune fille ressentit pour la première fois  de sa vie la honte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«<b> Tu sais, tu n'y  trouveras pas grand chose dedans. Mon vol a été annulé, j'ai dû usé de  tout le liquide que j'avais pour en réserver un autre demain,</b> lui  murmura-t-il absolument pas affolé par son acte. Rey était un peu  paniquée, et se replia sur la sacoche qu'elle tenta d'attraper. <b>Oh là non plus, rien qui peut t'intéresser. Sauf si tu veux m'aider à corriger des copies. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Des copies ?! </b>s'exclama-t-elle en reposant le sac sur le siège, frustrée.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Ouais, t'es en train de voler un prof !</b> rit-il, ce qui décontenança la jeune fille.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Et qu'est-ce que vous enseignez ? </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>L'Histoire ! À l'Université.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Prof à Phoenix... c'est pas un peu...</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Ah attention à ce que tu dis, ce sera pas très gentil pour mes collègues ! </b>s'exclama-t-il. <b>Moi, j'étais ici pour une formation, j'enseigne à New York. </b>Rey  était clouée sur son siège, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester là à lui parler alors qu'elle venait d'essayer de le voler.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>New York... j'ai vécu à New York, je crois... </b>la petite se perdit dans ses pensées et sa main autour du portefeuille se fit plus lasse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Tu crois ? C'est la rue qui te grignote la mémoire comme ça ? </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Tu sais, j'ai beau  faire cours dans un bel amphi, j'en ai vu passé des gamins et des  gamines comme toi. Même à New York ! Et ils ont ce même regard, perdu on  ne sait où, mais qui cherche à s'accrocher quelque part. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>C'est ça qu'on apprend à l'Université ?</b>  se moqua-t-elle et le vieil homme se ravit du minuscule sourire qui se  dessina sur son visage, même dans un essai de provocation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? </b>Rey  haussa les épaules, peu convaincue de sa possibilité de faire  réellement des études un jour. Elle ouvrit le portefeuille seulement  pour lui montrer qu'elle ne se laissait pas bercer par ses belles  paroles, mais il disait vrai. Pas un centime. Elle se tourna vers lui  sans montrer son désarroi. <b>D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école plutôt que de traîner dans les aéroports ?</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>J'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école. J'ai déjà mon diplôme, </b>déclara-t-elle sans saisir l'exploit que cela représentait pour son âge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>T'es bien plus qu'une simple voleuse alors, sacré bagage !</b>  Lando la félicita et ses propos créèrent un sentiment que Rey ne  connaissait pas jusque-là, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette  manière ni ne s'était intéressé à elle et à son parcours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Ça fait un moment maintenant. Je faisais l'école toute seule, à la maison. </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Ah, alors tu as une maison finalement ? </b>demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé par le sort de la gamine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Non... plus maintenant, </b>avoua-t-elle avec toute la détresse accumulée depuis deux ans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de finir cette conversation autour d'un plat chaud ? </b> la jeune fille,  lui offrit un regard ébahi. Elle voyait déjà Unkar la grondait pour son absence.<b> Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai un petit creux et je suis coincé ici jusqu'à demain. Alors autant m'occuper un peu.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>— Vous voulez pas non plus que je vous fasse visiter la ville ?! </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>— Bonne idée, une voleuse de ton niveau doit connaître les meilleurs coins, </b>rétorqua-t-il sans jamais quitter cette espèce de légèreté et d'ironie. Rey finit par craquer et rire.Quelle drôle de rencontre elle venait de faire encore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>— C'est ce que vous  faites, quand vous rencontrez des gamins comme moi, qui savent pas où  aller ? Vous déjeuner tranquillement avec eux </b>? demanda-t-elle toujours assise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Quand je le peux, oui.</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<b> Sauf que vous n'avez plus de quoi payer le repas,  </b>sourit-elle en lui rendant ses affaires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>Heureusement, j'ai encore ma carte bleue... tu pourras essayer de me la voler tout en me racontant ton histoire, </b> son défi réussit à terminer le rictus sur les lèvres de la brune pourtant mécontente de s'être faite bernée.Alors qu'elle allait tenter de lui reprendre l'objet du vol, le vielle homme lui tendit sa main.<b> Lando Calrissian.  </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>— <b>... Rey. Je m'appelle Rey. </b>»</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le lendemain soir, la jeune fille avait pris l'avion aux côtés de Lando en direction de New York.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>___________________________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>J'espère  que ce chapitre sur une partie de l'adolescence de Rey et sa rencontre  avec Lando vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre porte évidemment sur Ben !  Hâte de lire vos avis ! :)</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jouer avec des allumettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><em>« L'orgueil blessé d'un enfant </em> <em>peut devenir une force  </em> <em>à briser les empires. »</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kylo, vingt ans plus tôt. Chandrilla, domaine des Solo. </b>
</p><p>« <b>Pourquoi papa n'est pas là ? Il était censé venir me chercher... </b>demanda-t-il en accrochant sa ceinture à l'arrière et Therry aperçut simplement la déception sur son visage.</p><p>— <b>Je suis désolé, il a eu un empêchement. </b></p><p>— <b>Quoi comme empêchement ? Tu peux me le dire 3PO... </b>rétorqua-t-il mécontent en s'affaissant sur son siège.</p><p>— <b>Il est très occupé en ce moment...</b></p><p> —<b> Ouais, comme d'habitude. Je passe toujours après.</b></p><p>— <b>C'est faux et tu le sais. C'est juste qu'avec la réception de demain, tu...</b></p><p> — <b>Oui je sais ! Papa et maman se sont disputés à propos de cette fête toute la semaine. Ils font que crier en ce moment et papa est souvent absent, </b>marmonna le petit garçon puis il se rapprocha du conducteur. <b>Ils vont pas divorcer, hein 3PO ?</b></p><p>— <b>Non, jamais de la vie enfin ! Je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ça arrive dans un couple parfois et avec leur travail...</b></p><p>— <b>Je m'en fiche de leur travail !</b> s'exclama-t-il, fatiguée d'entendre inlassablement cette même excuse. <b>C'est toujours pareil. On devait aller sur les quais, comme avant. Il avait promis...</b>»</p><p>Therry observa le petit brun dans le rétroviseur, il regardait désormais par la vitre et le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence. Il captura de la tristesse dans les yeux du petit garçon fixés sur l'extérieur. 3PO savait à quel point les escapades sur les quais entre lui et Han lui étaient précieuses. Mais elles n'avaient pas eu lieu depuis longtemps. Et l'homme à lunettes pensa, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour son patron, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cette promesse à son fils.</p><p>Une fois la voiture garée dans l'allée, l'enfant en sortit en trombe et courut vers sa maison avant que Therry n'ait le temps d'ouvrir sa portière. À l'intérieur de la demeure, Leia et Renée parcouraient la maison dans tous les sens . Comme à son habitude, Renée ne dégageait pas le moindre stress contrairement à sa patronne et amie qui semblait en ébullition. Heureusement, elle eut un moment de répit quand elle aperçut sa progéniture débarquer dans le salon. Il revenait de l'école, débraillé avec son manteau tombant sur ses épaules, ses boucles noires décoiffées et son cartable à la main qu'il laissa choir lorsqu'il fut face à sa mère. Elle avait toujours ce même tambourinement dans son cœur et ses tripes quand elle avait son fils près d'elle, une sensation qui, malgré l'adversité du quotidien, continuait de l'ébranler comme de minuscules contractions. Sa respiration se fit plus calme et elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui. Pour un soir de vacances, il n'affichait pas sa mine radieuse et ne semblait pas prêt à lui énumérer toutes les choses qu'il avait l'intention de faire pendant les deux prochaines semaines, contrairement à son habitude. Il adoptait une moue à la fois triste et résignée.</p><p>« <b>Mon prince...</b> murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. <b>Alors, c'est enfin les vacances de Noël, content ? </b></p><p>— <b>Non, elles commencent mal. Papa n'est pas venu...</b></p><p>— <b>Je sais mon chéri, il a eu une urgence au travail. Il se rattrapera très vite. </b>»</p><p>Le petit garçon ne chassa pas sa déception, mais se blottit contre sa maman pour chercher un peu de réconfort.</p><p>« <b>Ça fait rien. Toi, tu es là,</b> Leia le serra contre elle, il était déjà si grand pour ses dix ans, dans peu de temps il le dépasserait d'une tête pensait-elle chaque fois. <b>Le cinéma ce soir, ça va être trop bien ! Promis, je ne mangerai pas trop de bonbons. </b></p><p>— <b>Oh...</b> Leia ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, la chaleur dans sa poitrine fut remplacée par des picotements de plus en plus nombreux. Elle se baissa à son niveau.<b> Je suis vraiment désolée, on va devoir reporter, je...</b></p><p>— <b>Quoi ?!</b> s'étonna-t-il en se reculant légèrement. <b>Mais pourquoi ?</b></p><p>— <b>Chéri, écoute-moi. On a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour la réception,</b> tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer calmement.</p><p>— <b>Et alors ?! Vous pouvez pas faire tout ça avant la séance ? Ou après ? Le film ne sera pas long, maman s'il te plaît ! </b>l'implora-t-il.</p><p>— <b>On n'aura pas le temps, il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain. Tu peux regarder un film ici avec Therry...</b></p><p>— <b>Non ! On devait aller au cinéma, toi aussi t'avais promis ! </b>s'écria-t-il sur le point de craquer. Leia vit une lueur de colère dans ses yeux apparaître et s'en voulut terriblement.</p><p>— <b>On ira la semaine prochaine, ce n'est que partie remise, promis...</b> »</p><p>À l'attente de cette nouvelle promesse, le brun attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea furieux vers les escaliers qu'il emprunta d'un pas vif et les yeux embués de larmes.</p><p>« <b>Ben !</b> »</p><p>La Sénatrice se passa les mains sur le visage, bouleversée d'avoir déçu son fils. Quand elle releva la tête, Renée et Therry étaient eux aussi dans le séjour et affichait la même expression qu'elle, mais elle y lisait aussi une désolation à son égard. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas bien comportée. Malheureusement, ces épisodes se succédaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Leia, tout comme Han, était souvent accaparée par son travail et ses responsabilités au Sénat et elle s'était trop vite convaincue que, Ben grandissant, comprenait leurs absences répétées. Finalement, c'était tout le contraire. La Sénatrice ne s'en rendait pas compte, en dépit de la peine qu'elle avait, mais ça ne faisait que créer un gouffre entre eux, tout aussi grand que celui qui se creusait à l'intérieur du petit garçon.</p><p>Celui-ci resta cloitré des heures dans sa chambre. Sa déception était si grande, mais cette fois, il n'avait rien cassé. Aucun de ses jouets n'avait traversé la pièce pour se cogner contre un mur, aucun de ses crayons ne s'était brisé entre ses mains. Cette fois, il avait extériorisé à travers quelques dessins puis il s'était simplement calmé dans son lit face à une bande dessinée. Cependant, les mêmes pensées au sujet de ses parents ne le quittaient pas, et elles étaient là depuis un bout de temps, se renouvelant à chaque déconvenue. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul et délaissé alors qu'il avait été le centre de leur vie pendant des années. Il regrettait l'époque où chaque fois qu'il passait le pas de la porte de retour de l'école, ses parents arrêtaient tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour passer un moment avec lui. ils le laissaient lui raconter sa journée, se confier sur sa vie d'enfant, ses rêves, ses contrariétés et le couvraient d'embrassades sans retenue. Ils jouaient avec lui et l'aidaient pour les devoirs. Aujourd'hui, il était la plupart du temps entre les mains des employés et entendait à longueur de journée depuis des mois que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'il devait comprendre que ses parents soient si occupés. Il était dorénavant assez grand pour être autonome. Mais autonome ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'attention.</p><p>Il fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées moroses qu'il mit un certain temps à entendre l'étrange bruit qui venait du couloir. Quelque chose était en train de gratter à sa porte, puis il perçut des couinements de l'autre côté. Le petit garçon se hissa vivement de son lit et ouvrit la porte, sachant pertinemment qui pouvait se trouver derrière. Il avait honte, enchevêtré dans ces déceptions, il avait manqué à son devoir.</p><p>« <b>Chewie ! </b>»</p><p>Il s'agenouilla devant le chien et ce dernier vint frotter sa tête contre le garçon, ce qui le fit rire. Ben le caressa énergiquement et comprit vite qu'il avait manqué à l'animal.</p><p>« <b>Oh excuse moi, </b>tenta Ben d'articuler entre deux rires alors que son chien lui léchait le visage.  <b>J'étais tellement... triste que je t'ai oublié. </b>»</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Entre temps, Han était lui aussi rentré. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires dans l'entrée, plutôt fatigué et contrarié. Il retrouva ensuite son épouse dans la cuisine. La vie de famille lui avait semblé moins attirante et palpitante ces dernières années, il avait repris un rythme effréné au travail, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé dans cette maison et de ne plus voyager comme avant. Seulement, il avait pris cette décision en même temps que la carrière de Leia se précisait et prenait elle aussi plus de place avec davantage de responsabilités et de mondanités. Ben s'était simplement retrouvé au milieu d'un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas et dans lequel il avait même l'impression de ne pas exister.</p><p>Han déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Leia, occupée à peaufiner la liste des invités tout en surveillant la cuisson du dîner et des mignardises de la réception en compagnie de Renée. Cette dernière le salua et le pria de ne pas, contrairement à l'accoutumé, goûter les plats en pleine préparation. C'était surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère, et même si en effet ça lui extirpa un sourire, ça n'avait rien allégé. Han sentait sa femme tendue, stressée et il avait aussi remarqué son expression désolée.</p><p>« <b>T'as annulé le ciné je suppose ?</b> Leia quitta sa liste pour lui faire face, elle s'appuya d'une main sur la table, porta l'autre à ses lèvres.</p><p>— <b>J'avais complètement oublié. Si t'avais vu sa réaction, il était si triste. Je m'en veux.</b></p><p>— <b>C'est pas grave, vous trouverez bien un moment pendant les vacances pour y aller,</b> rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>— <b>C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais... il a raison. Il faut que je m'organise mieux, il faut qu'on lui accorde plus qu'un moment Han ! Il revenait de l'école et comme tu n'étais pas venu le chercher une fois de plus, il croyait au moins passer une bonne soirée.</b></p><p>— <b>Ah donc tout est de ma faute !?</b></p><p>—<b> Commence pas Han, j'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste que... c'est bientôt Noël, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être aussi absent pendant ces vacances, </b>lui fit-elle remarquer.</p><p>— <b>Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à aménager mon emploi du temps à la dernière minute ! Je ne peux pas faire comme bon me semble moi ! </b></p><p>— <b>Pourtant, il va falloir essayer pour les deux prochaines semaines ! </b></p><p>— <b>C'est bon, je vais aller lui parler. Où est-il ?</b> renchérit Han.</p><p>—<b> Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis des heures, j'ai pas réussi à l'en faire sortir,</b> raconta-t-elle dépassée.</p><p>— <b>Le dîner est bientôt prêt, ça le fera sûrement descendre.</b> » ajouta Renée souriante.</p><p>R2 sortit le nécessaire pour dresser la table et à l'instar de Leia, elle observa Han rejoindre Ben à l'étage dans l'espoir de lui parler. Les deux femmes connaissaient déjà ses excuses qui feraient effet jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mais qui ne rendraient pas le reste de la soirée plus joyeuse. La gouvernante afficha un timide sourire à la femme aux longs cheveux bruns coiffés dans un chignon tressé et son œillade en disait long, comme d'habitude.</p><p>« <b>Je sais R2, je sais...</b>»  murmura-t-elle, cependant incapable d'agir pour améliorer la situation.</p><p>Ainsi, lorsque Ben se releva face à Chewie, il tourna la tête et aperçut son père au bout du couloir. Son visage s'assombrit et Han comprit qu'il n'était pas soulagé de le voir. Le petit garçon convia le chien à entrer dans sa chambre, le suivit et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Han soupira et avança jusqu'à la chambre de son fils contre lequel il se colla doucement. Naïvement, il toqua une première fois et n'obtint bien sûr aucune réponse.</p><p>« <b>Ben s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'on discute.</b></p><p>— <b>Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, c'est pas la peine ! </b>» s'exclama-t-il, Chewie aboya succinctement.</p><p>Han ouvrit lentement la porte et passa d'abord la tête dans la chambre. Une image à l'opposée de la situation actuelle lui revint alors soudainement. Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore un berceau jonchait au milieu de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, son garçon avait dix ans et lui tournait le dos assis face à son bureau. Il observa en silence ses boucles noires désordonnées sur sa petite tête et sentit dans sa posture qu'il était tout à fait crispé par sa présence.</p><p>« <b>Tu sais, on peut quand même passer la soirée ensemble si tu veux. Tu peux me raconter ta journée d'école ? Comment ça s'est passé ? </b>tâtonna-t-il.</p><p>—<b> Super. Personne ne s'est moqué de moi aujourd'hui,</b> répondit Ben, mais Han ne réussit pas à saisir s'il s'agissait de sarcasme ou non. Il vint s'accroupir près de lui.</p><p>— <b>J'espère que t'as pas trop usé de la répartie que je t'ai apprise pour les faire taire, mmh ?</b> sa plaisanterie n'eut aucun effet sur Ben qui soupira à son tour. <b>Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pendant les vacances ?</b></p><p>— <b>Tu joues le rôle de maman parce qu'elle aussi ne s'intéresse plus à moi ?</b> lança Ben en regardant enfin son père.</p><p>— <b>Ne pense pas ça Ben, tu es toujours ce qu'il y a de plus important pour nous ! </b></p><p>— <b>Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu ?! T'étais où ? T'avais promis ! </b>les larmes se remirent à monter.</p><p>— <b>Je suis désolée fils, vraiment. La prochaine fois...</b></p><p>—<b> Mais tu dis ça tout le temps ! Je sais très bien que la prochaine fois tu oublieras encore ! </b>protesta Ben, lassé d'espérer.  <b>Je suis pas idiot, tu sais, t'es pas venu parce que t'as préféré rester à ton travail...</b></p><p>—<b> C'est vrai, j'avais un dossier à boucler. J'ai pas pu à prévenir Therry plus tôt, </b>admit-il à contre cœur. <b><br/></b></p><p>— <b>Mais t'avais promis cette fois ! J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine ! </b>s'écria le petit garçon avant de se calmer et de recommencer à griffonner sur une feuille.<b> On devait retourner sur les quais comme avant, et manger une glace sans que...<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Sans que maman ne l'apprenne parce qu'elle refuse que tu manges des glaces en hiver ? » </b>finit Han. <b><br/></b></p><p>Ils s'étaient répété leur petite combine pendant des années, le vendredi soir avait été leur moment et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Leia était tout à fait au courant. Mais elle laissait faire parce que ça la remplissait d'une joie immense et inégalable d'imaginer son bébé aux côtés de son père devant la baie et un coucher de soleil. Seulement, cet instant avait doucement été remplacé par des impératifs professionnels, et toujours d'autres excuses qui n'avaient aucune signification pour le petit garçon.<b><br/></b></p><p>En dépit de l'évocation de ce souvenir si cher, Han comprit que ça n'était plus suffisant de le bercer par des épisodes du passé. Malheureusement, il voyait très bien qu'une fissure s'effectuait dans son foyer et il refusait de la laisser s'accroître, surtout concernant son fils. Il devait continuer de le protéger et d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'être là pour lui. Il ignorait si le temps avait la même sensation pour un enfant, mais ça allait faire bientôt trois ans que les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader. <b><br/></b></p><p>«<b> Ben écoute-moi,</b> le pria-t-il en l'invitant à se tourner vers lui. Ben ronchonna au début puis lui fit face.<b> Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas assuré aujourd'hui.<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Aujourd'hui, et la semaine dernière quand t'as raté ma compét' de judo, et...</b></p><p>—<b> Je sais, je n'assure pas du tout en ce moment. Parfois, la vie d'adulte...</b></p><p>—<b> Oui c'est souvent compliqué et on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! » </b>l'interrompit son fils en se levant pour aller s'asseoir auprès du chien et le caresser. Han se sentit si bête qu'il connaisse son discours. L'avait-il autant répété ? </p><p>En avançant dans sa direction, Han faillit trébucher sur un petit avion par terre. Il contempla un moment le jouet à ses pieds et une idée saugrenue lui vint. Une idée qu'il n'aurait pas dû émettre à voix haute aussi vite avec tant d'engouement, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se réconcilier avec son fils et revoir son sourire au moins une fois ce soir. <b><br/></b></p><p>« <b>Ben, j'aimerai vraiment me rattraper. Si tu me laissais une chance.</b></p><p>—<b> Et comment ?  </b>Ben leva les yeux vers son père sans grand enthousiasme.</p><p>—<b> Je pensais à t'offrir quelque chose de vraiment spéciale pour Noël, </b>amorça Han.<b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> C'est pas avec des jouets que je me sentirais mieux, </b>marmonna le garçon.</p><p>—<b> Non, justement, pas des jouets, </b>son fils lui lança une œillade intriguée. <b>Je sais bien que tu voulais la maquette d'avion que tu avais repéré chez le vieil Harold, mais... je me demandais si tu voulais pas un vrai avion à la place ?<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Comment ça un vrai avion ? Toi et maman vous avez un voyage d'affaire à Noël, on doit encore partir ?! </b>s'emporta-t-il terrifié d'être abandonné ou de nouveau emmené loin par ses parents sans qu'ils ne s'occupent vraiment de lui. <b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Non, non pas du tout !</b> Han le rassura en passant une main dans ses boucles.<b> Je te propose en quelques sortes de faire ton baptême de l'air !<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Mon baptême de l'air ! </b>s'écria l'enfant en se hissant sur ses genoux. <b>Tu veux dire que je vais monter dans un avion, le piloter ou sauter en parachute ?!!<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Oh là, du calme ! </b>Han se mit à rire devant son fils qui s'y voyait déjà.<b> Le saut en parachute c'est pas pour tout de suite, le pilotage non plus. Mais on pourra déjà monter dedans et voler un peu. Ensemble si ça te dit</b>.<b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Oui ! Merci Papa ! </b>»Ben se jeta dans les bras de son père. Han le serra davantage et reprit ses caresses dans sa chevelure ébène.<b><br/></b></p><p>Non, vraiment il n'aurait pas dû s'enliser dans une autre promesse qu'il n'était pas certain de tenir. Heureusement, il n'avait pas complètement tout inventé. Un de ses clients réguliers lui achetait bel et bien des avions destinés à ces activités aériennes. Néanmoins, Noël était dans une semaine et il était peu probable que Han parvienne à réserver un vol pour les prochaines semaines. Au mieux, Ben ferait son baptême de l'air aux prochaines vacances, ou pendant un weekend de janvier, avec un peu de chance. C'est-à-dire selon les disponibilités de ses parents. Mais un Solo ne renonçait jamais, et Han comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour lui offrir ce présent. D'après les étoiles que Ben avait encore dans les yeux, ça s'annonçait être meilleur que n'importe quel jouet, notamment parce que c'était enfin l'occasion pour le petit garçon de retrouver ses parents rien que pour lui et de partager sa passion des avions. Han se donna du courage, son fils toujours dans ses bras. Il n'arriverait pas de si tôt à renouer avec Ben s'il lui affligeait une nouvelle déception. </p><p>Histoire de continuer à le réconforter en ce soir de vacances, il eut le droit de veiller plus tard. Alors, il se rabattit sur le plan B et regarda un film avec Renée finalement, Therry discutait avec ses parents dans le petit salon. En effet, la fin du repas avait pris une tournure moins légère et les regards attendris devinrent noirs et éloquents. Ainsi, pendant une partie de la soirée Ben fut tiré du scénario utopique de son film par une énième dispute. Il entendit à plusieurs reprises le ton monté dans l'autre pièce, en particulier la voix de sa maman et celle perchée de Therry qui essayait de tempérer les deux camps. Le petit garçon ne connaissait pas la raison du conflit, il tenta de se concentrer sur le film, R2 à ses côtés et Chewie sur lequel sa main se posa mécaniquement. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser aller à l'idée qu'il était une fois de plus la cause de ces querelles et qu'il ne risquait pas de voir la promesse de son père se réaliser. <b><br/></b></p><p>Pourtant, il avait visé juste. Lorsqu'il avait lancé à table la proposition de Han, les yeux pétillants d'impatience, Leia s'était fermée et Therry lui avait signifié, une fois l'enfant parti, qu'il était un peu tard. Han avait essayé de leur expliquer, de leur dire qu'il allait dès le lendemain tout faire pour obtenir ce cadeau et qu'après cet instant magique passé avec Ben dans la chambre, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Son fils comptait sur lui. Puis face aux réprimandes incessantes de sa femme, le sujet de sa place au Sénat était revenu sur le tapis. Et si c'était aussi de sa faute à elle ? Depuis qu'elle avait repris ses fonctions, ça allait de mal en pis dans cette maison. Il devait toujours faire des efforts tout en acceptant ces nombreuses absences et responsabilités, toutes ces fêtes, ces grands débats. Mais en réalité, tous les deux reproduisaient les mêmes schémas, menaient une vie similaire où le travail prenait toujours plus de place et s'accordait difficilement avec une famille, et tous les deux se reprochaient les mêmes choses sans cesse. Au bout d'une heure, 3PO avait capitulé et s'était joint à la séance de cinéma improvisée. Ben commençait à s'endormir. <b><br/></b></p><p>☯</p><p>Le lendemain s'était déroulé plus tranquillement, en dépit de l'ambiance toujours hostile entre ses parents. Ainsi, le petit garçon avait réalisé qu'il suffisait qu'il laisse passer cette soirée, qu'il fasse de son mieux pour la supporter et la rendre aussi agréable que sa mère le souhaitait, pour qu'elle et son père lui accordent ensuite plus de temps. C'était les vacances après tout, ce n'était donc qu'une dernière soirée avant qu'ils se retrouvent tous en famille pour les fêtes. Le brun s'était alors fait tout petit toute la journée. Comme la maison allait être remplie d'inconnus à 18h tapantes, il avait joué dans le jardin avec Chewbacca durant l'après-midi après une matinée plus sage à seconder ses parents aux fourneaux ou dans le rangement de la demeure. Il s'était montré irréprochable et avait fait en sorte qu'aucun cri ne résonne, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Crier, sortir tout ce qu'il gardait en lui. <b><br/></b></p><p>Cependant, il ne vit pas le temps passer entre son chien et ses exercices de piano sous la direction de R2. Remarquant ainsi la maison aménagée pour accueillir la tant attendue réception, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Sous le regard mécontent de sa mère, il déguerpit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il enfila sans sourciller le joli costume préparé. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas de nœud papillon ridicule cette fois. Il prit même le temps d'arranger un peu ses cheveux, d'être le plus propre et élégant possible pour faire honneur à ses parents. <b><br/></b></p><p><b>« Oncle Luke ! </b>s'extasia le petit garçon en descendant les escaliers furtivement pour se retrouver devant le grand Luke Skywalker.</p><p>—<b> Salut bonhomme ! </b>lui sourit-il et il s'abaissa légèrement pour l'enlacer. <b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Il faut que je te montre, depuis la dernière fois, j'ai amélioré ma cabane. J'ai rajouté ce que tu m'as donné, viens voir ! </b>le pria Ben enthousiaste en le tirant par sa main valide.<b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Pas maintenant Ben. Je dois parler à tes parents. Je te rejoins après, d'accord ? » </b>Ben le lâcha mollement et baissa les yeux. Lui aussi, il ne l'intéressait pas.</p><p>Son oncle quitta rapidement son champ de vision. La maison se remplit bien vite et Ben suivit le mouvement contre son gré. Pendant environ deux heures, il se laissa de nouveau présenter à des inconnus qui lui tirèrent les joues et le décoiffèrent comme chaque année, comme s'il avait trois ans. Il laissa ses parents parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là à leurs amis et collègues,  puis débattre quelques minutes sur l'éducation et de plus longues sur la politique. La raison pour laquelle tous ces gens accaparaient ses parents si souvent. Il fit semblant d'être le fils adoré d'une importante sénatrice et d'un homme d'affaires aventurier qui ne vivait pas si mal leurs longues absences. Il fit semblant d'être le dernier descendant des Skywalker qui, un jour, marcherait dans les pas de sa mère à la tête de la Résistance. Il avait dix ans, il n'y comprenait rien et n'avait aucunement envie de faire tout ça. Souvent, il se faisait la remarque qu'il lui serait impossible d'être écouté par autant de gens, à l'instar de sa mère, alors que ses deux parents n'entendaient même pas la bête gronder en lui. </p><p>Après le repas, il se retrouva seul dans le jardin. Les autres gamins avec qui il avait une fois de plus tenté de jouer avait terminé par se moquer de lui et occupaient maintenant le petit salon en guise de salle de jeux. Ben n'avait plus le cœur à jouer. Luke n'était toujours pas revenu le voir, ses parents n'avaient fait que l'ignorer ou le gronder par-ci par-là pendant la soirée. Assis sur sa balançoire, il percevait les voix des invités, leurs rires et la musique de sa place alors qu'il était triste. De plus, il ressentait une forme de culpabilité d'être dans une telle quête d'attention, il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur le tumulte qu'il éprouvait, si c'était finalement purement égoïste et capricieux ou non. En tout cas, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ce soir. <b><br/></b></p><p>Le mieux de tout était de retourner dans sa chambre et de dormir jusqu'à demain. Avant de rentrer, il jeta un œil à la petite dépendance. Il se sentit nostalgique de l'époque somme toute pas si lointaine où lui et Han, ainsi que Luke passaient des heures entières ici à bricoler. Il avait regardé faire pendant ses premières années, puis avait mis la main à la pâte, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de construire des avions, des figurines ou un nouveau toit de cabane. Aujourd'hui, ses maquettes d'avion, Ben les fabriquait seul dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans l'établi par curiosité, mais n'y dénicha qu'un petit paquet d'allumettes. Il décida de les conserver dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, amusé par leur couleur inhabituelle.</p><p>Ensuite, il regagna nonchalamment sa demeure. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant le large escalier principal, le pied sur la première marche, il entendit du bruit venant d'une pièce voisine. Tous les invités devaient être autour du dessert à cette heure, il s'agissait peut-être d'un de leur enfant ou, espérait le petit garçon, Renée ou Therry avec qui il pourrait finalement discuter.</p><p>Ben chemina ainsi jusqu'à cette pièce et finit par discerner la voix de sa mère. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il fut surpris par le timbre de Sosha Soruna. Cette dame, beaucoup plus âgée, était en quelques sortes la supérieure de Leia et résidait à la gouvernance de l'état depuis très longtemps. Il s'immobilisa un temps afin d'écouter ce qu'elles se disaient. Évidemment, au début, elles s'étendaient sur l'enjeu politique de la soirée, utilisant un jargon qui échappait à Ben. Sosha félicitait Leia pour cette soirée et lui assurait que l'avenir de la Résistance était entre de bonnes mains. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il devint le sujet de la discussion, malgré lui endossé de la responsabilité de reprendre un jour le flambeau.</p><p>« <b>Il est encore si jeune, mais je suis certaine qu'il a ça en lui, </b>ajouta Sosha, toute fière.</p><p>— <b>Je n'en sais rien. Bien sûr, ça serait formidable de le voir un jour perpétuer ce projet, c'est important pour la ville et ça représente tout le travail de la famille. Mais j'aimerais qu'il puisse choisir, que ce ne soit pas seulement une question de survie, </b>expliqua Leia pas si sereine.</p><p>—<b> Voyons Leia, ça a toujours été une question vitale. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé à cause de tes parents. Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? </b>Leia hocha la tête et reprit une posture plus droite. <b>Il va bien falloir si toi et Luke voulaient qu'il joue un rôle dans la Résistance. </b></p><p>— <b>Non, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, jamais !</b> s'emporta-t-elle tout en conservant un ton proche du murmure.</p><p>—<b> Si ça ne vient pas de vous, il finira bien par l'apprendre ailleurs. Tu crois que le dernier des Skywalkers pourra passer inaperçu toute sa vie ? Qu'aucun de nos adversaires ne fera le lien ? </b></p><p>— <b>On a tenu dix ans comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas continuer. Ben n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, avec lui...</b></p><p>— <b>Pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas. Tu vis dans la peur qu'il apprenne la vérité sur ses grands-parents alors que ça serait bénéfique pour tout le monde !  </b>insista la vieille femme. </p><p>— <b>Je croirais entendre Han.</b> <b>Il pense qu'il est assez grand pour savoir et que ça expliquerait peut-être son mal-être,</b> dit-elle en continuant de se voiler la face. <b>Mais je ne peux pas. J'y arriverais pas. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, on s'est tous mis d'accord de garder le secret pour le protéger ! Cette histoire a déjà fait suffisamment de mal, regarde Luke ! </b></p><p>—<b> Ton frère fait en sorte depuis des années d'effacer cette période, de bercer tout le monde d'illusions et en particulier ton fils. Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne pas chez Ben, qu'il lui ressemble sur certains points, c'est pourquoi connaître votre histoire lui éviterait de faire les mauvais choix !</b> la supplia-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Ou de refaire exactement les mêmes erreurs ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça lui serait bénéfique d'apprendre que son grand-père était un flic corrompu, un criminel qui n'a même pas élever ses propres enfants et que sa grand-mère est morte à cause de lui ?! </b>»</p><p>Ben écarquilla les yeux et son petit cœur rata un battement. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre pourtant ça lui provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine. Il sentit une colère noire et violente monter, une rancœur sans nom et surtout un désespoir immense. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle chose, c'était accablant et la goutte de trop dans l'océan d'émotions qui s'était rempli tout au long de la soirée. Il n'écoutait même plus la suite de la conversation, plus rien n'existait. Il ne savait plus qui il était.</p><p>Il en perdit presque l'équilibre alors que les larmes lui venaient. En s'adossant au meuble derrière lui, il fit tomber un vase. Celui-ci se brisa pas et alarma les deux femmes. Leia en sortit et découvrit son fils, ses yeux noirs profonds rivés sur elle et la respiration saccadée. Face à l'expression qu'il affichait, elle saisit avec effroi qu'il avait tout entendu depuis le début. Le corps de la sénatrice se mit ainsi à trembler et Sosha apparut à son tour. Ben Solo leur jeta un sinistre regard dans lequel passa également une tempête, puis il se sauva en courant.</p><p>Sa mère hurla son nom alors qu'il dévalait les pièces de sa maison pour retourner dehors. Tout en lui n'était que chagrin et fureur, des milliards de question tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il bouscula les invités et traversa la première partie du jardin à grandes enjambées, voulant à tout prix être loin de ses parents et oublier ce récit qui ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible, ses grand-parents étaient des gens biens, respectés qui avaient eu aussi fait partie de la Résistance. Ben ne pouvait donc pas ressembler à ce monstre décrit par sa mère.</p><p>Pendant sa course, il repassa devant Chewie. Alerté par l'état soudain de son maître, le chien sauta par-dessus la barrière de son enclos et fonça rattraper le jeune garçon. Ben ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la forêt qui bordait le jardin. Cet endroit lui avait toujours été interdit sans adulte, et ce soir il se sentait tout à fait enclin à désobéir, à fuir cette bulle finalement factice et mensongère que ses parents avaient construite autour de lui. Il cavala entre les arbres, manqua plusieurs de fois de trébucher, cependant l'allure plus énergique de Chewie et sa colère lui donnèrent des ailes et il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il atteignit sa cabane au milieu du bois. Il reprit son souffle, mais ne sut pas contrôler les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues veloutées petit à petit. Il pénétra dans sa cabane, celle qu'il avait construite et façonnée encore et encore avec l'aide de son père. Son père qu'il venait de découvrir comme partie intégrante de ce grand mensonge révélé. Son père qui s'était opposé à ces cachoteries, au mythe total fabriqué par Leia et Luke et qui pourtant ne lui avait rien dit, mais n'avait fait que s'éloigner de lui.</p><p>Ben marmonna quelques mots dans ses sanglots en regardant Chewie. Il comprit que ses parents avaient simplement peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, car il ressemblait parfois à un homme qu'il n'avait même pas connu. Tout lui semblait tellement injuste et grave. Il se sentit sur le point d'exploser, sa rage, sa douleur étaient désormais trop forte pour son petit corps.</p><p>Il tâta ses poches de pantalon et retrouva les allumettes dégotées plus tôt. Dans d'autres circonstances, il les aurait seulement conservées dans sa chambre, dans sa boîte à trésor précieusement dissimulée dans le plancher. Cependant, à cet instant, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui les parois de sa cabane jonchées de tissus, de dessins, il eut envie de disparaître en même temps que tout ça, puisque tout n'était que mensonge. Ainsi, il sortit une allumette. Leur extrémité était bleue et cela intriguait vraisemblablement le gamin en dépit des circonstances.  Il poussa Chewie, lui signifiant de retourner à la maison, avant de craquer le bâtonnet et d'être déçu de voir apparaître une flamme tout à fait banale. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnectée du monde, que seule tambourinait la colère et dans son atonie, il en jeta une devant lui. Puis une autre, et encore une autre jusqu'à être finalement rattrapé par les flammes grandissantes. Il serait bientôt encerclé par elles, mais ne parvenait plus à bouger, les émotions ne trouvèrent plus leur place dans sa tête.</p><p>En revanche, il perçut les aboiements de Chewie puis sa présence de nouveau dans la cabane. Il avait resserré sa mâchoire autour de la veste du garçon et essayait de le traîner avec lui à l'extérieur. Ensuite, ce fut son nom vociféré dans la voix de son père qu'il entendit. Celui-ci avait accouru vers la forêt lorsque Leia était venue l'avertir, paniquée et en pleures, que Ben savait tout. Il avait indiqué à son beau-frère et à Lando d'aller vérifier l'allée principale si jamais le jeune homme s'était enfui par la route. Mais au fond de lui, Han savait qu'il était allé se réfugier là où il avait l'habitude. Leia était restée en retrait, soutenue par Sosha et son amie Amilyn Holdo, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son enfant. Or, il était trop tard pour l'inquiétude et les remords.</p><p>Ben avait déclenché un incendie au milieu duquel il attendait des réponses.</p><p>Han enleva sa veste qu'il abattit plusieurs fois par-dessus les flammes. Il s'affaira à réduire le feu tout en continuant d'appeler son fils, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le prier de se couvrir la bouche et de sortir. Tout son corps suintait de peur alors que le petit garçon refusait de l'écouter.</p><p>« <b>Ben je t'en prie, sors de là ! Je sais ce que tu viens d'apprendre, c'est terrible, mais ta mère...</b></p><p>— <b>C'est qu'une menteuse ! </b>hurla-t-il entre toux et sanglots.</p><p>—<b> Il faut que tu sortes Ben, je vais pas pouvoir éteindre complètement le feu !</b> » implora-t-il une dernière fois alors que le feu se répandait de plus en plus sur la cabane.</p><p>Ben commençait à étouffer et dut se rendre à l'évidence. S'il restait plus longtemps, il ne pourrait plus sortir et Chewie était toujours avec lui. Ainsi, il se traina jusqu'à l'extérieur à l'aide du chien et une fois en dehors de la maisonnette, Han vint le récupérer et l'emmenait loin des flammes, le bois était en train de céder. Ensuite, il s'accroupit devant lui et frotta son visage légèrement noirci et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Ben se débattit, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p>« <b>Lâche-moi ! </b></p><p>— <b>Ben, je suis désolé. On t'a rien dit pour te protéger !</b></p><p>— <b>Me protéger ? Me protéger !?</b> s'écria-t-il, constatant que c'était assurément raté.</p><p>—<b> Ça devait rester dans la famille, personne d'autre ne devait savoir l'identité des jumeaux, et donc la tienne, c'était trop dangereux !</b></p><p>— <b>Non c'est faux ! Tout ce qui vous importait c'était la réputation de la famille, du parti ! C'était plus facile de me faire croire à de belles histoires  ! Vous avez peur que je devienne comme grand-père, vous vous fichez de ce que je veux moi ! </b>avoua Ben.</p><p>— <b>Chéri, il faut que tu comprennes, nous...</b></p><p>— <b>Je peux pas comprendre ! Je peux pas ! Comment toi et maman...</b> poursuit-il abattu.</p><p>—<b> Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Ben, je t'assure elle est suffisamment morte d'inquiétude pour toi...</b></p><p>— <b>Mais je lui en veux pas, je t'en veux à toi ! À toi !</b> rebondit-il, tenant tête à son père et le pointant du doigt. <b>Je l'ai entendu dire que t'avais toujours été contre cette idée, que tu voulais que je sache la vérité et pourtant tu ne m'as rien dit ! Jamais ! T'as fais exactement comme eux, tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as pris pour un gamin, pour un idiot ! </b> expliqua-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Je suis désolé Ben, sincèrement. J'ai pas su quoi faire... Rentrons à la maison, on va en parler avec ta mère ! Tout va bien,</b> déclara Han dans l'espoir de calmer son fils et de le rassurer. Il n'avait fait que réveiller la bête.</p><p>— <b>Arrête de dire ça ! Rien ne va ! Il n'y a rien qui va dans cette histoire !</b> »</p><p>Ben ne pouvait plus se contrôler, le feu ne lui avait pas suffit à extérioriser sa douleur, il assigna alors un coup de poing à son père. Ce fut effectué avec la force d'un enfant de dix ans, mais suffisamment pour bousculer et ébranler Han. Il ignorait que son fils pouvait faire preuve d'une telle violence, mais ça lui permit aussi de mesurer sa souffrance.</p><p>« <b>T'es qu'un sale menteur ! </b>cria-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Ben... calme-toi ! Arrête !</b></p><p>— <b>Vous êtes tous des menteurs ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !</b> les coups plurent contre le ventre de Han, alors il tenta de lui attraper les bras. <b>Menteur ! Menteur...</b></p><p>— <b>C'est bon, ça va aller,</b> son fils avait cessé de se débattre et s'était laissé tomber dans ses bras, épuisé. Han le serra contre lui.<b> Je suis là. Pardonne-moi Ben..</b> »</p><p>Une partie des invités avait assisté au spectacle tragique, dont Luke et surtout Leia qui n'osait s'approcher de son fils alors qu'elle pleurait sûrement autant que lui. Ils avaient vu le feu se répandre, déclenché par la souffrance d'un seul enfant, ainsi que la violence de l'altercation. Ils n'avaient retenu que ça, et non un père qui avait bravé les flammes pour sauver son fils ni l'enfant blotti contre lui qui en voulait à la terre entière. À la nouvelle année, Ben fut pris sous l'aide de Luke et envoyé dans son académie. Il était censé y restait jusqu'à son entrée au collège et revenir tous les weekends.</p><p>Ben ne revit jamais ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Voilà, les premiers chapitres sur la jeunesse de Rey et Ben sont publiés ! Il y en aura certainement d'autres sur des moments clés de leur vie après une longue série de chapitres avec nos deux protagonistes adultes ! J'attends vos avis :D </b>
</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>¹ Sosha Soruna : Ancienne Reine de Naboo à la fin de la guerre civile galactique<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Tynnra Pamlo : Sénatrice de la planète Taris (apparaît dans <em>Rogue One</em>)<strong><br/></strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 : Mauvais présage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vraiment désolée pour la longueur encore une fois inhumaine, le prochain chapitre sera le bon. Une bonne lecture tout de même :)</p><p>TW : alcool, sang, infanticide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" In you there is a darksome cloud with a very friendly vibe "</em>
</p><p>Rey vint s'installer dans son canapé, un plaid sur les genoux et son dîner. Elle était assez débordée et fatiguée cette semaine. Entre les clients, réaménager la boutique pour les meubles de Leia puis le froid sévère d'un automne new-yorkais et l'absence de lumière jouaient également sur son moral. Seulement un facteur supplémentaire s'était aussi montré très présent ces derniers jours : Kylo.</p><p>Il ne quittait pas ses pensées. Sous le casque, elle n'avait pas soupçonné une figure si jeune, ni des cheveux mi-courts ébène et encore moins ce regard. Elle s'était souvent rejouée l'épisode du gymnase et sentait encore parfois sa main gantée autour de son bras, mais c'était la même chose avec l'homme à la canne, elle n'aimait simplement pas être touchée. Elle se demandait sans cesse pourquoi il l'avait épargnée, mais cette interrogation-là n'avait finalement plus de sens maintenant qu'elle aussi l'avait gracié. Rey n'était juste pas une meurtrière, encore moins dans ce cas où son adversaire était à terre.</p><p> Alors que son cerveau était en boucle malgré elle sur le pensionnat, elle n'avait toujours pas remis le nez dans ce qu'elle avait trouvé là-bas. Cependant, le déni devenait de plus en plus superflu et perméable et elle savait qu'elle n'y tiendrait pas longtemps. Même si plus aucun événement ne la ramenait à son passé, et qu'elle ne revoyait pas Kylo, ces questions continueraient de la hanter, et elle l'était déjà suffisamment.</p><p>Rey délaissa ainsi son assiette à moitié vide, ouvrit son ordinateur devant elle puis se leva et sortit du tiroir de son bureau la broche et un large carnet. Il s'agissait de son journal qu'elle détenait depuis plus de dix ans. Elle n'y écrivait plus tous les jours depuis un moment, cette année elle n'y avait rempli qu'une page au sujet de l'ouverture de sa boutique et de sa tutelle. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière. D'autres lignes et croquis avaient été inscrits concernant la maison de Leia et la broche. Elle avait aussi rangé à l'intérieur les documents trouvés au pensionnat, mais ne se sentait pas encore prête à lire tout ça.</p><p>Il n'y avait finalement qu'une seule chose qui lui trottait dans la tête et à laquelle elle voulait impérativement une réponse, plus encore que sur cette école sordide et ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prêter un lien de parenté entre Kylo et Leia. Elle était pour le coup certaine que Luke n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, en revanche il persistait un doute au sujet de sa sœur. La chambre laissée en état, les réactions vaseuses de Lando et maintenant elle avait découvert le visage de Ren, ses yeux.</p><p>Alors, elle passa une bonne heure à annoter mille scénarios sur lui, tout ce qui avait pu mener quelqu'un à une telle existence. Ensuite, elle tapa son nom sur le net, mais rien de bien intéressant ne s'affichait. Il apparaissait dans des articles de soupçon d'incendies criminels, or elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre au pensionnat, ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle persista et nota tout ce qu'il lui semblait pertinent. Elle rechercha son nom corrélé avec celui de la Sénatrice, de Luke, du pensionnat, de Finn, et même de l'homme à la canne. Cependant, encore une fois, tous les résultats restaient vagues et elle ne trouva aucun lien entre lui et Leia. De plus, elle n'avait pas les compétences pour chercher plus loin, elle avait déjà essayé de dénicher une adresse ou un profil sur des réseaux sociaux qu'elle-même ne possédait pas. Rien de suffisant pour confirmer ses doutes.</p><p>Avant de laisser tomber, elle jeta un œil aux actualités concernant Leia. Tous les journaux parlaient de son hospitalisation suite à des soucis cardiaques, mais que son état s'améliorait de jour en jour. La jeune femme entra alors dans son moteur de recherche un lien entre la sénatrice et un enfant disparu ou décédé. Cette fois, les recherches furent plus fructueuses et elle dégota plusieurs articles, malheureusement très datés, qui signifiaient que le couple avait perdu leur seul enfant. "<em>Disparition de l'héritier Skywalker</em>", pouvait-elle lire sur son écran. Par contre, Les derniers résultats confirmaient  les dires de Lando, la sénatrice n'avait de famille que son frère jumeau. Rey restait ainsi toujours confuse.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle se résigna à ranger son bureau de fortune, carnet et ordinateur fermé, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Rey n'attendait personne et eut peur de recevoir une mauvaise visite. Elle finit par regarder précautionneusement dans le judas avant d'ouvrir, il était si facile de trouver une adresse aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle, surtout celle d'une personne aussi ordinaire qu'elle.</p><p>Elle soupira de soulagement en réalisant que derrière la porte se tenait Poe Dameron. Elle accepta de lui ouvrir avec un petit sourire.</p><p>« <b>Salut ! Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles ! </b>la mine de Rey lui fit comprendre qu'elle était désolée de n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie. <b>Je me suis dit que tu aimerais revoir BB8 ! </b>»</p><p>Poe détacha son animal de la laisse qu'il tenait en main et le chien se rua vers Rey, frotta son museau ainsi que ses pattes contre son jean, Rey promena ses mains dans son pelage touffu. Le journaliste avait visé juste, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin dans cette soirée morose. Elle ria quelques secondes en jouant avec BB8 puis invita son maître à s'installer dans le salon et lui proposa à boire.</p><p>Quand elle le rejoignit sur le canapé munie d'un verre d'eau et d'une bière pour lui qu'elle déposa sur la table basse, elle se hâta de ranger son carnet à sa place.</p><p>« <b>Comment tu vas depuis l'autre nuit ? </b>lança Poe.</p><p>— <b>Oh ça va, j'essaye de ne plus y penser. J'ai été très occupée, ces derniers temps, </b>feint-elle, mais ce n'était pas complètement faux. <b>Et toi, tu as pu avancer sur ton article ?</b></p><p>— <b>J'ai en effet recueilli pas mal d'infos grâce à toi, </b> Rey lui rendit son sourire. <b>Mais, moi, j'arrête pas d'y penser. Tu te rends compte, on était seulement censé trouver la provenance d'un symbole et on tombe sur l'endroit le plus sordide qui soit, puis ce flic... Finn ! Et ce mec du Premier Ordre qui s'en prend à toi,</b> ajouta-t-il, se rendant compte une fois de plus combien ce qu'il racontait semblait fou.</p><p>— <b>T'es sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, ce que Finn a pu nous dire, tu crois que c'est possible ? </b>demanda-t-elle sans trop montrer d'intérêt.</p><p>—<b> Oui, j'ai tout revérifié. J'avais des doutes depuis longtemps, sur cette organisation criminelle. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle existe bel et bien. </b></p><p>— <b>Et ce type en ferait partie ? </b></p><p>— <b>Mmh, je vois pas pourquoi Finn nous aurait menti. Il avait l'air vachement remonté contre lui, </b>Poe se ravisa et afficha une mine désolée. <b>Pardon, je t'ai même pas demandé... Tu n'as rien ? </b></p><p>— <b>Oh non, t'en fais pas ! À peine quelques bleus.</b> » le rassura-t-elle.</p><p>Poe Dameron s'excusa de l'ennuyer encore avec ces histoires de crimes, bien que Rey lui répète qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils essayèrent ainsi de changer de sujet et la bière du garçon descendit rapidement. À son tour, la jeune femme parla de sa boutique, puis ils discutèrent de BB8, couché entre eux sur le canapé. Néanmoins, il était évident que les deux souhaitaient revenir sur le sujet du Premier Ordre.</p><p>Le journaliste devait continuer de chercher pour découvrir le rôle de l'organisation lors des prochaines élections. C'était la mission qui lui avait été confiée au journal, décisive pour sa carrière, mais il était aussi très habité par un sentiment de justice. Quant à Rey, elle avait déjà la réponse au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien qui était cet individu et ce que pouvait cacher une organisation appelée le Premier Ordre. Cependant, elle ressentait le besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre.</p><p>« <b>Poe... </b><b>Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur ce Premier Ordre ? C'est quoi exactement ? </b></p><p>— <b>Malheureusement, pas grand chose et tout ce que je sais... ça craint.</b> Il prit une position plus sérieuse pour annoncer la suite. <b>C'est une organisation criminelle qui existe depuis longtemps, j'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour établir une chronologie. Mais, c'est le genre d'entreprise mystérieuse dont la plupart des gens considère comme une rumeur. Sauf qu'elle exerce tout à fait, et dans plusieurs secteurs. </b></p><p>— <b>Par exemple ? </b></p><p>— <b>R</b><b>ien de légal, tu t'en doutes. Les armes, la drogue, il est possible aussi qu'il y ait  du trafic d'êtres humains. Pour l'instant, j'ai pas suffisamment de preuves, mais je suis sûr de moi. Sa particularité, et je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle échappe depuis si longtemps aux autorités, c'est que certains de ses membres font partie de la société. Ce sont des gens tout à fait ordinaires. Des avocats, des commerçants, des médecins, des ouvriers... des flics. »</b> à la fin de sa phrase il afficha une grimace en pensant à Finn.</p><p>Rey réfléchit une minute, ignorant si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler était une bonne idée. Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas non plus question que Poe aille toquer à la porte du Premier Ordre, et elle-même n'était pas obligée de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit, mais les infos qu'elle détenait pourraient sûrement aider Poe.</p><p>Alors, elle se pencha pour attraper la broche sur la table et la tendit à Poe, surpris.</p><p>« <b>Je voulais pas en parler avant... parce que j'avais peur. Mais si ça peut sauver des vies, </b>déclara-t-elle d'un coup solennellement. Elle était sincère, si ce Premier Ordre était lié à cette école autrefois remplie d'enfants militarisés, il fallait l'arrêter. <b>Je t'ai pas tout dis sur cette broche.</b></p><p>—<b> Je me doute bien, on trouve pas ce genre de symbole par hasard. </b></p><p>— <b>En réalité si, mais pas chez n'importe qui,</b> les petites antennes de journaliste s'agitèrent dans la tête de Poe. <b>J'ai été engagée pour la succession des biens d'une maison. J'ai accepté pour rendre service à un ami, mais la maison en question c'est celle de la sénatrice Organa.</b> Rey mit un sacré temps avant de le sortir, mais elle se sentit plus légère.</p><p>— <b>Les Skywalker...</b> marmonna Poe en faisant tourner la broche entre ses doigts.</p><p>— <b>Tu les connais ?</b> s'étonna l'antiquaire. <b>Je suis bête, évidemment, tout le monde les connait. </b></p><p>— <b>C'est pas faux, </b>rit-il. <b>Mais moi, je les ai côtoyés,</b> il vit le regard abasourdi de Rey qui essayait de saisir comment il était possible de fréquenter cette famille, elle-même avait échoué quelques années auparavant. <b>J'ai travaillé pour la sénatrice quand j'ai commencé mes études, ça remonte maintenant. J'étais son chauffeur. </b></p><p>— <b>Comment sont-ils ? </b>Rey avait l'impression d'écouter le récit de héros.</p><p>— <b>À l'époque, je les admirais. C'était une occasion folle de travailler pour eux, même si j'étais là surtout pour les déplacements de Leia. Son frère je l'ai jamais vu, mais elle en parlait souvent. Depuis, j'ai des nouvelles de temps en temps. </b></p><p>— <b>Et son mari ? Tu l'as connu ? </b></p><p>— <b>Pas vraiment, ils étaient déjà divorcés à mon arrivée. J'ai dû l'apercevoir qu'une ou deux fois. Il avait l'air sympa, mais...</b> Rey l'invita à continuer, elle voulait tout savoir.<b> Dans le privée elle était pas vraiment la femme dépeinte dans les médias. À l'époque, elle semblait si fermée, si triste. À part son travail à la Résistance, rien ne la rendait joyeuse très longtemps. Mais je garde le souvenir d'une femme généreuse et bienveillante. </b></p><p>— <b>Ça va peut-être te paraître étrange comme question, mais est-ce que tu sais si elle avait un fils ? </b></p><p>— <b>Euh non, en tout cas, elle n'en a jamais parlé. Je crois pas qu'elle ait eu d'enfants en fait, </b>Poe était un peu désemparé par la question, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.</p><p>— <b>Je pense que si,</b> Rey lui prit la broche et se leva, elle ne tenait plus en place. <b>J'ai trouvé cette broche dans le plancher d'une chambre d'enfant, chez Organa ! Une chambre d'enfant qui a accueilli un garçon, et vu l'aspect de la pièce, ça datait pas d'hier. </b></p><p>— <b>Mais cette chambre a peut-être servie à héberger des orphelins ? </b></p><p>— <b>C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début, mais il n'y avait que cette chambre. Et j'ai visité toutes les pièces. C'était comme si elle était restée en état pendant des années sans aucune présence. Et le type qu'on a vu au pensionnat...</b>elle marqua une pause. <b>C'était la broche qu'il voulait. Quand j'ai trouvé la broche chez Leia, il était là.</b></p><p>— <b>Ce mec, il t'a parlé ? Chez elle ou au pensionnat ? </b></p><p>— <b>Non ! Enfin rien de concret. Il voulait la broche à tout prix, et au pensionnat il a aussi essayé de récupérer les documents que j'avais trouvé.</b></p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que ce gars a avoir avec cette broche ? ou la sénatrice ?</b> lança Poe, cette histoire était déjà compliquée à suivre, mais ces nouvelles informations la rendait surréaliste.</p><p>— <b>Au pensionnat, j'ai trouvé les casiers des profs et l'un d'eux appartenait au frère jumeau de la sénatrice,</b> Rey ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'avouer. <b>Et</b> <b>quand j'étais chez Leia et que ce mec me courrait après, j'ai eu un malaise et je me suis évanouie un moment. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était en train de parler avec Luke. </b></p><p>— <b>Ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment il a pu enseigné dans un tel endroit ?! Qu'est-ce que les Skywalker...</b></p><p>— <b>Poe, réfléchit ! La maison de Leia qui cache la chambre d'un enfant qu'elle maintient n'avoir jamais eu, dans laquelle je trouve une broche qui me vaut d'être poursuivie par un inconnu qu'on retrouve dans une école abandonnée où le nom de Luke apparaît...<br/></b></p><p>— <b>Attend une seconde !</b> l'interrompit Poe en se levant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. <b>C'est lui, c'est ça ? T'es en train de me dire que Kylo Ren serait le fils de Leia ?<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Plus j'y pense, plus ça me paraît logique. Je suis sûre que c'est lui.<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Wouah ! </b>s'exclama Poe en passant une mains dans sa tignasse de boucles,<b> alors là, j'imaginais pas un truc d'une telle envergure. Je comprends mieux le comportement de la sénatrice pendant toutes ces années. Si on apprenait que son seul héritier a rejoint une organisation criminelle comme le Premier Ordre..., </b>ajouta-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vide, ça lui échappait complètement à lui aussi qu'un Skywalker puisse prendre un tel chemin</p><p>
  <b>— Justement, comment c'est possible ? Comment un gamin pareil ait pu finir ainsi ?<br/></b>
</p><p><b>— Tu sais, i</b><b>l y a peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à cette question. </b>»</p><p>Rey le dévisagea un moment, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Aller le voir constituait un risque supplémentaire, elle n'envisageait sérieusement pas de démarrer une mission de pseudo-justiciers ou de chasse à l'homme avec un journaliste et un flic, c'était grotesque. En revanche, elle pouvait toujours limiter les dégâts et simplement demander ce que ce Finn savait sur Kylo Ren. Pour ce qui était de la broche et de l'homme à la canne, elle en faisait son affaire. <b><br/></b></p><p>«<b> Je sais pas Poe... j'ai pas une très grande foi en la police, </b>finit-elle par répondre. <b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Moi non plus je les porte pas dans mon cœur, nos professions s'entendent pas à merveille. Mais c'est la seule piste qu'on a. On va juste lui demander de confirmer le lien de parenté, et deux trois autres trucs pour mon article ! En plus, on lui apportera aussi quelques infos en échange ! </b>Rey lui afficha une mine sceptique et un haussement d'épaules suivit.<b> Maintenant, il faut le retrouver sans devoir se pointer au commissariat...<br/></b></p><p>—<b> Je sais où on peut le trouver. » </b>déclara Rey un peu plus déterminée.</p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Une heure plus tard, Rey et Poe se rendaient à la salle de sport attenante celle où la jeune femme avait l'habitude de pratiquer l'escalade. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû y être plutôt que d'attendre après un flic dans le froid. En regardant l'enseigne, elle se promit d'en faire une sérieuse dès que possible, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie et surtout pour extérioriser.</p><p>Sur le chemin, elle avait raconté à Poe comment elle était tombée sur Finn la veille de leur escapade au pensionnat et que c'était le seul endroit qu'il fréquentait à sa connaissance. Ainsi, après de trop longues minutes à l'extérieur sans signe du policier, elle et le journaliste pénétrèrent dans la salle de sport. Malheureusement un pass était nécessaire pour aller plus loin. Rey et Poe se regardèrent un temps, ne sachant pas trop comment procéder pour entrer, jusqu'à ce que se soit finalement Finn qui les remarque, occupé à taper dans un sac.</p><p>«<b> Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? </b>commença Finn inquiet de les voir après le refus catégorique de l'antiquaire en enlevant ses gants de boxe.</p><p>—<b> Il faut qu'on parle. </b>» répondit Poe en faisant danser ses sourcils dans l'espoir que le policier comprenne sans dire un mot de plus.</p><p>Le journaliste se retrouva vite ridicule, car lui et Rey ne l'avaient pas noté en arrivant, mais Finn était tout seul dans la salle. Finn fut trop soucieux sur le moment pour rire de ses mimiques. Tout en le suivant, ils remarquèrent qu'il semblait s'être physiquement bien remis de sa bagarre. Il les invita à l'attendre le temps d'une douche dans une pièce voisine.</p><p>« <b>Vous avez changer d'avis ?</b> dit-il une fois revenu.</p><p>— <b>On aimerait surtout en savoir davantage sur ce Kylo Ren. Quand on s'est rencontré et que je vous ai raconté mon agression, vous saviez que c'était lui ?</b> intervint Rey sans tourner autour du pot. </p><p>— <b>Tu peux me tutoyer, </b>lui sourit Finn en s'installant autour de la table avec eux. <b>Oui j'ai tout de suite deviné. Et il est tout bonnement impossible que tu sois tombée sur lui par hasard,</b> ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sec.</p><p>— <b>Dis lui, </b>proposa Poe à Rey d'un hochement de tête, c'était inutile de cacher l'essentiel.</p><p>— <b>Je travaille pour la Sénatrice Organa, je m'occupe de ses biens,</b> avoua-t-elle après un soupir. <b>Et j'ai trouvé une broche là-bas, du même symbole que le pensionnat. Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'un gamin, c'est après que j'ai rencontré ce type. Il la voulait.</b></p><p>— <b>Je comprends mieux. Je suppose que c'est à partir de cette broche que vous avez atterris au pensionnat ? </b></p><p>—  <b>C'était l'occasion pour moi de ressortir le dossier sur le Premier Ordre et... Rey voulait en savoir plus sur le symbole, </b>admit Poe.</p><p>— <b>C'était pas la meilleure idée d'aller là-bas, mais je suppose que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, non ?</b> demanda-t-il et Rey sortit les documents récupérés, sans montrer son carnet.</p><p>— <b>C'est tout ce qu'on a, </b>Poe avait lui aussi ramené les photographies. <b>Ça et la broche. Maintenant, expliquez... explique nous. </b>» implora-t-elle.</p><p>Rey détesta le silence solennel qui régna tandis que Finn inspecta les photos sur la table. Il affichait une expression tout en surprise face à ce qu'ils avaient été capables de trouver, mais il y avait aussi une pointe d'inquiétude. C'était fichu de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas leur parler de Kylo Ren et du Premier Ordre sans dévoiler sa position et la casquette de policier ne suffisait plus. Au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, quelqu'un serait au courant. Il sélectionna quelques photos par-dessus les autres et s'éclaircit la voix.</p><p>« <b>Je sais pas grand chose sur ce pensionnat. Il devait s'agir d'une banale institution privée destinée à accueillir des gamins de bonnes familles en situation difficile, des orphelins. Sauf que le projet a dérapé et les élèves ont vite été entrainés à manier une arme à feu, à se battre, à manipuler. Je le sais, parce que tous les survivants ont rejoint le Premier Ordre,</b> narra-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Les survivants ?!</b> intervint Poe, il croyait écouter un mauvais film.</p><p>— <b>Il y a eu un incendie... Un premier,</b> se rattrapa-t-il en se souvenant que Ren en avait déclenché un second. <b>Il y a dix ans. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quelques temps après, le Premier Ordre fut créé et ces premiers partisans avaient étudié à L'Académie. Comme Kylo Ren. » </b>termina le policier en le montra du doigt sur une des photographies, la photo de classe à moitié déchirée.</p><p>Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, mais Ren se trouvait bel et bien sur cette partie de la photographie. Debout derrière les autres, le torse bombé, dans le coin droite à l'opposé de l'homme à la canne. Un jour, dix ans plus tôt, ils s'était donc rencontré. Rey avait ainsi la preuve du lien entre eux. Elle lorgna encore dessus quelques secondes avant de confier le document à Poe. Kylo portait un regard différent de celui qui le hantait, les cheveux plus courts, les traits à peine plus jeune et bien qu'elle ne possédait pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle, elle comprit qu'il n'était plus si étrange que même le fils d'une sénatrice soit devenu un criminel après un passage dans cette académie.</p><p>« <b>J'ai aussi découvert que Luke Skywalker y enseignait,</b> poursuivit Rey.</p><p>—<b> Le criminologue ?! Tu le connais ?</b> s'étonna Finn.</p><p>— <b>Quoi ? Euh non, j</b><b>e... j'ai lu tous ses livres, voilà, </b>admit-elle gênée. Luke était en effet connu dans le milieu. <b>Bref, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il puisse faire partie du Premier Ordre ? Parce que j'ai rencontré Kylo la première fois chez sa sœur, la sénatrice ! </b></p><p>—<b>Non, c'est impossible qu'il en fasse partie. Il y a pas mal de ripous parmi ses membres, mais pas lui. Un Skywalker c'est suffisant... </b>Finn se grilla malgré lui et Rey saisit l'occasion.</p><p>— <b>Tu parles de Kylo, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le fils de la sénatrice ?! </b>Finn se frotta les yeux, la nuit allait être longue et les infos ne sortaient qu'à moitié.</p><p>— <b>Oui, Kylo Ren est son fils. Il fait partie de l'organisation depuis ses débuts quasiment, il en est un membre important et croyez-moi le plus dangereux,</b> insista-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Mais comment c'est possible ?! Comment il a pu finir dans cette école puis se lancer dans le crime ? Comment...</b> Rey voulait essayer de comprendre, un tel parcours la fascinait et la bouleversait.</p><p>— <b>J'en sais rien et on s'en fout !</b> s'emporta Finn en se levant. <b>La seule chose qui importe c'est de l'arrêter ! Il faut mettre un terme à cette entreprise et foutre ce connard en prison ! Ce que j'aurai pu faire la semaine dernière !</b> il lança un regard furieux à la jeune femme.</p><p>— <b>Je sais pas ce que t'as fais ce mec, mais je pense pas me tromper en disant que malheureusement New York grouillent de ce genre de criminels, </b>rétorqua Poe, tentant de calmer le jeu alors que Rey allait aussi répondre impulsivement.</p><p>— <b>Le Premier Ordre, j'ai travaillé pour eux,</b> confessa-t-il en se retournant vers eux. Il se calma et vint se rasseoir. <b>Il y a trois ans, je les ai rencontrés lors d'une mission. Je bossais au département de la cybercriminalité et j'avais découvert un compte qui servait à un de leur trafic. Seulement, ils m'ont retrouvé avant que je puisse avertir ma hiérarchie et ils m'ont proposé beaucoup d'argent en échange de mon silence. Ainsi que des menaces sur des conneries de jeunesse effacées de mon casier judiciaire. J'ai accepté parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de ce fric. Sauf qu'au fil des années, j'arrivais plus à m'en sortir. </b></p><p>— <b>Et aujourd'hui, pourquoi ça a changé ?  </b></p><p>—<b> J'ai déserté pendant une mission il y a un mois. C'était la première fois que je partais sur le terrain avec eux, mais il était question de transactions bancaires. Et lui, il était là, </b>dit-il la voix bien plus grave en appuyant encore sur le portrait de Ren. <b>Avant, je ne faisais que le croiser et d'autres sous-fifres m'avaient raconté son histoire. Mais à la fin de la mission, il a littéralement pété un plomb. Il a abattu le mec avec qui on devait négocier</b>. »</p><p>Finn avait déblatéré tout ça avec une évidente colère, mais aussi de la peur dans la voix. Rey avait du mal à digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations et elle était assez abasourdie que cet homme dont parlait le policier, capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid était la même qu'elle avait toisée dans le gymnase.</p><p>
  
</p><p>« <b>Aujourd'hui, ils doivent sûrement me rechercher. Si je n'étais pas flic, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'en sais trop. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi ils se focalisent d'un coup sur le pensionnat et les élections. C'est ça qu'il faut qu'on cherche...</b> implora-t-il une énième fois. </p><p>— <b>J'en suis, mon but est aussi de révéler leurs agissements, </b>répondit tout de suite Poe, Finn le remercia et ils regardèrent Rey.</p><p>— <b>Je peux pas me consacrer à ça, mais... je pense pouvoir me renseigner un peu plus sur le pensionnat et sur Kylo,</b> déclara-t-elle, toujours un peu hésitante. Néanmoins, elle travaillait pour sa mère, ça ne pouvait que l'aider. Elle coupa Finn qui la priait une fois de plus de faire attention de ne pas le recroiser, alors qu'il l'avait bien vu se défendre toute seule.<b> Je suppose que Kylo Ren n'est pas son vrai nom... </b></p><p>— <b>Avant le Premier Ordre, il s'appelait Ben Solo.</b> »</p><p>☯</p><p>Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher dans l'Hudson, Kylo supportait Armitage Hux pour une mission. Depuis son retour, il ne cessait lui rabattre les oreilles à propos de sa dernière connerie. Les couloirs de l'organisation étaient parfois pires qu'une cour de lycée, alors il y était désormais considéré comme le prince adoré faisant des crises pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais ces idiots ne savaient rien, contrairement à Snoke, ils n'avaient finalement rien vu de cette colère. Ils la prenaient pour un caprice, pourtant elle était capable de tuer. Ils le faisaient chier depuis des semaines pour un dérapage sans conséquences, alors que ce soir, Armitage faisait n'importe quoi.</p><p> Ils devaient interroger un des meilleurs indics de la ville, au service à la fois des flics et de La Résistance. Cependant, leur victime avait paniqué en les voyant arriver au coin de la ruelle pour le traîner dans un entrepôt désaffecté et avait tenté de s'enfuir. Hux n'avait pas mieux trouvé que de lui tirer une balle dans la cuisse. Maintenant, Kylo se retrouvait bien con, debout les bras croisés sur son sweat noir à capuche relevée, un masque chirurgical de la même teinte, devant l'indic et sa jambe sanguinolente. Hux à ses côtés, assis à califourchon sur une chaise, une cigarette entre les doigts, le visage découvert. Ce crétin n'avait clairement pas l'habitude des missions de terrain et chaque fois que Snoke lui en confiait, il se sentait pousser des ailes et s'imaginait dans un western ridicule.</p><p>« <b>Bon, tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir ? Une balle dans la jambe, c'est suffisant, tu crois pas ?</b> lança Hux après avoir par deux fois poser les mêmes questions.</p><p>— <b>Vous devriez plutôt m'emmener à l'hôpital, si je me vide de mon sang, vous irez en taule ! </b>cracha son interlocuteur, les mains ligotées dans le dos.</p><p>— <b>Si tu te vides de ton sang, je te jette au fleuve, </b>lui répondit Hux avec un sourire. </p><p>— <b>Bordel, mais vous êtes quel genre de flics ?!</b></p><p>— <b>Qui t'a dit qu'on était flics ?</b> intervint Kylo, communiquant avec ses deux iris onyx. Il était celui que l'indic craignait le plus depuis le début, le plus silencieux et imposant des deux.</p><p>— <b>Alors ?! Parle ! </b>s'impatienta Hux en donnant un léger coup de pied dans la jambe du blessé, le faisant ainsi gémir de douleur.</p><p>— <b>Mais je sais pas ! Laissez-moi partir !</b> s'exclama-t-il. Kylo avait commencé à faire les cent pas.</p><p>— <b>Qui La Résistance va nommer comme candidat à la mairie ? est-ce que Luke Skywalker est toujours à New York, et où vit-il ? Et enfin, est-ce que t'as entendu parlé d'une fille travaillant pour eux ? ou d'une broche ?</b> recommença Hux. »</p><p>Le détenu n'en mordait pas. Au sol, une petite flaque de sang prenait forme en provenance de sa cuisse. Le roux devant lui avait l'air de se faire chier, consumant sa clope avec lenteur et malgré son insistance, il ne semblait pas envisager de lui faire davantage de mal. En revanche, il discerna un fond plus sombre chez l'autre colosse. D'un coup, lui et son acolyte échangèrent de place, Kylo remit la chaise normalement, pendant que Hux leur tournait autour en dégageant de la fumée. Ils comprirent que l'imbécile ne les prenait pas au sérieux en dépit du trou dans sa jambe, sûrement l'habitude de se faire malmener par les flics. Seulement, les deux hommes qu'il avait face à lui étaient pire que tout.</p><p>« <b>Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ! </b><b>Et au nom de quoi je vous obéirai, mmh ? Vous êtes qui nom de Dieu ?! </b>s'emporta-t-il, toujours des allers-retours entre le brun et le roux. </p><p>— <b>Au nom du Premier Ordre,</b> murmura Kylo, les yeux perçant ceux du blessé qui se mit à pouffer, croyant à une blague.</p><p>—<b> Ça te fait rire ?! </b>Hux lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête. Le vieil homme cessa ses rires et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de terreur quand il comprit qu'ils disaient vrai.</p><p>— <b>Tu vois mon collègue, </b>continua Kylo d'une voix fluette pour renforcer le désarroi du vieil homme,<b> il a l'air un peu dérangé avec sa gâchette facile, mais il est très à cheval sur l'ordre et pourrait passer le reste de la nuit à te poser les mêmes foutues questions, en appuyant de temps en temps ici..»<br/></b></p><p>Kylo tapota son index près de sa blessure et Freddie dut atrocement serrer les dents. Un paquet d'allumettes tournoyait entre ses doigts gantés, le bruit engendré fut insupportable pour la victime, il les voyait déjà toutes s'embraser. L'informateur croisa une dernière fois les yeux du criminel et il crut avoir déjà vu ces pupilles quelque part, chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette pensée n'eut pas le temps de germer dans sa tête, l'homme en noir lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton bien plus ferme que ses intimidations. </p><p><em>« </em> <b>En revanche, moi, j'en ai rien à foutre et mes méthodes sont plus... expéditives. </b></p><p>—<b> Luke est bien de retour, oui ! La Sénatrice vend sa baraque, c'est lui qui s'en charge pendant son hospitalisation alors ils ont engagé quelqu'un pour les meubles, mais j'ignore qui ! C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure ! </b>déblatéra-t-il si vite qu'il en perdit le souffle.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, cette entrevue n'avait jamais eu lieu, l'indic libéré n'avait jamais vu ces deux types et le Premier Ordre n'existait pas. Il avait bien compris le message et était sûr de lui, l'homme aux allumettes avait souri sous son masque lorsqu'il avait avoué pour la personne engagée par les Skywalker.</p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Après la mission, au grand dam de Kylo, Hux le traîna de force dans un bar. C'était les inconvénients qui accompagnaient le fait qu'Armitage avait une vie parallèle à côté du Premier Ordre. Même s'il lui vouait une totale allégeance, il était avocat dans un prestigieux cabinet dont les affaires étaient une fois sur deux liées à l'organisation. Et il avait une vie sociale malgré des relations naturellement restreintes. Il avait donc assuré à Kylo que les bars étaient pleins à craquer, alors personne ne les remarquerait. Et de toute façon, ce vendredi soir, toute l'organisation était dehors.</p><p>Ce soir, c'était Halloween.</p><p>C'était une nuit assez particulière dans l'année pour l'organisation. Les rues se retrouvaient envahies par les habitants qui se baladaient toute la nuit, s'amusaient, faisaient des conneries et la police ne pouvait pas être à autant d'endroits à la fois. Alors, le Premier Ordre profitait de la nuit du diable pour parfaire ses activités sans crainte. Et ce n'était certainement pas Snoke qui viendrait les sermonner pour prendre une pause, il était le premier à le faire. Armitage saurait le convaincre qu'une incruste dans un bar de Brooklyn était un bon moyen de dégoter des infos ou trouver des gens. Il savait tellement y faire avec lui.</p><p>« <b>T'avais pas un autre endroit où nous afficher, franchement ?</b> râla-t-il déjà en s'installant à une table dans le bar.</p><p>— <b>C'est bon, détends-toi. On reste pas longtemps. Juste une bière pour fêter cette mission !</b> Hux se montra plus enthousiaste et Kylo se demanda s'il ne devait pas en profiter, le rouquin était d'habitude moins extraverti.</p><p>— <b>Tu parles d'une réussite, jouer au cowboy comme ça...</b></p><p>— <b>Ça va, j'ai tué personne, moi...</b>» rétorqua Armitage, un rictus au coin des lèvres.</p><p>Ren lui lança un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret. Il le laissa lire la carte des boissons et balaya la salle du regard. Dans une autre vie, il aurait apprécié l'ambiance d'une soirée d'Halloween pareille. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas capté en entrant, mais tout le monde était plus ou moins déguisé. Il réalisa ainsi qu'avec son accoutrement noir et sa capuche encore sur sa tête tel un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence qu'il n'avait jamais faite, il ne faisait pas si tâche parmi toutes ces personnes maquillées ou masquées. </p><p>De l'autre côté de la salle, Rey avait volontiers accepté l'invitation de Kaydel à passer Halloween entre filles. La blonde soupçonnait que l'antiquaire, très ailleurs ces derniers temps, ait besoin de se changer les idées. Elles n'étaient pas sorties ainsi depuis le début de l'été et en effet, Rey avait besoin d'une nuit un peu plus légère et désinvolte que celles enchainées jusque-là.</p><p>Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais célébré Halloween dans son enfance, les farces, les bonbons, les films d'horreurs et les costumes étaient des choses qu'elle avait dû rattraper une fois adulte et qui la dépassaient encore, elle avait appris à apprécier l'engouement et l'univers. Kaydel avait été une bonne professeure. De ce fait, elle n'avait cette fois pas rechigné face aux idées de déguisement de son amie et trouvait même que celui de momie lui correspondait bien. Quant à sa collègue, son allure de vampire faisait de l'effet.</p><p>La promesse de cette soirée avait d'ailleurs été tenue. Ses pensées n'avaient pas été noircies par la broche, le pensionnat ou le visage angélique d'un criminel, mais rendues plus légère par quelques gorgées d'alcool. Elle avait bien mérité un bon weekend.</p><p>C'était avant que Kylo Ren vienne une fois encore tout chambouler. Alors que Rey était seule à sa table, un début d'ivresse réchauffant ses joues et Kaydel éclipsée aux toilettes,  leurs regards se croisèrent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle n'en revenait pas, lui non plus. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils se croisent ici ? En tout cas, ça les mettait tous les deux dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Kaydel ignorait l'existence du garçon, éloignée volontairement des découvertes de Rey. Et Hux ne savait pas à quoi la fameuse voleuse ressemblait.</p><p>Ils se contemplèrent de longues secondes, perturbés de se revoir dans de telles circonstances. Rey était coincée, son amie ne comprendrait pas et refuserait qu'elles s'en aillent sans raison apparente. Quant à Kylo, il pouvait toujours faire son numéro de rabat-joie et mettre un terme à la soirée pour lui et Hux. Or, l'occasion était si belle et la population du bar leur conférait une certaine sécurité à tous les deux. Kylo ne prendrait pas le risque de dévoiler le Premier Ordre ici, et Rey ne pouvait pas non plus se sauver. Ainsi, suite à un commun accord silencieux, ils se levèrent tous deux et se rejoignirent discrètement au comptoir. Après que Kaydel soit revenue et que Rey s'occupe de leur reprendre à boire. Après que Kylo se propose curieusement de prendre la commande à la place de Hux. Ils n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux, fixant droit devant eux pour mieux passer inaperçu.</p><p>Rey eut le temps de constater que sa blessure n'était plus qu'une cicatrice barrant son visage. Kylo réalisa qu'elle était aussi déguisée, il ne sut en revanche pas en quoi avec ces tâches sur son visage et sa combinaison écrue, avec des bandages démêlés autour des avant-bras.</p><p>« <b>Sympa ton costume de... </b>il leva les sourcils dans une grimace moqueuse. <b>Je t'imaginais pas dans ce genre de fête. </b></p><p>— <b>Moi non plus, j'imaginais pas vous croiser dans un bar. Et d'ailleurs, je suis habillée en momie !</b> rétorqua-t-elle agacée par la situation. Ils commandèrent à tour de rôle leurs boissons.</p><p>— <b>Ah !</b> il étouffa un rire. <b>J'aurai pensé que tu te serais une fois de plus déguisée en voleuse,</b> Rey se rapprocha doucement de lui et tendit son bras jusqu'à son épaule, celle effleurée par une balle il y a peu. De sa main, elle en pressa l'endroit. Ren avala un gémissement. Il était surtout surpris qu'elle le touche si facilement.</p><p>— <b>Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous me suivez ?<br/></b></p><p>— <b>On s'est bagarré à deux reprises, tu peux oublier ta politesse. Et non, je ne te suis pas. En tout cas, pas ce soir, </b>un sourire narquois se dessina au coin de sa bouche et agaça davantage la brune. <b><br/></b></p><p>—<b> Peu importe, je sais qui tu es,  </b>reprit-elle en essayant de faire preuve d'assurance malgré son ivresse.</p><p>—<b> Tu ne sais rien du tout, </b>répondit Ren ponctué d'un léger rire.</p><p>—<b> J'ai rencontré ta mère.</b> »</p><p>Elle avait balancé ça comme une bombe en se tournant vers lui.Elle l'observa respirer difficilement, s'attendant à une réaction violente ou un déni. C'était évident que ça lui faisait quelque chose. En dehors des magouilles dans lesquelles il traînait, Rey avait pénétré dans sa chambre d'enfant, rencontrer sa mère et son oncle en à peine quelques semaines. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas vus ?</p><p>« <b>Et en quoi ça t'avance de t'entourer de ce joli petit monde ? Leia, Luke... Lando ! </b></p><p>—<b> Co...comment tu sais pour Lando ?</b> s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.</p><p>— <b>Tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient, alors tu devines bien que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi !</b> murmura-t-il sur un timbre suffisamment haut pour qu'elle puisse entendre son sérieux en dépit du brouhaha.</p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé !? </b>s'énerva-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Pas avant que toi tu m'aies dit ce que tu sais, et surtout pourquoi tu tournes autour des Skywalker !</b> répliqua Kylo, puis devant sa mine renfrognée, il poursuivit. <b>Tu sais, si tu ne me rends pas cette broche, je vais finir par devoir t'emmener avec moi. Et crois moi, tu risques pas d'aimer l'endroit... </b></p><p>— <b>Je ne te donnerai rien du tout et je te suivrai nulle part ! Tu ferais mieux de me foutre la paix, sinon la prochaine fois, je préviendrai la police ! </b>affirma-t-elle butant sur quelques mots, Kylo aurait même pu en rire s'il n'était pas aussi irrité. </p><p>— <b>C'est vrai, tu les connais bien, les flics !</b> »</p><p>Ils se séparèrent comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, tendant tous les deux de cacher leur énervement. Kylo n'avait jamais rencontré une telle tête de mule, prêt à se mettre en danger pour un morceau de métal. Et pour qui elle se prenait à fouiller dans sa vie de la sorte. Rey le trouvait bien gonflé de la menacer ici. En revanche, elle se faisait vraiment du soucis pour les informations qu'il détenait sur elle et Lando. Il n'avait pas intérêt à l'approcher.</p><p>Hux sermonna son équipier d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir et Kylo dissimula son mécontentement en l'envoyant paître. Il se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction de l'antiquaire.</p><p>Rey fut assaillie de questions par son amie. Kaydel avait remarqué qu'elle discutait avec un homme au bar et avec un optimisme et une naïveté que Rey enviait si souvent, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait tenté de la draguer. Cette dernière se battit pour défaire les conclusions hâtives de sa collègue, puis, considérant que c'était une bonne excuse de cacher ce qui se jouait vraiment, Rey joua le jeu et avoua qu'il était bel et bien en train de lui faire un numéro de charme. Et qu'il s'y était très mal pris. La fin déçut son amie car elle avait jugé cet inconnu très séduisant.</p><p>Plus d'une heure passa pendant laquelle ils firent attention de ne rien laisser paraître.  Naturellement, ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise, la présence de l'un plongeait l'autre dans une atmosphère tendue et électrique. Par chance, Rey et Kaydel avaient un trajet de métro à effectuer pour rentrer et décidèrent de se mettre en route.</p><p>Seulement, debout au milieu du bar qui s'était peu à peur vidé, elles furent happées par le programme de la télé suspendue qui changea brusquement. Notant le regard effrayé de la jeune femme, Kylo se leva, laissant Hux dans les vignes du Seigneur. Le jeune homme suivit ses yeux et à son tour écoutait ce que la présentatrice annonçait.</p><p>Leur sang se glaça. Pour tous les deux, un déclic. Ils se regardèrent furtivement de nouveau.</p><p>" <em>Alerte Info : un enfant retrouvé mort à Red Hook¹. </em>"</p><p>______________________________</p><p>¹Red Hook : Quartier de New York.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Les enfants perdus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : meurtres</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Ne renonce pas aux fantômes. "</em>
</p><p>À peine Holdo avait terminé sa phrase que Rose avait sauté du lit sans hésiter. L'affaire que la commissaire lui avait confiée quelques jours plus tôt se concrétisait, alors elle se devait d'être à la hauteur. Si bien qu'elle s'était vêtue à la va-vite, mais chaudement, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de remettre son uniforme. Son arme, son insigne, sa voiture et elle fut rapidement sur la scène de crime.</p><p>Seulement, les mots de sa patronne n'étaient pas aussi terrifiants que ce qui l'attendait sur les lieux. Malgré la nuit avancée et la faible lumière d'un lampadaire plus loin sur la jetée, elle distinguait précisément le cadavre. Ainsi, Rose avait déjà failli à sa mission.</p><p>C'était sa première enquête, celle qui la sortirait du bureau à la lumière aveuglante de l'hôtel de police et la ferait monter en grade, en honneur, en respectabilité. Et c'était surtout son premier mort. Si elle s'était naturellement préparée à cette confrontation, inévitable une fois qu'on intègre la brigade criminelle, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour s'agir d'un enfant.</p><p>Assise en retrait sur un banc derrière l'équipe affairée autour de la victime, elle se fit la réflexion qu'en plein jour, son corps laiteux et son short océan auraient créé un contraste saisissant avec le rouge si particulier des vieilles usines de Red Hook. Cependant, dans la pénombre, sans toutes les lampes des techniciens braquées sur lui, il était à peine discernable. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à cela que l'alerte avait été donnée. Un docker se baladant sur les quais avait trébuché dessus.</p><p>« <b>Rose ?! Est-ce que ça va ?</b> lui lança Finn en accourant à ses côtés. La brune était paralysée, sa respiration avait un rythme irrégulier et elle ne pouvait fixer autre chose que le macchabée. Elle tenta de bégayer quelques chose. <b>C'est ton premier ?</b> » reprit son collègue.</p><p>Rose hocha la tête et réussit à tourner son regard vers lui. Finn lui offrit une main réconfortante sur son épaule puis lui narra sa première expérience de ce type. Il ne s'éternisa pas longtemps et ne dévoila pas non plus le fait qu'il avait réussi à se créer une carapace face à cette vision à cause du Premier Ordre. Il tenta de lui assurer que cette nausée, cet effroi face au sang et à la finitude d'un être finiraient par passer, pire qu'elle s'y habituerait. Bien sûr, après des années de loyaux services, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, il ne réalisa pas le cynisme de ses propos.</p><p>Rose s'y refusait. Jamais elle ne s'habituerait à voir la mort en face, jamais elle n'accepterait que des enfants meurent ainsi. </p><p>La commissaire Holdo repéra l'état de sa jeune recrue et vint auprès d'elle. Elle prit la place de Finn qui retourna aider les techniciens.</p><p>« <b>Je suis désolée,</b> balbutia Rose.</p><p>— <b>T</b><b>u m'aurais vue sur ma première affaire. </b></p><p>— <b>Justement, vous vous êtres trompés sur mon compte, cheffe, c'est le premier et je...</b></p><p>— <b>Premièrement,</b> l'interrompit-elle sur un ton autoritaire et pourtant chaleureux. <b>Je ne me trompe jamais, surtout en ce qui concerne mon équipe. Ensuite, c'est vrai que c'est dur pour un début, peu d'officiers peuvent se vanter d'avoir démarrer si fort. Mais, je t'ai mise sur cette affaire parce que je sais que tu as les épaules. </b></p><p>— <b>Com... comment vous faites ?</b></p><p>— <b>Tu crois qu'après toutes ces années, ça ne me fait plus rien ? Qu'ils se ressemblent tous ? Bien au contraire. J'y pense tous les jours. C'est ce qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin, </b>se confia-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>C'est pas top comme première impression sur le terrain, </b>marmonna la brune en remarquant un duo de collègues plus expérimentés se moquaient d'elle.</p><p>— <b>N'y prêtes pas attention, t'auras d'autres occasions de leur montrer ce que tu vaux, </b>rétorqua Holdo en se levant. Rose fut sur le point de réfuter son discours, incertaine de son avenir dans le service avec une telle sensibilité, mais la commissaire poursuivit sans attendre. <b>Tu vas devoir te montrer deux fois plus forte et plus intelligente qu'eux, travailler deux fois plus, ne pas avoir froid aux yeux. C'est injuste, mais tu vas le faire pour toi, pas pour eux. Pour ta sœur. Et pour ce gosse, </b>elle émit un hochement de tête en direction du mort.</p><p>— <b>Vous croyez qu'un jour je gagnerais leur respect ?</b> ajouta Rose, debout à son tour, remontée à bloc. </p><p>— <b>Mieux que ça, tu gagneras leur confiance. Fais en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à te suivre n'importe où et quoi qu'il arrive,</b> termina Holdo. <b>Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à gérer tout un commissariat ?</b> »</p><p>Rose afficha un sourire que Holdo partagea. Grâce à la petite brune, majeure de sa promo à l'académie et qui avait tant insisté pour intégrer son équipe, elle n'était plus la seule femme de la brigade. Après l'avoir bien observée pendant cette dernière année, la légendaire commissaire Amelyn Holdo, resterait à jamais sur ses positions. Rose Tico était faite pour ce métier. Et cette affaire, aussi dure soit-elle, ne pouvait qu'être bien menée avec une femme aussi entière.</p><p>Ainsi, Rose regagna la scène de crime et laissa sa patronne et Finn examinaient le corps avec les techniciens, tandis qu'elle inspectait les alentours à la recherche d'indices. Un dernier regard au jeune garçon à moitié nu et parsemé de sang et elle lui fit la promesse de trouver son bourreau.</p><p>≈</p><p>Une bonne heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie au commissariat. Dans la salle de réunion, Holdo avait rapidement inscrit les principales informations concernant l'affaire et cette nouvelle victime encore inconnue. Elle avait ressorti le dossier et de savoir que sans cette découverte, il aurait certainement pris la poussière, la dégoutait parfois de son propre travail. Mais cette fois, il fallait résoudre cette affaire coûte que coûte.</p><p>En effet, les premières constations démontraient des similitudes avec les précédentes scènes de crime. C'était sans aucun doute le même mode opératoire, la même cause de décès et le même profil d'enfant. Seulement, Holdo ne comprenait pas pourquoi presque six mois s'étaient écoulés avant que l'assassin ne récidive, alors que l'hiver dernier, les morts pleuvaient.</p><p>« <b>On est maintenant à cinq cadavres en moins d'un an. Le procureur est au courant et a mis toutes les équipes possibles sur le coup, en particulier la nôtre. L'affaire passe en priorité, je vous veux tous dessus en plus des affaires en cours. On va tout reprendre à zéro, éplucher chaque dossier, chaque témoignage. On a forcément loupé quelque chose. En attendant les résultats de l'autopsie et des analyses, on va se répartir les tâches. D'ici la fin de la semaine, je veux du nouveau pour établir le profil de l'assassin.</b> » expliqua Holdo d'une traite, résolue et opiniâtre.</p><p>Elle confia à un groupe l'enquête de voisinage, à un autre de chercher l'identité du gamin et de rester à l'affut sur les trouvailles éventuelles du labo, puis à Rose, Finn et Mitaka de relire encore tous les dossiers de l'enquête comme la commissaire leur avait demandé quelques jours auparavant. Maintenant, ils savaient tous quoi chercher, ils avaient un élément concret vu de leurs propres yeux avec lequel effectuer une comparaison. Rose Tico avait saisi la frayeur derrière l'autorité et le dynamisme de sa cheffe. Un tueur en série ainsi libre dans la nature et sur lequel il n'avait pour l'instant rien, n'était sans doute pas bon pour la réputation d'un commissariat, encore moins pour celui de la ville géré par une femme. De plus, un tueur d'enfant.</p><p>C'était d'ailleurs un point que la jeune policière ne comprenait pas. Il y avait déjà eu quatre enfants retrouvés morts dans les rues de New York, et avant cette nuit, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Aucun média, aucun réseau social, aucun politique n'avaient prononcé un mot sur l'affaire. Et ça lui paraissait improbable. Finn revint s'installer à ses côtés et face à Mitaka avec une thermos de café, dont ils feraient très bon usage pendant plusieurs heures.</p><p>« <b>Hey,</b> murmura Rose à ses collègues, une pochette déjà dans les mains, <b>comment ça se fait qu'on s'y attaque que maintenant ? Comment vous aviez procédé pour les précédentes victimes ? </b></p><p>— <b>Malheureusement, on a fait l'erreur de les traiter un peu trop au cas par cas, si bien qu'on a pas vu les similitudes tout de suite. Des meurtres d'une telle violence en plein New York, c'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, tu vois. En plus, ça a été très compliqué d'identifier les enfants, c'est aussi pour ça que...</b>»</p><p>Finn ravala sa salive, honteux d'admettre la manière dont cette histoire avait été mal traitée pour bien trop de raisons Cependant il n'y en avait qu'une qui puisse le mettre dans cet état et qui ne plairait pas à Rose.</p><p>« <b>Que quoi ?! </b>insista-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Qu'on s'est pas inquiété !</b> intervint Mitaka nonchalant. <b>À chaque fois, c'était un gosse des rues, de ces merdeux qui traînent n'importe où et font n'importe quoi. Le premier comico qui s'en est chargé s'en foutait pas mal. Et nous, bah... On a longtemps cru à des bagarres qui tournaient mal, voilà tout.</b> » finit-il en laissant reposer sa tête sur son poing.</p><p>La brune n'en revenait pas. Les propos de ses camarades l'avaient clouée sur sa chaise. Elle savait que l'affaire leur était tombée dessus à une période un peu sombre et chargée et les élections n'avaient rien arrangé. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel manque de considération. Découvrir la manière dont ces gamins, même morts, étaient jugés lui donna la nausée.</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut à elle-même qu'elle se promit de mettre un terme à tout ça.</p><p>☯︎</p><p>Du lundi, Rey et Kaydel fixaient toutes deux l'écran de l'ordinateur de la boutique et la blonde scrollait lentement la page d'un article. Après la manière dont Halloween s'était terminé, l'antiquaire avait passé le reste du weekend cloitrée chez elle à ressasser au fond de son lit ou devant son bureau. Avoir retrouvé Kylo dans un bar était une première chose qui l'avait grandement perturbée, elle qui ne le prêtait qu'à des univers sombres, sordides et dissimulés. Et de surcroît, sa menace ne quittait pas ses pensées. Néanmoins, rien n'avait changé, ces angoisses ne l'avaient pas faite changé d'avis, elle ne lui céderait pas. Du moins tant que Lando restait en dehors de cette histoire.</p><p>De plus, était venue s'ajouter la nouvelle épouvantable qui avait glacé Brooklyn. Rey ne parvenait pas à retrouver ce sentiment en elle, à mettre des mots dessus, mais les brèves images de la scène de crime montrées au moment de l'annonce avaient réveillé quelque chose en elle. Elle avait pensé à sa fameuse trop grande curiosité, un peu morbide pour le coup, mais c'était finalement plus profond que ça. La brune avait résisté depuis à mettre son nez dedans afin de ne pas avoir les deux pieds dans des affaires crapuleuses et macabres. Seulement ça lui trottait dans la tête. </p><p>Et Kaydel n'aidait pas à calmer le jeu. Rey la regardait, obnubilée par ce qu'elle lisait et l'écoutait avec attention. D'une façon différente, mais tout autant que la brune, elle avait été assez secouée par cet incident. La blonde était une dure à cuire, pas facile à émouvoir à bien des niveaux, mais comme tout le monde, son armure pouvait contenir quelques failles. Ainsi, savoir qu'à quelques rues de chez elle, on avait pu assassiner un enfant avec tant de violence remettait en question ses préoccupations.</p><p>« <b>C'est fou quand même, ça ne serait pas la première victime !</b> constata Kaydel sans quitter les yeux de sa page internet.</p><p>—<b> Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? </b></p><p>—<b> Il s'agirait d'un jeune garçon blanc... Il a été retrouvé sur les quais de Red Hook à peine vêtu. Et... ça relancerait une enquête en cours depuis février, </b>Kaydel énuméra les seules infos présentes dans l'article.</p><p>— <b>C'est un gosse du quartier ?</b> demanda Rey.</p><p>— <b>Non, on sait pas d'où il vient. Le mec qui l'a trouvé l'avait jamais vu. Les flics non plus. Et j'ai regardé sur le site du journal de Poe, il n'y a rien. </b></p><p>— <b>C'est pas étonnant, son journal ne couvre pas ce genre d'affaire, et en ce moment avec les élections, à part un scandale politique, rien d'autre ne les occuperait,</b> ajouta Rey en retournant à son bureau.</p><p>— <b>J'espère que la police va vite attraper ce taré, le gamin avait l'air pas mal amoché sur les photos qu'on a vu samedi... d'ailleurs avant ça on en entendait pas parler et là d'un coup le soir-même ça passe aux infos,</b> songea la blonde.</p><p>— <b>Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est bizarre... peut-être que la police considère qu'il vaut mieux avertir les gens, histoire qu'on fasse attention à nos enfants,</b> lança sa collègue sans grande conviction.</p><p>— <b>Mmh...</b><b> d'après l'article, les premiers enfants retrouvés vivaient tous dans la rue ou dans des foyers. </b></p><p>— <b>C'est donc ça ! Les sans-abris n'intéressent personne, encore moins les enfants... </b>déclara Rey avec une amertume non dissimulée. Kaydel avança dans sa direction et s'assit sur le bord de la table.</p><p>— <b>Tu dis ça par rapport à toi ?</b> osa Kaydel avec une œillade empathique.</p><p>— <b>Ouais,</b> soupira la brune. <b>Enfin, que moi je n'ai pas été aidée à l'époque ne veut pas dire que ces enfants étaient dans le même cas... J'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres morts. </b>» termina-t-elle en souriant à son amie.</p><p>Kaydel la rassura sur le fait qu'elle s'en était très bien sortie malgré cette partie de sa vie. Elle savait pertinemment ce que Rey avait vécu, sans forcément en connaître tous les détails ni les acteurs principaux de son récit qu'elle avait dû brodé à contre-cœur. Mais cela suffisait à Kaydel pour savoir que parler d'enfant, de solitude lui était toujours difficile. Cependant, le sourire solaire de son associée réchauffa son cœur un peu trop noirci ces derniers temps.</p><p> </p><p>Sa journée terminée et la boutique fermée, Rey retrouva son cocon juste au-dessus. Malheureusement il n'était toujours pas aussi douillet qu'elle le souhaitait chaque fois qu'elle y rentrait le soir. Après des semaines en boucle sur la broche, l'homme à la canne et Kylo Ren, l'enfant venait s'ajouter à la sombre bobine qui tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête. Il était arrivé comme une bombe et l'inquiétait désormais bien plus que ses souvenirs ou les menaces d'un voyou.</p><p>Le journal écouté samedi soir n'aurait jamais dû procéder de cette manière, mais c'était fait et comme des milliers de gens, elle avait vu la silhouette mutilée du petit garçon, sûrement une photo fuitée, et qui  la marquerait un moment. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un choc suite à des images violentes ou un sentiment d'insécurité grandissant, quelque chose l'avait réellement perturbée dans ce qu'elle avait vu. Rey ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était comme si cela lui était familier. </p><p>Elle tenta alors de retrouver les photos diffusées pour comprendre ce qui la bouleversait tant. Il était fort probable qu'elles soient compliquées à retrouver, la police n'avait certainement pas apprécié se faire doubler ainsi, mais ça ne coûtait rien de d'essayer. Ce genre de recherches devenait une habitude, tout comme les notes improbables dans son journal. Voilà qu'elle entamait une page sur cette histoire. En réalité, ce n'était pas uniquement pour s'en souvenir ni marquer un événement particulier, mais plus pour mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit et laisser une trace. Il y avait aussi, profondément en elle, cet espoir qu'un jour ses parents puissent lire toutes ces pages.</p><p>Évidemment, elle ne retrouva pas les photographies dans leur intégralité. En revanche, elle remit la main sur l'article lu par Kaydel et à son tour, elle l'étudia attentivement. Tous les éléments listés par son amie ce matin, elle les annota dans son carnet. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, avec un peu de chance la police ne mettrait pas longtemps à déterminer l'identité du garçon. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tellement l'origine du jeune homme qui l'inquiétait, mais davantage la cause de la mort et la mise en scène de celle-ci.</p><p>C'était ça, ce point-là qui la titillait depuis samedi soir, il y avait quelque chose dans les blessures, dans la manière dont le corps avait été déposé, exposé si soudainement qui l'interpellait. Seulement, pour en avoir le cœur net et confirmer son intuition, il lui serait nécessaire de revoir les photos, voire le cadavre.</p><p>Puis, elle se souvint que Finn travaillait désormais sur le terrain. Sans trop réfléchir à la tournure dont prenait sa curiosité, elle composa le numéro du policier. Face aux trop longues sonneries d'attente, elle se remémora ses propos sur le Premier Ordre et la façon dont il vivait constamment avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Finn était sur ses gardes partout où il allait, de peur de voir surgir un sbire de l'organisation, mais il était aussi terrifié que cette partie de sa vie se révèle à ses collègues et donc à la justice. Rey avait même appris qu'il avait dû changer d'adresse et afin de pouvoir bouger facilement, il logeait donc temporairement dans le gymnase.</p><p>« <b>Allo ? Rey ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?</b> finit-il par répondre, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.</p><p>— <b>Bonsoir Finn ! Oui, tout va bien, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, tu es au commissariat ? </b></p><p>— <b>Non tu ne me déranges pas du tout et... j'en pars justement,</b> il ne s'attendait pas à son appel, mais il s'en réjouit, au point d'en bégayer un peu. <b>Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?</b></p><p>— <b>Non pas vraiment... En fait, je t'appelle pour tout autre chose. </b> elle hésita à lui parler des articles sur les incendies qu'elle avait trouvé, mais Kylo n'était pas le sujet et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre le policier l'insulter.</p><p>— <b>Oh...</b> ses sourcils se froissèrent, bien que quelque part en lui un espoir vit le jour. <b>Je t'écoute.</b></p><p>— <b>Euh... je suppose que t'es au courant de.. l'incident de samedi.</b></p><p>— <b>En effet, mon équipe est même dessus, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? </b></p><p>— <b>Est-ce que vous avez déjà des pistes ? Tu sais qui est la victime ?</b> elle enchaîna les questions. <b>J'ai vu la photo du corps, et il y a quelque chose de bizarre, il faudrait juste que...</b></p><p>— <b>Rey ! Rey !</b> il émit un petit rire. <b>Je vois que ta curiosité n'a aucune limite ! C'est super que tu t'inquiètes pour cette histoire, mais tu te doutes que je ne peux rien te dire. L'enquête est en cours. Et même si je le voulais, c'est pas le moment pour moi de faire de vagues. Je profite d'un peu de sursis le temps que le Premier Ordre est occupé...</b></p><p>— <b>Oui je comprends, mais peut-être...</b></p><p>— <b>Je suis désolée, Rey,</b> l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande l'impossible. <b>En plus, je t'ai déjà embarquée contre l'organisation, il faut d'ailleurs qu'on se concentre dessus, donc j'ai pas envie de te mêler aussi à une affaire criminelle... je te mets déjà suffisamment en danger,</b> avoua le policier.</p><p>— <b>T'en fais pas, tu ne me forces à rien. Merci quand même. Merci pour... ta gentillesse, </b>dit-elle après une inspiration, pas d'un naturel si mielleux avec un homme.</p><p>— <b>Je t'en prie.</b> <b>Fais attention à toi, Rey. </b></p><p>— <b>Toi aussi Finn.</b> »</p><p>Elle raccrocha, frustrée, bien qu'elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Cependant, elle était toujours assez surprise du comportement du garçon, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait  si compréhensif et aimable envers elle, alors qu'il lui en avait tant voulu de l'avoir empêché d'attraper Kylo. En tout cas, c'était bien plus agréable que la communication qu'elle avait essayé d'instaurer avec ce dernier.</p><p>Ensuite, elle abattue une autre carte et appela un autre acolyte qui, lui, était un peu plus libéré d'une hiérarchie ni sous le joug d'une organisation criminelle. Lorsque celui-ci décrocha, à l'inverse de Finn, Rey saisit qu'elle appelait finalement à une heure tardive, sa voix laissait paraître qu'il était en train de manger et elle l'entendit demander à BB8 d'arrêter d'aboyer.</p><p>« <b>Rey, je suis journaliste, évidemment que je suis au courant pour ce meurtre. Un truc pareil, ça émeute une ville entière... même New York,</b> répondit Poe Dameron après les questions de la jeune femme. <b>Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? </b></p><p>—<b> Je sais pas... je... t'as des infos là-dessus ? </b></p><p>— <b>Non, j'ai assez à faire avec la violence du monde politique, tu peux me croire. Mais tu penses que c'est lié au Premier Ordre ? </b></p><p>— <b>Peut-être... c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'a intrigué quand j'ai vu la photo du corps. J'aurai voulu en être sûre,</b> admit-elle.</p><p>— <b>Oui en effet, ça va être compliqué pour le moment, la police essaye de se montrer vigilante sur cette histoire. Si vraiment c'est important, la première victime remonte à plus de six mois, elle a sûrement été identifiée,</b> expliqua Poe.</p><p>—<b>D'accord, je vais regardais de ce côté,</b> Rey n'y avait pas pensé.</p><p> — <b>Je t'avoue qu'avec l'organisation je suis assez occupé, mais j'ai des contacts chez des journaux quotidiens, je vais me renseigner. D'ailleurs, tu sais les archives nationales ré-ouvrent demain. On pourra s'y rendre avant la fin de la semaine, </b>ajouta-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Super, tiens moi au courant. Merci Poe.</b> » elle mit vite fin à la discussion.</p><p>Elle suivit rapidement les conseils de son ami. En effet, elle écuma jusque tard dans la nuit les archives des journaux locaux, des sites d'actualités et autres sources. Remarquant les points divergents entre les articles, Rey conclut que la presse tout comme la police avait longtemps cru à différents meurtres, sans lien les uns avec les autres et surtout à des règlements de compte entre gamins de quartier. Puis, elle dénicha l'identité de la première victime.</p><p>C'était une fille.</p><p>Elle était âgée de quatorze ans au moment des faits, brune, les cheveux longs, de taille moyenne et menue, elle s'était échappée du foyer dans lequel elle vivait. Devant sa photo d'identité de piètre qualité dans un article, le sentiment étrange que Rey avait ressenti samedi soir lors de l'annonce, revint. Encore une fois, quelque chose l'intriguait, l'interpellait. Mais sans savoir quoi. Seulement une impression, une intuition. Et l'homme à la canne jamais très loin dans ses pensées.</p><p>≈</p><p>Finalement, l'identité d'une des victimes ne lui apportait pas de claires explications. Toute la journée, dans sa boutique, Rey y avait repensé et elle en avait un peu parlé à Kaydel, elle aussi inquiète pour la vie du quartier. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner son amie sur l'appel passé à Finn, mais Rey avait fait mine de ne rien entendre. La blonde était dans une période où elle souhaitait à tout prix caser Rey, lassée de la voir toute seule et convaincue qu'elle avait tant d'amour à donner. La brune était d'un avis tout à fait contraire, et de toute façon, n'avait pas la tête à cela.</p><p>Pourtant, Kaydel ne la lâcherait plus si elle apprenait que sa collègue repensait au regard de Kylo. Il avait partagé la même lueur qu'elle au moment de l'incident le soir d'Halloween. Elle l'avait vu être aussi ébranlé qu'elle face à ce terrible événement. Si bien qu'en définitive, l'idée que le Premier Ordre, et notamment lui-même, puisse être mêlé à cet assassinat d'enfant ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Et elle espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper.</p><p>Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit à son amie sur lui, sur qui il était réellement. Et même si elle en mourrait d'envie et que Kaydel ne méritait pas tant de cachoteries, son amie n'avait rien à faire dans une telle histoire. Rey avait peur de la mettre en danger, mais aussi de se compromettre elle-même. Si tout ça avait un lien avec l'homme à la canne, c'était à elle seule de s'en sortir. Et cela valait également pour le Premier Ordre, Kaydel devait continuer d'ignorer son existence.</p><p>Rey l'enviait tellement parfois. </p><p>En fin d'après-midi, les filles avaient décidé de fermer plus tôt. Malheureusement, retrouver le corps d'un enfant dans de telles circonstances ne facilitait pas les affaires, les gens ne se bousculaient plus trop dans les rues ces derniers jours. Alors Rey se précipita à la mairie.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Poe se libère pour avoir accès aux archives nationales. Elle était persuadée que, contrairement aux municipales, elle y trouverait quelque chose sur son passé, sur le fantôme. Mais également sur les enfants. Dameron prenait suffisamment de risque avec son enquête sur le Premier Ordre, d'ailleurs si Finn ne l'avait pas calmé, il aurait été capable d'infiltrer leurs rangs sous-couverture. Aucun des garçons n'était concerné par la vie de la jeune femme, c'était simplement un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle devait confirmer.</p><p>Si ces archives contenaient des informations sur sa vie avec l'homme à la canne, elles révéleraient peut-être aussi quelque chose sur ses parents.</p><p>C'était si étrange. Elle s'était parfaitement faite à son existence sans filiation, sans parents. Pendant très longtemps, ça lui avait même semblait être une normalité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confrontée au monde réel. Elle avait très vite intégré les propos du fantôme, oscillant entre l'espoir que son père et sa mère reviennent la chercher et une haine viscérale à leur égard pour l'avoir abandonnée. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, il lui fallait trouver une réponse. Rien que le nom de l'un d'eux suffirait, car même ça, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. </p><p>Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui serait pas simple d'entrer aux archives sans Poe. Tout en marchant vers un guichet, elle réfléchit à une liste de justifications à fournir si son statut de doctorante ne suffirait pas. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'entamer des démarches administratives uniquement pour fouiller dans des cartons poussiéreux, même pour ses parents.</p><p>Néanmoins, sa fin de journée fut plus fâcheuse que prévue. Rey pensait que négocier avec la mairie serait ce qu'elle avait de plus pénible à faire aujourd'hui, ignorant que Kylo Ren y travaillait.</p><p>Évidemment, le hasard faisait toujours bien les choses et il apparut à son tour dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers un des postes d'accueil, remonté furtivement de sa grotte pour déposer des documents, mais soudainement il maudit le destin. Une force supérieure s'acharnait décidément sur lui, c'était pas comme si sa vie était déjà un bordel sans nom depuis des semaines. Il fallait en plus que sa route croise sans cesse celle de cette antiquaire.</p><p>Il l'observa longtemps.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ses jambes fines bien ancrées dans le sol, galbées dans une paire de collants noirs, droite comme un piquet dans ce même manteau de laine beige qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre. Ses cheveux beaucoup plus arrangés que pendant leur bagarre au pensionnat. En revanche, elle dégageait toujours la même détermination, celle qui ne la quittait jamais, même lorsqu'elle buvait trop.</p><p>Elle semblait mécontente de ce que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui disait, leur échange ne s'améliora pas malgré la carte que l'antiquaire sortit. Kylo tenta alors d'approcher discrètement, dos à elle. Il parvint à entendre que la conversation portait sur les archives nationales, et malheureusement, la jeune femme n'était pas tombée sur la plus accueillante des employés de la mairie. Pourtant, Rey paraissait capable d'insister jusqu'à la fermeture. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'allait pas tarder et de nouveau, Kylo refusa de laisser passer l'occasion. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'emmener au Premier Ordre ce soir.</p><p>Il s'apprêta à aller la chercher, empoigner son avant-bras et la traîner avec lui aux archives en quelques secondes, prétextant qu'il la connaissait, capable même d'aller jusqu'à dire à cette Karen ou Kristen de l'accueil qu'elle était sa copine. L'important était d'éviter l'esclandre et de se faire repérer, une menace susurrée à l'oreille et l'envie de se faire remarquer lui passerait.</p><p>Seulement, elle se retourna avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger. Son corps se couvrit d'une certaine mollesse et elle semblait naturellement frustrée et ronchonne. Il l'aperçut souffler et cacher ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.</p><p>Encore une fois, comme si malgré elle, tout la ramenait à lui, ses yeux trouvèrent les siens.</p><p>Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle tombait sur lui partout où elle allait, il la traquait peut-être, avait même sûrement son adresse. Sans bouger, Rey le suivit du regard déposer des dossiers à un bureau puis avancer vers elle. La jeune femme le fixa si longuement de ses yeux verts qu'il fut bloqué un instant, incapable de parler. C'était une réelle surprise de le voir ici, dans l'impossibilité de se camoufler d'obscurité. Elle voyait enfin son visage en plein jour et ne put faire autrement que de le détailler, incapable elle aussi de réagir alors qu'elle aurait partir.</p><p>Puis son regard se baissa sur le badge qu'il portait autour du cou, une carte avec une photo certainement pas récente, un nom et une fonction inscrit grossièrement sous un logo. Ses iris firent des allers-retours entre l'insigne et ses yeux à lui. Elle comprit, et c'était tout autant surprenant que son visage à la lueur du jour.</p><p>« <b>Suis-moi. </b>»</p><p>Sa phrase avait davantage sonné comme une invitation qu'un ordre. Il n'attendit même pas son approbation et retourna vers l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas sûr de lui sur ce coup, mais il entendit tout de même ses bottines à talons frappaient contre le sol derrière lui. Elle avait pourtant toute la capacité de s'enfuir, d'appeler à l'aide, il ne pourrait même pas la retenir sans griller sa couverture.</p><p>Le passage dans l'ascenseur fut insoutenable. Il était convaincu, qu'une fois seuls dans la cage, elle lui balancerait des avanies et autres noms d'oiseaux, pour lui assurer qu'elle n'avait aucunement peur de lui. Quant à Rey, elle aussi croyait qu'il en profiterait pour la menacer davantage, voire pire, car elle se jetait inévitablement dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas nerveuse ni apeurée, Kylo discerna un certain contrôle chez elle, et même un peu de curiosité. Son regard signifiait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, or elle le suivit sans un mot dans les archives.</p><p>« <b>Ça devient délicat de se croiser partout comme ça...</b> commença-t-il agacé.</p><p>— <b>J'ignorais que tu travaillais ici. J'avais même pas envisagé que tu puisses avoir un... emploi, </b>répondit-elle sarcastique.</p><p>— <b>Tu devines bien qu'il s'agit d'une couverture, que tu participes à foutre en l'air ! </b></p><p>— <b>C'est pas mon problème ! Je savais pas que je te trouverais ici, et je m'en fiche si ça t'embête !</b> » s'emporta-t-elle.</p><p>Elle se laissa tomber sur le rebord d'une table, mentalement épuisée. Mais que croyait-il ? C'était facile pour lui cette situation, il avait tout un arsenal pour la menacer à tout bout de champ, il pouvait s'en prendre à elle ou à ses proches à n'importe quel moment, et même s'il n'était toujours pas décidé à agir, elle en avait assez de vivre avec cette peur.</p><p>Elle souffla un coup, puis le toisa un moment. Rien chez cet homme ne lui paraissait logique, ce n'était que les montagnes russes en permanence. À l'instant, elle était finalement bien plus surprise qu'inquiète d'être avec lui dans cette pièce. C'était tout à fait déroutant de l'imaginer travailler à la mairie. Elle se demanda s'il la menait jusqu'au bout, s'il se rendait une fois par jour à la machine à café plus haut pour discuter avec ses collègues, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'hôtel qui s'était intéressé à lui. Peut-être qu'il usait d'un certain charme pour évoluer en ces lieux sans soucis, cela lui parut évident ainsi vêtu d'un polo et d'un blazer noir. En réalité, c'était perturbant pour elle de le voir dans de telles circonstances. Même si la teinte de ses vêtements ne changeait pas, sa tenue était beaucoup plus décontractée, avec ses baskets aux pieds et ses mains nues. Il était moins impressionnant, plus humain et abordable.</p><p>Cependant, sa blessure, bien que cicatrisée, était toujours visible et si elle lui rappelait qui il était vraiment, elle lui remémora aussi ce dont elle était capable sous la colère. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait très certainement connu pire entre le pensionnat et le Premier Ordre, mais Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de culpabilité, voire de l'empathie. Et pas seulement pour sa souffrance physique.</p><p>« <b>Quoi ?!</b> finit-il par lancer face à son trop long regard. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.</p><p>— <b>J'y suis vraiment allée un peu fort,</b> déclara Rey en désignant du menton son visage.</p><p>— <b>Tu t'es défendue...</b> il ne sut pas quoi répondre, ça ne semblait pas lui plaire de l'avoir blessé ainsi. Kylo se surprit à se sentir touché qu'elle lui demande ensuite ce qu'il avait été de la douleur.</p><p>—<b> Alors qu'est-ce tu fais au juste ici ?</b> enchaîna-t-elle mal à l'aise en regardant autour d'elle.</p><p>— <b>Je suis le mec des archives, c'est mon boulot. </b><b>D'ailleurs, je t'ai entendu là-haut... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te rendre aux archives nationales, tu penses trouver quoi encore ? </b></p><p>— <b>Ça ne te regarde pas, </b>se braqua la jeune femme.</p><p>—<b> Ce serait plus simple que tu me dises ce qui tu es et ce que tu fous avec cette broche...</b></p><p>— <b>Non, on n'aurait pas cette conversation si toi tu me laissais tranquille ! C'est juste une broche, comme tous les gamins de ton pensionnat en ont reçu, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?</b> répliqua-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas le laisser prendre le dessus.</p><p>— <b>Une broche pour laquelle tu prends des risques inutiles ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui arriverait si tu ne me la rends pas, tu tiens vraiment à gâcher ta vie pour ça ?! </b></p><p>— <b>Oui des menaces en l'air dans lesquelles tu stipules m'emmener je ne sais où,</b> se moqua-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Tu devrais pas les prendre à la légère...</b> articula-t-il en se rapprochant.</p><p>— <b>Pourquoi tu ne les appliques pas alors ?</b> elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, tout son être plongé dans une tourbillon de sentiments, mais rien qui ne relève de la peur.</p><p>— <b>Pourquoi tu veux accéder aux archives ? </b>» répéta-t-il, incapable de répondre à sa question.</p><p>Elle mit du temps à répondre, si bien qu'il eût le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. La mairie fermait. Puis, ses yeux retrouvèrent les siens, l'expression sur son visage s'était détendue.</p><p>«<b> Je cherche des infos sur le gamin assassiné, </b>elle refusa de lui dire qu'il y avait aussi une quête identitaire derrière.</p><p>— <b>Oh, </b>il mima un sourire, <b>et je suppose que tu t'es mise dans la tête que le Premier Ordre avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, que j'étais le responsable ?</b>!</p><p>—<b> Non, justement, </b>Kylo fut véritablement étonné de sa réponse franche et assurée. Il fit non de la tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda ensuite si elle devait au contraire y croire.</p><p>— <b>En revanche...</b> il se mordit la lèvre et fuit son regard un instant. <b>Je peux t'aider,</b> murmura-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Pardon ?! </b>elle décroisa les bras.</p><p>— <b>Je peux t'aider pour cette histoire.</b> » reformula-t-il avec sincérité.</p><p>Kylo vit les yeux de Rey s'élargir davantage. Sa proposition lui avait coupé le souffle, elle crut même à une plaisanterie. Seulement, le jeune homme était on ne peut plus sérieux. À son tour, il mit un pied dans la vie de Rey comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Il ignorait dans quoi il s'embarquait et savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise initiative, mais c'était trop tard. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu au sein du Premier Ordre, après tout ce que lui-même avait dû faire, le meurtre de cet enfant lui paraissait si inhumain.</p><p>Un enfant auquel, malgré lui, il était lié.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Un pied dans les flammes....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  De même, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on commence doucement à rentrer dans le vif de l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture !</p><p>TW: mention de meurtres d'enfants</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Can the killer in me tame the fire in you ? "</em>
</p><p> Jamais il n'aurait envisagé que la soirée se finisse ainsi et qu'en prime, il accepte sans riposter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'était de sa faute, il avait craqué en lui offrant son aide dans une affaire qui ne les concernait aucunement, alors que l'occasion de l'emmener au Premier Ordre était parfaite.</p><p>C'était à croire que Kylo Ren devenait totalement masochiste et cherchait décidément les foudres de sa hiérarchie. Car ce matin, il se retrouva à l'attendre dans un café de Brooklyn. Il n'avait rechigné devant aucune de ses conditions, ni son choix du lieu évidemment fréquenté, ni l'heure, et il finirait par accepter celles de leur accord. Elle avait approuvé son aide, mais faisait tout pour gagner du temps et garder le dessus, quitte à le pousser en pleine lumière du jour, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire. Il faisait littéralement n'importe quoi.</p><p>Et pour couronner le tout, Rey se faisait attendre.</p><p>Il était déjà à son second café quand elle se pointa avec une demi-heure de retard. Elle se montra tout aussi élégante que la veille, alors que le brun l'avait déjà imaginé débarqué ici en jogging. Mais non, elle était emmitouflée dans une grosse écharpe sombre et un épais manteau gris, à ses pieds une paire de baskets blanches qui cassèrent le chic du reste. Rey le chercha du regard quelques secondes avant d'hésiter à le rejoindre. Il s'était évidemment assis à une table stratégique, près de la sortie et loin du comptoir. De plus, il n'était même pas neuf heures du matin, l'établissement venait d'ouvrir et à part eux, il n'y avait qu'un seul client.</p><p>Kylo la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne bouger. Elle paraissait surprise de le voir là, c'était pourtant elle qui avait insisté pour que la suite de leur conversation perdure dans un tel endroit. La veille à la mairie, après la fermeture, ils avaient déjà discuté une bonne heure : le jeune homme avait dû inlassablement lui répété qu'il n'y avait aucun piège derrière sa proposition, en lui réclamant toujours la broche, et Rey, elle avait évidemment continué à faire l'idiote en lui refusant et en répondant à la place par tout un tas de questions indiscrètes. Si elle lui avait rendu l'insigne, tout aurait été plus simple pour elle comme pour lui et ça n'aurait rien changé à sa proposition.</p><p>« <b>Tu es en retard, </b>lui fit-il remarquer lorsqu'elle fut enfin assise face à lui. </p><p>— <b>Bonjour à toi aussi, </b>rétorqua-t-elle, regrettant déjà d'être venue. Elle poursuivit en enlevant sa couche de vêtements. <b>Honnêtement, je pensais pas que tu viendrais. </b></p><p>— <b>Pourtant j'ai pas arrêté de te répéter hier que je ne plaisantais pas. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, je savais pas ce que t'aimais, je t'ai rien commandé, </b>continua-t-il de la chercher.</p><p>— <b>De toute façon, j'aime pas le café, </b>répondit-elle sèchement. Lui, il devait en boire beaucoup trop. Rey demanda poliment un thé à la serveuse puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur. <b>Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me méfier d'un criminel qui a déjà essayé de me tuer par deux fois. </b></p><p>— <b>J'ai pas essayé de te tuer, sin...</b> il ravala la fin de sa phrase car il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas et ça ne servait à rien d'attiser les tensions davantage.</p><p>— <b>Peu importe..</b>» souffla-t-elle.</p><p>Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas par quel bout prendre cette collaboration sordide. Elle eut un moment de répit pendant lequel elle remercia la serveuse et touilla son chai latte. Kylo remarqua ainsi que son visage se transformait subtilement lorsqu'elle souriait. Un silence perdura entre eux pendant de longues minutes, et aucune gêne ne s'empara d'eux alors qu'ils se dévisageaient littéralement. C'était assez déroutant pour la jeune femme de partager un café avec lui. Un lieu public en pleine matinée, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Un bar, un café, où d'autre le retrouverait-elle ensuite ? À l'instar d'hier sur son lieu de travail, il paraissait si normal, pas ordinaire comme n'importe quel homme, mais il donnait presque envie de bavarder avec lui.</p><p>Néanmoins, si leur collaboration s'effectuait véritablement, elle devait se tenir à ce genre de lieux qui lui procuraient une certaine sécurité. Elle n'oubliait pas que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait failli la tuer. Et qu'il pouvait toujours le faire.</p><p>« <b>Alors, tu veux quoi ? qu'on retrouve l'assassin ? </b>Rey discerna une certaine moquerie de sa part.</p><p>— <b>J'ai pas la prétention d'aller jusque là... je veux juste réussir à trouver ce qui cloche, ce que j'ai vu sur le corps,</b> expliqua-t-elle. <b>Et toi, c'est quoi les informations que tu détiens sur les enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à m'aider soudainement ?</b></p><p>— <b>Avant de te répondre, j'ai moi aussi besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance,</b> avoua-t-il, davantage pour l'irriter que par méfiance. Pour quelle raison il l'aidait, il n'en avait aucune idée.</p><p>— <b>Quoi, t'as peur que je te dénonce ?</b> chuchota-t-elle.</p><p>— <b>Disons que c'est pas banal qu'une fille comme toi s'intéresse à une série de meurtres, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait seulement de la curiosité derrière tout cela...</b></p><p>— <b>Et c'est quoi une fille comme moi ?! </b>demanda-t-elle agacée. <b>C'est comme celles que t'as pas l'habitude de rencontrer ?<br/></b></p><p>— <b>Touché ! </b>marmonna Kylo en étouffant un rire. <b>Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire. T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ces gosses ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez Leia Organa, comment tu connais Lando Calrissian ?</b> Rey soupira, il recommençait son interrogatoire.</p><p>— <b>On va dire que ça peut me servir dans mes études, </b>inventa-t-elle une couverture sur le moment. <b>Pour le reste, c'est seulement si toi aussi, tu réponds à mes questions. </b></p><p>— <b>Marché conclu, même s'il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches. » </b>ajouta-t-il.</p><p>Alors que Kylo imaginait enfin en savoir un peu plus sur elle, Rey se pencha sur le côté et fouilla dans son sac. Puis, elle posa délicatement sa main sur la table et desserra les doigts pour lui dévoiler la broche. Elle la gardait dans sa paume et il la sentit un peu tendue, certainement prête à refermer le poing au moindre geste brusque, par peur qu'il ne tente de lui prendre. Il considéra qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui.</p><p>Elle devait se dire la même chose à son sujet, mais il n'y avait rien de cohérent chez cette femme. Tout n'était que grand flou et mystère et elle cultivait cette facette. Cette histoire d'études, c'était forcément du vent. Kylo savait qu'elle était doctorante en histoire de l'art et qu'en plus, elle travaillait dans une boutique d'antiquités. La broche n'évoquait rien d'artistique ou de précieux et n'avait aucune valeur. Sa vie tournait autour de ça, de vieux meubles sculptés, de jolis vases et de bouquins en tout genre. Et pourtant, elle s'était retrouvée sur son chemin, semblait être tout à fait capable de se défendre à mains nues et s'intéressait à une série de meurtres et à une organisation criminelle. </p><p>« <b>Je l'ai trouvée dans...  ta chambre.</b> » révéla-t-elle</p><p>Il ravala sa salive. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait visité pas mal de pièces de son ancienne demeure, mais il ne se doutait pas que sa chambre d'enfant en fit partie. Il croyait que la broche était dissimulée dans le bureau de la Sénatrice ou enterrée dans le jardin près de la dépendance. Ainsi, ça attisait une certaine rancœur en lui qu'elle ait été planquée dans sa propre chambre. De plus, un autre sentiment se mêla à sa colère, quelque chose proche de la pudeur, il se sentait mis à nu en découvrant que Rey avait passé un temps dans sa chambre d'enfant de dix ans qui, d'après ses dires, n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser, après avoir observé des fringues démodés de petit garçon menu, des dessins maladroits ou des Legos, face à l'homme imposant, scabreux et sinistre qu'il était devenu.</p><p>En vérité, il n'y avait aucun jugement chez la jeune femme. Malgré elle, son parcours la bouleversait.</p><p>Kylo enfila ainsi sa cape de sarcasme lui permettant de se détacher de toute sensiblerie en évoquant sa précédente famille. </p><p>« <b>C'était bien ma chambre... dans une autre vie. Dans laquelle, j'étais le fils de la sénatrice Leia Organa et le neveu du fantastique Luke Skywalker, je vivais dans une magnifique maison avec un chien,  des tas de jouets !</b> déblatéra-t-il et Rey l'arrêta en lui lançant un regard excédé.</p><p>— <b>Et aujourd'hui ? </b>enchaîna-t-elle, ce qui le prit un peu au dépourvu.</p><p>— <b>Eh bien aujourd'hui, je fais...</b> il se mit à murmurer, le café se peuplait petit à petit, <b>partie du Premier Ordre. Mais tu sais le déjà ça. On s'est rencontrés uniquement parce que j'ai été chargé de détruire tout ce qui s'apparentait au pensionnat.</b></p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu transformer le fils d'une Sénatrice en criminel ? Je sais que Luke, ton oncle, y enseignait... »</b></p><p>Rey remarqua que la question ne lui plut pas, elle semblait faire remonter quelques souvenirs désagréables. Elle avait été aussi directe que lui et il comprit ainsi pourquoi elle non plus ne voulait rien dévoiler de sa vie. Mais elle avait le doigt sur un des grands chapitres de son histoire : être le fils unique d'une Sénatrice.</p><p>«<b> Rien qui n'a de lien avec la mort des ces gamins,</b> termina-t-il sur un ton froid. Il poursuivit, déjà saoulé de parler de sa jeunesse chaotique. Il n'était pas là pour faire connaissance avec elle de toute façon.<b> T'as quoi sur cette histoire ? »</b></p><p>Rey fut déçue qu'il n'en dise pas davantage. C'était encore trop tôt pour cela, puis de toute façon, ça ne la regardait pas. Et l'important c'était les enfants. S'ils parvenaient à avancer sur cette histoire, une fois que chacun ait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais. Enfin, une fois qu'elle lui aurait rendu la broche.</p><p>« <b>Il y a quelque chose qui m'a interpellée samedi soir, quelque chose que j'ai vu sur le corps... je n'arrive pas à me souvenir,</b> avoua Rey après une longue gorgée de thé. <b>Et j'ai aussi l'identité de la première victime. </b>»</p><p>L'antiquaire lui décrit tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. À la fin de son discours, Kylo se sentit obligé de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était décidément douée pour dénicher des choses, autant des objets que des infos. La jeune femme ne saisit pas s'il s'agit d'un compliment ou d'un constat déplaisant. Mais elle finit par considérer la première option face à la moue subtilement joviale qu'il affichait. Même le plus infime sourire était bien plus agréable que leurs incessantes bagarres.</p><p>Un silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, mais toujours rien qui ne les gêna. Ils se regardèrent encore, et lorsque cela devenait trop lourd, ils plongèrent les yeux dans leurs boissons, sans un mot. Kylo était convaincue que Rey en savait davantage sur cette affaire, autant que sur la broche. Petit à petit, dans sa tête, une liste se remplissait à son sujet, sur cette antiquaire tout sauf ordinaire. Peut-être devait-il fouiller de ce côté, autour de son travail, mais sa confiance était déjà si difficile à obtenir, et leur alliance n'était qu'à un stade préliminaire et était fragile, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. </p><p>Malheureusement, ce fut ce qui arriva lorsque, après une petite heure dans ce café, lui comme Rey durent mettre fin au rendez-vous. En sortant, Kylo aperçut sur le trottoir d'en face ce sale traître, ce déserteur. Finn. Son regard soudainement paniqué alarma donc la jeune antiquaire, qui se retourna afin de partager la même vue. Puis, très vite, elle sentit la main de Kylo lui attraper le bras sans lui faire mal et la trainer un peu plus loin. </p><p>«<b> Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?</b> <b>tu l'as appelé ?</b> s'énerva Kylo.</p><p>—<b> Non ! Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait ! </b></p><p>— <b>T'as voulu me piéger ?! Il est là pour moi ! </b>ajouta-t-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.</p><p>— <b>Mais pas du tout ! Quel intérêt j'aurai à t'attirer des ennuis avec la police, alors que j'ai accepté ton aide ? </b>expliqua Rey, irritée à son tour.</p><p>— <b>Tu sais quoi, j'aurai jamais dû te proposer mon aide ni te parler des enfants ! Je risque ma peau... </b>il releva la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et s'apprêta à décamper.</p><p>— <b>Kylo arrête, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas appelé Finn ! Notre collaboration ne le regarde pas ! </b>c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom. </p><p>— <b>Bien sûr que si ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard, tu es trop proche de lui... tu ne peux pas l'être de moi, </b>il vit le visage de la jeune femme se tordre de déception, voire de tristesse plutôt que de colère. <b>Si on se revoit, ce sera pour la broche.</b> »</p><p>Rey resta seule dans la rue et l'observa s'en allait, disparaître dans une voiture sombre. Elle était naturellement remontée contre lui, frustrée par la manière dont il s'était montré borné et inquiet sans raison. Par la manière dont il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Mais, ce fut surtout une forme de désespoir qu'elle ressentit, sa solitude lui revenant en pleine face. Et en effet, Kylo s'était emporté pour rien, rongé par la peur d'être découvert et d'avoir été trompé par elle, car quand Rey rebroussa chemin en direction du métro, elle aperçut Finn sortir d'un bureau de poste et regagner son véhicule.</p><p>☯</p><p>Kylo était rentré au QG du Premier Ordre furieux.</p><p>Il se sentait bête de s'être fait berné aussi facilement. Que lui avait-il pris de toute manière de faire confiance à une inconnue, une fouineuse qui ne lui attirait que des ennuis ? Il devait se ressaisir, regagner la confiance de Snoke en récupérant une bonne fois pour toute cette broche et remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Cette matinée hors du temps lugubre de l'organisation lui avait mise des pensées utopiques dans la tête, une inattention de plus et ce traitre aurait pu le coffrer.</p><p>Il arpenta les couloirs du bâtiment d'un pas vif et énervé. Il passa par ses quartiers afin de récupérer des affaires, prendre ses gants de cuir, ses allumettes, puis il alla chercher une arme à feu dans un des casiers de l'armurerie. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'extérioriser le visage de l'antiquaire et la bêtise dont il faisait preuve depuis des semaines. Mais ayant déjà cassé pas mal de choses dans les locaux de l'organisation ces derniers temps, il préféra aller gaspiller quelques balles au stand de tir. De plus, Snoke lui avait laissé un message à son retour. Il avait encore disparu on ne sait où, comme souvent, après avoir indiqué à Kylo qu'une mission l'attendait aujourd'hui. </p><p>Dans l'armurerie, il fut rejoint au bout d'un moment par Hux alors qu'il préparait son arme. Le roux était sûrement là, accolé contre le mur depuis un moment, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa présence ne passait jamais inaperçue.</p><p>« <b>Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?! Ou tu veux que je t'apprenne à viser, </b>lança Kylo sans se retourner. Sa remarque irrita volontairement son collègue, pas très bon tireur. </p><p>— <b>Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, tu devrais faire ton rapport au chef ! </b>en revanche, Hux savait combien le brun détestait être rappelé à l'ordre et rendre des comptes. <b>T'en es où avec cette fille ? </b></p><p>— <b>J'aurai récupéré cette broche d'ici quelques jours. On n'a rien à craindre d'elle, </b>affirma-t-il, mais au fond il n'en était pas sûr.</p><p>— <b>Elle bosse pour les Skywalker ?</b></p><p>— <b>Disons qu'elle leur rend service... rien d'aussi inquiétant qu'on le pensait. Ce sera bientôt terminé,</b> poursuivit Kylo. </p><p>— <b>Si c'est une de leur boniche, elle peut nous mener à eux. À ton oncle.</b> » proposa Armitage, choisissant spécialement ces mots. </p><p>Il n'en fit guère démonstration, mais bien évidemment Ren n'apprécia pas. "Boniche" ça renvoyait à R2 et C3PO que Armitage savait toujours au service de la Sénatrice, et tout un tas d'autres gardes du corps, infirmiers, assistantes. Seulement les premiers étaient bien plus que des employés, autant pour Leia que pour Kylo. Pendant un instant, dans son esprit, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Therry, qu'il avait croisé à l'hôpital, puis sur la silhouette de Renée dans la buanderie qu'il avait dû éviter. Sans Snoke, Kylo ne se serait pas gêné de foutre une balle dans le cœur de Hux pour les avoir appelés ainsi.</p><p>Quant à Luke, ça ne lui faisait rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne représentait plus grand chose, et n'importe qui pouvait s'acharner à lui remémorer que lui et le vieil homme était de la même famille, que le célèbre criminologue avait été son mentor, ça ne changeait rien à sa haine. </p><p>« <b>Je le sais bien, c'est d'ailleurs le plan. Elle va nous mener à Skywalker et on passera à autre chose, </b>déclara-t-il, sûr de lui et toujours remonté contre Rey.</p><p>— <b>Faudrait déjà que tu la trouves !</b> le piqua Hux. <b>Avec Bazine, ça irait beaucoup plus vite ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? Vous êtes...</b></p><p>— <b>C'est déjà fait, alors fermes-la ! Elle est occupée sur autre chose, je l'ai pas vue depuis quelques jours, </b>répliqua-t-il.</p><p>— <b>Oh elle te fait la gueule ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mélange travail et plaisir,</b> se moqua-t-il. Armitage ne comprenait pas leur relation, et même la dépréciait. Pour Snoke, il se tuait à rester droit dans ses bottes et à obéir à tout principe. <b>Va la voir et donne lui ce qu'elle veut. Cette fille sera débusquée en un rien de temps ! </b></p><p>— <b>Qui te dit que je l'ai pas déjà trouvée ?</b> rebondit Kylo sans lui adresser un regard, chargeant son flingue lentement. </p><p>— <b>Sérieusement ? Alors, où qu'elle se cache ? Je peux envoyer deux ou trois de nos gars lui tomber dessus, </b>s'enthousiasma-t-il. </p><p>— <b>Non, toi tu ne fais rien. Tu ne t'en mêles sous aucun prétexte, c'est pas ta mission,</b> répondit Kylo d'un sang-froid menaçant, cette fois le regard plongé dans les yeux clairs de Armitage, tout en chambrant son pistolet. </p><p>— <b>Très bien, c'est entre toi et Snoke de toute manière,</b> il tenta de jouer un air détaché, mais la menace de son interlocuteur l'intriguait et était inhabituel pour ce genre de besogne. </p><p> — <b>Très bien, t'as rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui ? T'as pas l'air débordé... </b></p><p>— <b>Figure toi que si !</b> s'énerve Armitage. Pourquoi essayait-il chaque fois d'émettre un contact avec cet espèce de croque-mitaine, cela finissait toujours de la même façon. <b>Il y a eu un problème avec les stocks de drogues... </b></p><p>— <b>J'ai toujours dit qu'il était ridicule qu'on en possède ! Il y a bien trop de crétins ici qui en profitent,</b> s'exprima Ren, se ravisant trop tard en pensant aux médocs qu'il prenait parfois pour faire taire les voix et la douleur. </p><p>— <b>Cette fois, ce ne sont pas eux. Je dois tout vérifier et interroger les gars. On était censés tout revendre, comme chaque mois, mais une partie a disparu et vu la quantité c'est pas pour une consommation personnelle, </b>expliqua Hux d'avance fatigué par cette mission.</p><p>— <b>C'est sûrement un abruti qui souhaite arrondir ses fins de mois ou...</b> »</p><p>Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terminer cette conversation déjà bien trop longue, une idée lui vint. C'était assez tiré par les cheveux et cela éveillerait aussi les soupçons du roux, mais il devait en être sûr. Il arrivait qu'il y ait des failles dans le système du Premier Ordre de temps en temps, ni Snoke ni Hux ne pouvaient surveiller tout le monde. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, c'était un peu gros pour être un évènement anodin. De plus, les informations apportées ce matin par l'antiquaire à propos des enfants pouvaient avoir un lien. Avant que leur rendez-vous ne prenne une tournure déplaisante, la jeune femme lui avait révélé que la première victime avait été droguée avant sa mort, ignorant si cette caractéristique s'était répétée pour les autres enfants.</p><p>« <b>Est-ce que tu sais si, parmi ces ventes, l'une d'elle s'effectue auprès d'enfants, d'ados ?</b> sa question décontenança Hux davantage que ses menaces. </p><p>— <b>Non... aucune idée. Pourquoi ? À quelle idée tordue tu penses ? </b></p><p>—<b> À rien, mais ça peut être une piste.</b> » </p><p>Kylo resta volontairement énigmatique et par chance Hux prit ça pour un de ces délires et quitta enfin la pièce. Si jamais, il avait de nouveau l'occasion de se pencher sur cette histoire de meurtres, il tenterait de vérifier sa théorie. Mais ce n'était pas de son ressort et il devait se concentrer sur son travail au sein du Premier Ordre, sur son objectif principal.</p><p>Seul, il fit le vide dans son esprit, le trou noir total et vida une série de chargeurs sur les cibles devant lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, des visages défilaient devant ses yeux à mesure que les balles déchiraient les panneaux. Pourtant, pas une fois, il n'aperçut celui de Rey.</p><p>
  <b>≈</b>
</p><p>Le soir venu, Kylo décida de passer la nuit chez lui. Après sa conversation horripilante avec Armitage, et le reste de la journée entre missions et réunions interminables avec les principaux membres de l'organisation dont Snoke - qui bizarrement n'avait pas dit un mot sur le comportement de Kylo - il avait besoin d'un silence complet et obscur.</p><p>Seulement, il ne l'avait pas supporté longtemps. Même la vue de la baie, d'habitude si apaisante et salvatrice, n'avait eu aucun effet. Et bien qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son patron. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était la manière dont cette journée avait commencé.</p><p>C'était Rey.</p><p>Depuis qu'il était rentré, tout en envoyant s'éclater dans le mur des objets, tout en ramassant les débris, s'infligeant ainsi de minuscules coupures sur ses doigts marqués par le feu, tout en contemplant sans bouger la plaquette d'anxiolytique sur la table, il avait repensé à leur conversation. Il était tout à fait conscient que la confiance dans leur relation ne serait jamais possible. L'un restait constamment sur ses gardes, attendant le premier coup de couteau planté dans le dos par l'autre. Il n'y avait ainsi que suspicion et méfiance entre eux.</p><p>Mais si ça avait été le cas, s'ils avaient pu se dire les choses sans crainte de représailles, il aurait pu lui révéler l'essentiel des informations qu'il détenait sur le gamin retrouvé à Red Hook.</p><p>Le quartier où Kylo Ren logeait actuellement. Dans une planque, à l'abri de tous.</p><p>Il aurait dû lui dire tout de suite. Ça et le reste. Et elle ne l'aurait même pas soupçonné puisqu'elle s'était d'avance gorgée par la conviction qu'il était incapable de faire ça. Avant même de lui demander, de savoir que l'enfant avait été retrouvé à quelques pas de chez lui, elle l'avait cru. Kylo avait pourtant l'habitude d'être tout de suite montré du doigt, accusé du pire et observé avec des yeux apeurés ou méprisants. Or, chez Rey, il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait aucunement confiance en lui et craignait peut-être tous les jours pour sa vie à cause de lui, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à un enfant. Là était sûrement le point qui bouleversait le plus jeune homme, et malgré la colère qu'il avait ressenti pour elle ce matin, il s'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Borné, pas assez à l'écoute, obsédé par la broche et les faveurs de Snoke.</p><p>Affalé dans son canapé, son regard obsidien dans le vide, il réalisa que Rey était la seule personne à qui il parlait vraiment. Ses collègues de la mairie ne comptaient pas puisqu'il jouait un rôle là-bas, ceux du Premier Ordre encore moins. Non, avec elle, c'était différent. Il avait beau se montrer odieux, menaçant ou sarcastique, rien ne l'arrêtait. Rien ne semblait la terrifier ou la dégouter à son sujet. Il ignorait si c'était parce que la jeune femme fréquentait la famille qu'il avait eue autrefois ou si c'était simplement elle, cette mystérieuse antiquaire, mais quand il se trouvait face à elle, en dépit de la tornade viscérale, ravageante et douloureuse d'émotions qu'elle pouvait engendrer en lui, il sentait parfois, juste durant quelques secondes, qu'il pouvait être lui-même. </p><p>Si seulement il savait qui il était.</p><p>Kylo et Rey s'étaient finalement peu rencontrés, et à l'exception de ce matin, leurs entrevues n'étaient pas souhaitées, plutôt faites de coups et de cris. Pourtant, dès qu'elle était dans son champ de vision, un sentiment de déjà vu l'envahissait. Une sensation étrange, à la fois amère et véhémente, qui avait le goût du passé. C'était comme si elle allait chercher en lui le cadavre de l'homme qu'il était dans une autre vie, qu'elle plongeait les mains dans la suie et les cendres de son âme, remuant ses entrailles sans intention de le faire souffrir, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait perdu. En tout cas, chaque fois, quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'agir normalement, d'être Kylo Ren, le cavalier noir du Premier Ordre. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais elle possédait la broche depuis bien trop longtemps et d'une manière ou d'une autre, de sa propre main ou celle de Snoke, ça finirait mal pour elle.</p><p>Puis, il prit une décision. Il ignora si c'était seulement un moyen de rester en contact avec elle pour moins se sentir seul, trouver des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait sur elle ou la garder sous la main et lui dérober la broche à la meilleure occasion, tout en réglant cette histoire d'enfants morts qui finirait par lui retomber dessus, mais il avait besoin de le faire. Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.</p><p>Kylo prit alors son téléphone. Celui qu'il utilisait à la mairie, pour sa fausse vie et qui parfois lui servait d'échappatoire. Celui qui, à ce jour, ne contenait que le numéro de Rey. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses mots, pas très doué pour les excuses, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas s'il lui en devait vraiment, mais il envoya bel et bien un message à cette dernière.</p><p>"Je suis parti un peu vite ce matin, j'ai paniqué. Il faut éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir si tu veux toujours de mon aide. "</p><p>C'était sûrement un peu abrupt ou trop vague, un peu prétentieux et simple, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. À part l'organisation, le monde n'existait pas, il était tout seul. Il n'y avait que la voix de son fantôme de père qui résonnait de temps en temps.</p><p>Il délaissa le portable, convaincu de ne pas recevoir de réponse ce soir, voire pas du tout. Or le téléphone se mit à vibrer et son prénom s'afficha. </p><p>Kylo fut d'abord pétrifié, debout comme un con devant la table basse. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle entreprendrait une communication si directe. Il sentit ses mains frêles fouillaient dans ses entrailles, se coloraient d'un liquide noir et visqueux et remuaient la rage en lui. Il sentit ses doigts remontaient vers sa poitrine, son index orné d'une bague quelconque, à mesure que les siens attrapèrent de nouveau le cellulaire.</p><p>«<b>... Allô ?</b> il ne put cacher sa surprise dans sa voix.</p><p>— <b>Tu es en effet parti comme un voleur ce matin, si tu avais été plus courageux, t'aurais su que Finn était vraiment là par hasard. Il ne m'a même pas vue,</b> raconta Rey d'une traite sur un ton loin des taquineries qu'elle faisait.</p><p>— <b>C'est toi la voleuse,</b> il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et ça leur arracha tous deux un sourire.</p><p>—<b> Ton aide est toujours la bienvenue, mais... Malheureusement, ce genre de situation risque bien de se reproduire,</b> poursuivit Rey.</p><p>— <b>Pourquoi ?</b> demanda Kylo et une idée folle lui vint. Une envie plutôt qu'il se devait de refouler, mais n'en fit rien.</p><p>— <b>Parce que j'ai une vie moi,</b> sa remarque le toucha mais elle avait raison, lui n'en avait pas.  <b>Et Finn est un ami. </b></p><p>— <b>Tu ne le connais pas, </b>son timbre se fit plus dédaigneux.</p><p>— <b>Toi non plus ! Je parie tu ne connaissais même pas son nom avant qu'il quitte l'organisation ! </b>encore une fois, elle visait juste. <b>Je sais qu'il est dans une position délicate...  mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas il essaye...</b></p><p>— <b>Il s'y prend très mal alors. Il n'aurait jamais rien dû te dire sur l'organisation, t'es encore plus en danger maintenant. </b></p><p>— <b>Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! c'est toi qui m'a mise dans ce pétrin si je me souviens bien, </b>renchérit-elle et elle l'entendit étouffer un rire. Quelle répartie !</p><p>— <b>Écoute, si tu veux te concentrer sur les gamins, tu devrais pas trop le fréquenter. Je t'offre un sursis en t'aidant, mais lui se fera rattraper par le Premier Ordre tôt ou tard , flic ou pas, et ce sera moche, </b>expliqua Kylo. Rey ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait d'un coup de son sort.</p><p>—<b> Tu t'en chargeras ? Est-ce que tu serais capable de le tuer ?</b> demanda-t-elle après un silence.</p><p>— <b>Non, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de lui, </b>admit-il en soupirant.</p><p>— <b>Tu réponds pas à ma question...</b>»</p><p>Tout au long de leur discussion, souvent parsemée de longs blancs insuffisants pour faire raccrocher l'un ou l'autre, Kylo avait quitté sa planque, s'était silencieusement engouffré dans sa voiture et avait roulé lentement, happé par la voix qui littéralement l'insultait ou lui lançait des reproches.</p><p>Kylo lui avait ainsi donné une réponse vaseuse, parce que la réalité n'était pas plaisante à attendre. Oui, il avait tout à fait les capacités de tuer un homme comme Finn, et si cet ordre avait été donné par Snoke, il l'aurait exécuté sans se poser de questions. Seulement, il fut bien soulagé de ne pas être en charge de ramener ce traitre. La tâche n'était point complexe, mais par dédain et flemme, il aurait fait durer cette mission. Comme il le faisait avec Rey. Chaque fois, il se répétait que rien ne pressait et que si une employée des Skywalker en possession d'une broche du pensionnat était une réelle menace, le Premier Ordre aurait eu des problèmes depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, Kylo ne sous-estimait pas Rey. Il était mal placé pour ça, son visage portait une trace de la force et de l'agilité dont elle était capable.</p><p>Et encore une fois, Rey lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas si ordinaire et inoffensive qu'elle le prétendait.</p><p>Toujours au téléphone avec elle, Kylo se tenait désormais face à sa boutique.</p><p>C'était sûrement la pire chose à faire de la surprendre ainsi, mais il fallait qu'ils avancent et le jeune homme ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle lui avait caché cette activité. La boutique n'était même pas enregistrée à son nom. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait, à l'instar de son poste à la mairie, d'une couverture. D'une planque. D'autant plus que Lando était mêlé à cela.</p><p>Kylo ne sut pas résister et ce n'était pas faute de lutter. Il voulait la revoir. Ses informations devaient être révélées à voix haute, en face à face. Il avait ruiné leur réunion matinale pendant laquelle toutes ces choses auraient pu être dites, alors il devait se rattraper.</p><p>« <b>Tu m'as dit que ces meurtres constituaient matière à travailler pour tes études, c'est ça ?</b> reprit-il. Rey acquiesça, surprise par sa question. <b>T'es dans quelle filière ?</b></p><p>— <b>Euh... criminologie,</b> mentit-elle tremblante.</p><p>— <b>Mmh je comprends que tu cherches à te rapprocher de Luke,</b> ajouta-t-il et sa remarque était juste, Rey avait de l'admiration pour le vieil homme. <b>En revanche, pas trop le lien avec des antiquités... </b>»</p><p>Rey faillait tomber dans les pommes comme lors de leur première rencontre. Elle sentit ses jambes flancher et une boule de nervosité lui écraser la poitrine. Elle balbutia et s'empressa de lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais sa phrase resta en suspens. En tournant la tête vers la vitrine principale de son magasin et l'aperçut dehors. Son téléphone manqua ainsi de lui tomber des mains et sa respiration se coupa. Elle se sentit prise dans un étau brûlant et rouillé, prise au piège et surtout profondément idiote d'avoir accordé sa confiance. Il l'avait retrouvée, il savait où elle travaillait et peut-être vivait. Et s'il était venu jusqu'à elle ce soir, c'était sans aucun doute pour la broche. Et pour la tuer ensuite.</p><p>Kylo l'avait observée un moment. Quand il était arrivé, la lumière était allumée dans le petit shop, et il l'avait tout de suite remarquée derrière son bureau. Mâchouillant l'extrémité de son stylo, rangeant rapidement le mobilier, verrouillant la porte d'entrée avant de le fusiller du regard. Il n'avait raté aucune miette de cette petite routine de fermeture, ni de la panique qui avait embué ses yeux par sa faute. De l'effroi insufflée par un sentiment de trahison. Tout comme lui quelques heures plutôt. Il était inévitable qu'elle réagisse ainsi, il espérait alors qu'elle accepte de l'écouter. C'était vitale pour les enfants.</p><p>Seulement, arrogant et crétin qu'il était, Kylo avait bien trop misé sur son plan. Il devrait le savoir maintenant, elle était bien plus sauvage que lui. Elle n'obéissait à personne elle. Ce fut pourquoi d'un coup il la vit vivement se mouvoir dans la boutique, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit plongée dans l'obscurité, mais Rey était toujours en ligne.</p><p>« <b>Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Comment tu m'as trouvée !? Je le savais, tu me suis ! Tu le sais depuis le début  !</b> » s'énerva-t-elle.</p><p>Sa voix prit un timbre crescendo, puis elle bégaya des choses que Ren ne comprit pas, comme si elle parlait à un autre. </p><p>Malgré lui, Kylo l'avait repoussée dans le long couloir infernal au bout duquel se tenait le fantôme hissé sur sa canne à tête de mort qui l'attendait.</p><p>« <b>Il fallait que je te revois. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire sur les enfants, ce matin je..</b></p><p>— <b>Je me moque de ce que tu veux ! Tu peux pas revenir dans ma vie comme ça ! Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi, je ne te rendrais pas cette broche !</b> il la sentait paniquer, presque les larmes aux yeux. <b>Oublie les enfants et surtout oublie-moi ! </b></p><p>— <b>Rey...</b> sa fureur empêcha la jeune femme de l'entendre enfin prononcer son nom.</p><p>— <b>Va-t-en ! Je ne viendrais pas avec toi !</b> répéta-t-elle et Kylo ne saisit toujours pas. <b>Je ne veux plus te voir ! Dégage ! Si.. si tu reviens, j'appellerais Finn... les flics,</b> ses paroles se mélangèrent et n'avaient plus de sens.<b> Je te dénoncerais !</b> »</p><p>Rey raccrocha brutalement, laissant Kylo seul et décontenancé sur le trottoir. Rien ne c'était passé comme prévu, pire il lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie au point qu'elle en perde la raison. Quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait chaque fois finir par engendrer le chaos autour d'elle et lui rappeler quelqu'un d'autre. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>